


Silver Lake Series (5) - Susan

by Fleppy85



Series: Silver Lake Series [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Sara & Sofia name their unborn daughter. While Sofia works on a case of a man, who might have killed his girlfriend, Steve wants to work for the lawyer, who defends this man. Worse, the lawyer also seems to interested in Sara after they met in a club and danced together.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Silver Lake Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807690





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, December 24th

Another kick in her belly. Sofia groaned. Pain. Again. There seems to be no mercy for her today. Like yesterday and the day before yesterday. Furious kicks all over her belly, like she was the ball in the Superbowl final. Angry and ambitious feet kicking fast to hit her, make her fly. Just that she - unlike the ball - didn't fly in the air but gasped for air. And there weren't a hundred thousand people around cheering or swearing, depending on which direction she turned. It was only her, swearing, in pain, unable to find a position, that was comfortable and not this painful.   
"Oh fuck."  
"What's wrong?" Not one hundred thousand people, only one person was around her. The one, she loved and needed most, her fiancé, the love of her life, Sara. The brunette was by her side like a caring coach, just that she wasn't there to urged Sofia on continuing and make her win, but to comfort her and try to take away as much pain as possible. Unfortunately little was possible as the blonde was on her own. Just like the players on the field. They heard the support, but they were on their own.   
"I get kicked like a football in the Superbowl final, it's not the way I want to wake up in the morning. In no fairytale it says the princess is woken up by a vicious kick in her abdomen."   
"Anything I can do?" Sara's arms slipped around the blonde's body, pulled her in and kissed her neck. In a lot of fairytales the princess gets kissed awake in the morning by her…in Sofia's case, princess. A helpless princess. Since their baby could kick, it seems to be very happy about this talent and used it frequently, not knowing in how much pain it got Sofia.   
"We will have a football player."  
"Fourteen more weeks." The brunette smiled. In fourteen weeks their child would be born, their were mothers and…it seemed like a dream come true. Mother of their baby, mothers of two wonderful kids. After all, their fourteen year old son was not too far away, in his room, asleep. He was the only one, who could sleep without being interrupted.   
"I start counting like the first two weeks, just this time I want our baby not to stay in. Does it make me a bad mom? It will never be closer to me than now, we're one, I should appreciate it, enjoy the time and not count the days."  
"Most people don't like pain, our baby gives you pain."  
"Jules was right, first you're anxious to be pregnant, have the baby inside you, make sure it stays there, then it decides to stay, makes itself comfortable, grows and you want it out because you feel like you can't offer enough space while it wants a bedroom, a bathroom, a huge playground and you can only offer space for a small tiny bed."  
"What you mean is, you want our baby out because you want to hold it in your arms and kiss it." Sara smiled.   
"No, I want her out! Just out!" Her. Yes, they would have a baby girl. A little daughter, a little sister for Stephen, who was over the moon when they told him about the new member of their family. He looked forward to the baby as much as they did and as soon as they had the adoption papers, he officially would become a new big brother.   
"You're a bad host."   
"Next time you're the pregnant one and when you're twenty six weeks pregnant, you tell me, it's fine to have a kicking football player inside you, waking you up all the time, giving you pain and…the happiest smile on my face since this gorgeous woman I love, kissed me for the first time on the beach, meant the kiss the way I wanted her to mean it." Sofia sighed happily, thinking about the moment on the beach, when she realized, Sara kissed her because she loved her. At this moment the world stood still and nothing seemed to happen instead of the kiss. The kiss, that changed their lives.   
"There won't be a next time. I got us a child, a cheeky, smart ass teenager boy, who likes to be with us a lot and thinks we're the coolest moms in the world. No pregnancy, no kicks, no putting on weight, nothing, only a wonderful boy for us."  
"You mean the one, who made a mess out of our kitchen in order to make cookies yesterday? Who managed to get more dough on himself, the kitchenette and his face than in the oven?"  
"Yes, the one who brought you fresh cookies to the couch, hot chocolate and the remote so you didn't have to get up."   
"Wonderful kid." Sofia grinned.   
"He is. Soon we'll have two wonderful kids."   
"Until then, I get kicked. And out of bed. Time for a shower, breakfast and work. Not everybody has the holidays off like you do."  
"Well, that was part of the deal Shane and me make. He promised to work all Christmas days when I take care of Stephen. I did, do, and now he works while I'm home with your parents and the boy, prepare everything for you to come home."  
"Any special planes?"  
"Shopping. I do the Christmas shopping, the rest your father needs for his creations, some additions for our snacks and they have a wine on special, I think we can give your parents. When I remember correctly, it's their favorite wine."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I put the advertisement away so they don't know about it, get a carton and we surprise them with it tomorrow. Or better, I get two cartons, one for tomorrow, one for the day they move into their new home." Marie and Mark bought a little house four streets away from Sofia and Sara's place. The family, who lived in there, would move out on the first of January and after the renovation, which shouldn't take longer than three or four days as the house was in a good condition, Sofia's parents would move in. A few things were already around, taken here by Marie and Mark when they came over the last time and the last free room upstairs was already their room.   
"No wonder they love you."  
"Like I love them. It's great to have them here, have enough time to talk to them, learn all about you…your past…the nice stories, you never mention."   
"You're not popular right now."  
"Not? What do you think, baby?" Sara kissed Sofia's belly. "You can hear me, tell me your opinion. Do you love me?"  
"She loves you, but she's not pleased with you."  
"Like her mother. Okay Jamie, lets get you and your beautiful mommy ready for work. We don't want her in late and you make sure she takes breaks and gives herself and you a rest. Christmas Eve is a busy day in the CSI lab, like all the other Christmas days, but nevertheless, you two need to rest."  
"Her father will make sure we do and so will uncle Greggo. Plus I expect you to call at least once."  
"Maybe twice and if you have the time, I might even come along for some lunch. Would you like that?"  
"I'd love it."  
"And so would Jamie."  
"We need to rename her. Tomorrow." The blonde hugged her lover. They decided to name their daughter on Christmas Day. Their child was special, so they needed a special occasion to name her.   
"Something with 'S', like…"  
"Sssh." Sofia kissed Sara. "No ideas until tomorrow. We're allowed to think about it, but we won't say it. You write your favorite names down, we check if we both like the same name and that's it." She pulled Sara out of the bed. Time for her to get started and when the brunette had a few days off, it didn't mean she could stay in bed and not have breakfast with her. 

When Sofia came into the lab, there were already cases on her desk. Break and enter, assaults, stolen cars, stolen wallets, a supermarket was robbed and a body found in an alley. So much for Christmas, the time of the year when everybody was friendly, loved their neighbor and looked out for them.   
"Pick one." William said when he came into the room.  
"Pick one? Why?" Usually he assigned the cases to them, didn't let them choose.  
"Because you're pregnant and shouldn't work hard cases like the body in the alley. You're in no condition to climb into dumpsters."  
"Thanks, I don't feel like a dumpster dive. Can I have Greg and the supermarket?"  
"You can have the supermarket, but not Greg. You all get your own case."  
"I thought so. Okay, I take the supermarket. Which one is it?"  
"The little one on Silver Lake Boulevard, not too far away from your home."  
"At the dog's park?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." She went there a lot when she took the dogs for a walk and wanted some water or a little snack. "I know Min, the owner, he's a nice guy. Is he injured? Or any of his guests?"  
"Not that I know of. Go and help the nice guy."  
"I will. Thanks." She took the folder and went to get her kit. A case close to her own home. Of course she was aware of the fact crime happened everywhere and her area wasn't a safe haven without any crimes, but when it hit a place she knew, she went to frequently, it made it more obvious, that there weren't any safe places. Meant, when she went shopping in Silver Lake to get a bottle of water, she was as safe as anywhere else in the city. Bad people had cars, they could drive to different places and bad people also lived hidden between good people. She would have an update on her home security, make sure it was the newest and best around. Especially for Jamie. When her daughter was born, she wanted her as safe as the gold under the banks in Manhattan.   
Knowing with a robbery she wouldn't meet Don at the crime scene, she wondered who was there. No bodies, no homicide. Well, she preferred it this way than having one or two bodies in the supermarket and Don with her. It was Christmas Eve, nobody was supposed to die today; especially not because of a gun or a knife.   
For a second she thought about calling Sara when she got out of her car in front of the supermarket. Let her lover know she was close to home. But what for? Sara couldn't help her, or more, she wasn't allowed to help her. And her lover deserved a Christmas without crime, soon enough she'd hear about the incident.   
Smiling at the officer, who lifted the crime scene tape for her, she went to the supermarket. Right in the middle of Silver Lake, on Silver Lake Boulevard. Shops and restaurants across the road, the basketball field and dog park only a hundred yards or so away. She walked pass this shop once a day, it's on her route around the reservoir.   
"CSI Curtis."   
"Detective Oberman." Richard Oberman was in his late fifties, she worked several cases with him while she was a lieutenant and a CSI. He was a solid man, old school, with good instincts and sometimes a not so good personality. At least when it came to private beliefs.   
"Looks like you could have saved yourself the trip to the lab today, the scene isn't too far away from your home."  
"Yeah, if I had taken the Boulevard towards Sunset, I had seen the scene, but I took the northern way. Can you fill me in?"  
"Around seven in the morning a man with a skiing mask came into the supermarket. He had a gun and forced the owner, Mister Park, to open the check and hand the money over. He also demanded cigarettes. There were two more people in the supermarket, they were also held at gunpoint and the robber took their wallets. With the money and a bag of cigarettes he fled the scene down Silver Lake Boulevard towards Sunset."  
"Anybody hurt?"  
"A shock, no physical harm."  
"Mister Park has a video camera in his shop, do we have the robber on camera?"  
"We do. Pulled a photo off already and sent it the department."  
"Good." That would help them to catch the man. "How much did he take?"  
"Around a hundred dollar from the two customers and three hundred from the shop. Early in the morning isn't the time with a lot of money, our man must be desperate for money, that he didn't wait until later."  
"Yeah. Did he flee on foot?"  
"So far we don't have a car in the story, but I will go around, see what the other shop and restaurant owner saw, as far as they have been around. And the neighbors. A lot of dog walker are around too."  
"Tell me about it, it's my favorite route too. I have a look inside and work the scene, see if I get some DNA or prints."  
"No prints, he wore gloves."  
"You know as good as I do, sometimes they have the thin ones and we get a print. It's always worth a shot."  
"True. Good luck. I come back after I talked to the people."  
Sofia went to the shop entrance and saw Oberman was right. All three witnesses looked fine, one had a paramedic next to her, but she could sit on the little step in front of the entrance and looked only very pale. You don't have a gun in your face every day.   
"Sofia!" A Korean decent man smiled when he saw her.   
"Hello Min, are you all right?" She knew the man since she moved to Silver Lake. As a regular customer, they had talked a few times and he always had a friendly word for all his customers. He reminded her of a big teddy bear with his friendly face and brown eyes.   
"Nothing happened to me nor the customers. But we are shocked."  
"Of course you are. Can you tell me what happened?"   
"I opened at seven, these two waited for me to get their breakfast. When I was behind the counter, preparing everything for the day, a man came in. He had a gun, ordered my customers to go to the counter, held the gun to their heads, told them to give him their wallets and me to hand over the money from the check. It was over in a minute. Can you find him?"  
"I do my best. Can you describe him?" She asked all the questions, she had asked as a cop. It was in her blood, she couldn't help it.   
"Around six foot, solid build, he wore a skiing mask, so I can't tell you anything about his hair. His eyes were blue or gray, I'm not quite sure, but not dark. He had no accent and the way he moved I'd put him in his late teens, early twenties. He wore a blue washed out jeans, a black sweater with a hood, black gloves and black shoes…Nike."   
"That's a pretty good description."  
"Thanks, the officer said the same. When you watch people the whole in your shop, you are good in remembering these details and pay attention to them. As soon as a customer gets into the supermarket you have to know, if you need an eye on him or can continue your work. Otherwise people steal too many things."  
"True. Where exactly stood the man?"  
"Right in front of the counter. Between the Snickers and the Chewing gums."   
"Did he touch anything?"  
"Only the front door and the things he took."  
"Was he under the influence of something?"  
"Not that I noticed. He didn't seem to be very nervous, spoke clearly and seemed to be in control of the situation, which I thought was good. The nervous ones are more dangerous, have a lose trigger finger."  
"You're right on this. The money you gave him, detective Oberman said it was around three hundred dollar. In small bills?"  
"Yes."  
"And the cigarettes? Was he after a special brand?"  
"No, just everything."  
"Okay, I talk to the other two witnesses and then I'll have a closer look at your supermarket."  
"Can you work?" He asked carefully. "I mean, you're pregnant, is it okay for you to work?"  
"As long as I take my breaks and don't use any chemicals that might endanger my child, I can work and find the man, who did this to you and your shop. Don't worry." She smiled. A small crime scene, good descriptions, a video of the crime, this should be an easier scene. At least from the evidence part, the catch the robber part was more difficult as he wore the skiing mask. 

No fingerprints, no DNA, no helpful description of the robber and a video without a face. The only helpful detail Sofia got from the witnesses and the scene was the comment of the woman, who was in the supermarket, the robber had a tattoo on his left forearm. Unfortunately she couldn't tell Sofia what kind, because she saw only a little bit of it. Something red.   
So here she was, with the video of the robbery, working on details and more information. With a computer program she worked out the height of the man, entered it in the database, the possible eye color, a tattoo on the left arm in red or with red. Not surprised she got more names than an officer could check, she tried to narrow the man down. No accent, probably a smoker, fled south of the scene, so he could be from there.   
"How many suspects did you get?" William asked when he came into the room.  
"Over a hundred." This reminded her of something: Thirteen different IDs. Some off work cards, some off felonies ranging from assault, B&E, cocaine trafficking. That was the list Sara gave her, when Sofia was back in Vegas, back as a detective and they worked a case of a dead couple in the trunk of a car. Only thirteen possibilities and complained. Which made Sara respond in a way, the blonde would never forget: Well, they didn't put themselves in the trunk, and unless they were shot right there at the curb, somebody drove the car there. You're the detective, go detect. And she shot her one of the most amazing smiles ever. Obviously enjoying this, leaving Sofia behind with a lot of work. She should have kissed the cheeky CSI right away as a punishment.   
"Can you narrow it down?"  
"This is narrowed down."  
"Oh. What about the cops?"  
"Oberman works the case, he got a few hints about the suspect, he tries to connect a car to him."  
"Would help. Aren't you up for a break?"  
"Not a new case? After I can't do more here."  
"First a break, otherwise we both get in trouble."  
"With whom?" Sofia eyed her boss suspiciously. With whom could they get in trouble when Sofia didn't take a break and didn't complain about it?   
"Have a look in the break room and decide if you want half an hour lunch break or a new case."  
"Okay." She got up. Somebody had to be in the break room. Sara? Her girlfriend didn't send her a text she'd come around and usually when she did, William told her so. Or Don? Did he have a few minutes between his cases and wanted them to have lunch together? Or Greg?   
"Isn't it lunch time?"  
"I waited for my lunch to arrive." Sara. Of course. Who else? There she was, sat on the table, a box in front of her on the table and a soft smile, eyes shinning when she saw the blonde. Pure love and happiness. This wonderful woman loved her and to her it was the biggest gift to see her, Sofia. Wasn't she a lucky woman?   
"Got a few minutes?"  
"Half an hour, my boss sent me to lunch."  
"I like your boss."   
"He likes you too and still wants you as his CSI." Sofia sat next to Sara, took her hand and kissed her softly. "Don't you have better things to do than be here? On Christmas Eve, in the crime lab. This isn't your life anymore."  
"You are my life, I'm here for you and not for the crime lab. Are you hungry?"  
"I smell pizza, have you ever seen me not hungry when you had pizza?"  
"No, I can't recall a day you refused a pizza. Spinach garlic with extra cheese."  
"I will stink and so don't care. What will mom and dad say when they find out you feed me with pizza for lunch when I get all the fancy food for dinner?"  
"Good you make Sofia take a break and eat spinach. It's a small one and we share." The brunette opened the box, took a slice of pizza in her hands and offered it to the blonde. "Open up."  
"She feeds me, she loves me."  
"Absolutely." Sara kissed a little bit of cheese off the blonde's chin. "You worked hard, you need food. I heard about your case, you were at the supermarket this morning. I was shocked when I heard somebody robbed it. Is everybody fine?"  
"Yes, they're all not injured. Min gave me a pretty good description of the man, who robbed the store, but he wore a skiing mask, so we don't have any details of his face. From what I got from the witnesses and the video I narrowed it down to over a hundred possible suspects. If he is in the system, but I'm sure he is. He was cool, like he did this not for the first time."  
"Crime in front of our house."  
"Made me think about our security system. I want us and our baby safe. Maybe I need to call the security company again and ask for a update."  
"Our house is safe, we have a very good security system."  
"I know, nevertheless I want a check-up. Especially for the garden area. Make sure nobody can get in there when Jamie is outside and enjoys the sunshine or plays. The baby kidnapper case from last year is still on my mind and I don't want to worry all the time when I leave our daughter alone for a minute. Her home is supposed to be a safe place, a place she can be without being watched by her parents all the time."  
"We have it checked out after Christmas. For the next months she's safe with her mom." Sara put her hand on Sofia's belly. "Did she practice her kicks?"  
"Not as much as this morning. Working scenes makes her stay calm, which I really appreciate."  
"Good." The brunette kissed the belly. "Be a nice girl, your mom has to work on Christmas Eve, that's hard enough. Plus she needs to concentrate and pay attention to all the evidence around to catch bad people. With every bad person she catches, your home is safer."  
"Jamie goes on like this morning, she'll kick every ball to the moon."  
"Our daughter will be a sports star. Your mom will hate this."  
"Unless she starts for the police team. Save your energy for later, darling, you need it. Like when you decide to move out of me, you should use all your energy to get out fast. I'd really appreciate a fast delivery with not too much pain. Please, not a fourteen hours thing, I might tend to a c-section in this case."  
"Less pain, a scar and you have Jamie faster in your arms."  
"I don't care about the scar, there are more than enough on me and my fiancé promised me she loves me anyway."  
"She does." Sara smiled. No scar could change her love to Sofia. To her, the blonde was always the most beautiful woman in the world.   
"And what is your plan for the afternoon?" The blonde offered the last slice of pizza to her lover, who only shook her head. She didn't want more.   
"Shopping. The wine is already save in the garage, but your father needs a few more things and I promised to get them on my way back."  
"Is there a free space left in the kitchen or did he buried everything under food?"  
"He can staple some dishes."  
Sofia laughed. "Sounds like we'll have enough food for weeks. I go back to work so I can be back home on time. William has a new case for me, lets see if I can close this one."  
"I'm sure you can and if not, you close it tomorrow. Nobody can get away with a crime when the sexiest CSI alive investigates." Sara bent over so her lips almost touched Sofia's left ear. "I hope you are back on time, I want to spend some time with you alone before we have dinner. Celebrate without the rest, give you a special present."  
"I will so be on time." The blonde kissed her lover. "Don't get run over in the shops, people go crazy in there on Christmas Eve."  
"Don't worry, I shoot them all."  
"I pretend I didn't hear this." Sofia hugged Sara. Lunch break with her lover, what a nice surprise. Now the last four hours of work could begin, she was prepared, rested and full with energy. A mission. Come home on time mission. 

Sara fell on the couch and closed her eyes. At least a dozen bags, if not more. Christmas Eve, the shops were filled with people, way too many people and she made her way through them with the groceries for the next days. Why didn't she go shopping earlier? Before everybody else went there to buy things they didn't need. Okay, she was shopping for a huge family, she needed a lot of things, but when all the other people were also cooking for a dozen people, all the other shops should be empty now.   
"You look tired."  
Sara didn't open her eyes. "I am. There are too many people in Los Angeles. And they all were in the same store I was in. To make the scenario worse, they were all in front of me in the check-out line; except for an annoying little boy, who screamed his lungs out, because his mother refused to buy him a chocolate bar."  
"Christmas shopping?" She felt a warm body next to hers, relaxed more.   
"Christmas food shopping. Everything for tomorrow, my dad-in-law will turn the kitchen into food heaven, he already has." She took the arm of the other woman, snuggled into it. The warmth was the best way to relax. "Will you come too?"  
"No, the family wants me."  
"Aren't we your family too?"  
"My blood family wants me around."  
"You can't choose your blood family, but you can choose your family by heart and that are we. We're the chosen ones."   
"Boxing day?"  
"Tomorrow too?" If you don't fight for what's important to you, you won't get it.  
"We're here tonight. Doesn't that count?"  
"I'll miss you tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow in case you change your mind."  
"Oh Honey, come here." Jules pulled Sara in her arms, which wasn't that easy anymore since her belly grew a lot within the last months. "You have Sofia here, your son, your in-laws, Don, all your housemates, you're not alone."  
"I want you."  
"Too late for that, your best friend was faster. As you can see, I love him, even when he makes me fat all the time, you can't have me."   
"Not this way…although you're damn sexy."   
"You love your blonde pregnant fiancé."  
"I do. Nevertheless, you're worth a sin, Jules. Greg is such a lucky man."  
"Stop hitting on me, your pregnant fiancé will be back any second."  
"Two pregnant women? Nice idea. They're both really sexy. I think I developed a soft spot for pregnant women within the last weeks. Months."   
"When did you become this…not like you?"  
"You're the shrink, you tell me. As your former patient, I should be an open book for you." Sara grinned and placed a huge sloppy kiss on Jules's cheek. "I love you, Jules."  
"Honey, are you drunk?"  
"No, we don't drink anymore."  
"Any drugs?"  
"You know me better."  
"Right. Can I help you with something?"  
"After you don't want an affair with me, I did all the shopping, Mark takes care of the kitchen, everything is prepared, that leaves …nothing for you. Only me to please and entertain."  
"Any other friend would not stay this calm."  
"You mean, one of your homophobic doctor friends?"  
"Who were quite nice to you on the twins' birthday two weeks ago and they're not homophobic."  
"Yeah, for them they were quite nice. And my baby boy ran into my arms when I came into the room, ignored them all." Sara smiled. When she came into the living room and Eric saw her, he got away from one of Jules's friends and ran straight into her arms, placing a lot of kisses on her. Her godchild really loved her, just the way she always hoped it would be. All the time she spent with him, carried him, talked to him, he gave it back with his love. And made her sigh with happiness whenever she saw him. Hopefully her relationship to her daughter would be as good as it was with Eric.  
"He wants to stay here tonight, do you have some space for him?"  
"A room for him, his sister and his parents. Available for a couple of nights. While he and his mother can sleep in my bed if they want."  
"Nice try." Jules laughed and kissed Sara.  
"I didn't see it." A woman walked through the living room, deliberately looking away from the other two women.   
"Hi Kim, how are you?" Sara asked. The woman from the Netherlands, who shared her pizza with Sara in summer, booked the room downstairs for two weeks and was here since the day before yesterday. Her first time at their place and Sara was glad, they met months ago. Kim was a good guest and she hoped, she'd come here next year again.   
"Too busy seeing how somebody else than Sofia kisses you. And I'm in my room, use my headphones, you can do whatever you want, you don't have to worry about me being a witness, I can swear, I didn't hear anything."  
"It's rude not to say hello to guests. She's a shrink, she'll make whatever out of it. Kim, this is Jules, my wonderful friend and mother of my gorgeous godchild Eric. Jules, this is Kim, who shared her pizza with me in summer and likes our room. I hope you booked it already for another two times next year, we want you back."  
"Hey Jules, nice to meet you. Actually, I booked it until next Christmas. Another five times, another ten weeks with you, a lot of money for you and Sofia. Maybe you can pimp my room a little bit or give me discount."   
"Hi Kim."  
Sara laughed. "What do you want in there? A TV?"  
"How about some nice photos on the wall? Of the best places in and around Los Angeles. And a curtain, that makes the room completely dark."  
"I put it on the list. How was your day?"  
"I went shopping, tripped over a million people, cursed a lot, got almost thrown out of the shop for it, bought too much chocolate and a huge bottle of whiskey. Your dad told me, he needs it for dessert."  
"Whiskey for dessert? Great, nothing Jules, Sofia or me can eat. And he's my father-in-law, he should prepare something for us too."  
"He's a genius in the kitchen. I haven't eaten any of his food, but only from watching him preparing all the stuff, you can tell it will taste great."  
"Yeah, I know. So, is there anything for us pregnant women to eat as dessert?"  
"You pregnant women? You're not pregnant or did I miss an important detail?"  
"Sofia is and when my fiancé doesn't enjoy all the sins in life, neither can I. We want the baby, so we both have to sacrifice ourselves."  
"Noble. Okay, I need to finish some writing business before dinner. Sofia should be here any second, you better stop making out with the shrink or she sees you."   
"I'm not making out with the shrink, she rejects me all the time."  
"Another thing you better not tell Sofia. Later girls."   
The two women laughed.   
"So, is she your regular roommate now?" Jules asked.   
"Kind of, she comes every two months and likes our place so much that, as you heard, she wants to be here all the time. Who could blame her? We're so lovable."   
"You're so crazy."  
"No, I'm not, the best therapist in town told me I'm totally normal - except for the PTSD, which hasn't ruined a day for a while."  
"Of course not, you had therapy, you succeeded there and when you have a backlash, you know what to do before it hits you and get you a bout."  
"Can't remember the last time I had a bout." And she didn't want another one. The ones she had were bad enough.   
"And we keep it this way."   
"With you around, everything has to be good."  
"You mean with Sofia around?"  
"Didn't I say that?" Sara grinned.   
"You thought it."   
"I always think about her, I love her and soon she'll be back and so will your fiancé. Poor working people. Aren't we lucky to have the whole Christmas time off?"   
"Don't mention it." Jules smiled. "They get cranky."  
"Probably." Sara closed her eyes again. Time to get prepared for three days of Christmas celebration. Her first Christmas with two kids, one in her arms, one in her lover's womb. Since she was in Los Angeles, Christmas got better every year. One day she could be a huge fan of this holiday. 

"Damn, bloody, fucking thing!"   
Sara smirked. Sofia was home, the last couple of days, the first words she heard from her lover were swearwords. Anything pissed the blonde off all the time.   
The bedroom door was opened. "This little fucker just fell out of my backpack." An annoyed Sofia kicked some walnuts into the room. "There are a couple of dozen more out there, watch your step when you go out until the kittens have taken care of them. They seemed to enjoy the walnuts."  
"Of course they do." The brunette got up, hugged her lover. "Merry Christmas Eve to you. I love you, Grumpy Smurf."  
"Merry Christmas Eve to you too. Sorry for my mood, I hope you know, I love you too. Shouldn't my mood swings be over?"  
"Honey, I love you talking the nasty, Jamie's first words will be fucking, bloody, damn or anything like that. She'll be kicked out of kindergarten and your mother has to raise her until it's time for school…police school."  
"Am I a bad mother?"  
"No, you're a great mother, a cool mother."   
"A swearing mother. Did Steve pick any of my words up?"  
"Darling, he knew them all before he knew you." Sara's hands ran down Sofia's back, got them under the shirt, stroke the soft skin. It felt so good to feel her lover, feel her skin under her hands. "I love you and I look forward to spend Christmas with you."  
"Lets hope we can spend some time together. You know Christmas time, you know what people do on Christmas to each other, I'm afraid my next days will be very busy. The good thing is, I can use Jamie as an excuse to go home earlier."   
"You take Jamie as an excuse for everything. Like for the two bars of chocolate you slipped into your backpack on your way to work this morning."   
The blonde looked surprise at her fiancé. "How do you know? You weren't in the room. Did you count the bars? And even if you did, somebody else could have taken them."  
"I know my fiancé."  
"She's pregnant and needs the extra…calcium for Jamie."  
"Sugar, fat…"  
"All energy. Energy we can use later to celebrate here, alone, when they're all asleep."  
"A private celebration? Got something special on your minds?" The brunette kissed slowly down her way on the blonde's throat, sniffed in the rest of the smell of Sofia's perfume.   
"I guess you're picking up my idea right now." Sofia savored the kiss, closed her eyes and pushed the brunette on the bed. "Maybe we should have a little…appetizer now before the big celebration and dinner starts. You know, start the evening together alone in here and end it here."  
"A quickie?"  
"Better than chocolate."  
"True…lets burn some calories before we have a few more…or a lot of more, which means, we must have more sex later to burn more calories." 

Half an hour later they went downstairs to meet their family and friends. The walnuts were all gone from their floor, if this was the work of the cats or somebody else, they had no idea.   
"Gosh, you need a long time to change." Don smirked when he saw Sofia.   
"Like you need to see the dentist very often. Are there any teeth left in your mouth?"  
"They had to pick up the walnuts, that were left in our kitchen." Stephen grinned. "Somebody dropped them and they rolled in every corner."   
"Why didn't you pick them up?"  
"I did. You seemed too busy with other things, moms."   
"Your child!" Sara and Sofia said unison.   
"He is your child, he's just like you." Marie said. "Set the table, your father is almost done with dinner. Sara, we need more wine glasses. Stephen, feed the animals, I don't want the snouts of the dogs on the table or our laps and then go and change. It's Christmas Eve, wear something else than jeans and a shirt. Go!"   
"Yes Sir!"   
"Mom, it's Christmas Eve, you're retired, stop being the Captain and let us all relax."  
"Excuse me? Did you disagree with my orders, Sofia? Move your ass, now! Your pregnancy doesn't excuse everything. After being late for no good reasons, you should be quiet and do, what you're told."  
"Jules! I need a session."   
"Sorry, I'm on vacation and will be back in my office on Thursday, you can call between eight and nine to get the next available appointment - with my cousin. I don't counsel friends."  
"I'm sure if Sara had asked, she got an appointment with you."  
"For coffee and muffins after work, you can have the same."   
"No, thanks. Actually I'm happy without a therapist in my life…" Sofia caught the evil eyes of her mother. "I need to set the table, otherwise I won't be alive tomorrow for all the presents."  
"Need a hand? Two pregnant women can work better than one."  
"Yeah, we can carry everything on our massive bellies. I'm happy you're pregnant with me, I mean, we're both pregnant. Makes things easier." And Jules answered so many question she had, took a lot of fear away and was always there when the blonde needed her. Together they walked into the living room, where the huge table was adjusted with another table to make enough space for all of them.   
"I'm not sure if we have enough plates and cutlery not made of plastic. Or we have to go colorful." The blonde opened the sideboard and got plates out. Red, green, pink, blue, yellow and orange.   
"We're a colorful group, why not. How many plates do you have?"  
"Two of each color. A dozen."   
"You, Sara, Stephen, your parents, Don, Tanya, Sally, Tony, Kim, Greg, me, a dozen in total. Perfect. No need for plastic."   
"Jorja and Eric."   
"Don't need their own plate and if you want one for them, give them plastic, you know, they like to drop things. Will your dad serve his three stars dinner on colorful plates?"  
"He serves it on plastic and paper plates too, all he cares for is, who eats it. We're his favorite crowd."  
"Good to know. Mom should be here with the twins any second."  
"Will she stay?"  
"No. Are you always trying to get more and more people into your house?"  
"Let me see…I bought it…Don moved in, then we got a couple of other housemates, Sara came, then Sally and Tony, then Stephen, we were happy when you, Greg and the twins moved in, we'll have the baby here…well yes, I think I noticed I like people around. People I like are always welcome here and welcome to stay. The shrinky term might be people hoarder."  
"Social active."   
"Sounds much better. What do you think, Jamie?"  
"Don't give me too many candies, I want healthy stuff."  
"You spend too much time with Sara."  
"A few minutes."  
"Today, on your couch over there, very close." Kim came out of her room. "Ops, I forgot I didn't see a thing. Sorry."   
"I beg your pardon?" Sofia looked at Jules.   
"Sara and me had an affair on the couch this afternoon until Kim interrupted us."  
"You had an affair with my fiancé? I always knew it. Now that I'm fat she isn't interested in me anymore."  
"Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant and I look more pregnant than you do. And no, there are no twins inside."  
"Who is inside? You never told us."  
"Because, as I told you a couple of times, Greg and me don't want to know if we're having a girl or boy until we see our baby. It's a surprise for all of us."  
"You heard that, Jamie? You have to wait a few more weeks until you know who you'll date in sixteen years."  
"Jamie and Aaron will date? Since when?"  
"Since I decided so."   
"She's making plans for her daughter and my baby, like mother like daughter." Jules shook her head. "What does Sara say about this idea?"  
"In Sara's dreams Jamie will date Eric, fall in love with him, they get married and stay happy ever after."  
"A fairytale. How many Christmas stories and Disney movies did you watch the last weeks?"  
"Around a dozen."   
"You are all crazy." Kim left the living room to the kitchen.   
"She got that right." Jules smiled. "How many wine glasses do we need?"  
"Twelve minus you, me, Sara, Steve. How comes Greg does drink alcohol?"  
"He's not pregnant."  
"You are."  
"Exactly. I am and I don't drink. My fiancé can do whatever he wants and as long as he's not totally drunk. Water glasses?"  
"Left top. I need to buy a few more plates and glasses, next year when the twins need them. More people around. Two years from now we'll have four kids sitting with us at the table. We need two more colors."  
"Steve's girlfriend. Sally and Tony's partner. Lynn, Kyle, their partners, eight more plates."  
"Now you're talking. We should do that…it will be hard to get the days off for all of us…we might have to choose another day, but we absolutely have to do it. Got a favorite occasion?"  
"How about your wedding?"  
"Nice idea…but I don't want to wait another two years to marry Sara. Next year will be the day is all days. Preferable in summer. In less than nine months I want to be her wife. How about you and Greg? Any news on your wedding?"  
"Summer."  
"Next summer?" Two weddings in one summer? What a great idea.   
"Probably. After the baby is born, I lost some weight… August?"  
"Great idea. Name the date and I'll be there."  
"We let you know when we know."  
"Big white wedding, wedding dress, a church, wedding bands, huge party…I'm excited. How excited are you when you think about it?"  
"My therapy knowledge tells me, it's no reason to be excited about."  
"Screw that - sorry Jamie."   
"I'm sure she heard worse things already."   
"Yeah…she listens when Sara and me have sex…do you think it bothers babies? Is bad for them?" Another question that had been on Sofia's mind lately. Jamie could hear now, she heard everything that was going on, knew their voices and what would she think when she heard her mothers having sex? The blonde knew one thing for sure, she didn't want to listen to her parents having sex.   
"No, I don't think so. It's natural and they don't have this being ashamed about sex feeling, you get when you're a child and a teenager. Jorja and Eric are happy kids and Greg and me had sex when I was pregnant."  
"Your son is addicted to my fiancé. He loves her."  
"No surprise here, Sara has been all over him for the last year. Your fiancé is the best mother for your baby and the best godmother for my son."  
"I know." Sofia sat down, took a breath. "Table is sat and I need a break. How am I supposed to work another twelve weeks? They need to put me on a desk, in a wheelchair."  
"Look gorgeous and close cases with your brilliant head."  
"Doctor, you're flirty."  
"Blame the hormones."  
"Did you flirt with my fiancé too? When I was at work."  
"We flirted with each other."  
"So Kim was right. How often did this happen the last days? Weeks?"  
"Often." Jules laughed, pulled Sofia in her arms. "Why don't we take a five minutes break? Or how much time your mother gives us until she has a new job for us."  
"Less than five minutes." Sofia closed her eyes. Her mother would be here any second and give them more orders until she was satisfied with everything. Why again did she want them here in Los Angeles?

Half an hour later they were all sitting at the table, enjoying the food Mark had cooked for them. The room was decorated with Christmas stuff, Christmas songs played quietly in the background and candles gave the room a nice warm light, together with the little lights on the huge Christmas tree.   
"I guess, this is the first time we celebrate Christmas Eve as much as Christmas Day." Mark said. "How do you celebrate Christmas Eve in the Netherlands, Kim?"  
"Christmas Eve isn't very important, we celebrate the fifth of December, when Sinterklaas brings us all the presents. So I had my goodies already."   
"Seriously? The fifth of December? And this…Sinterklaas is your Santa Claus?"  
"Yes. We start with the preparation in the middle of November, leave boots out in the evening, have candies in them in the morning, also brought by Sinterklaas and his horse. As a thank you we put carrots and water on the window sill so the horse isn't hungry or thirsty."  
"And what are you doing on Christmas Day?"  
"Due to the big influence from other countries we start to celebrate the Christmas Days as well, but it's not what our tradition is about. So on Christmas Eve I work or am with my family for a nice meal, like we have now. What do you usually do on Christmas Eve, as tomorrow is the important day?"  
"Work." Sofia sighed. "Work and prepare everything for tomorrow."  
"Same here." Sara took the hand of her lover. Like Sofia, Christmas Eve was a work day for her. Like it had been in Las Vegas too.   
"Work is a family thing." Marie agreed. "Come home late, eat whatever my husband has prepared and find a way how I can make up to him for being away the whole time and leave the work to him."  
"Leaves me at home, preparing everything, which I enjoy, wait for my wife to come back, wonder why the kids always have better things to do than come home to their parents, where they belong and prepare some more cookies and hot soup for the soup kitchen, I work in on Christmas Day until the Captain comes along, picks me up and we drive home. Must sound familiar to you, Don."  
"Yeah, most times my parents worked on Christmas Day and I was with my grandparents. The good thing was, New York had snow, once we built a snow man and I dressed it up with the red coat of my grandfather and used all the cotton of my grandmother for the beard. Both weren't impressed when they found out. It was an expensive coat."  
"Did they cuff you as a punishment?"   
"Worse Marie, they didn't allow me to eat cookies for the rest of the day. Grandparents can be really cruel, if you do that to my daughter, you'll be in trouble with me."  
"I don't have an expensive coat and we don't have snow here. How was your Christmas in San Diego, Greg?"   
"Warm. As an only child I got spoiled the whole time, got all the presents I asked for - except for the sports stuff - and after I got my first chemistry lab stuff, I…blew off the Christmas tree. The next time I was allowed to do experiments at home."   
"First the tree, then the lab." Sara chuckled. Blown off places were a red line in Greg's life.   
"The lab?" Everybody looked at them.   
"Did you have to mention this? Besides, I didn't blew off the lab, I happened to be in it when it blew off. It was not my fault."   
"Sure."  
"And you were so worried."  
"I worried about you a couple of times."  
"Because you always loved me." He smiled, bent over Eric and kissed her.   
"Not as much as your son. Want some more chocolate pudding?" She gave her godchild another spoon with pudding. "This is great, isn't it? Instead of healthy food all the time you get pudding. Want another spoon? And then you only have one more night to sleep until it's time for presents."  
"I hope you didn't buy him too many things. Again." Jules rolled her eyes, remembering the last Christmas celebration and the twin's birthday. To her it looked like Sara robbed Toys'R'us and brought everything to Eric.  
"You'll see. How was your Christmas Eve? At the doctor's house?"  
"My parents worked, but they made sure one of them was home. It was very seldom we celebrated Christmas all together and on Christmas Eve, I was with my grandparents. Guess it's a reason why I became a therapist, to have the holidays and weekends off, be with my kids. Stephen?"  
"No party at the children's home."  
"What do you mean with no party at the children's home? You must have celebrate Christmas. They can't skip that."  
"Well, we had a little tree in the community room, we all got a little bag with chocolate and cookies, got a new pair of socks and underwear and well, that's it. No happy party, no big tree and many presents."  
"Sounds sad." Marie got her arm around him. "This year we make it a better Christmas."  
"It's already better. The only thing that's missing is….the adoption paper."   
"We get it. Soon." Sofia said. They were supposed to get the adoption paper before Christmas, but a delay in the office made them wait. The new date was the first week in January and they all were anxious and hoped nothing could get in their way. No bad surprise.   
"Tony, how were your Christmas Eves?", the blonde asked.   
"Nice. Family got together, cookies, chocolate and lots of wine. Nobody gave a shit about not being twenty-one."  
"Kids on the table!" Mark indoctrinate him.   
"Sorry. So yeah, a little bit like this only a smaller group. Drama queen, what's your story?"  
"Same like yours, computer geek. Family, alcohol, waiting for all the presents. And I put out a plate with cookies for Santa every year."  
"So did Sofia." Marie smiled. "And then, one night, I caught her eating the cookies. Guess what her explanation was: Santa is already fat, if he eats more cookies, he won't fit through the chimneys anymore and all the other children won't get their presents. Five years young and already taking all chances to get cookies and candy."  
"Mom, do you have to tell things like this?"  
"Yes darling. You friends enjoy these stories, makes them know you much better."  
"I never hear any stories of them, it's not fair."  
"Don told you about the snowman."  
"One story to how many have you told them about me?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"I knew it."   
"My poor fiancé." Sara kissed the blonde. "I love you. How does Jamie enjoy the dinner?"  
"Jamie wants chocolate pudding like the twins."  
"Her mother wants the pudding."  
"I've to eat for her, my sacrifice."   
"Mhm, your way of getting more chocolate into your system."   
"Am I allowed?"  
"You're pregnant, you are allowed to eat everything that doesn't hurt the baby."  
"Seriously?" This sounded too good to be true. Did Christmas let Sara forget about all the healthy food?  
"Absolutely. As soon as you've finished your vegetables." Sara smirked.   
"Oh, you had me sooo happy for a second. Now, there's only…your beautiful brown eyes. I love you and if you hadn't asked me to marry you, I would have ask you now."  
"After our first wedding you can ask me."  
"You want to marry me more than once?"  
"You have a wedding fantasy, I have a wedding fantasy and I'm sure while we prepare for the first wedding, we'll get ideas for many more. Why not get married more than once? I mean, the state won't recognize one of them, but we don't get married for the state, we get married for ourselves, because we love each other." Sara kissed Sofia softly. And one of their wedding could be under a Christmas tree.   
"One wedding every year? Every summer? Or every year a different season?"  
"Every year a different season, a different state or country. We can include it in our holidays."  
"I love your ideas almost as much as I love you."  
"Moms, if you jump each other while we're in the room…" Steve started.   
"Grandma will lock each of you in a different room for the night." Marie completed the sentence for her grandson. "Behave yourself, eat and try to act normal."  
"Everybody, who acts normal, will stand out in this group." The blonde chuckled and squeezed the hand of her lover under the table. A wedding every year, if this was Sara's Christmas present for her, it was the best present ever. 

Tuesday, December 25th

"Merry Christmas." Sara pulled Stephen in her arms and kissed him. "I'm so happy to have you here, you're the best Christmas gift I have in my arms for years." Christmas with her son, the first Christmas with him in her family and it felt already like he had always been here. She knew, deep down, as long as she didn't have the adoption paper there was a small possibility something went wrong and she couldn't adopt him, but today she didn't want to think about it. Today he was here and was her family and soon this would be stretch from today to forever. He belonged to Sofia and her.   
"You're not going to wrap me up in Christmas paper with a ridiculous bow, are you?"  
"Oh, you'd look sooo cute."  
"Forget it. I do have some dignity left."  
"Also a kiss for you working mother? The poor woman, who has to spend her Christmas Day with crime instead of her loving family. Will you miss me?" Sofia pulled him in her arms. Now she had both of their kids with her.   
"Like crazy, mom. So much that we wait with everything until you come back home, instead of having all our presents this morning." He kissed her. "Take care of yourself and my baby sister. I'm sure she gets presents too tonight."   
"She will and I will." The blonde pulled the brunette in her arms. "And you take care of our son." She kissed her. It was hard to go to work today and Sofia hoped next year she could stay here with her family.  
"Don't worry, we will be fine. If you manage to know in advance when you have your lunch break, let us know, we come there and have lunch together."  
"Deal. Give my parents a kiss, I can't believe they sleep in."  
"It's half past six, they don't sleep in, they just don't get up after midnight." Stephen defended his grandparents. To him it was understandable that they were in bed and asleep.   
"You're both awake."  
"Of course. Come on, I bring you to the door and take the dogs out."   
"I can do that." Stephen offered.  
"No, you go back to bed until breakfast later with your grandparents. No need for you to be awake the whole time. It was a short night and today will be a late evening."   
"Can I do anything to prepare for today?"  
"Yes, go to bed, catch another two or three hours of sleep and be prepared for tonight."  
"Best mom ever."  
"What about me?" Sofia complained.   
"Also best mom. Night, night." He hugged her again and vanished in his room.   
"We're in a competition. Who is the best mom."  
"Not really." Sara laughed, got her arm around her lover, whistled once to make the dogs get up and follow them downstairs. It was dark and cold, the best reason for them to have a run around the reservoir and not a walk. Plus there was rain coming up and Sara fancied a little nap when she was back. Six hours of sleep wasn't much and tonight she wanted to be awake and not yawing all the time.   
On their way downstairs they ran into Don, who looked as tired as they did.   
"Merry Christmas, daddy." Sara jumped into his arms. "I wish you all the best and love you." She kissed him right on the lips.   
"I love you too, mommy." He let her back down, pulled Sofia in his arms and kissed her for a few seconds. "And I love you mommy. Half of the kiss was for our daughter."  
"Half of the kiss was from your daughter otherwise my fiancé will smack us up with the Christmas tree."  
"She wouldn't."  
"The way you kissed her? I would." Sara grinned. It was strange, when Don pulled Sofia in his arms and kissed her, she wasn't jealous. If anybody else came this close to Sofia's lips, leave alone kiss her like that, she'd kill this person. And her lover in case she didn't fight the kiss.   
"In that case we better get out of here and to work. Hope we'll be back here ASAP but latest for dinner. Seven thirty?"  
"Latest." Sara poked her finger into his chest. "You're responsible for getting both of you home by seven, latest. No excuses. Otherwise you will be in trouble with the whole family and your girlfriend."  
"Go figure, she told me the same."  
"Smart woman."   
"That's why I love her. We share a car, Sofia?"  
"I drive."  
"No, you lean back and enjoy the good morning chocolate muffin I've got for you and Jamie. And don't tell Sara, she might not like it."  
"Funny." The brunette slapped his backside of the head. "We have dinner tonight, don't stuff yourself with chocolate the whole day."  
"No, mom."   
"Go." She kissed the blonde.   
"I love you."  
"Love you too. Both of you." She called the dogs to get them on the leashes for the run. A couple of hours and Sofia would be back and if they could arrange it, she'd meet her lover for lunch and when the blonde looked exhausted, Sara would take her home with her. She was sure, Sofia's boss was on side and supported this idea. 

"Do you want some more milk, Honey?" Marie asked Stephen. "Or more eggs?"  
"No, I can't eat or drink anymore for the rest of the day." He held his stomach. "How am I supposed to have dinner tonight? I ate breakfast for four."  
"In your age, it will be no problem, you'll be eating again around noon. Believe me, I have a son, who was once in your age, and he ate more than Mark and me together for breakfast and was starved before lunch was on the table."  
"My uncle. When will I meet him?" Stephen had talked to Sofia's brother, but he hadn't met him nor his wife yet.   
"Ask your mother, they're not exactly close."  
"You will live here too, he will come to visit you, won't he?"  
"Stephen, you know your grandmother, how possible do you think is it she allows our son to stay away for longer than a month?" Mark asked.   
"Not very likely."   
"Exactly."  
"I think I take the dogs out for a walk. Or do you need me here for anything?"  
"No, go, entertain them. Or do you have plans for your son, Sara?"  
"Not anymore, Sofia sent me a text, she caught a double murder case and doesn't know when she has the time for a break." Sara sighed. It was one thing not to be together on Christmas Day, another one to know, your lover was stressed, was surrounded by death and she had no idea when she came back home.   
"A case with Greg?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, our daughter will solve the case and come back home to celebrate and we'll take her mind off work. I know, we're not allowed to do anything in the kitchen, the decoration is done, it looks like it will be a relaxed Christmas Day."  
"Yeah…do you think Greg minds when I borrow his son for the day? Mine won't like it when I pull him on my lap and pamper him the whole day."   
Stephen gave her a critical look, took the leashes and left with the dogs the room. His mother was crazy, must be a special Christmas virus, it was best to get away.   
"Eric is with his grandparents, both grandparents. Leave him there, he sees them not as much as he sees you."  
"Not my fault Greg's parents live in San Diego."  
"No, but let them have their grandson around when they're here."  
"Greg invited Sofia, Steve and me for dinner tomorrow. His parents wants to see me. It looks like I see a lot of parents." Just not her own mother. There had been an envelope from San Francisco in her mail, but she threw it away without looking twice at it. When she told her brother, she didn't want any contact, she meant it. The whole year he didn't call, write or appeared at her door, like she told him last year, just because it was Christmas, it didn't mean, she changed her mind. To her, there was still no reason why she should talk to him or her mother. And the fact Stephen lived with them now, didn't change it.   
"You didn't send your mother a card?"  
"No. Like I have the number of the facility still blocked. Whatever she and Sam are doing, I don't care. All I want is that they stay out of my life."  
"You won't tell them about your two kids?"  
"No. Not their business. You'll be the only grandmother for Stephen and Jamie."  
"Talking about Jamie, when will my granddaughter get her real name?"  
"Tonight. Sofia wrote three names down, so did I and we'll check tonight if there's one, we both wrote down." Sara smiled. In a few hours Jamie wouldn't be Jamie anymore, she had her real name. Probably they would call her Jamie every now and then until they're used to the new name.   
"Which name did you write down?"  
"Can't tell you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Part of the deal."  
"Where are the envelopes?"  
"In a save place." The brunette grinned. Her mother-in-law tried to get to the name faster than she was supposed to.   
"Don't play with me, young lady."  
"Leave the girl alone, Marie." Mark said. "When she and our daughter want it this way, you have to accept it. We all know, you like to get involved, play things after your rules, sometimes you need to accept the rules of others. In a few hours you know the name of your granddaughter, you can wait this long."  
"Don't have you have anything to do in the kitchen?"  
"A lot. Later. Now I want to go for a walk with you before we call our son. Sara, do you want to join us?"  
"No, thanks. I use an hour or two of quiet time for the papers in the room. Check if everything is settled, if we have to pay anything else this year or if I can close the folder."  
"Paperwork on Christmas?"  
"Whenever we find the time, we do it. You're all away, everything is prepared, I can do it. Not a great job for Christmas, I know, Mark, but it's necessary. And later I want to call the guys in Vegas, wish them a nice Christmas Day. I bet they're all working today." She wondered how her former colleagues were. Well, the only one still working was Nick, she'd call him later. The first one she'd call was Grissom, wish him happy holidays. She hadn't done that since she left him, it never felt right. This year, after they met in summer, it felt right and she would do it. If he and Heather celebrated Christmas the way she did? Or were they gone on a vacation? Get away from all the trouble? Grissom, like Sara, had never been a big Christmas fan, he didn't like the fuss, that was made about it. Maybe he changed like she had changed. It was easier to change, when you had somebody in your life, who liked the holidays. Although, she couldn't see Heather as a woman, who baked Christmas cookies, put up a tree and decorated the house. 

"How can people kill each other on Christmas Day?" Sofia sighed when she came in the morgue. "I mean, you're supposed to love your family and friends today, even the people you don't know. And here we are, having two dead bodies on our table, Mister and Mrs. Chuckle. They don't chuckle anymore and it doesn't look funny what I see."   
"Yeah love your family." Cherry sighed. "When you get a call in the morning, that your husband just cancelled his flight and stays in Miami during the holidays, enjoys a few days on the beach. While you have to jump out of bed, realizing you have to work, need a babysitter and what can I say? All the agencies are closed over Christmas, all you get are answering machines, telling you, they'll have new appointments available in the new year because, of course, for New Years Eve are no sitter available anymore.   
Then you try to reach your family, of course they have other things in mind than looking after four kids, all in some kind of demon age, who are also not willing to go anywhere, try to call a neighbor, get the same reaction, your boss calls and wants you in immediately. And when you're close to get crazy your fucking husband sends you a photo via his smart phone of him on the beach with a cocktail.   
To cut a long story short: if I had the chance to get my hands on him, he would be on my table too. Sometimes you can recognize the mood of a woman by the position of her hands. I felt like having them around the throat of my husband, which meant I was slightly mad."   
Sofia starred at her colleague. Slightly mad? Cherry was furious. "Where are your kids?"  
"I left them with the pet shelter."  
The blonde's jaw dropped down and Cherry started laughing. "Sorry, I had to say this and your face…it is the first reason for me to laugh today."  
"Gosh, you so had me there. So, where are they?"  
"My mom took pity on me."  
"Good." Not that Sofia really thought Cherry left her four kids at the pet shelter…no pet shelter took kids, but the idea of four kids in front of a shelter, left there for the day, shocked her.   
"As I took pity on them and found out cause of death. Mister Chuckle died of blunt forced trauma, Mrs. Chuckle died of a heart attack."  
"Which was caused by her anger, after he let the scrambled eggs turn into burned eggs, threw the brown and black eggs into the garbage and hit him on the head with the iron pan. One heavy piece, I bet she used both hands." Continued Sofia.   
"Caused a facture of the skull, let him die within seconds. Then she realized what she did, regretted it, started screaming, rocked him, to get him back to life and her heart started to beat faster and faster until it was all too much for her. She dropped on him and that's where you found him."  
"Together with you. The open window made us think of B&E first, therefore a murder case. Now all we have a sad Christmas story, with well…she killed him, but was it murder? Not really, at least not in my world. Anyway, there won't be a trial, no conviction. Only a double funeral."  
"So, what's up now? Any more sad Christmas stories?" Cherry was afraid this wasn't the only case they worked today. It was a little bit after noon, enough time for more crime. With every hour people got more and more angry, drank more and more alcohol, were more and more likely to start a fight, hurt each other, kill each other.   
"After you confirmed our sad story, yes. A family, who came home from church and all of their presents were gone - from this year and other years. The burglars came in and cleaned the place within an hour. Pros." Nobody died but still, the Christmas days were ruined and for the next years, all family members would remember this and be afraid, when they leave their home they'd come back to an empty place.   
"Shit."  
"Christmas, high season for burglars, the time of the year when you find in almost every house a little shop with electronics, jewelries and vouchers."  
"That's how my places looks - hopefully still with all the presents - and if they have to break in and steal things, please let them take Jim's stuff. He deserves it, he has his presents in the sunshine, he doesn't deserve more, asshole."   
"He'll be so happy when he comes home, sees your happy and loving face."  
"After he handed me a voucher that sends me away to Florida the next time I've got a few days off. Or any other make-up present, worth the trouble I had."  
"You're not an easy wife."  
"If he wants easy, he had to call a hooker instead of marrying me. And I believe, these days even they are hard to get. The sense of Christmas blows through the streets…"  
"Cherry!"   
"What?"  
"You're horrible." Sofia laughed.   
"I made you laugh." She hugged Sofia. "Merry Christmas, Sofia. Lets pull up another few hours before we go back home and celebrate with our family members - the ones that are around."  
"Merry Christmas to you, Cherry. I hope the day ends better for you than it started."  
"We make it work, don't we?"  
"We're the chicks, we make everything work."  
"Up."   
"So long." Sofia laughed again and left the morgue. All right, this was not a visit in the morgue like she usually had, but it wasn't an ordinary day and they were entitled to laugh at least sometimes, weren't they?  
***  
Sara placed another parcel under the Christmas tree. This year there were so many presents, they could build a tower higher than the tree. For a moment, she was tempted to look closer at the tags to find out, who go what, but she fought this back. Sooner or later she would know who got what.   
"I saw that." Stephen said and smiled, the dogs right after him. Both dogs seemed to be addicted to him - or wanted to make sure he didn't leave again any time soon. They made sure the herd stayed together.   
"You saw what?"  
"Like you tried to look inside a card to find out, whose name is on it." He sat down on the couch, looked at Sara.   
"Incredible, he has already cop's eyes, the Captain will be delighted about it."  
"You confess?"  
"After your great interrogation? Yes. But, for your career as a cop, consider an eyewitness is not very reliable and won't win against real hard evidence." She sat down, petted on the space next to her and both dogs jumped up and ended on her lap. "Hey babies, how are you? Did you enjoy your walks?"  
"We took treats with us, it was great."  
"So you can eat again?" Sara was sure, Stephen took treats for the dogs and himself. Like any other boy his age would.   
"Yes and I'm hungry. Again. Especially with this smell in the house. I love what granddad does."  
"He's an artist."  
"A food artist. For your information, you can have as many looks at the parcels and cards, as you want. Tony got them all a number, not a name."  
"A number? How is that supposed to work out?" Since when was Christmas a lottery? What if she ended up with the undies bought for Don?   
"We have a list with names to the numbers. The safest way to make sure nobody cheats, you can be the number girl. I'm sure Sofia would love that. You, dressed up in a bikini, dancing around the room."  
"You guys have too much time on your hands."  
"Not everybody can spend the day with paperwork. Did you enjoy it?"  
"Like somebody pulls out my nails one by one."   
"Disgusting. You're talking to a child."  
"A teenager, not a child."  
"What? You won't talk Don into dressing up as Santa Claus and Tanya won't be his angel so I've got a perfect Christmas show? My private Santa and angel?"  
"You want to sit on Don's lap?"  
"Can I have the angel on mine then?"  
"No. The angel has to stand behind you, smile and that's it."  
"Bugger. I think they should have a female Santa Claus too, it's only fair that guys can have a woman on their lap and don't have to sit on another man's lap."  
"Are you homophobic again?" Sara smiled.   
"No, I just prefer women over men, something you should understand."  
"I do. Any problems with that at school so far?"  
"The usual shit." He lifted his shoulders and shrugged. "I go to a high school and teenager can be quite stupid, talk before they think."   
"Come here." She pushed the dogs off her lap.  
"I'm fourteen, I don't sit on laps anymore. Unless it's the lab of a sexy angel."  
She cocked her head. "Please?"  
He rolled his eyes, got up and sat next to her, only to got pulled into her arms.   
"I don't want you hurt by anybody so if there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate and talk to us. We'll do whatever we can to make you happy."  
"Nobody hurts me. Not since I live here."  
"Good." She knew words could hurt, what he heard in school could hurt, but she didn't want to point it out, he knew she knew. The important part was, he knew they loved him, no matter what. "We won't let you go anymore, no matter what they say. You're our son, a part of our family."  
"They said I can live here, all we need are these words written down."  
"And when we have them, we'll celebrate."  
"Do you think, they could change their mind? Decide I have to go back to the child home because it's better for me. Some judges might think, a house with two women as mothers is the wrong place for a fourteen year old boy. If he's a redneck, we have a problem."  
"I don't believe it, but I always preferred having things written down, have the evidence to prove something. When we have the letter, saying you're our son, nobody can ever take you away from us. They told us it can take a couple of month, for the three months we're working on your adoption, we came a long way and I believe, when the judge is back from his Christmas holidays, he will sign everything and make you our son."  
"I am already your son, no matter if I have a sheet of paper that says so or not. My heart tells me." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You and Sofia are my moms, if anybody wants to mess with us, we tell the Captain."  
Sara laughed. "I get you a shirt that says: 'when you give me trouble I get my grandma and she'll kick your ass'. Will look cute on you."  
"Did you want to look cute when you were almost fifteen?"  
"When I was fifteen…that's a long time ago."  
"Bullshit, you're not that old."  
"Too old to remember."  
"Who will tell me all the funny stories about your youth?"  
"Nobody and there aren't any funny stories." She paused, considered her next sentence. "Do you want to hear about my parents?" She hadn't told him where her mother was, what really happened to her father and what Trevor did. A lot of things to tell, but none of them were nice and she didn't want him to listen to all the bad and sad stories. His life had been bad and sad enough, he didn't need her problems.   
"You told me once your mother is sick and killed your father. I guess they don't offer Christmas stories, you want to tell."  
"Not nice ones."  
"Then they're not made to be told on Christmas Day. Maybe we can talk about them later. I'm sure you have good reasons why you don't have any contact to your family."  
"Yes. Believe me, Sofia's side of your family is much nicer. Nobody can beat the Captain and Mark."   
"I can. I can even knock her out." He grinned. What all kind of criminals didn't manage to do in over forty years of police work, he did this summer. He was the modern Billy the Kid, with a can of coke as his weapon of choice. He shot the Sheriff. Not in self-defense. 

Arms embraced Sara and pulled her in, followed by lips, that kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and savored the touch, the feeling of her lovers lips on her skin was the greatest thing she ever experienced.   
"Mom says, if we take here longer than five minutes, she'll come up here, with a bucket filled with cold water and get us apart. She has no sense of romance, not even on Christmas Day. Your mother-in-law is a hard hearted woman."  
"My mom-in-law is a wonderful, she took good care of our son and me."  
"I might forgive her. How is our son? Excited about his first Christmas with us?"  
"Very happy, but I think some guys at school said a few stupid things about us being his mothers. At least he mentioned something after I asked."  
"Shit. How did he take it?"  
"So far so good, I told him to come to us as soon as they hurt him, no matter with words or physical."  
"Somebody hurts my boy I let them get arrested."  
"And your mother will shoot the person. How was you day?"  
"The usual Christmas stuff, people start to kill and injure each other over expensive presents and dinners. All together in one room, forced to talk to each other, realizing how different the other one is, different isn't good, you start to argue and with alcohol, you forget to stop and make up and end up in shoot and stab each other. I had an elderly couple, she killed him with the pan, then regretted what she did because she didn't want to do it and died of a heart attack. Tragic case even when it's sound funny with some distance."  
"Dead people should never be fun. How many Christmas presents did you get back to their owner?"  
"None, we had too much to do with murder and assault, the B&E cases have to wait, they're not highest priority. I was at one place, that got robbed, but I'm afraid, they won't see their presents anymore."  
"What is your highest priority now?" Sara kissed the throat of her lover.   
"Now, we've got three minutes left, will we squeeze in a hot quickie or do you have a better idea?"  
"Not better but less stressful and a little bit more romantic. Come here." Sara turned, took the hands of her lover and guided her to the balcony, opened the door. A few dozen candles were placed on the banister, gave the lights of Silver Lake an extra nice touch.   
"Wow, this is nice." The blonde pulled her fiancé in her arms and kissed her softly. "I love you."  
"Love you too. Close your eyes and imagine this picture you just saw with snow. The hills around, all covered in snow, the houses, roofs, garages, all in snow. Like in a winter wonderland."  
"I have the song in my ears…will we have a Christmas winter holiday one day?"  
"With our kids. Maybe in two or three years, when Jamie is old enough to enjoy some fun in the snow."  
"I wonder if Stephen wants to come too, he'll be almost eighteen by then, not the age you want to spend time with your parents. At least I didn't want to be with them when I was eighteen."   
"Because you were a horrible teenager."   
"Do you believe my mother more than you believe me?"  
"No, I believe both of you, the thing is, she tells me the more interesting stories about you." Sara smirked. "I've to two envelopes here, care of opening them? Find out how Jamie will be named. Really named."  
"Our first Christmas present for ourselves?"   
"Yes."   
"Okay, stay in my arms, we look together." Sofia opened the first envelope, Sara's and smiled when she saw the names written down. "No need to open the second one."  
"Why? I want to see what you wrote down."   
"The same name is on top of my list." Sofia took Sara's hand and put it on her belly. "Say hello to our daughter, say hello to our lovely Susan."   
"Seriously?" Sara asked. "You picked the same name?" What a crazy coincidence was this? From all the names, that started with 's', they picked the same name. How big was this possibility?  
"Check it out if you don't believe me."   
"Nice try." Sara grinned, pulled Sofia in and kissed her passionately. They named their daughter. "Susan. Our cute little girl. The Jamie time is over, you'll be called Susan from now on. Oh, we need to get something with your name on. Which shop is still open and does deliver on Christmas Day?"  
"None." The blonde laughed. Wasn't her lover cute? If they weren't engaged already, she'd ask her to marry her now.   
"Your time is up in ten seconds!" Marie's voice came from outside. "And I've got the water here with me."  
"Fuck!" Sara laughed, pulled Sofia inside and opened the bedroom door. "You destroy all the romance, Marie."  
"No, I make sure we have dinner on time….ohmygod! You opened the envelope. What is her name?"  
"You have to wait until after dinner." Sofia took the envelopes and tore them apart in many tiny pieces. "We weren't allowed to have a little small private celebration, you won't get the name of your granddaughter until after dinner. The next time you put time pressure on us, you better think about what you want from us."  
"Your presents will go to somebody else."  
"I so don't care. We have something better, we know the name of our daughter. And we both had this name on top of our list." Sofia got her arm around Sara's waist, pulled her out of the room. "Lets go downstairs, Honey, I smell food and am starving."  
"Good idea. We shouldn't let your dad wait, he put so much effort in our dinner…and oh, I need to show you a photo Greg sent me an hour ago. Eric under the Christmas tree over at Alison's place. My baby boy looks happy and I miss him so much."  
"You have your baby girl in your arms in a couple of months. No more space for Eric."  
"There'll always be space for my boy. And there's my other boy, come into your mommy's arms."  
"Sara, you're strange." Stephen said, ignoring his mother and putting a bowl on the table.   
"She is also a heartless woman, who enjoys torturing her poor mother-in-law." Marie complained. "Our daughters picked the name of your granddaughter and they refuse to tell it until after dinner. Mark, do something."  
"Nothing I can do."  
"Threaten them by not giving them any dessert."  
"Honey, one day you have to learn to accept what they do and want. You can't, no let me rephrase myself, you shouldn't try to force them to do what you want for the rest of your life. You know what happened when you did it with teenager Sofia."  
"Oh, a new story." Sara grinned. Another story about Sofia and what she did as a teenager.   
"No!"   
"No, no story for you. Dinner for all of us."   
"Hey." Kim came into the living room with a tray.   
"What do you have on the tray?" Sofia asked.   
"Cheese bites. Real Dutch cheese, decorated with mandarin, grapes, little white onions. Perfect to close the stomach after dinner."  
"I thought we have dessert after dinner."   
"We have both, dessert belongs to dinner."   
"Perfect. Our stars are here too…and the cop and the dentist. Why were they allowed to stay upstairs longer than we were?"  
"They behave better. And Tanya put on a dress, not like you and Sara, sitting here in sweat pants."   
"Mom, I'm pregnant, I don't fit in any dress anymore."  
"And still look gorgeous." Tanya smiled. "Marie, it doesn't matter what we wear, it matters what we have in our hearts. How is Jamie?"  
"Fine, his daddy makes sure Jamie and her mother are fine all the time."  
"Good. Mark, is there anything we can do? Help?"  
"Yeah, help yourself to a chair and then help yourself to the food. Lets eat before it gets cold. Come and sit next to your daddy, baby." He pulled Sofia in his arms. "I make sure you and Jamie get all the food you need."   
"Thanks daddy." Sofia smiled. Sometimes it was very handy to be daddy's little girl. 

An hour later their stomachs were filled up, the table was cleaned and the dish washer was the only one, that was working. Sofia and Stephen had taken out the dogs for their last short walk while the others cleaned up and prepared the room for the gift giving.   
"Presents! Presents! Presents! The best part of the whole Christmas party." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms, kissed her. "Finally we get presents. I wonder what you got me."  
"My love."  
"Wrapped in paper?"  
"Wrapped in myself."   
"Better."   
"First of all, we want to know about the name of your baby. I've got a right to know the name of my granddaughter." Marie demanded. "Dinner is finished, there are no reasons to keep us here waiting."  
"Jamie." Sara pulled Stephen next to her. "You can call her Jamie."  
"The real name, you and Sofia picked before dinner." She and Mark sat on the couch too.   
"Oh, you have a name?" Name it." Sally chuckled and sat on the thick carpet, leaning onto the table, close to the huge plate with cookies, in case a spot in her stomach opened up for a double chocolate cookie.   
"We do. Proud dad?" Sofia took Don's hand, who sat next to her. "Want to know the name of your daughter?"  
"A stupid question from a very intelligent woman, this must be a trick."  
She crocked her finger, made him put his ear next to her mouth and whispered the name in his ear.   
"Oh, I love it, it's a great name." He kissed her. "And I love you too." He pulled Sara over Sofia to kiss her too. "You're both the best."  
"Well, you are the dad, you make the final decision. If you want another name, now is the time to speak up."  
"I'm happy with the name you picked. After we decided she won't be named Donna or Donnatella. A real pity. But I love my little girl anyway."  
"After you kissed Sofia and Sara, which I gratefully overlooked, said, you love another girl too, your Christmas presents are better really good. Otherwise you sleep on the couch tonight." Tanya stabbed her finger in his chest.   
"It's my apartment."  
"All right, in this case I sleep the next weeks in my bed. Alone. The combination of my lock will be changed and you can stay outside."  
"I like it when you're jealous…although I don't understand why you're jealous. I talked about my daughter and kissed Sara and Sofia."   
"Two good looking women, I've got every reason to be jealous."  
"You hear that?" Sara snuggled deeper into Sofia's arms. "We're good looking women. Thanks Doc Tooth. Gosh, I'm glad you're not a gynecologist, a nickname wouldn't be very suitable when kids are around."   
"Can we hear the name too? Or do I have to get my gun and threaten you?" Marie grumbled. She knew Sofia was playing her, bought herself some time to let her mother wait.   
"Yeah, tell us the name of my sister, hurry, I want my presents." Stephen grinned. "Don't make us pay for grandma not letting you have sex. It's not fair."  
"Your son!" Sara and Sofia said unison to each other. And they were both proud of him.  
"He's right. So?"  
"Tell me the name of my sister and please, please don't call her Stephanie."  
"No Stephanie, no Donna. Our daughter is allowed to have her own name." Sofia said. "Say hello to your family and friends, little Susan."   
"Hey baby sis Susan, now you will be called by your name, which will irritate you as you have been called Jamie all the time. I like Susan more." Stephen kissed Sofia's belly through the shirt. "Next year you sit here with us and can see all the great presents, the tree and, well, you won't share the fabulous dinner with us, that will take another year, but believe me, it's great here."  
"I need to call my parents…no wait, that's too late…I send them a message, their granddaughter will be named Susan, they asked me the whole day, when you tell us the name."  
"If we hadn't been this busy at work and if my mom hadn't ruined the lovely romantic moment before - Sara put up a lot of candles on the balcony and they looked so beautiful together with the light of Silver Lake in the back - we had told you earlier. This way everybody was punished was a cruel woman and her cold water."  
"Dinner was ready and I know you two lovebirds, you take all your time and forget about dinner when you're together." Marie defended herself.   
"Now we know the name of our grandchild." Mark smiled. "And can start with the presents. Stephen, why aren't you Santa Claus?"  
"Me? I thought Tony is Santa."  
"No, I tell Santa which parcel he has to get. Come here, Sally my angel, you have the honor to draw the number from this little box, I tell Stephen, who gets the parcel and whoever gets their first parcel, has to tell us their best Christmas experience. No matter if it's a present story or a story that happened or anything else, they experienced. It has to be true and positive."  
"It will take ages until we've all our presents." Sara sighed.   
"Since when are you so after presents, Honey?"  
"Since I want to see the look on your face when you get the one I bought you."   
"In this case, angel get the first number for Santa. What do you wish for most, Stevie?"   
"I got what I wanted most already, as an early Christmas present. Two cool moms." He smiled. "Lets see if I find some nice presents for you too."   
"Put this on." Tony handed him a beard and a Santa hat. "Don't tell us, you look ridiculous, it's Christmas and you're Santa. It's your work clothes."   
"Not complaining." He put the beard and hat on and waited for the first number Sally drew.   
"Thirty-six…how many numbers do we have?"   
"Over sixty."   
"Wow, Santa and his elves were really busy here."  
"And still are. Thirty six, thirty six…" He searched through the parcels until he found it. A big red box. "Who gets the first present?"   
"Your grandfather after he told us his story."   
"My nicest Christmas story?" Mark leant back, took a sip of his wine. "Gosh, that is a long time ago. I was twenty-three, worked in a soup kitchen when out of the blue a couple of cops came inside. They were looking for a guy, who was suspected to be a killer and apparently tried to hide in there. The cops searched the entire place, there was this young police officer in the group, who got into a group of not so nice people. I wanted to warn her, not to talk to them alone, but she was already there, the first one tried to give her a nice slap on her ass and before his hand touched her backside, she had him down, boot in the crotch, her heels digging in a little bit, making him cry, not of joy. She made it damn obvious, she could handle the situation.   
Anyway, they couldn't find the guy they were looking for, left a description with us and a number to call, in case this guy shows up. Two hours later he did, I called the number and the young officer came back, arrested the guy and thanked me for the help. When I finished my shift, she was there, waiting for me and invited me to a coffee. A coffee became two, some cookies, pancakes and she took me home, as I didn't have a car as a poor university student. A tough girl, we ran into my landlord, who was a real bully and I was one of his favorite victims. He tried to give me and other young people, who lived there, a hard time, she flashed her badge, got between us so that he had to back up into a wall and told him, if I ever complain about him or she hears any other complains from people living there, she'd make it her personal business that LVPD takes more than just one good look at him and his premises. By walking into the house, she noticed more than one violation of rules and if he pisses her off, she'd show him what it means to have your balls tear off. He never gave any of us a hard time again and I got told I have plans for the next night and better make sure, to be at the Four Queens at eight or LVPD would come and get me wherever I was. Of course I was there and what can I say? Four years later I married my personal heroine." He smiled at Marie, who had tried to hide after half of the story.   
"Oh, that's so cute." Sally sighed. "First she took you home and then she saved you. Better than a Hollywood chick flick because the woman is the heroine and not the one, who needs a hero. A modern day fairytale."   
"My best Christmas present ever, my personal angel." He kissed his wife and opened the box. "A new bowling ball? I'm allowed to go bowling? Thanks Honey."  
"Not my present and I don't agree. All you'll do is end up in the bowling hall for hours, drink too much beer and come home in the middle of the night."  
"I love you too. Remember the night we went out bowling…"  
"One story, Mark. One. One is more than enough. We don't need another one, especially not a so kitschy one like you just told all of us. Save it for next year."   
"Marie, you have to come up with an equal good story." Tony grinned. "He raised the bar up quite high for all of us."  
"I was there, it's my story too."  
"No, this is not how it works. You have to come up with another nice story and not only your side of the story."   
"Keep your presents."   
"Don't be a spoilsport, we had so many nice Christmas experiences." Mark said. "Bring the next presents, Santa."  
"Angel, a number please."  
"Uhm…twelve."  
"Number twelve is for…oh, here we go the angel."   
"A tall heavy box, you need a nice story for that one." Stephen sat down in front of Sally.   
"Oh my goodness, a story. Okay…okay…uhm…I guess the nicest Christmas I ever had was when I was twelve, my whole family was there, we rented a huge house in the mountains, had snow, skiing and with us were my grandparents of both sides, aunties, uncles, cousins. All in all thirty people. When we went into the room for the gift giving, you couldn't see the tree behind all those boxes. It took us a whole day to open all of them because we did it one after the other, almost like we're doing it now."  
"What did you get?" Stephen asked.   
"A new snowboard and I broke my arm the next day when I used it the first time."  
"Oh shit. Not a happy story."  
"I was happy - even with the broken arm. Now give me my present." She took the box and unwrapped it. "Wow, the huge flower vase I wanted. Who gave me this?"  
"The rules are you are not supposed to know. Every gift comes from Santa Clause." Stephen said. "New number please."   
"Sofia, I need your finger print powder and the prints of everybody."  
"Forget it, you have to obey Santa's rules. Continue with your job, angel."  
"Twenty-one."   
"Goes to Sofia."   
"Mom, can tell us a nice Christmas story and get…this envelope."   
"Sit on my lap, Santa."  
"I can sit next to you, you're pregnant and shouldn't have my weight on you." He slipped between Sara and Sofia. "Right between my moms, you don't mind, do you?"  
"Cheeky, really cheeky." Sara got her arm around him. "Come on, Sofia, tell us your nice Christmas story."  
"It's one not as old as the other two. In fact, it happened two years ago. My first Christmas here with the people, who became my family. The father and the mother of the baby I'm carrying. Two years ago, Sara and me were quite freshly in love, our first Christmas together and I felt like I would unwrapped my present every time I looked at her. With her and Don, the house felt the first time really like home. Now I've got Christmas every day and what can I say, it's getting better and better. Here is my newest present, my lovely son Steve. I mean, our son."  
"I'm not your property, mommy. Open the envelope."   
"Like I was when I was your age. So nice." She opened the envelope. "Oh my god! Honey! Honey! Look at this." She showed the letter in the envelope to Sara and Stephen.   
"Oh my god!" The brunette gasped.  
"Is this for real?" Stephen asked in disbelieve.   
"You can bet your ass it is." Marie smirked.   
"How did you do this?"   
"Santa did it. And his elves."  
"What is it?" Don asked.   
"This here says Stephen is our son. Signed, sealed and approved by the judge in charge." She pulled Stephen in her arms. "You're our son and nobody can take you away anymore. We have it written down, black on white. You're our son. Forever." She kissed him. "I'm so happy. This letter made the Christmas today to the best Christmas ever. We're officially a family."  
"Speed record for adopting, thanks to your grandmother and her friends. You won't get away anymore, son. You're our prisoner now."  
"I love the guards." He smiled. "So I know my perfect Christmas story for later."  
"Not if I get my present before you ." Sara grinned. Sofia was right, today was the best Christmas ever.   
"Don't you dare!"  
"Sorry boy, time to show our real faces. no more friendly benefits for you anymore."   
"Sure mom, love you too. The game is on. Angel, a new number, please. Make it one of mine."  
"Here he is, thinks he gets a present. Or more than one present, as he said one oh his." Sara smirked and got back into Sofia's arms.   
"Forty."  
"Kim, our little cheese bite expert. Your present and your story, please."  
"As I told you, we don't really celebrate Christmas. So I get a story of me celebrating Christmas, two years ago when I was in Australia. I thought I want a different Christmas, nice weather, beach, sunshine. I went up to Darwin, rent a room on the beach, planned to celebrate on the beach and as it turns out, on Christmas Eve it started raining and didn't end until after New Years Eve, when I was on my way back home."  
"That's not a happy story." Don complained. "That's depressing."  
"Honey, I had a neighbor, he was around my age and believe, me we celebrated Christmas in much better way than sitting on the beach. I was really satisfied with my presents."  
"No more questions, your Honor. And no further explanations needed. Open your present and then a new number please, I want my presents too."  
Kim opened her present and found a hiking book about Los Angeles. "For all my future trips to get new ideas and inspiration. Good to know I've booked my room for the rest of the year, now I can plan when to go where. Anybody up for a hike?"  
"I might join you on a couple with the dogs." Sara said.   
"Make that two when you have ways, that are suitable for the buggy or Steve looks after his sister." Sofia smiled.   
"Perfect. We'll discover new ways in Los Angeles."   
Sally drew the next number. "Sixteen."  
"Mark. Again. You must have been a good boy this year."  
"As always."   
"No other Christmas story needed!" Marie said fast before her husband could start with another story, that would ashamed her.   
"Number nine."  
"Donald. Let us know your story."  
"My story? When I was five we had the first time enough snow on our balcony to build a little snowman on Christmas Day. So I spend an hour building it, dressed it up, put a carrot as a nose in the face, used stones I found on the streets as eyes and mouth. I left a last time to find a few more stones I can use as buttons and when I came back, my parents had put the presents around the snowman and we celebrated around my snowman instead of the Christmas tree. I felt like the hero of the year. My parents still have the picture of this celebration on the photo board in the kitchen."   
"Forget Bob the Builder, here comes Don the Builder." Tanya kissed him. "Shall we go to New York next year and build a new snowman?"  
"Only when we take my daughter and her mothers and brother with us. A big family trip."  
"No problem for me. Show what you got."  
"I've got…oh wow! A Knicks shirt. Signed! Wow! Thanks Love." He kissed Tanya.   
"Uhm…that it's not what I got for you, this generous present is from somebody else. But I'm happy to take the kisses."   
"Who?"  
"You know the rules. Keep going, Santa, I want my present too."   
"Number one. Who is our number one?"  
"A beautiful brunette."  
"I can see two of them, one is my mother and the other one is the only dentist you can trust."  
"Who is your favorite?"  
"Nobody is more important than my moms." He kissed Sara on both cheeks. "This must be yours if you tell us a story…and don't use today."  
"We make a deal: we both don't use today."   
"Deal."   
"So I come up with some other Christmas… uhm… difficult… no, not difficult. Last year. I mean, it was not exactly a great time with the kidnappers and everything, but it was the first Christmas with my adorable godchild…oh I miss him so much, his cute little fingers, his smile and …okay, this is not the time to whine about Eric…but having him around last year was so amazing…as most of you know, I wasn't exactly a mother type and quite scared I would do everything wrong you can possible do wrong…and then there was Eric. He took away all my fears, gave me confidence and I guess, that was the greatest Christmas present ever. Made it possible for me to understand, I can be a mother, a good mother and know how to treat a baby. Without him, I had never gotten the confidence to care for a teenager and a baby."   
"You do a great job and you're a great mother." Stephen hugged her. "Here is your present."  
"Thanks Darling. I wonder what I got. I mean, we have already the best present we could have asked for, the magic letter of the judge." She opened the roll and pulled out a poster sized photo of her, Sofia, Stephen and the dogs in Angeles National Forest. "Wow, where did you this get from?"  
"Oh, Sofia showed me a few photos of you and her and I thought, this one is perfect as a poster. Our living room needs some more decoration."  
"It surely does. Thanks Darling."  
"You violated the rule about not telling who gave the present." Sally said.  
"She knew it and I can't lie to my mother. Who is next?"  
"Fifty."  
"Tanya."   
"Probably she gets a new dental drill."  
"Which I will enjoy to use on you, boy."   
"Ouch. Story please."  
"Easy. Takes us a few years back, when I was twelve and…don't give me this look, I'm only a little bit over thirty so when I say I talk about Christmas when I was twelve. Jules was with my parents and me because her parents had to work. We spent the day on the beach, hiding little bars of chocolate like it was Easter before we went to church, went back to my parent's place afterwards and had dinner there. Jules and me…we opened our presents and spent two days having fun with a video game and the books she got. We never felt more like sisters than this year and it's still my favorite Christmas until today…and I miss her. Can we take her, Greg and the babies with us to New York next year?"  
"We'll rent a huge apartment for all of us." Don smiled.   
"And the next one goes to…twenty-seven."  
"Yours, the one in charge of the names."   
"Finally, I started to believe nobody loves me." Tony pouted a little bit.   
"It's true, nobody loves you. Call us nobody." Sally pulled him in her arms and kissed him passionately.   
"What? Was? That?"  
"My present to you, a little extra present. I love you, my cute little next Oscar winner."  
"Your boyfriend will so hate this…while I so like it." He grinned.   
"If he has a problem with me kissing you, it's his problem. Now, give us your story."  
"My story…when I was in college, we had this Christmas charity party and I did all the computer work. Anyway, we raised a lot of money, even had an actress there and when the evening was almost over, I met her at the bar. We talked, we danced and we kissed. No more details as I'm a gentleman. Today, she's the star of a very successful TV show in Miami."  
"Who?"  
"I won't tell you, Sofia. But I was very close to a real star this Christmas and she sends me a card every year. Don't you dare to search my letters. Next one."  
"Thirty-four."  
"Goes to Don."  
"Forty-nine."  
"Marie."  
"Now we get a romantic and kitschy story by the Captain. Tell us something nice, grandma."  
"After my husband told you the kitschy story about how we met, I tell you about our Christmas celebration we had six years later. The first Christmas with out two children, both busy and happy under the Christmas tree, with their presents. Our family all together in peace and harmony, just what I always wanted, what they show you on TV, and we had it in our living room." Marie smiled. "We bought the house a few months before, didn't have much money, so Mark and me agreed on buying only presents for the kids and not for each other. My wonderful husband and me had candlelight dinner on the thick carpet in front of the Christmas tree, a special little celebration for us. Enough kitsch for today, next one please."  
"Now, Stephen, why don't you tell us your story as you're the last one without a story."  
"Sure, I got my present when Sofia opened hers. Not this year…five years ago my roommate and me made a little advents calendar. Because we know the boys in the children's home would empty it the first chance they had if we have one with twenty-four cookies or something like that, we had one we filled it every day. Cookies, chocolate bars, little presents we made. It was a challenge and pressure sometimes but it was great fun and we felt at the end, we received twelve presents before we got the stuff from the home. And made us both felt loved a little bit."  
"Do you feel more loved now?"  
"I feel completely loved for the first time."  
"Good. And get present number four, it's yours."   
"Thanks." He got his present, an envelope, and opened it. "Wow, I get my own surfboard? Really?" A voucher for his first own surfboard.   
"You want to learn surfing, you need a surfboard." Sara smiled.   
"Can't wait for summer to come."   
"You'll be too busy babysit your little sister Susan while your mothers have fun in the ocean."  
"Still look forward to summer and we can leave her with her grandparents."   
"Now this is not a good big brother."   
"Giving your daughter away so you can fun in the ocean isn't much better, mother."   
"Nobody gives Susan away, I'll always be close to her, she needs me as her walking milk bar. We stay ashore with our baby." Sofia smiled and stroke her belly. First she needed her bikini body back before she could hit the beach. Which meant, after she gave birth to Susan, a couple weeks of dieting were on her plan. Nothing she looked forward to and definitely a reason to get a new triple chocolate cookie. She had to enjoy cookies as long as she could blame her pregnancy for the weight gain. 

Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her gently. It was after midnight when they were in bed, cuddling up, enjoying being alone. What a big Christmas party, with a lot of good friends and family and a few surprises, some of them that changed their life. Stephen was officially their son, nobody could take him away from them and it also meant, he could stay with them forever. No more trips back to the children's home.   
"I hate the fact you have to get up early and leave me."  
"So do I, but one of us has to work so the other one can stay at home and relax."  
"Last day off for tomorrow. Shane did his duty."  
"Any plans for the day without me?"  
"Clean up the mess we made today, finish the laundry, take the dogs for a walk, wait for my fiancé to finish work and come over to our friend's house for dinner."  
"I will as soon as possible. We need a welcome home party for Stephen, celebrating that he is with us and will stay. Mom kept this away from us, I could kill her for it. How long did she know about the letter?"  
"According to the date stamp four days, the perfect Christmas surprise. Sometimes it's scary what she can do, whom she knows. Even in Los Angeles." It didn't surprise Sara that Marie knew a lot of judges in Las Vegas after being a cop for over forty years, but here in Los Angeles? Did she call a lawyer she knew in Vegas and let him or her call the judge in charge here? Or a colleague from L.A., who called in a favor? Not that it really mattered, they got what they wanted.   
"Another lesson of never underestimate your mother-in-law."  
"Of course not, like I don't underestimate her daughter nor her daughter's love to me. Tell me the truth, Honey, did you really pick the same name for our daughter than I did? You knew it was my envelope you open first and you never showed me your list of names."  
"So?"  
"So can it be you told me you chose the same name as I did to make me happy? Let me pick the name of our daughter? Your personal and secret Christmas present to your fiancé."  
"All these ideas and fantasies, this night must have been inspiration for you. Why else would you come up with such an idea?"  
"Because I know you and know how much you love me."  
"I'm honored." Sofia kissed Sara softly. "Thanks for making me sound like the perfect fiancé."  
"You are the perfect fiancé and the best mother our daughter can wish for."  
"Susan." The blonde smiled. "Next year we'll celebrate together, have our daughter with us under the tree. I bet she'll love all the lights and decoration."  
"Don't change the topic. Did you cheat with the name? After you theatrically tore the envelopes in million pieces, so your mother can't see which name we picked, but also destroyed the evidence for me to check, if you really chose the same name I did."  
"Darling, why don't you forget your suspicion and be happy about how everything worked out today? Sometimes it's the best to be happy without finding out how and why. You're not a CSI anymore, you don't need to know every little detail, especially not when it's something good. The envelopes are destroyed and there are only two things left to do: one you can continue to wonder about what I wrote, spoil the fun and happiness you have or two, you believe our daughter has exactly the name, she was supposed to have and be happy about it. Which one is it?"  
"Number three, I kiss my fiancé and thank her for being the most wonderful person I've ever known and met." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her passionately. The blonde still hadn't answered her question and at the same time, she gave her the answer, she wanted. And the best Christmas Day in Sara's life. 

Wednesday, December 26th

Boxing Day in the crime lab. That was right, in the lab and not on a crime scene. Her boss assigned her to lab work to give her a rest. In his eyes she worked enough outside yesterday and was due for some quiet time. Meant, she was tied to the computer until some of her colleagues came back and got evidence to work on.   
"Somebody looks very bored."  
"I am very bored and can't drown myself in coffee."   
"Need some cookies?" Cherry sat next to Sofia with a box of cookies.   
"Always. For two." The blonde took a cookie out of the box. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"Is your hubby back?"  
"No, he stays another two days before he comes back and has to pay for all the fun he has now. Want to come with me to Acapulco in two weeks? I'll have four days off and my hubby will look after the kids while I'm on the beach, savior the sun, my cell phone turned off."  
"Sounds great, the problem is I don't have the money for it and my fiancé did nothing wrong, so I have no reason to leave her here alone with our boy."   
"How is your boy? Does it feels like is a part of the family already?"  
"Yes. When he calls me mom I feel happy. He's such a sweety and there's nothing left of the angry boy, who ran away from the forest. We did everything right by not letting him run away, make him come back. My wonderful fiancé knew he was a special boy and perfect for us."  
"It was her idea to adopt him."  
"Yes. I love her for that even more than I love her already. Stephen fits in perfectly and it feels like he's really our son, I mean, by DNA."  
"Your best Christmas present."  
"Absolutely." Sofia sighed happily. Her own son as a Christmas present. "So, why are you here? To exchange Christmas stories and cookies?"  
"Socializing, I prefer to have my break with you than alone. Plus, you eat cookies, means I can't eat them and won't have to go on a diet."  
"Thanks, I look like a whale already, so I can continue to grow in the wrong directions."  
"You look beautiful, pregnancy really suits you. Will you have another baby?"  
"No. We wanted two kids, with Susan our family is complete. And frankly, I don't want to be pregnant anymore. As happy as I was when the doctor told me I'm pregnant, I look forward to have her out. And yes, I'm aware between now and having her in my arms, there's a very painful delivery in between. How much pain will I have?"   
"I've been through it four times, you think I had four kids if it wasn't worth the pain?"  
"No."  
"Sofia, you'll be in terrible pain, probably for hours and after it you'll have your daughter for the rest of your life. The best evidence for yours and Sara's love. And once you've experienced how it feels to hold your own baby in your arms, you get kind of addicted to it. That's why I have four of these little demons. They cause a lot of pain and trouble, but the joy and happiness you get weights more."  
"Means there's a chance I want to get pregnant again."  
"Don't you have the perfect fiancé and the perfect man for a big family? Or did Don only agree on one child?"  
"We never talked about a second baby, until you put the idea in my head, it never crossed my mind."  
"Well, test the water, what he thinks."  
Sofia laughed. "I think first I have my daughter, maybe I feel like one baby is enough and I'm very sure Sara doesn't want to be pregnant."  
"Another adoption?"  
"No. Our family is really complete with two kids. Plus I don't have the time to stay away for another pregnancy. Los Angeles needs me to fight crime and you need me at the scenes. We work so great together, you'll miss me when I'm away for twelve weeks."  
"That's for sure and I expect you to come along with your daughter, so I can see the newest member of the Curtis family. Will she has your or Sara's surname? Or Don's?"  
"Mine. I'm the birth mother, Sara will adopt her and Don will be the father. A father without rights and obligations, but a full father and we want him involved in Susan's life."  
"What if he wants to take her to New York to see his family?"  
"He can take her for a few days, but we want her back or he has to take us with them."  
"I'm sure you work something out. Will you have a nice Boxing Day celebration at home tonight?"  
"No, I'm over at Greg's place, his parents are there and we have dinner together. Another big family night."  
"Just what you like most."  
"True." Sofia smiled. She liked big parties with people she loved. The last two days were filled with parties, family and close friends, definitely the best Christmas days in her life. 

"Sasa! Sasa! Sasa!"   
Sara got down on her knees, opened her arms and Eric jumped straight into them and covered her with kisses. Looked like her godchild missed her as much as she missed him. And he showed it. Wasn't he cute? Oh, she could just eat him like a chocolate praline. Since he started to call her 'Sasa' because he couldn't say her name in the proper way, it made her heart jump every time he said it.   
"Hey my big boy, how are you? Did Santa give you many presents?"  
"Sara. Sasa." He placed a few more kisses on her cheek. "Lo."  
"I love you too." She lifted him up, pulled him in her arms. "Why don't you great me like this when I come home?" She asked Stephen amused, who stood next to them and watched the greeting amused.   
"Because I'm not one anymore and I can say Sara."  
"So you can call me Sara and not Sasa and still jump into my arms and cover me with kisses when I'm home."  
"For one day your son and you start to demand strange things. I knew it was too good to be true. Hey Greg, Jules and Jorja."  
"Stephen, you look like Santa got you a nice present."  
"He did, he got me two moms. By law."  
"Seriously? You're officially adopted by them?" Greg asked.   
"Yes. No way out."  
"Not that you want a way out." Greg hugged him. "Congratulation. You've got the best mothers you could have asked for."  
"Thanks."   
"And congratulation to you too." He hugged Sara, who still had Eric in her arms. "Shall I take the boy out of your arm." Sara gave him an evil look. "Okay, forgot I asked. Of course you keep my son…and I take yours to introduce him to my parents and then to my present. You will love it."  
"Video game?"  
"You, Tanya and Don will get serious problems the next time I'm over and kick your asses."  
"Darling, did you notice your children started talking? Could you make sure they won't get kicked out of day care for swearing? Please?" Jules said.   
"Sure. Sorry. Come on."   
"Boys will be boys." Jules shook her head. "Got an arm to hug me or are you too busy cuddling my son?"  
"He loves me, I love him." Sara kissed Eric. "Why don't you go and show me all your new toys?"  
"Sasa."  
"Okay, look here." She got a cookie from the table on the table. "Why don't you have this and I have your mother." Eric took the cookie and started eating it with happy eyes. "Come here, baby keeper." She pulled Jules in her arms and kissed her. "I missed you. Can we celebrate Christmas together next year?"  
"Honey, we spent Christmas Eve and now Boxing Day together. Two days."  
"Not enough. Beside we were making plans to go to New York next year, with Don and Tanya and she wants you, Greg and the kids there too. We love you."  
"I love you too, come on we have a look for the twins and…let me sit down again."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, Aaron only likes kicking."  
"Like Susan. She loves to wake Sofia up by kicking her all the time."  
"Yeah, your daughter has her right name now. Nice name, who picked it?"  
"We both did. Officially."  
"And it was the number one name of both of you?"  
"Depends. Officially it was but…do you think Sofia cheated?"  
"How could she cheat on the name?"  
"She only opened my envelope, told me Susan is the name she picked as her favorite name too. What a coincidence from all names start with 'S', especially when you tear the envelopes apart a minute later."  
"Sara." Jules laughed, sat down, took Eric on her lap. "She loves you and when there's a chance to make you happy, she does it."  
"This means she lied." Sara dropped next to her, got Jorja on her lap and tousled the hair of the little girl. "What did Santa get you, baby girl?"  
"A lot of toys, clothes and her first horse."  
"A horse? Seriously?"  
"Toy horse, a yard high, perfect for her later, when she's a little bigger."  
"Sounds like fun. What did the beautiful mom get?"  
"Nothing. Santa needed all his money for the kids - and the mortgage."   
"Too bad. I could give you another kiss."  
"Sofia shouldn't leave you alone."  
"I only flirt with you, she's fine with that. And kiss your cute little son. Do you want a kiss too, Jorja?" She kissed the girl. "I love you too. Fact is, I love the whole family and you and Eric need to come up with an idea how we talk mommy into going away with us next year. You would like that, wouldn't you? Come with us to the mountains, see snow and when Santa gives you a sled, we all can have a lot of fun with it, racing down the mountains."  
"Maybe you should take some appointment with your therapist again."  
"I'm right next to her."  
"I meant Amanda."  
"Sorry, not interested. I want you."  
"Sorry, not interested."  
"Are the two of you hiding?" Greg's mother came into the room. "Hey Sara."  
"Hello Debbie, how are you?" She got up and hugged the mother of her best friend. "Good to see you."  
"Why didn't you come to San Diego the last time Greg came down?"  
"I've got a pregnant fiancé."  
"Right, you're engaged. Congratulation. When will be your big day?"  
"We don't know yet."  
"Will we be invited?"  
"If we decide to celebrate, yes."  
"What do you mean if we decide to celebrate? Who doesn't want to celebrate their own wedding day?"  
"Maybe we. Unless your son and your daughter-in-law want a double wedding."  
"No, we want a wedding of our own."  
"Bugger. Nobody loves me - except my cute little godson." Sara got Eric back in her arms. "I am a lucky woman to have you, you always love me and want to be with me. Not like your bad, bad mommy."  
"Su…Susan will have a possessive mother."  
"They say you fall in love with your therapist and it's quite normal."  
"I'm not your therapist anymore. If you have to fall in love with anybody, it's Amanda. But don't forget the blonde woman you're engaged to. What was her name again?"  
"You mean the blonde, who's at work and ignores the fact she's pregnant and should rest more? Can't recall her name, I barely see her…should be the same problem you have with this sexy sandy brown haired man, who is the father of your three babies."  
"They keep the city safe, at least that's what he tells me when he comes home late."   
"And leaves us alone. Next year, if Sofia doesn't get the holidays off, I stay at work."  
"Honey, you will have a baby and a teenager at home, one of you needs to stay at home."  
"We have the Captain for that."  
"Your poor mother-in-law might have other plans for Christmas. Like seeing her son."  
"No, she loves us more."   
"Is she coming tonight too?"  
"Did you invite her?"  
"We invited your family, that includes them."  
"In this case we should call them and stop Mark from cooking more and more dinner."  
"I call them, you go and change your godchild, he's a little stinker." Jules bent over and kissed Sara's cheek. "And even when we won't have a Christmas holiday together, there are no reasons why we can't have a long weekend holiday together in summer. When Susan and Aaron are born, maybe the last week of summer holidays. How would you like that?"  
"Sounds like a nice idea."  
"We ask our better halves what they think about it when Sofia's back. Now go and change the little stinker. You need the practice for your baby girl in a few weeks."  
"I'm already good at changing diapers. And you're right, he stinks." Sara wrinkled her nose. "What did you eat? Chili beans?"  
"Too many cookies and his godmother gave him even more."   
"That's why he loves me and I have to change him. Come on, Eric, time to get you into a fresh diaper and turn you from a stink bomb into a good smelling boy." Sara lifted the boy and carried him upstairs into the bathroom. 

Sofia felt like staying in the car. Not because she didn't want to go inside and be with her friends, she didn't want to get out of the car, didn't want to get up. She was tired, her legs didn't want to move and she didn't feel like she was able to walk the few steps inside. So tired. After a day in the lab, wasn't that crazy?   
"Are you okay?" Greg asked. He saw the blonde when he stepped out for a minute to get some fresh air. Their boss allowed him to go home a little bit earlier to see his children, so he left in the early afternoon.  
"Tired."  
"You can sit for the rest of the day on the couch. Need a hand?"  
"Arms."   
"Okay, come here Honey." He got his arms around her and pulled her carefully out of the car. "Better?"  
"Much better, thanks. Probably it's too much to ask for have me carried into the house."  
"I can try it, but honestly, I think Susan is too heavy."  
"She loves eating so much."   
"Lucky for her, there is more food waiting."  
"Makes me look more than a whale."  
"Beautiful pregnant woman is the description you're after." He opened the door for them. "Look who's home, honeys!"   
"Dada! Dada!" Jorja came out of the living room and ran to Greg. Whenever Greg came home he called out 'look who's home' and when it did it now, his daughter thought, he came back from work.   
When Jorja got out of Greg's arms she got straight into Sofia's. "There is my cute little baby daughter. How are you? Did you have a nice day, playing with all your toys? Missed your daddy like he missed you?" She kissed the girl. "So good to have you in my arms. In a few weeks I will have my daughter in my arms. That makes you a kind of big sister for her."  
"Soon our daughters can play together." Greg smiled.   
"Finally. Jules was right, when you're pregnant and come closer to delivery, you can barely wait until you can have your baby out. Quite contrary to the beginning of the pregnancy."  
"Yeah. I wonder where my fiancé is. As a good host he should greet you."  
"In the arms of a young man called Eric."  
"Probably…yes, we were right, there she is, with somebody else."   
Sofia smiled when her eyes fell on Sara. The moment she waited for the whole day, see her lover again. Every time she saw Sara after a long day at work, it stroke her how beautiful her fiancé was and how unbelievable it was, that this wonderful woman loved her as much as she loved her.   
"Hey." The brunette placed Eric on Marie's lap, got up, hugged her fiancé and kissed her. "I missed you."  
"Missed you too. How was your day?"  
"Too long and lonely without you."   
"Two more days and you have a day off."  
"Great, you'll be at work."   
"Come home early and we have the whole evening to us."  
"Sounds better."   
"You look tired, why don't you sit down? Dinner is ready, we can eat."  
"Food sounds good…or we have the same dinner they have." Sofia grinned and looked at Greg and Jules kissing. "Hey Greggo, save some appetite for dinner, don't waste all on the missus."  
"Waste on the missus? Nothing is wasted on her. And I could kiss her for hours or forever. Have to make up for the missed kisses in the morning when I was at work."  
"I had the same problem with my fiancé. Ouch." Sofia held her belly. "Susan, stop kicking all the time or I talk to our doctor and let her get you out before your forty weeks are over."  
"Didn't you want Susan's and Aaron's birthday together? For that you need to keep her a little bit longer."   
"Same birthday dates are overrated."  
"You were the same like your daughter, Honey." Marie said.   
"Mom, who invited you?"  
"Jules did. She said it's a family dinner and we're family."   
"And we're glad your parents are here." Greg's father said. "It's nice to talk to them, talk about our kids and after all, Marie and Mark helped out a lot last year. And you have to come to San Diego and see us, Mark. Get you and your new home sorted out and come down for a spring vacation."  
"We will, thanks. Now, lets have dinner."  
"Your father left the food, he cooked at your place and then he cooked here again." Jules said. "We couldn't stop him from doing this."  
"I'm not surprised. What did you make for us, dad?"  
"Leftover snacks."  
"Other people call it a huge buffet."  
"Jules, does your man never cooks for you?"  
"Not huge buffets, but he is the best man in the world. Even when he works long hours and on Christmas days."  
"All for some extra money." Greg pulled the chair a little back so Jules could sit down, placed his daughter in the baby chair next to her. "So one day I can invite my beautiful better half to a place she always wanted to go and if I remember correctly, it was Paris."   
"A trip through Europe."  
"A pretty expensive trip, but you're worth every cent. Sara, do you want Eric next to you?"  
"Stupid question, of course I want my baby next to me. I didn't have him with me for such a long time."   
"You spent the whole afternoon with him."  
"Ignore her, she's crazy today." Jules grinned and poured some wine for her guests.   
"Not crazy." Sara offered Sofia the bowl with the rice. "Only happy to have him with me."  
"There are times when you work and you don't see him for a few days."  
"And I miss him every day."  
"How will you manage to survive without your daughter?" Marie asked. "If you love her as much as Eric."  
"Very likely."  
"Honey, can you imagine to go on a long weekend trip with our crazy friends and their two kids?" Jules asked Greg. "Last week in the summer holidays, so Stephen can join us."  
"Sure, a trip with my big sister and her family sounds like fun."  
"When will you go and see your brother?" Mark asked Sofia.   
"When he comes to L.A. to meet his niece. And if he stays away there's no way I will travel into the wilderness to see him."  
"So much for the Christmas spirit." Mark rolled his eyes. "Jules, how much contact do you have with your brother?"  
"Whenever our mother calls in a family meeting, you come when she calls. We all live in Los Angeles, it's not that difficult to meet."  
"Right. Well with Marie and me living here soon, he has to come down to the city of Angeles more often and meet his parents and his sister. Somehow we will keep the family together."  
"It's not like our family is tiny, from what I remember of yesterday, see today, our family is quite big. and one member is still not out. Or two." She smiled at Jules. "When will we tell us if you're having a boy or a girl?"  
"When I gave birth to her or him."  
"Why are you not asking your doctor and tell us?"  
"Because Greg and me agreed on waiting. You have to accept it."   
"Got no other choice. What does your mother say about it?"  
"She said, she didn't want to know the sex of her children when she was pregnant. Runs in the family."  
"Sh…shame." The blonde sighed. "I really have to wait until my godchild is born. Did the godfather call and asked how you are?"  
"He sent a Christmas card, is somewhere on an island, having a hot Christmas."  
"I got the same."  
"He sent me a present." Stephen smiled. "The new video game of his movie. Tanya and me played it the whole morning, when Don has the time to play, we'll kick his ass."  
"Stephen! Language, here are babies around." Sofia reprimanded her son.   
"Sorry, I forgot, they repeat what they hear and might get in trouble for that."  
"Exactly. And so do you when you say these words in school."  
"My boy doesn't swear, do you Eric?" Sara held some mashed potatoes in front of Eric's mouth, who opened up. "Good boy. Yummy in your tummy."   
"She'll be so great with the baby." Sofia smiled.   
"And I'm so happy that she has Eric and doesn't use me to practice for my sister." Stephen leant back.   
"Wait until I put you into a diaper." Sara threatened, bent over and kissed Sofia. A few more months and they could feed their daughter. So many more responsibilities and assignments and she looked forward to any single one of them. 

Monday, December 31st

"This is the first New Years Eve in a long, long time that I don't drink any alcohol." Sofia sat carefully on the couch. With every day of her pregnancy it was harder and harder to move, sometimes even the easiest moves felt difficult and could exhaust her. Like she had been sick for a long time and needed to win back her energy and power day by day. Only it went on the wrong direction, she lost energy and power every day.   
"Since you turned twenty-one?" Sara offered, aware her fiancé drank alcohol before she reached the legal age   
"Exactly, eight years ago."   
"More like twenty, if we're both honest."  
"That would imply I'm over thirty or started really, really soon."  
"Honey." Sara sat next to her lover, pulled her into her arms and kissed her cheek softly. "I don't want to ruin your dream, but you are slightly over thirty. Like thirty and a couple of months. We don't want to be nitpicker, so we don't count them."  
"Over one hundred." Stephen chuckled when he came out of his room. He overheard the last part of the conversation. "Plus minus a dozen or so."  
"You want to go to bed at eight tonight, son?"  
"No, I've got a date for midnight."  
"You're fourteen, you're way too young to date."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you dated before you were fourteen. Grandma told me, you had your first boyfriend when you were thirteen and sneaked out of the house when you were fourteen and we're all sure, you didn't do this to learn for a test with a female friend."  
"My mother will be banned from our house for the rest of our life; or at least until Stephen is twenty-one. No, wait, make this Susan's twenty-first birthday, she will tell our daughter all the details of my life, she doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."  
"We all like these little stories, she tells us every now and then." Sara grinned. "Like I love to hear stories about your parents, when your father tells them. The Christmas story he told us, how they met, it was such a sweet story."  
"It was and it made my mom mad, she hates hearing this kind of stories about her."  
"Like mother like daughter. I always tell you, you're so much like your mother."  
"I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing."  
"A good thing, you've got a good mother. Unlike Stephen's other grandmother. Ready for some information about your other grandmother, son?"  
"If you're ready to tell." He slipped next to her, got his arm around her. Family talk, a heavy topic, the best reason to cuddle up and be close to each other, comfort each other.   
"Your grandmother Laura lives in a mental health prison in San Francisco. As you know, I'm from up there and she killed my father a long time ago. I was nine she stabbed him during a schizophrenic episode and was sentenced to stay in mental health prison. We had more or less contact after I left the foster homes, I got sent to, and was in university. Some of these things you know already, what you don't know is why I don't want to have any contact to her anymore. My dad was a bad man, with a even worse friend, Trevor. He raped me when, my father looked away, my older brother, Sam, wasn't there, didn't care. I never told anybody until I came here. All those years I suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, tried to hide and ignore it, but you can't hide from something, that's inside you. The first in L.A., after I came back from South America, Sofia and some of her colleagues burst into my room, looking for drugs. I got taken to the department, where she found me, told my why I was there. I was a bitch, she ignored it, took me back to the motel. The next day I fell asleep on the beach and when she found me there, I looked like a lobster. She took me back, organized medication for me, looked after me, as I was more or less forced to stay inside for a few days. Then she offered me a room here, I took it and when Don pretended to threaten her, his words reminded me of what Trevor and dad used to say and I got a bout, which got me into hospital. There a very energetic doctor not only made sure my skin was taken care of, but she also made sure we found out why I lost consciousness and gave me the number of a therapist; Jules. She didn't wait until I called her, she called me, made an appointment and I have no idea how she managed to get me into her office. But I did go there, stayed, which was very good because I saw Trevor one day here in Los Angeles, which was a huge shock and brought all the memories back. She helped me to get him to trial, stayed with me and when she and Greg became more than friends, I changed therapists and went to see her cousin.   
My brother appeared during Trevor's trial, he wanted back into my life, I didn't want him involved. Sofia and me went to my mother, I needed her support, which she denied me, in her world, it would have been better to leave the past in the past. From that day on I denied any contact, no phone calls, no letters and Sam, who didn't accept it, came here twice. Once Tony pretended he would shoot him if doesn't leave. To cut a long story short, you won't see your grandmother and uncle here."  
"From what you told me, I don't want both of them around and have no intentions to meet them." He took her hand. "We don't need them."  
"No, we have a pretty cool family, they can stay in 'Frisco."  
"Your foster home time…was it worse than with your parents?"  
"It was a different kind of hell. Nobody raped me anymore, physical abuse and psychological abuse continued until I left to go to college with sixteen."  
"I was lucky to become your son sooner."  
"You had a rough time too."  
"I did, the children home wasn't heaven, but better than what you experienced."  
"When I hear your stories, I feel a little bit guilty for having such a nice childhood." Sofia sighed. "Nobody hurt me, my parents loved me and I had my own room. Nevertheless I complained about my life."  
"All teenager complain about their life, it's a part of growing-up."   
"Do you complain, son?" Sofia cocked her head.   
"Of course not, I've got no reason, do I?" Stephen laughed. "Hey mom." He squeezed Sara's hand. "If you ever feel like kicking the ass of your worthless brother, let me know. I might not be the best football player, but I can build up some muscles."  
"Why don't you build up the snack tower, you told us about."   
"No, it's too early. I build it up now, my blonde mom will finish it before we come close to the new year." He jumped off the couch before Sofia could slap him.   
"Leave, go away, far away and you'll be in bed by nine this evening, no New Years party for you."  
"Love you too."   
"Can you believe this? I'm mad and he makes fun of me." Sofia complained.   
"Tells you he loves you, which melts your heart. Smart kid, he knows how to play his mothers. I'm proud of him, he learns fast." Sara pulled the blonde closer in her arms and kissed her. All Stephen needed was an excuse to get away from his mother, to work through what he heard, alone, without them asking questions. 

"How is my daughter?" Don got down on his knees in front of Sofia and kissed her belly before he stroke it softly. "Hey little Susan, are you fine? How was your day down in mommy's belly?"  
"She jumped around, she kicked a lot, danced, tried to become a boxer and for a few minutes she slept and gave me some rest. Is it your or Sara's DNA that makes her this active?"  
"You're a smart woman, you know her and me, what do you think?"  
"My wonderful fiancé was a geek, you on the other hand like sport, played basketball. It's your fault I get kicked the whole time."  
"She's an active girl, like any other healthy girl, exactly what we wanted her to be."  
"I hope she'll sleep when she's born and won't keep us awake the whole night. Otherwise you'll be on baby duty every second night, daddy."  
"Ouch, kick and jump now, Susan, get all the sleep when you're out."  
"What?"  
"I said she should kick and jump now and sleep when she's out."  
"Don, when a woman asked 'what' it's not because she didn't hear what you said, it's because she gives you a chance to change what you said into something that won't get you into trouble. You missed this chance, repeated the wrong sentence and will have to come up with something very good to get your ass out of it."  
"My sexy ass."  
"It's not mine to judge your ass, Tanya can do this much better because she's interested in your ass."  
"My ass, my apps, everything of me."  
"Gosh, you're so arrogant, no wonder my parents treat you like their son."  
"Do they like me more than your real brother?"  
"Not when I tell them what you told Susan. You better get me some chocolate."  
"Sorry, your girlfriend told me you had your daily amount of chocolate already and you're not supposed to eat any until next year."  
"We have a party tonight, does she expect me to eat carrots and salad?"  
"Or potato chips, cracker, tacos, cheese bites, cake."  
"We've got cake?"  
"I bought cake and muffins from our favorite shop."  
"Now, this is the right sentence every woman wants to hear." She pulled him into her arms and kissed him. "I love you, almost as much as I love muffins and cake. And I really want an ice cold beer. All these months without beer it was fine, I didn't really miss but tonight, New Years Eve, it is like…it's not really New Years Eve. Next year I'll make up for all the fun I missed this year. Sorry Susan, I love you a lot, no doubt about it."  
"You want your old life back?"  
"No, I want my life to jump forward five months, or lets say six, after labor, after I lost a couple of pounds and am closer to the wedding."  
"Which is when?"  
"I tell you when I look as stunning as I did last summer. Do you think you can see my prosthesis on the photos when I wear a long wedding gown?"  
"Honey, you will look jaw-dropping in your wedding gown, you always do. With both legs, one leg, pregnant, in a size four skirt, no matter what, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met and I met, saw and dated a lot of women, live for a while in Hollywood and no woman from L.A. can hold up a candle to you."  
"Size four? You so made up for what you said before even when you know, I never was a size four."  
"Not? Six?"  
"In my best days, yes."  
"From what I see, you're still in your best days." He pulled her off the couch. "Come on, we go for a little walk with the dogs."  
"I'm too tired."  
"Sofia, when we go for a walk, nobody can see what we do."  
"You sound like we're sneaking out to have an affair."  
"No, we sneak out to walk the dogs and when we come along the supermarket at the dog park, we get some water and I'm sure some choc might jump into our bag too."   
"We sneak out to eat chocolate?"  
"Sneak out to do something you're not supposed to do? Like in high school. When you sneaked out to have a smoke."  
"Didn't you do the same?"  
"No, I sneaked out to have a drink, like any real man does." He offered her her jacket. "A walk around the reservoir?"  
"Will you hold my hand?"  
"Of course." He smiled. "We walk, we hold hands, we buy choc and then we come back here, have a little nap and celebrate later. How does that sound to you?"   
"Perfect." Any sentence including chocolate sounded like a perfect sentence to her. 

Another year was almost over. A good one, all in all. She adopted a teenage son, her fiancé got pregnant, everything was fine with work, her in-laws were about to move to Los Angeles. Like the old song said: I was a very good year.   
"What are you thinking of?" Jules approached Sara, who stood at the window and looked out in the dark.   
"What happened this year, that it was a good year."  
"Glad to hear this. You deserve happiness."  
"With every year I'm here, I get happier. You have a huge part on it."  
"You make me happy too, Sara." Jules pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you. It's good to be here with you."  
"Love you too, like the rest of your family. Can I ask you something? As a psychologist?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you think Stephen is happy with us? With being our adopted son? Or does he have second doubts? That we're not the right ones for him."  
"Honey, he loves you and Sofia. When I compare his psychological state from now to how he was the first time I met him, he changed. From the angry child, who was hurt and furious with the world and himself to a caring and happy boy, who has a family, he loves and who loves him right back."  
"I told him about my family today, what my mother did, my father and Sam didn't do and Trevor did, how it effected me my whole life. I'm afraid it scared him, disturbed him. Did I do something wrong by telling him?"  
"No. He knew some very bad things happened to you, he's not an innocent fourteen year old boy, he knows the world can be bad. How did he react."  
"He wants to kick the ass of my brother and mother."  
"I join him. He's a teenager, you're his mother, what your mother and brother did made him mad, which is understandable. Don't worry too much about him."  
"Can you have an eye on him?"  
"Sweety, I've got an eye on all of you. Like you have an eye on my family and me. We look after each other."  
"That is what family is about, right?"  
"You got that right."  
"Are the two of you flirting again?" Sofia got between Jules and Sara.   
"Busted." Sara kissed her lover. "We made plans to escape and start a new life together."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, all we needed were Eric and Jorja and we were gone." Jules smirked.   
"What about our wedding? Do you want to marry Jules now?"  
"No, I'd come back for the wedding and to get Susan."  
"Any other fiancé would be mad now."  
"You're not, it's a reason why I love you." Sara kissed her lover again. "Shall I get us some orange juice?"  
"Stephen prepared three glasses already. Apparently we allow him to have a glass of sparking wine. Did you say so?"  
"No, neither did you but we're both cool with it. It's New Years Eve, he can have a glass of sparkling wine. Better than a gun in his room."  
"He gets his gun lesson when he's sixteen."  
"We talk about that again."  
"I feel a disagreement about the acquaintance with weapons. Cop by heart versus CSI." Jules observed.   
"My former CSI, now ranger, fiancé, has a gun and is pretty good with it. Since when are you against weapons?"  
"They don't belong in the hands of children or teenager. If Stephen decides to become a cop, CSI, ranger or anything else, that requires carrying a gun, I'm fine with that. As a high school or college student he doesn't need one, doesn't have to know how to shoot. Like we don't want Susan around guns."  
"What if he wants to shoot?"  
"What if he wants to drink beer every night, go into clubs? We're his parents, we decide."  
"Okay, no guns for Stephen."  
"If I remember correctly, he doesn't like guns, so you don't have to think about it." Jules said.   
"Right. He wants a car."  
"To pick up some chicks. I like this idea better." Sofia grinned.   
"I should really disappear with you, Jules, we agree on more topics."   
"No, you and Sofia will work all differences out. I get us the orange juice, two more minutes before it's midnight. Time to kiss the year ago."  
"The year, not your fiancé." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. "Besides, you prefer blonde over brunette."  
"I do?"  
"Yes, you do." The blonde kissed the brunette. In fact, Sara preferred Sofia over everybody else. 

The last ten seconds of the year, the countdown was on, everybody was counting together with the man in the television. After watching how other places welcomed the new year the last five hours, it was their time. Time for Los Angeles to say hello to the new year and goodbye to the old one. Time for new chances and…more kisses. Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. The others could count if they wanted, the blonde had something better to do with her lips. Like the last time, Sara wanted to leave the old year and welcome the new by kissing the woman she loved, because there was no better way to start or end a year than kissing Sofia. Not in her world.   
"Happy new year, I love you." The brunette whispered into the ear of the blonde.   
"Happy new year, I love you too and I look forward to another year with you. A year with you, our son, our daughter and our wedding. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"Ditto. I can't and don't want to imagine my life without you, it would be worthless."  
"Sounds like we have to stay together for the rest of our lives. That's a life sentence I'm more than happy to take."   
"Yeah, they can chain me to you if they want." Sara placed her head on the blonde's shoulder.   
"Moms, is your son allowed to say happy new year too?"   
"Of course you are." They pulled Steve in their arms. "Happy new year, son. We hope we can celebrate a lot of more new years with you and that you don't get sick of your moms soon and want to spend this day with your friends."  
"I like the family stuff. How is Susan? Her first new years party. Did you like it, sis?"  
"She's not kicking, probably asleep. Finally. Must be Sara's DNA."  
"Why?" Sara wondered.   
"Well, Don and me are the party people, you're the one, who had no interested in parties."  
"Just because I never told you about my parties, it doesn't mean I didn't celebrate."  
"Right, the MHC."  
"Shut up!"  
"What's the MHC?"  
"Nothing you need to know, son."  
"I can google it if you don't tell me."  
"Sometimes I hate the internet. MHC, Mile High Club."  
"You had sex in a plane?" Steve looked surprised at his mother.   
"I was young and that's the end of the story. You're too young for stories like this."  
"Too young for these stories or too young for sex?"  
"Both!" Both women said. "Get it out of your mind!"   
"Happy new year!" Don pulled Sofia and Sara in his arms. "I wish you all the best, mommies."  
"Happy new year." Tanya pulled Steve in his arms. "What are you supposed to get out of your mind?"  
"Sex and stories about sex."  
"Legally you're too young for sex."  
"Do you want to join my moms?"  
"Nah, I'm much cooler, so all I tell you is: no sex without protection."  
"Can we change the topic?"   
"Sure. Want to clink your sparkling wine glass with me?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Your first alcohol ever." She smirked.   
"Of course." He blinked at her.   
"Boy, you do have secrets I'm very interested to know."  
"If I tell you my secrets, they're not secrets anymore."  
"Your mothers should know your secrets." Sara said. "So we can make sure you're safe. Tell us your secrets."  
"Did you tell your secrets?"  
"To Jules, yes."  
"Good, if I ever see a therapist I tell him or her my secrets. Happy new year, Jules."  
"Happy new year, Steve. Are your moms giving you a hard time?"  
"They're nosy."  
"It's their job, moms have to be nosy. We worry all the time."  
"No need to worry, if there's a reason to worry, I tell them. No bad secrets, that's a promise; not only for the new year."  
"You're a good boy."   
"Is my grandson drinking alcohol?" Marie asked. "You're not allowed to drink."  
"My moms said one glass is okay."  
"Sofia?!"  
"What? I can tell him until he's twenty-one not to touch any alcohol, like you did with me and he'll sneak out and drink it somewhere else; like it did. We'd rather have him drink here with us than hidden in the park or with friends."  
"So Don and me can share a brew the next time we watch football together?"   
"Don't ask for too much, baby." Sara bopped her son.   
"It's really about time I move here, this boy needs a strong hand, otherwise he'll turn out like his mother. Mothers. And his dad, the way he grinned. One more week and law and order will come to the city of angels."  
"Forthwith the devil did appear, for name him, and he’s always near." Sara quoted.   
"Did you call your mother-in-law the devil?"   
"No, I quoted from 'Hans Carvel', written by Matthew Prior."  
"Don't hide behind a poem or fairytale, you just made up."  
"Forthwith the Devil did appear  
(For name Him and He's always near)  
Not in the Shape in which He plies  
At Miss's Elbow when She lies;  
Or stands before the Nurs'ry Doors,  
To take the naught Boy that roars:  
But without sawcer Yes or Claw,  
Like a grave Barrister of Law."  
"Don't you know happy poems or stories?" Sofia asked her lover.   
"Our love story."  
"My favorite story. Forget this 'Carvel' story, it doesn't sound nice."  
"It's like work, the few sentences you said sound like too many scenes we've both seen so far. Like so many stories, we have heard. The day after tomorrow we go to a book store and buy a book about fairytales."  
"Did you know the original version of 'Little red riding hook' is everything but nice?"  
"Don't tell us, just drink your orange juice and promise me, you won't read not suitable stories to Susan."  
"Of course not."  
"Good. Same for you, big brother. Stick to nice stories for your baby sister."  
"Of course. I tell her about our mothers, she'll love these stories. Grandma, can you tell me a few more about Sofia?"  
"I feel like I'm little red riding hood and there're more than one wolf around. Can you be my princess and rescue me?"  
"It was a hunter, but yes, I can rescue you." Sara grinned and pulled Sofia in her arms. She had to get to her son tomorrow and ask him about the stories, Marie told him. Her lover hated it, but Sara loved to hear all these stories too. 

Saturday, January 5th

The alarm clock showed no mercy. Loud and shrill it got in the women's ears, not willing to get them a single minute of more sleep. Today wasn't a day for gentle wake-up and make-up, it was a loud and painful get-out-of-bed-now!-day.   
"Why can't we have a gently alarm clock? Like a radio, that plays a smooth and quiet song into our dreams? Kissed good morning by the radio and not kicked out of bed with the first shock of the day." Sofia buried her face half under the pillow and half under Sara.   
"Because we don't wake up and don't get out of bed the gentle way, we tried it. We snuggle up, kiss and go back to sleep, have to hurry later or come too late to work. Go and turn the alarm clock out." In order they couldn't just slam their hand on the alarm to silence it, they placed it on the desk, so one of them had to get out of bed and turn it off. Another brutal step of walking up and usually a reason to argue, who had to get up.   
"Why me? I'm pregnant." Here they go again, the fight for ten seconds longer in bed. Sometimes ten seconds could be very precious.   
"Pregnant doesn't mean you're ill and can't leave the bed."  
"Why don't you get up?"  
"I had my arm out, it's too cold for me."  
"Ditto." The blonde grumbled. Noise. Maybe they could throw a pillow on the alarm, it fell down and was quiet?  
"This is ridiculous." Sara got out of bed, turned off the alarm. "It's bloody seven in the morning and we have the day off."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"The sky is cloudy, it rains and Silver Lake looks much better in sunshine. Uhm, we can't see the Hollywood Sign, there are people jogging around the reservoir and if I'm not mistaken, there is more rain coming."  
"Great, I stay in bed."  
"In less than two hours your mother will be here, she finds you in bed, you get in trouble. Worse than being late at work trouble."  
"It's dark outside, I live in bloody Los Angeles, I want to wake up with sunshine and not in rain and shitty weather. This is not Seattle. Do something."  
"Like open the door?" Sara opened the door to the balcony. Immediately cold air came into the room.   
"Are you crazy?" The blonde vanished under the blankets. When she asked her lover to do something, she meant something to brighten up her day, make her leave the bed and feel happy.   
"No, I had to get up, now it's your turn. I jump into the shower. It's nice and warm there."  
"Bitch!"  
"Love you too." Sara left the room.   
"I hate you right now." The cold air was worse than the alarm clock. Sofia tried to hide deeper and deeper in the pillows and under the blanket. Worse, she didn't get a kiss. How was she supposed to start her day without a kiss? This couldn't be a good day, it started way too bad to make her happy.   
"Why do I have to get up? Why must my parents move on my day off? Why can't I stay in bed the whole day?" More and more cold air. And no kiss.   
Sighing the blonde kicked away the blanket, squeaked when the cold air hit her body. So cold. She really hated the winter, even when winter in Los Angeles was warmer than in many other places. A temperature, that made you feel cold when you sat outside in a shirt, was too cold.   
Getting her crutches, she decided she could join Sara under the shower. Not only the view of her beautiful fiancé naked, but she could also have the hot water make her feel warm and chase away the cold. And she would get her kiss. Kisses. So yes, the shower was a good idea. Maybe it could make this day a little bit better.   
A Saturday, a day off, alarm clock, cold weather, a lot of work laying in front of them, something really amazing had to happen so she could make a smiley at the end of the day in her calendar for today. 

"Big sis, you look…like somebody woke you up. Did you and your fiancé found something better to do after the alarm went off than getting out of bed?" Don smirked when Sofia came down the stairs.   
"My fiancé left me alone in bed, opened the door to the balcony so cold air came inside, didn't kiss me good morning and was sloppy when I asked her to wash my back."  
"Oh dear, this doesn't sound like a happy and over the moon in love couple. Where came the clouds from?"  
"The forecast said from the ocean and thunder moves in from Las Vegas."  
He laughed. "The Captain won't be happy when she hears you call her thunder."  
"I wasn't happy to get up this early. Why can't she move in a little bit later? It's not like they're in a hurry. The house is all theirs, mom terrorized the renovating crew to change the place within four days the way she wants it to be and now they've the rest of the month to move out of their place in Vegas before the new owner arrive." Another twenty-six days to move into the new home, no need to make them leave their bed at a time that felt like close to after midnight and carry heavy furniture.   
"They want to be here, want to be with their pregnant daughter, I can understand them. The sooner they've everything here, the sooner they can settle in and concentrate on their new life and obligations. They'll help you."  
"I know."  
"My parents asked if it's okay when they come over when you're due."  
"Of course. We keep the room free for them."  
"No, they can stay in my apartment, that's why I have this big comfy sleep couch. And they will drive me crazy."   
"It's a part of the parents job description. And it's their first grandchild, of course they want to be here. Fight with my parents who are the happier grandparents. And which police team is better. NYPD or LVPD."  
"That would be your mother and my father."  
"While your mother and my father watch and roll with their eyes, annoyed their partners can't behave themselves." She met Don's parents twice and his father reminded her a lot of her mother.   
"You and Sara will be the happiest of all, having your daughter in your arms."  
"She's your daughter too - but she'll be a Lakers fan."  
"We see about that." Don grinned. "Look who is awake, little Stephen."  
Stephen threw a not so friendly look at Don, sat on the chair and took a banana from the bowl on the table. "Morning." The way he looked, he felt the same like Sofia: it was Saturday, a day without work, why did he have to leave the bed so early?   
"You look like you want to be somewhere else than here with us." Don grinned.   
"Try my bed."  
"No thanks, I've got my own one. Your grandparents are on their way, need your strong arms, your bed is not the place to be for the next hours."  
"Found that out. Where's Sara?"  
"Out with the dogs. We leave in fifteen minutes, don't you want something more for breakfast than a banana?"  
"Coffee and rum?"  
"There are pancakes in the fridge, get two or three, heat them up. The Captain expects you to be settled with food and ready to carry all her heavy things."  
"Guns?"  
"Before she lets you come close to her guns, you have to pass police academy and then she'll still refuse to give you her guns. As soon as you own guns you're responsible for them. Means, you keep them away from anybody else."  
"Sara can't borrow your guns?"  
"No."  
"She knows where they are, knows how to get to them. You share the safe for your guns." He put the pancakes in the microwave.   
"True. But she would never take them. I know I can trust her. Didn't you say once, you don't like guns?"  
"No, I don't. And I won't go to police academy. No matter what you, Sara or grandma say."  
"We say, you do what you want. If you don't want to be a cop, that's fine. At least with Sara and me, the Captain might not agree, but she'll survive."  
"Maybe I'll be a ranger. Do I need high school for that?"  
Sofia chuckled. Did her son try to get out of high school? Oh, she did the same when she was his age, look for interesting jobs, you don't need a high school diploma for. Her mom told her what she could do with this idea and a few weeks later Sofia found out, she could do a lot better things with her life, when she finished high school with a good diploma. "Nice try, yes you do. Or do you think rangers are stupid?"  
"No, but you don't learn in school what you in the forest."  
"You do learn a couple of things, the rest you learn in college."  
"More years of sitting down, listen to people, do homework and tests."  
"There's always police academy with a lot of physical workout." Don grinned.   
"No thanks, in that case I work at Triple Burger. Bad money but free burger. I get you a discount whenever you come in, Don."  
"Thanks. What do you think of we get some burgers tonight? After carry the whole day furniture, we need good dinner."  
"Great idea."  
"Sofia can't carry much, she can go there, get our burgers and come back. Can you manage to get burger for all of us without eating them yourself?"  
"Will be hard, I can try." The blonde smiled. Triple Burger burgers for dinner sounded like a great idea. And her parents liked a good burger too, so they should like the idea too. The day started to get better. 

Professional mover carried heavy furniture out of the truck while Sara, Don, Greg, Mark, Stephen and Marie carried bags with personal stuff inside the house. Two levels, three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a huge kitchen, living room, guest bathroom and an office in the first level.   
"Why do you need such a big house?" Sofia complained. "An apartment with two rooms, kitchen, living room and bathroom would have been enough. Why three bedrooms?" Not that she hadn't complained about this the day her parents picked the house. Together with them she looked at a dozen different houses, all around Silver Lake, Echo Park and Los Feliz before her parents picked this one. A short drive to Sofia's house, with a little garden.   
"We want a house and not an apartment. And we need a second bedroom for guests, like when your brother comes over or we have Susan here overnight. The third bedroom will be the library for your father, you know how many books he has."  
"Yeah, I carried around a hundred of them and there are more in the truck. Dad, science came up with cute little pocket computer, e-reader. You can save over thousand books on one of them and all you have to carry is as heavy as a banana."  
"Not my world, Baby. Call me old-fashioned but I like books, I like pages I can turn, feel the paper between my fingers."  
"Like mom likes all the stuff she got during her forty-five years of service. We all know you're a great cop, no need to carry all the diplomas with you."  
"It's not like you don't have all your diplomas from the time you were a cop."  
"And as a CSI. I get your point - and another box."   
"Take the small one and then you can leave and get our dinner. It will take a while until you're back from Malibu."  
"Yes mom. Shall I get some drinks too?"  
"A couple cans of coke would be nice." Stephen grinned and took a box.   
"You better keep working instead of being a smart-ass, grandson."  
"Yes granny."  
"It's Captain."   
"Not anymore, you're retired, a grandmother. The Captain is over."  
"No burger for you."   
"I get mashed food like you?" He ducked and ran inside before Marie could kick him.   
"You little fuck! Wait until I get you."  
"Family is always a loving and caring place." Sofia rolled her eyes.   
"Of course, did you hear anything different?" Sara asked when she passed her lover, not knowing what her comment was about.   
"Your son and your mother-in-law are having a disagreement. She called him a little fuck and he called her old."  
"Ouch. Can we stay out of this?"  
"We try. I get the burgers, what do you want? Salad and French fries or shall I pick up something else for you?"  
"Chinese would be nice. There's a new one down the road, I give it a try."  
"Don't worry, I stop there and get it for you. Anything else you need?"  
"A kiss."   
The blonde smiled and kissed the brunette. That was a wish she loved to fulfill immediately. "Can't stand on one leg for a long time." She pulled her lover closer and kissed her again. "Two is safer." And two more kisses. "Four is better. Don't work too hard, let the mover do the heavy stuff."  
"We're almost done and the sooner we get over with it, we can all sit down and have dinner, relax and celebrate your parents living here. I want you in my arms while we do that."  
"There are not many women, who are happy when their in-laws move close to them. I'm glad you love them this much."  
"How couldn't I? They're great. And now get the food for all the busy helpers. But stay safe and get my fiancé and our baby back here in one piece."  
"I'm just getting some burgers."  
"Nevertheless, I always worry about you and hope to see you happy and healthy, even when you only walk out the room. Like I start to miss you as soon as you leave the room. Sounds pretty crazy, doesn't it?"   
"I love you." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. Her fiancé was the most wonderful person in the world. And sooner or later she'd be her wife - and Sofia would make damn sure it would be sooner. 

"If I get sauce or fat on my new furniture, you're all dead!" Marie said when they sat down with the food. The truck was empty, the movers gone and all they had to do was unpack all the boxes, build up a few more furniture. Those things could wait until tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.   
"Don't worry, we behave."  
"You better get some salad on your plate, daughter, you need vitamins and so does Susan."   
"Yes mother." Sofia rolled her eyes. What was the point in getting fast food for all of them when she was supposed to eat salad?   
"We have everything inside, all you have to do is sort out the rest. Need some help on that?" Don asked.   
"If you have some spare time after work tomorrow, we can always need a hand. Otherwise we have over three months to prepare our house for us and Susan. Honey, we need to go baby furniture shopping. I want everything perfect for our granddaughter."  
"Of course. Don't forget a place for our grandson, he might need a bed too, when his mothers are gone for a long weekend."  
"I think I can stay alone for a few nights, it's not like I'm all alone in the house." Stephen said. "Don can look after me while we fight each other on the Playstation. I'm not a baby."  
"We might come over for the time Sara and Sofia are away. Teenagers get in trouble all the time, need a strong hand."  
"Concentrate on your house, grandmother. Susan's room, you need it done soon."  
Marie threw an evil look at Stephen for calling her grandmother again. "Before we get your kitchen I want to look for furniture for Susan."  
"Marie, Susan won't be born another three and a half months, while we need the kitchen ASAP. Luckily it will be delivered the day after tomorrow, I took care of it. Any chance you have an hour or two, Don? Help with the heavy stuff?"  
"Of course, dad."   
"That's what I call a good son…not like our other son, who has no time for us - again. Not a popular guy." Mark smiled.   
"He comes over, he better brings a lot of great gifts and excuses."  
"Maybe he comes over for Susan's birth."  
"If he doesn't, I will drive to his place and drag him down!" Mark said firmly.   
"Finally you're talking."  
"Mom, cut him some credit, I haven't been over for a while and I was also not very often in Vegas."  
"No, but you came over more often than your brother and now stop defending him. He has to come to your place, meet you. When was the last time he was here?"  
"A long time ago."  
"See."  
"He's busy, has a family and better things to do than come to L.A., and we all know, he hates Los Angeles for whatever reason."  
"It's a city with arrogant wanna-be-stars, bad overworked men and women, overpaid assholes, over the moon rent billings, earthquakes, millions of tourists and no culture and character at all."  
"Mom, you live here now and most of the things you mentioned are not true."  
"Because my daughter and my grandchildren live here and need me. Or, to stick to the truth: my daughter blackmailed me, told me she only gets pregnant when I move to L.A. and take care of the baby. She knew how much I want her and her lovely lover to have a baby, so I had no other choice than moving to here. I did it for you."  
"I feel sorry for you later, when I'm not pregnant anymore, don't get kicked all the time by your grandchild. Stephen is much nicer kid, he doesn't kick me."  
"He only knocks out your mother."  
"Yeah, with a can of coke." Sara grinned and got the evil eyes from Marie. Now she could laugh about it, when it happened, she was shocked.   
"This information wasn't important to give, CSI Sidle."  
"Ranger Sidle."   
"He knocked you out with a can of coke?" Don chuckled. "Finally we know what happened to you in the forest."  
"Nothing we want to talk about. None of us!" Marie starred at Sara and Stephen, warning them not to say another word about the incident.   
"You knocked out the best Las Vegas police captain, I'm really impressed, Steve. How did you do that?"  
"Marie said, we don't want to talk about it." Stephen smiled.   
"Are you afraid of her?"  
"No, I respect her wishes. She's my grandmother."  
"Good boy." Marie petted his shoulder. Her stare still worked, good to know.   
"That's life, from a little fuck to a good boy."  
"You keep doing what's good for me and we won't have any problems., because most times, what's good for me is also good for you. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir!"   
"Good."  
"I tell you, our daughter will be the youngest rookie in history. Maybe I should stay at home. We rent out both empty rooms and make the money, we lose due to me staying at home." Sofia said to Sara.  
"Honey, you're not made to stay at home the whole time, you need your work, you need to chase criminals, one way or another. It's in your blood."  
"It is. And I don't want a stranger upstairs around our baby."  
"We have the one room for extra money, the rest we need to get with work. Like other people too. Susan can go to daycare too, in fact, I want her in daycare with Jorja and Eric. She needs to learn to interact with other children, it's the best place to learn and find new friends."  
"What about a second job? Pay for the daycare, gifts for the kids."  
"You do that and I tell doctor Bendler about it. She'll let you know what she thinks about your idea working more."  
"My leg is fine, I don't need special treatment, can work like anybody else. At least office jobs and the ordinary CSI work when I'm not pregnant."  
"And we all know how much you love office jobs." Sara kissed her lover. "You stay a CSI, Los Angeles needs you. You and Greg, you solve all the big cases, save a lot of lives and Don chases the bad guys down for you. You can work with your little Yankee brother, do you want to give this up?"  
"Never. I love him and having him and Greg at a crime scene can only be topped by having you at the crime scene too. CSI Sidle. One day I want to come to a crime scene and introduce you as our new CSI, work with you again."  
"If we have a crime scene in the forest, I will call Don and let him bring you over. This way we can work together, I secure the scene until the two of you are there, answer all your questions and work with you. You as a CSI and I as a ranger. And I promise, I will be very cooperative."  
"Bugger, I hoped for some personal interrogation time." The blonde kissed the brunette softly. She had a lot of ideas how she could make Sara talk, when they were alone in a room. Not a room with a one way mirror, more like their bedroom. Taking work home.

Saturday, February 9th

How was it possible that you had nothing to wear when your wardrobe was full? Sofia stood in front of hers, let her eyes ran from left to right and back. Nothing to wear. No shoes, no shirts, no pants, no blouses, no skirts, no nothing. What was she supposed to do? She had no time to go shopping.   
"I've got nothing to wear."   
"Right." Sara embraced her lover. "Nothing but two dozen of shirts, a dozen of blouses, three dozen of tops, four dozen different kinds of pants, uncountable amount of high heels you can't wear, a few flat shoes, two dozen of skirts. Not to mention the two dozen suits and dresses. You're right, you have got nothing to wear."  
"You're making fun of me."  
"Only a little bit." Sara let her hand run over the blonde's belly.   
"Yes, this is the reason why I've got nothing to wear. Our daughter. My wardrobe is full and nothing fits because she needs so much space and makes me fat. All my clothes are at least ten sizes smaller than I need them now."  
"Two, three tops."  
"See, I'm fat, a whale. Thirty three weeks, four pounds, seventeen inches, soft bones so she fits through the birth canal. How ca she be four pounds when I put on ten?"  
"Muffins, cake, chocolate, burgers." The brunette counted dryly. "And Susan has no need to think about a dress, she wears the most beautiful woman in the world around her."  
"I'm fat."  
"You're pregnant and you look gorgeous."  
"And nothing fits - nothing that looks like I can wear it on a night out." Sara and Greg had talked Sofia and Jules into going out tonight. The brunette wasn't sure if her best friend had the same problems with his pregnant fiancé, a wardrobe filled with clothes and nothing to wear. Then again, Jules had been pregnant before, she could still have some clothes from the last time.   
"Take the jeans, the shirt I bought you yesterday and the sneakers." Yes, the brunette bought clothes for her girlfriend. After she had more time on her hands than the blonde and knew the time would come, when Sofia thought, she had nothing to wear.   
"We go to a club and not to a walk in the park."  
"Who do you have to impress somebody in the club?"  
"My fiancé."  
"Your fiancé doesn't get impressed by clothes, you impress her with your smile and your deep blue eyes, no matter with what you wear it."  
"What will you wear for me?"  
"What would you like me to wear?"  
Sofia grinned. "I can choose? Really?" This was good, she was allowed to choose a dress for her lover.   
"You're the boss. As long as you don't send me there naked, yes."  
"Nobody is allowed to see you naked except for me." Sofia got out of Sara's arms, almost vanished in her wardrobe. "Your top." Pink with small straps, ending over Sara's bellybutton. "With it the tight black leather pants…"  
"What?"  
"I can choose, I want to see you in leather. Wear your leather jacket over it. And the high black boots…gosh, before you have left the room with this outfit, I will have it ripped off your body and have sex with you. Just the thought of you in it makes me horny…uhm…I need to concentrate on my clothes…Susan, we get dressed…or wait until Sara is dressed in her outfit."  
"I need a shower first, no reason to wear it now, I can put it on in an hour."  
The blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Get your sexy ass into leather! Now! I want to rip your clothes off and don't want to hurry afterwards. This outfit isn't about going out in a club, it's about getting laid in your bedroom by your pregnant fiancé."  
Sara grinned. You weren't supposed to argue with a pregnant woman, it's not good for her and her baby. Slowly she got out of her pants, her eyes kept on the blue eyes of her lover, before she started to unbutton her shirt, button by button. She hadn't finished the last one when she was pushed on the bed and found herself pinned under her lover, her lips all over the brunette, sucking, biting and Sofia's hand under her bra.   
"Forget the leather, I want you now!"  
The brunette hid a smile. She had known it, she knew her lover. Sofia never only watched when Sara undressed herself, especially not, when she was already horny. It was a surprise she had been able to hold herself back until Sara was almost done with her shirt. Looked like it would take some time before they had their shower…but then they really needed it.   
"You're the boss, you take what you want."  
"I want you." Sofia's hand got under Sara's slip, went straight to the hot and wet center. She wanted her lover, didn't care about the rest. All that mattered was Sara, the woman, she loved. 

"You're late!" Greg said when Sara and Sofia came down the stairs, all organized, dressed and ready for a night out.   
"Sorry, we…had problems with the clothes." Sara grinned. How was she supposed to explain to her friend, that when she put on her clothes, they vanished after a few seconds?   
"Leather girl, who do you want to punish tonight?"  
Yes, leather. And she wore it the second time today. The first time it stayed on her for less than a minute. Sofia kept her promise, she ripped it off Sara and made them be late. Not that the brunette minded it any second.   
"Everybody who deserves it."   
"You're all dressed up, Sofia more casual, wrong world. Usually Sofia dresses up."  
"I can't, I've nothing to wear."  
He rolled his eyes. "I heard that before."  
"Any complains?" Jules came back from the kitchen. "Looking good." She looked at Sofia.   
"Thanks, you too." The blonde grinned. Jeans, shirt, sneakers, it was almost like they decided together what to wear, only Jules wore different colors.   
"A double date, I didn't have one for a long time." Greg smiled, took Sara's arm. "Can I lead you to the car?"  
"I'd love that."  
"Great. You get fat because you're pregnant with their babies and they forget about you the moment somebody slimmer, sexier, fitter appears." Sofia complained.   
"We tell our kids how awful their other parents were. Susan hears every word and so does Aaron. We will remind them in a few years, when they ask in school, who is the favorite parent."  
"They do that?" Sofia couldn't remember this question. Not in school, only between friends. She was the only one who voted for the dad. But her mom was a police captain, made all the rules and wanted her to stick to them while her dad made cookies for her and was always on her side, it was an easy pick.   
"No."  
"Good. I want Susan to love Sara and me equally, while I'm of course, the cooler one. With the clothes she wants to borrow."  
"My smug fiancé, isn't she adorable?" Sara pulled Sofia in her arms. "Come on, cool mommy, we get on the backseat and let the beautiful therapist drive us to the hot club. I can't believe we get her into this club."  
"Why?" Jules started the car. "Because it's a gay and lesbian club? And I'm absolutely homophobic? And why don't you wonder that Greg doesn't mind coming with you?"  
"Because my baby bro loves hitting any kind of club, he's a great dancer and in this club he will find a lot of people of acknowledge it…they will be men, young, hot, six packs, drooling all over him, but, as my fiancé will confirm, it doesn't matter who drools all over you, as long as you're the center of attention…how do you call it in shrinky term?"  
"No shrinky term, it's weekend. Means, we'll dance, as good as we can dance with our balloon bellies and if you or Greg prefer to dance with somebody sexier than us, you'll get in trouble when you're back home. If you ever make it home."   
"There won't be anybody sexier than you or Greg. Baby bellies are very sexy." Sara kissed Sofia's belly. "I love your belly and since it's out here, I can kiss it even better. Such a lovely belly …you have no idea how beautiful your place is, Susan. Your mother is the most beautiful woman in the world and you and her will turn so many heads in the club. I hope you enjoy the music if not, let us know and we go back home. We want you happy and your brother will be happy to see us…maybe…"  
"No, he won't. He has a date." Sofia grinned.   
"Didn't he refer to it as a study meeting?"  
"Yeah, sure, that's what I called my meetings with Tony DiCorello when I was fifteen. Of course, officially I learnt with his sister…who I couldn't stand…never saw and…you can do the math…we didn't."  
"Susan, don't listen to your mom's story, she is not a good influence on you and I'm sure your brother isn't like her, he will study with…what's her name again? Lea?"  
"Yes…we need to tell him, he can only date girl's whose name start with a 's', it's part of the family tradition."  
"He doesn't date, he studies. They have a few tests coming up."  
"Come on, he has two very intelligent mothers, he doesn't need a cute girl to come around and learn with him, not math."  
"It might shock you but at his age, he might prefer to be with somebody his own age. Or did you study, I mean, when you really studied for school, with your parents?"  
"Dad was a great help when it came to history, but no, I studied with friends. Not on a Saturday night…let me guess, you did."  
"No, I studied alone on a Saturday night until I was in college because nobody in high school studied on a Saturday night. In Harvard, in the geek club, we studied every night."  
"You weren't in a geek club. Come on, that can't be true."  
"Don't you always call me a geek?"  
"Not on a Saturday night. Please. That's so much not cool."  
"Boring geek, you wouldn't have wasted a look or thought on me."  
"I had never seen you, being in your room all the time and study. Or no wait, we would have met in class…or more on the hallway…you're too old to be in…ouch! Don't slap the mother of our baby."  
"Sometimes she deserves it. Mean little bitch."  
"Like her fiancé."   
"Is that your foreplay?" Greg asked. "In case it is so, please keep the rest for later, like when you're back home and not on our backseat. No sex on the backseat. This is not a car of a teenager and I'm sure you had already some sex today."  
"Spoilsport." Sara kissed the blonde's hair. Not that they were in any physical condition to have sex on the backseat. With Sofia's belly it was hard work to get in and out a car, leave alone to any position that could be halfway comfortable…then again, sex on the backseat wasn't known for being very comfortable. It was a place of opportunity, to blew off some steam when nothing better was available. 

Dancing and being pregnant wasn't easy and got you out of breath within a song or two. Sofia remembered the last time she needed so many breaks one night, she had the flu and a massive hangover. Nevertheless it felt better to dance then than now.   
"Gosh, I need to be not pregnant again, in this condition I can't dance the way I want, the wrong parts of my body move. I feel like I'm eighty."  
"And look like you're eighteen." Sara kissed her lover.   
"I'm pregnant, I'm wearing a prosthesis, I sweat like a pig, can it get even more not sexy?"  
"Honey, if we were alone…I'd show you how sexy you are. How much you make me want you. This pregnancy makes you so hot, I love the way your body changed, I love the way it makes your eyes shine, you look like you're over the moon all the time, like you experience every minute another dream comes true. The sexy Curtis swagger, it's there, I can see it, between the pregnancy and the prosthesis. So damn sexy and I'm addicted to it. Makes me wanna jump you whenever you do it. Your hips sway like flowers in the warm fall wind. And your sweat? Makes you wet and I like you wet. A lot." The brunette nibbled on the earlobe of the blonde. "If it wasn't absolutely teeny like, I'd grab you and have you in the restroom. They do have loud music playing there, if I remember correctly. We had enough privacy until somebody knocks on the door and wants us out."  
"Well, if I remember correctly." Sofia let her hands ran over Sara's back. "We did exactly what you're suggesting right now. The first time we were here as a couple. It was great and we should really do it again…this year! When I'm not pregnant anymore. How about for your birthday?"  
"Or yours." Sofia's birthday was sooner than Sara's.   
"Or both?"  
"We need a babysitter for our kids."  
"Our son is old enough to look after himself and he can also look after his sister for a night. I'm sure he doesn't mind, he's as excited to have Susan around as we are. Or your mother can do it. That' why we have her here. I'm sure she understand we need a few nights out alone, for our personal life."  
"You better not let her hear that, remember her threats about the cold water on Christmas Day." Sofia smirked and got her hand under Sara's top. "Such a hot chick, all mine and I can take these things off you later. Have you noticed how many women ripped off your clothes with their eyes? They all want you as much as I want you. These leather pants and the top, you could be a model jumped off a poster."  
"For a senior citizen?"  
"For the hottest women in town."  
"All you want is getting into my pants after your hands are already under my top."  
"Honey, your pants and everything in it, is already mine. We're engaged and…wow, this sounds still so incredible…we're engaged…when we get married, will we have a huge party here? As the first club we went as a couple?"  
"Will we win in the lottery when we're married?"  
"We have to. Otherwise we can't afford it, there's a mortgage on the house and your future wife needs to pay a lot of money until she's out of debts."  
"Lucky for her, when we're married all my money is hers too. A good way to lower the mortgage."  
"No, she wants a contract, saying you keep your money and I keep my debts."  
"Why? We're married, married people share everything. In good and bad times."  
"Not the debts. We have an agreement about the house and that includes my debts. I won't change my point of view on it. My debts are mine, your money is yours."  
"We talk about that later, this is not the topic for a night out."  
Sofia kissed Sara. Yes, they could talk about it later, but there was no way she'd change her mind. Her debts were her responsibility.  
"Susan kicked." Sara felt the kick, having the blonde in her arms.   
"I guess she's dancing too. Must be my influence, this love for wild happy dances. No geek genes."  
"Now you're happy about it? Before you complained about her being so active, kicking you, waking you up all the time."  
"I try to look on the bright side of life. Susan is a cool kid."  
"Wait until she's in school and skips dancing for learning."  
"A nightmare. Our daughter isn't a geek."   
"Our future Nobel prize winner."   
"Don and me have to do something against this. A cop doesn't need a Nobel prize."   
"Susan won't be a cop - not if she doesn't want it."  
"Mom and me take care of that."   
"Why not a CSI?"  
"Both? Like I was? Knowing both makes you better in each job."  
"You were and are the best."  
"I know."  
"Oh there she is again…the narcissistic smurf, what was his name again?"  
"Vanity. Are you saying I'm vain?"  
"No, I said you're narcissistic." Sara grinned.   
"You will pay for that."  
"I hope more than once."  
"Very likely."   
"Can I have a little…appetizer?"   
"I feel a sudden urge to go to the bathroom? What about you?"  
"Yeah, now you're mention it." Sara pulled her lover closer, her hand getting under her shirt, lips running down the throat of the blonde. "I can use a minute in there, or two."  
"Not longer?"  
"If you give me a damn good reason, I can stay longer."   
"There are a few things I can think of what to do…like I could get my lips here." Sofia's lips found Sara's pulse spot and sucked it lightly. "And pay more attention to it and then, I could have my hands move more here…"  
The brunette caught the hand of the blonde before it reached her center, smiled. "This is the dance floor. Not the bathroom."  
"Then lets go to the bathroom." Sofia grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Pregnant or not, a little make-out was allowed, wasn't it? And somehow they would make it into a stall together, having enough space for satisfying sex. 

"Now it's just you and me and I'm very happy you decided to stay." Greg pulled Sara closer in his arms. "I want to dance with you the whole night long. Do you think we can do that? Dance until the morning, like teenagers. Like we should have done in Vegas?"  
"Teenagers caught in the body of old people?"  
"We're not old."  
"Older than the rest here."  
"We're not young, but very talented dancers. Come on, Honey, shake your sexy ass for me." He slapped her ass.   
"Hey!"   
"I so like your ass. Especially since you packed it into leather."  
"Get your hands off, that's Sofia's property."  
"Well, she isn't here so I take care of it." He put both hands on her ass and pulled her back in his arms. "I'm glad you decided to stay and not go home. Did I mention this?"  
Sara smiled. It had been a hard decision, to let her fiancé go home alone, stay here. It took Sofia a few minutes until she had her lover to stay. There was no point in Sara going home this early, she wasn't tired. Jules needed to end the evening too, took the blonde home and left her fiancé in the save hands of his best friend. And the other way around.   
"I miss her."  
"Like she misses you and Jules misses me, but they want us to have fun."  
"Without them."  
"The secret of a long love relationship is trust and letting the other do, that makes him or her happy. No jealousy, not questioning the other, their love."  
"All they wanted was some time for them alone…they're probably flirting and Jules stays over because they're…having an interesting conversation."   
"No need to worry, Jules went home with Sofia, not with you." Greg chuckled.   
"What does that mean?"  
"You're the one who flirts with my fiancé all the time. Not that I can't understand why you do it, but she's mine and she tells me, you have no chances for a secret affair with her."  
"Don't worry, I love my beautiful blonde fiancé. She's pregnant with our baby and I can't wait to get home and have her…in my arms."  
"Amazing how much a woman can change in a few years, after she moved to a new city. Sara Sidle, you're the biggest love fool I've ever seen."   
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are." He laughed. It was good to see Sara like this, happy, in love and relaxed. He wished, he had seen her like this years before.   
"Hey, you're the one, who came up with the sentence 'Are you single?' and started a love story that's even better than Romeo and Juliet. Especially because of the happy end and the great kids you have."  
"One more coming, the last one."  
"I wonder if he or she is more like Jorja or Eric."  
"She or he will be just like her and him, not like Eric or Jorja. Nobody can ever be like your godchild."  
"Right, he's the sweetest one." Sara put her head on Greg's shoulder. "There's somebody checking you out."   
"Really? Describe."  
"Hot, tall, brunette, brown eyes, really good shape."  
"Jules is back?"  
"No, unless she turned into a hot Latin guy."  
"Why does he checks me out? I dance with you, he should know I'm straight."  
"Yeah, like I dance with a man because I date only men and live in a relationship with a man. Anything else is impossible, after all, I dance with you."  
"Okay, I get your point."  
"You should dance with him."  
"I don't dance with guys."  
"Pussy."  
"I'm engaged, I'm straight and I've got you, why dance with somebody else?"  
"Because I need a break and the bathroom."  
"Need some bodyguard to get you there and back?"  
"No, do you need one yourself?"  
"I can handle the crowd. And the hot Latin guys."   
"Good." Sara pulled Greg's head to hers and kissed him on the lips. "Don't run away, Honey."   
"Wow, how could I?"  
"You can't. And get over your homophobia, your best friend is a dyke."  
"We need to work on your language; for Susan's and Eric's own best. My best friend is a hot chick, who never gave me a chance, but she loves me and we meet every day. Maybe we use our meetings to improve her language."  
"Bad influence here." Sara grinned, blinked at him, turned and walked away.   
"Absolutely." Greg smiled. Who would have thought his Sara could change so much? She wasn't like the Sara, who came to Las Vegas years ago. And it wasn't because she was in love with a woman, with Sofia. It was Sara, from having nothing else than work on her mind, not caring out fun and a private life, she changed to this. An even more incredible woman, he loved even more. His big sister. 

When Sara came back from the bathroom, she searched the room with her eyes for Greg. He wasn't where she left him, where was he? Did he go to the bathroom himself? Or to the bar, get them another beer? Or more him and her something non-alcoholic. Gosh, she hadn't been out dancing for a while. And the last time she was in a club without Sofia was…actually she couldn't remember. She never went out after university before she met Sofia. Not in clubs. And now, here she was, in a club and where the hell was Greg?   
Suddenly a bottle of beer appeared in front of her eyes, ice cold.   
"Cold beer, you know I don't drink at the moment, but it's just what I wanted, you're the greatest, I could kiss you again." She turned and her jaw dropped when she saw who gave her the beer.   
"Well, I won't stop you, Hottie."  
"Uhm." Sara closed her mouth. That wasn't Greg, in fact, she had no idea who this woman was. "Hi. I thought you were somebody else."  
"Hey, don't want to take your beer?" Her long black hair fell over her shoulder and from what Sara could see, her eyes were black too. Like Sara, she wore leather, pants and shirt very tight and she definitely could wear it.   
"My beer?" It wasn't a mistake? She thought the other woman mistook her for somebody else. Why would she buy a beer for Sara? They don't knew each other.   
"See anybody else?"  
"A few hundred people?"  
"Anybody else I look at? In fact, looked at for over an hour."  
"That's creepy."   
"No, I admire a beautiful woman. There are not many around."  
"Thanks."  
"Beer?" She smirked after Sara still hadn't taken the bottle.   
"Why would I take a beer from somebody I don't know. You could have whatever in it."  
"Mel. And if you want, I drink this bottle and give you mine. I promise, I haven't put any kind of poison nor drugs in it. No rohypnol."   
"If you had you'd of course tell me." Sara took the bottle. "Thanks, but I hold it for you, I don't drink alcohol." She had a deal with Sofia, no alcohol while they were pregnant. That included the time they weren't together.   
"Fair enough. So, will you tell me your name or can I call you whatever I want?"  
"Sara."  
"How comes I never saw you here before, Sara?"  
"I haven't been here for a while."  
"How comes? Your boyfriend doesn't like it here?"  
"My boyfriend?"  
"The guy you danced with. The way you danced it looked like you are really close. Isn't he your boyfriend?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Because if he is, it's pretty sad for all women around. It makes me especially sad."  
"He's the most wonderful man in the world. I love him more than any other man and he makes me very happy. More than anybody else in here could ever do." No lies and not the entire truth.  
"You don't know me. Take a chance on me."  
"No, sorry. Not interested."   
"Your boyfriend seems to found somebody else." Mel looked at Greg, who danced with a woman. "Why don't we dance too? Or will he be jealous?"  
"No, he won't."  
"Because he loves you so much and trusts you?"  
"Yes."   
"Noble."  
"Perfect man." Sara smiled. So this woman was flirting with her, hit on her, she should take it as a compliment. Mel was at least five years younger than herself and could surely have a lot of other women here. And she should try her luck with one of the others because she had the woman of her dreams at home. Her wonderful and perfect blonde with the deep blue eyes.   
"Come on, lets see if your perfect man is really perfect. Lets make him jealous by dancing with me."  
"That won't make him jealous."  
"Why is that? Because he knows you're not into women?"  
"Because he loves his fiancé and that's not me." Sara grinned.   
"So he isn't your boyfriend? Good for me."  
"He's my friend, I love him, he loves me, we're not a couple. We put a man on the moon, the equipments for an entire household on a cell phone and make our cars get into the tiny parking lot without us touching the steering wheel, so it should be possible that a man and a woman are friends and don't have sex. Although that's tougher than the rest."  
"You're a cynic."  
"I've been told so."  
"I like it. Do you believe on love at first sight?" Mel leant closer to Sara.   
"Sure, saves a lot of time."   
"Wanna save some time with me?"  
"No."  
"Oh come on, don't tell me here's somebody you like more."  
"Don't know anybody here, the only one I know is Greg."  
"You can get to know me. Better. I can dance as good as he can."  
"Maybe."  
"Why not find it out?"  
"I doubt my fiancé will like the fact I dance with a woman, who hits on me."  
"Your fiancé?"  
"Yes."  
"And where is your fiancé`"  
"Home."  
"Well, if your fiancé doesn't join you here, it's your right to have fun? Or is this a secret trip? Are you supposed to be at your friend's place instead of a big, bad club? With women hitting on you."  
"No secret trip, we came here together, only Greg and me decided to stay."  
"And your fiancé prefers a night on the couch with beer, potato chips and sport? Or was he scared of all the men, that might hit on him?"  
"No beer, chocolate is more likely than potato chips and sport? If they show a Lakers game, possible."  
"Men."  
"No, a pregnant woman." Sara grinned.   
"Your fiancé is a pregnant woman?"  
"She is and she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Pregnant with my baby. That might explain to you why you have no chance. Although you look hot in leather and have a really good taste when it comes to beer but we don't drink beer while we're pregnant."  
"Thanks, I know." Mel smirked, gave Sara another good look over, like she checked what she was missing out. "How far is she?"  
"Two more months."  
"A pregnant fiancé at home, who won't come here, won't have a clue about what happened and will never find out if you don't tell her." Mel put her empty beer bottle away and took Sara's full bottle. "Your hands are free, we can dance."  
"You don't accept a no, do you?"  
"No. I don't put up with bullshit and I fight for what I want. Usually I get what I want."   
"Well, you won't get me. I'm taken."  
"I take you for a dance, that's a start." She pulled Sara on the dance floor. "After that, we see what happens."  
"Nothing." All right, a dance wasn't bad. It was what she was here for and Greg seemed to be busy with somebody else. Which was okay. Why not dance with Mel? She had a good taste in beer and seemed to be a good dancer too. Plus, she reminded her a lot of Sofia. Smug, self-confident and not taking a no for an answer without being too pushy.   
The black haired woman smiled. "You never know what happens until you haven't experienced it, Honey."   
"I can promise you, nothing else than a dance will happen. There's only one person on the world for me and that's my fiancé. No exceptions. You better accept it or you will be disappointed."  
"A tough cookie, I like that. Like I like the fact you are a woman her girlfriend can trust. Not a matter of course for everybody."  
"To me it is." Sara smiled. She had everything and more she ever dreamed of, she had Sofia. Her perfect match. 

"Who is the hot chick, who is all over you?" Greg pulled Sara in his arms when she was alone for a second.   
"Mel."  
"Does Mel know about…what was her name again? The blonde woman, who lives in the same house you do. Your cleaner?"  
"Idiot!" She bopped him. "Of course."  
"She doesn't seem to care about it."  
"Well, I care about Sofia, I love her. So yes, I told her about my beautiful fiancé, the baby we'll have soon and how much I love Sofia."  
"And still, she was all over you."  
"Things like this can happen in places like this. Who was the sexy woman you danced with?" Sara turned the tables. After all, Greg had been dancing with this woman for over half an hour. A woman, who wasn't Jules.   
"Linda, she came to the club to surprise her lover."  
"Oh, oh, I sense bad things." Sara made a face. When you came to a club to surprise your lover, in most stories there wasn't a happy end. Especially not when you danced with a stranger, that smelled like you had to blow off some steam.   
"You name it. Found her French kissing with another woman. Asked me, if I mind to dance and make her ex lover jealous. She's a great dancer."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Bathroom and bar, getting us new beer and maybe kick her ex in the ass."  
"Does she know about the beautiful pregnant fiancé, who waits with your two kids at home?"  
"Of course and she thinks it's good to know there are a few people, who love their partner and don't betray them. And she wanted to know if I have a brother - or even better a sister - who is just like me. I hated to disappoint her."  
"You're the only man I know who can charm a heart broken lesbian into a dance and make her laugh again. Must be your boyish charm."  
"My good looks, the fact I'm a great listener and dancer and my smile can push away every cloud and makes the day a sunny day."  
"If you were Sofia, I'd say you're smug. It's you so I say, you're so right. You are a sunshine and I love you." She pulled him in her arms and kissed him. "Jules is a very lucky woman, I have to tell her again, so she doesn't forget it."  
"I'm a very happy man with her as my fiancé. Can't think of somebody better, somebody else I want to spend my life with."  
"Am I interrupting?" Linda was back.   
"No, not at all." Greg smiled. "May I introduce you to my best friend and big sister by heart, Sara. Sara, that's Linda, who hopefully kicked her stupid ex in the ass."  
"Hey."  
"Hi Sara. No, I didn't kick her ass, she's gone already, probably fucking the pick of the night. Believe me, when she comes home, her things will be all on the street - just where she belongs. Whore."  
"Need somebody to help you throw out her things?"   
"Is that a serious offer?"  
"Absolutely. A nightly workout after a few dances. I do have the day off tomorrow. Sara?"  
"Not what I planed dancing for the night, but you have to be flexible to experience new things. Hell, why not? Lets get physical and if the cops are coming, we know some of them, might get away with a few firm words."  
"Right." Greg took his beer from Sara. "Let me finish it, get a cab and kick the bitch out of Linda's place and life. Can you leave your sexy black haired admire or do you want to kiss her goodbye?" He smirked and got a slap from Sara.   
"I can go, Mel will be fine and I'm sure she'll find somebody else. She doesn't look like she's shy nor like she has any problems picking somebody up."  
"How can she be fine without you? I couldn't."  
"Nutcase." The brunette grinned and finished the water she got earlier. Lets do something crazy, she never really did crazy things, why not do it now? And payback was a bitch, she knew a few things about bitches. After all, she had been the über-bitch in Vegas. 

"Wow, nice place." Sara looked around. A loft, open space kitchen and living room, book shelves, home stereo system. She could feel comfortable in here. "Looks very expensive."  
"It was, the good thing is, my parents bought it and left it for me when they went back to New Hampshire."  
"I need parents like that." Greg admired the view over Beverly Hills. He could see a lot of skyscrapers and maybe, on a clean day, to the ocean. They could be high enough. "And a view like this. Wow."  
"It will look even better without this garbage in here." Linda grabbed a jacket, opened the window and threw it out. "Or this." Another jacket followed.   
"Uhm." Sara checked the window. Okay, there was a little garden, the jackets didn't fly on the sidewalk. And they wouldn't hit anybody. Nor would all the other things, they were supposed to throw out.  
"Next one coming." An armful of books fell out.   
"Are you helping or just watching, Sidle?" Greg threw shoes out of the window.   
"I help you…so what shall I throw out?"  
"Follow me to the wardrobe, there is plenty to throw away for you…the whole middle and left side. Help yourself and enjoy yourself."  
"Sounds like fun."   
"Oh it will be - especially when I see her face. She loves these shoes." Linda threw down a pair of high heels. "Hopefully somebody steals them and all the other shit. Greg, do you see the pink china?"  
"The, excuse me, very ugly one? How could I miss it, it burns into my eyes like acid."  
"Yes. Toss it away and make sure it's shattered."  
"My pleasure. Makes the room much nicer. Whoever buys trash like this needs an appointment with their ophthalmologist. Plain ugly. If I ever buy anything like this or we get something like this, please make sure one of the kids throw it down, Sara. I promise, they won't be punished for it."  
"My pleasure."  
"Thanks." Greg watched the shattered china on the ground. Now it looked much better.   
"Here are so many clothes, I've the feeling I stand in Sofia's wardrobe." Sara was hidden behind a mountain of clothes in her arms, stumbled to the window, dropped everything down and almost followed them.   
"She'd kill you if you throw away her clothes."  
"Well, if she ever cheats on me I kill her first and then throw away her clothes…or burn them in a ritual ceremony. With her body."  
"Lucky for her she loves you more than her life and will never cheat on you."   
"Lucky for me too, I can't live without her."  
"Why didn't you take her with us? Where was she? You danced and then she was gone."  
"Huh? Sofia went home a long time ago."   
"Who was the sexy black hair chick you danced with?"  
"Mel. That's all I know of her."  
"Oh…"  
"Sara has no idea who she is, but they danced for ages and if Sofia ever finds out…"  
"I tell her when I'm back. Nothing she has to worry about. We only danced like you two did. Mel knows about my wonderful pregnant fiancé and it nothing else than a dance."  
"A very hot dance."   
"The only one I kissed after Sofia was gone were you." Another load of clothes flew out of the window. "What will your neighbors say when they see what we did, Linda?"  
"Finally one of the dykes is gone and we can live in peace again. No more borderline relationship in our honorable house."  
"Idiots."  
"The world is filled up with idiots and bitches. Like this one!" She threw out a couple of photos - after she torn them apart.   
"The china is gone, what else do you want out?"  
"The thoughts of her…oh and the bottle of champagne."  
"All right." Greg took the bottle. "Wait a minute. This is expensive stuff, you want to toss that away?"  
"It's hers."  
"You know?" He smiled. "We can drink it and throw the empty bottle out. Let her know we enjoyed it." He looked for glasses. "Wow, you even have champagne flutes. We're so gonna drink this stuff. A bottle of this shit costs like two hundred bucks, you don't throw this amount of money away…all we need is a sword and we can open the bottle like in the movies. I always wanted to do that."  
"This is why I love him, he's so cute." Sara took away the bottle. "Let me open it, Xena. After all, I can't drink it, we don't drink alcohol. Not even expensive one."  
"It's He-Man for you."  
"In your dreams. Did she try to call you, Linda? I mean since she left the club?"  
"No…or let me rephrase it: I blocked her number and turned off my cell phone."  
"Okay. She has her own place?"  
"She needs to get one…or live in her car."   
"Keys?"  
"The first thing I do in the morning is get a new lock, until then, the security chain will keep her out in case she wants to come back."  
"When we see her pick up her belongings, we can spit on her." Sara handed everybody a glass of champagne and herself one with water. "To us, the best after midnight cleaning team."  
"To the great champagne and shattered china. The world will be more beautiful without it." Greg added.   
"To all the bitches, who cheat. May they all rot in hell." Linda finished her glass and threw it out of the window. "We bought them together, can't keep her half up here, she might want it with the rest of her stuff."  
"We're not done with the champagne."  
"I get a new glass, it's set of six, we all can throw one out."  
"In that case." Greg finished his champagne and threw the glass out of the window. "Here's your second glass, bitch."  
"And the third." Sara's glass followed.   
"You guys are fun and a real help, I'm glad we met. Thanks." Linda passed the bottle around.   
"We surely know how to celebrate." Greg filled up the glass.   
"And how to throw things out of our life. Or other people's life. I prefer to be involved in this kind of break-up than the one we saw in Vegas all the time."   
"What did you see in Vegas?" Linda asked.   
"All kind of nasty break-up scenes, that usually ended up with one or tow bodies."  
"Yuck."  
"We worked as crime scene investigators, Greg still does while I work as a ranger in Angeles National Forest. No more break-up scenes, but we had a couple of fights and make-ups."   
"That's a different life to Vegas."  
"And the reason why I changed jobs. What are you doing?"  
"I work in a bank, nothing exciting."  
"A number girl."  
"Wished I were one, but the only thing I get are blanks. At least after work."   
"We throw all the blanks out." Greg said and threw the empty bottle out of the window. Throw out the blanks, bottles and everything else that had to go. This night was so much fun. He was glad, he danced with Linda. 

Sunday, February 10th

Sofia had a few problems keeping her eyes open when her alarm clock went off and she came out of the shower it wasn't much better. Somehow she didn't sleep pretty good. What worried her more was the fact, the other side of her bed had been empty the whole night. Sara never came home, she never did that before. Except for the one time, when they fought and Sara vanished, only Jules knowing where she was. The only thing that kept her calm was the message she got from her lover, she and Greg were fine, helped somebody they met at the club and she'd be back to have breakfast with her.   
When the coffee was ready the kitchen door opened and the brunette appeared like she had only waited for the fresh and hot coffee. Could she smell it from wherever she was?   
"Hey Honey, how did you sleep?"  
"We missed you." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. Her fiancé was back. "A lot." She realized how much she missed Sara when she held her in her arms now. This was the feeling, that was missing the whole night. Sara in her arms, close to her, with her. Again, didn't she sound like a love fool?  
"I missed you too."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Slightly more amused than normally, but that has nothing to do with alcohol, we don't drink." The brunette smiled and poured coffee for both of them. "You know, this stuff won't do the trick, won't wake you up."  
"I figured that out after all these months. The good thing is, it won't keep you awake."  
"No coffee could." Sara got the toasts on Sofia's plate.   
"How was your night? Did you and Greg dance all night?"  
"We had a little break in between, had to help somebody clean the apartment."  
"Clean the apartment? Tell me more." This didn't sound like an ordinary night out. Cleaning an apartment. At night. Strange.   
"Greg danced with this woman, Linda, who we helped with her apartment. She came to the club to surprise her girlfriend. The problem was, her girlfriend surprised her in a not nice way…"  
"The girlfriend surprised Linda with another woman?" Sofia guessed.   
"Yes. So she danced her first anger and sorrow with Greg away and then we went to her place, threw all the belongings of the cheating bitch out of the window, they had a bottle of expensive champagne and then Greg and me went to a twenty-four-seven bar, had breakfast and came back."  
"My fiancé threw the belongings of another woman out of the window."  
"Yeah, was a nice workout."  
"Better than the workout we could have had?"  
"No." Sara pulled her lover on her lap. "I like our workout more. But it was fun and I'm glad you got some sleep."  
"Susan and me had some sleep, nice dreams of you and were in bed before our son went to sleep, which felt wrong."  
"Did his date stay over?"  
"No, of course not! She left around ten, Steve had a Playstation night with Tanya, Don needs to work too…I should wake him up…don't tell me you wouldn't mind when Steve has a girl stay over. He's fourteen."  
"One week from today and he's fifteen."  
"So?"  
"Same age than you were."  
"Oh come, you can't be serious. He's our baby."  
"I'm sure it's the same your mother thought." Sara grinned.   
"Do you want to be a grandmother next year?"  
"Who said we'll be grandmothers next year? I'm sure our son knows how to have safe sex."  
"I'm sure he knows not to have sex at all. Not until he's old enough."  
"Which is when?"  
"Twenty-one."  
Sara laughed and kissed Sofia. She was pretty sure, these were the same words Marie said, when Sofia was young. You really didn't need a DNA test to know, Sofia and Marie were mother and daughter.   
"Okay, eighteen."  
"I love you and Stephen will laugh his ass off when he hears, what you thinks. Or asks your mother, how you were as a teenager…we better not tell him about this conversation."  
"Why don't you have the bees and butterfly conversation with him?"  
"Because I don't want to sound ridiculous. I'm sure our son knows everything about sex, he needs to know. He has books, the internet and goes to school."  
"Does he have condoms?"  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't check his room."  
"We can give him some for his birthday."  
"Didn't you say a minute ago, he isn't supposed to have sex until he's eighteen? By this time the condoms are old."  
"He won't care what I want. We need to trust him and I trust him."  
"He cares what you want." Sara smiled. "Shall I prepare some lunch for you?"  
"You pack lunch for me?"  
"Yes, like a good and caring fiancé should do. Prepare some lunch for the hard working wife so she has good tasting food for lunch."   
"Domestic, I like you this way."  
"Only this way?"  
"All ways. So what did you do when Greg danced with Linda?"  
"I danced."  
"Was she hot?"  
Sara smiled. Now they were playing interrogation. Let see if she could give her cop lover the right answers. "Nobody is as hot as you are."  
"How close did she come to me? In being hot."  
"On a scale from one to very close to ten for far away? A hundred."   
"A good dancer?"  
"Same scale? Eighty."  
"She gets closer."  
"Won't get any closer. Tomatoes and cucumber?"  
"Susan will like the vegetables. Will I get some meat?"  
"Got you a steak from the bar we went, it's perfect for the steak sandwich."  
"I love you."  
"And steaks."  
"I borrow your scale, put the steak on fifty and you on hundred."  
"Double of a steak, what an ego boost for me." Sara packed the steak and the cheese sandwich in the box, added an apple and a banana to it and the bar of chocolate, she had for her every day. Enough food to get Sofia and Susan through the day and when they were back, she would have prepared dinner for them, Stephen and herself. Like a housewife. And she loved it. 

An hour later Sofia found herself in reality of her job. Even when the crime scene was not in a world, she called reality. A villa with pool, tennis place, basketball field, huge garden, expensive paintings, art sculptures, thick carpets. All expensive extras, she wasn't very familiar with. The only thing she was familiar with, and that was nothing she was proud of, was the dead body in the shower. A woman, in her early twenties, her throat slashed. A little bit reminded her the scene of the famous movie 'Psycho', except for the fact, that Norman Bates didn't slash the throat of his victims, he stabbed them various time all over their bodies and the motel wasn't as exclusive as this villa.  
"Such a pretty place, a pretty girl and an ugly scene." Cherry said when she came into the bathroom and saw the body. "Reminds me of 'Psycho'."  
"Same here. The difference is, in 'Psycho' the actress sees the killer, I don't think she saw her killer. And it's one clear cut, not various stabbing wounds. The attacker grabbed her from behind and slashed her throat. A life taken within seconds."   
"Who is she?"  
"Andrea Smith, age twenty-two, the girlfriend of the owner of this place."  
"A palace. Who is he?"  
"Homer Kinney, he owns a bank, is worth a couple of millions."  
"I take it he's very ambitious or a few years senior her age."  
"Make that double."   
"Thought so. Help me turn her, officer? My CSI shouldn't do that anymore."  
"Sorry." Sofia was happy when she could work her cases without bigger problems, any bigger physical activities weren't possible anymore.   
"No problem." The officer and Cherry turned the body.   
"Our killer was a lefty."  
"And taller." Sofia looked at the wound on the throat. She must have taken a shower, her back to the glass door, didn't see her attacker. He grabbed her, slashed her throat and before she could react, she was dead. Blood smears of the hands were on the wall, showed how she went down.   
"Did anybody see the killer?"  
"No."  
"What about the staff? He must have people in the house, with this kind of house, you don't do anything yourself."  
"Don is working on that. I wonder who turned off the shower."  
"Why?"  
"Look at the blood on the wall, from her hands." She pointed to the blood trails.   
"Left by her when she got down."  
"Yeah and barely washed away. Whoever killer her, turned off the water. Who cares about the water and not about the life of a person?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Neither did I and I intend to find it out."  
"How is the baby?"  
"Susan is fine. She and me will work this case and close it. Time to get back to the evidence. I come and see you as soon as I'm done here."  
"And I try to give you all the answers you need."   
"Thanks." Sofia took her swab and turned her attention back to the shower. Time to find out what was in the pipe, what evidence could help her find the killer of this young woman. 

"How far are you?" Don asked when he came back into the bathroom.   
"I need to get the pipe out, there might be some evidence inside. Her blood vanished in there, maybe also a piece of the perpetrator."  
"Don't tell me you'll do it yourself. Please. That's not what a pregnant woman should do."  
She looked at him. "Do you think I'm this irresponsible and stupid?"   
"No."  
"I called for help, it's not like I don't have any other places to process. This is a palace, I could stay here for days. Greg is outside, he comes in later and works on the pipe. What did you find out?"  
"I talked to the boyfriend, Homer Kinney."  
"Was he here when she got killed?"  
"What is time of death?"  
Shouldn't the boyfriend know when his better half took a shower? Didn't they leave the bed together? "Between six and seven in the morning."   
"He said, he left here around six, went to work and came back when he got the call his girlfriend was killed."  
"He's an early riser, no bank opens this early. Who was here when she died?"  
"The butler, he lives here. I talked to him, he didn't see or hear anything."  
"Is the butler a lefty? Or Kinney?"  
"Not that I recall it. Our killer is?"  
"That's what the wound tells us."  
"I check that out, might gets us faster to the killer."  
"What about surveillance?"  
"Two cameras, one at the front door and one at the front gate."  
"What? A huge estate like this and only two cameras?" This didn't seemed to be right. When you owned such a palace, you had more than two cameras. Hell, she had two cameras at her house, one for the front door and one for the garage, also the former easiest access to the garden.   
"They're switching security companies, the new company will put up new ones. The killer was really lucky."  
"Or knew about this." Sofia didn't believe in luck when it came to murder cases. "Can you get the security people in? Maybe one of them saw an opportunity to make some money, she was in the way…but how can you be in the way when you're in the shower? Can you check if anybody, who was here or has access, is a lefty?"  
"Of course. I plan to talk to all employees here. Any clues for me?"  
"Concentrate on the lefty."  
"I got that. What else did you find out?"  
"Her fingerprints and - as you can expect - his too. No other ones, it's very clean here, I expect they have got a cleaner, who cleans the bathroom with gloves every day. The garbage can is empty, everything is new, the only used thing is the little piece of soap in the sink and the shower lotion. She never came to the point to wash her hair."  
"So she was in there like what? Twenty seconds before he killed her?"  
The blonde shook her head in disbelieve and amusement. For a lady's men her pseudo big brother was pretty bad in guessing. Or he had no clue about women. "Honey, have you ever taken a shower with Tanya?"  
"What has my private life to do with this case?" Don furrowed his brows. Why was it important to tell Sofia, if he and Tanya ever showered together? She should know I had taken various showers together.   
"Have you?"  
"Of course."  
"How much time did she need until she washed her hair?"  
"An eternity? Like any other woman."  
"Exactly. A man is in and out the shower within a minute. A woman needs her time, wash her body, shaving, shampoo, conditioner and treat. So between body washing and shaving, which she did every day from what I saw, I guess she was in here for at least a minute, almost two. Get in, get the right water temperature, wash. She stood with her back to the door, makes me think she wanted to change the water pressure to shave her legs, but never got to do it because when the water is off, you hear when somebody opens the glass door and she didn't seem to have defensive wounds."  
"So the killer got wet?"  
"Yes."  
"Any water on the floor? Footsteps?"  
"No, no water on the floor, no used towels. He might have taken it with him, a nice way to open the doors without leaving fingerprints."  
"I walked in and out of this place twice today. We're on the second floor, you have to walk down the hallway, the stairs and through the lounge to get to the front door. Or through the backdoor into the garden."  
"Then Greg should find some evidence."  
"Or you on your way down. Of course, he could have climbed out a window."  
"Then Greg will find evidence for that." Sofia smiled.   
"Okay, I leave you and Susan to your work. Oh, and have this one." He smiled and gave her a Snickers. "I'm sure you and Susan can use some peanuts, chocolate and caramel. It's good for you and her, makes the two of you happy."  
"We love you."  
"Of course you do, like I love the two of you. I'll be around, talk to a few more people, if you need anything, give me a call."  
"We will." Time for Sofia to work herself from the bathroom to the staircase. Hopefully Greg came in soon so she had some help. Otherwise she would spend the rest of her day in here and the whole evening. Her eight hours day was history before it was over. 

Sara smiled when Stephen came out of the bathroom, wet hair, all sleepy eyes. It was almost noon, she was up herself for less than fifteen minutes after the few hours of sleep.   
"Good morning, sunshine."  
"Morning…or good day." He yawned. "How was your night out? I didn't hear you come home."  
"It was very interesting."  
"What does interesting mean?" He poured some milk from the fridge in a glass and dropped on the chair. "I thought you went dancing."  
"We did."  
"Sofia came back alone."  
"Yeah, she's at work, I've got the day off. Like you, I found other things to do than sleep. Things, that are more fun."  
"I spent my night with a good looking woman, you?"  
"A woman, a man and we had a serious workout."  
He smirked. "A hot threesome? What does my other mom says about this?"  
"We won't tell her."  
"Of course you will! In fact, if you hurt mama Sofia, you're in big trouble with me."  
"Stevie, Greg and me helped a woman, he met her at the club, throw out the belongings of her ex. Her ex, who was her girlfriend until that night, until she found out, she cheated on her. Now she's single, has a lot of space in her loft and her ex can play jigsaw puzzle with what's left of her stuff in the garden. Did you know china can shatter into a million pieces?"  
"Sounds like fun. A real workout. I played with Tanya Olympic Games, summer and winter until we found a game in the internet, played it until half past five, when Don got up and wasn't impressed to find us awake. I guess he was jealous. I had to the girl and the games while he had to work."  
"His woman."  
"She's too old for me anyway."  
"Glad you think so too, son."  
"Or what? You lock me in my room, mom?"  
"You like it there too much, how about cleaning the house for a month? Get your thoughts off old women."  
"Mean, you mean older women, not old. She's younger than you are and you're not old. What are your plans for today?"  
"Spend some time with my son, if he wants to. Would you like to prepare something for your birthday party?"  
"My birthday party?" Stephen looked irritated. Since when was he having a birthday party?   
"Next Sunday."   
"Do we have to celebrate? I never celebrated a birthday."  
"We don't have to. If you don't want a party, we can let it be like any another Sunday."  
"I might like that better than a party. Besides, I've got no idea who to invite."  
"Lea?"  
"Big party, one guest."  
"If you also invite old people, we might get one or two more guests."  
"Old people like Tony and Sally? Or even older?"  
"Whoever you want. Your mothers, grandparents."  
"Oh, that are ancient people."  
"Excuse me!" Sara eyed her son. Did he call her ancient?   
"Ancient people around and over forty."  
"You little shit!" She grabbed him, pushed him on the couch and started tickling him until he screamed.   
"Ancient people? I give you ancient people."  
"I take it back! I take it back! Stop it! Please!" The dogs jumped on them and started to lick Stephen's face. "Get away! Scooby, Rantanplan, stop it!"   
"They're ancient too, if we convert their age to human age."  
"Why are women so bitchy when it comes to their age?"  
"Somebody should really spank you, you're way too cheeky for your age." She pulled him in her arms. Ancient. The next time Marie was around, she'd mention this and then Stephen got a real punishment from his grandmother. Ancient grandmother.   
"You know, if you don't plan your party, you get a surprise party, organized by the Captain and you don't want that."  
"Okay, we celebrate. Can I invite Lou Lee?"  
"Send him an email, your party, your guests."  
"Can we start in the early afternoon?"  
"Again, your party, your decision."  
"I'd like to invite one or two guys from the children's home."  
"Steve, it's your party, you tell me what you want and I tell you if it's possible. So far everything is possible and I hope, all your wishes are too. At least from my side, can't speak for Lou Lee and his appointments. Mister Hollywood Movie Star."  
"And if I want to go to Triple Burger?"  
"We go to Triple Burger."  
"Have the burger on the beach?"  
"With heaps of coke. In a can" Sara grinned. She wasn't sure if Marie would join them in this case.   
"Chocolate? Potato chips?"  
"As much as we can carry."  
"Suddenly I want this party." He hugged and kissed her. "Thanks. I love you, mom."  
"I love you too, son. Your birthday, your rules, Honey. You want burger, candy and beach, you get it. If you want a quiet day, you get that. Your birthday is all about you, what you want and wish for."  
"Thanks." He smiled. Something new for him, but it sounded good and he started to look forward to his birthday. A party with people he liked, food he enjoyed and wherever he wanted the party to be. The beach, the garden or somewhere else. He had the best parents in the world.

"Sorry I'm late." Sofia came into the morgue, where Cherry sat on her chair and had a cup of coffee.   
"You're not late, you arrive at the best time. I'd offer you some coffee, but it's with caffeine and you and Susan don't drink caffeine. Want some water?"  
"Why not? Are you on a break?"  
"Short one. Just finished your DB." Cherry poured some water for Sofia.   
"Long work."  
"Just like your day was so far. Have you eaten?"  
"Are you Don or Sara?"  
"None of them, I'm a doctor, does it make it worse?"  
"I had a steak and cheese sandwich for lunch and a Snickers for dessert." Like over two hours ago. She really wasn't hungry.   
"Good. Want to hear about Andrea?"  
"Yes."  
"Not a nice story. We have to rewrite our story, we made up in the bathroom. About her having a shower, getting her throat slashed and that's it."  
"What did you find?" Sofia sensed there was not a nice story coming up, that she would get a lot of information and wouldn't like any one of them. "There was no evidence of anything else. Not in the bathroom, not in the hallway."  
"There was evidence on her. I found old bruises, several, most of them faded away enough so we didn't see them first. I also found out she had her shoulder dislocated, arm broken, two broken and a fractured rips. Four of her teeth weren't hers, her skull showed evidence of trauma, old injury, a year or so."  
"She was abused."  
"From what her body told me for about two years. Constantly, like when one injury was healed, she got a new one."  
"Domestic violence." The typical evidence for domestic violence. She had too many case like this, she knew the hints.   
"Very likely. It gets worse. After finding all these injuries I checked for sexual abuse and found out, she had been raped not too long before she died."  
"Shit. Any semen?"  
"No. He suited up."  
"Fuck. The boyfriend? It make sense, he was there and I'm sure she didn't spend the night out, so he was the only man around. Unless he invited a second man, but somehow I doubt that. I don't think he watched his girlfriend being raped. Then again, it's not very likely he raped her, they were a couple. It makes no sense, does it?"  
"I can't tell you. No defensive wounds, no physical evidence of the attacker. But the boyfriend must know about the other injuries. Even when he isn't the one who caused them, he must have known. You see a broken arm, you see bruises and she was his girlfriend, he couldn't ignore it."  
"Definitely."  
"Did he mention anything?"  
"I haven't talked to him, Don did and he didn't mention anything about it. I let him come here, ask him about the injuries. The problem is he isn't a lefty."  
"Takes him off the top list, as our killer is a lefty. I doubt he used his other hand to throw us off. But when he says he had no idea about the injuries, he lies."  
"I bet he said, she told him she fell. The classic bullshit lie." Sofia said angrily. Most women, who got abused, were clumsy and fell, she heard these lies so many times, she stopped counting. And she also remembered what those cases did with Sara. For the first time she was glad her fiancé wasn't a CSI anymore. This case was a classic case, that gave Sara nightmares. Too many things reminded the brunette on her own life.  
"Most times it's the partner; for abuse, murder and rape."  
"He is twice her age, she could have been the cute accessories for him. Successful banker, a bimbo, she doesn't act the way he wants, he's used to people, who do whatever he wants, he runs a fucking bank, show the bitch, who's the boss, give her a bop to remember, she falls down the stairs and knows better next time. If not, he has to teach her another lesson."  
"Your job to find out. One more thing, that can be the reason for his rage. She was pregnant."  
"Shit. How far?"  
"Seven weeks."  
"So she knew." Sofia knew, but she checked for it every day, hoped for it.   
"Very likely. Finds out, tells him, he thinks, she wants his money, get rid off her and the baby. Or thinks, she cheated on him, makes her pay. Anyway, he's better off without her."  
"We had that a couple of times too."  
"Yeah, a couple of hundred times. You get me his DNA and I tell you if he's the father. Or do you have his DNA already?"  
"No. We have his fingerprints, they were in the system because of his job, but not his DNA."  
"Was she from Los Angeles?"  
"No, Colorado. Came here to study, went to UCLA. Greg is there and talks to people from her courses, professors and a former roommate. She lived at Kinney's place."  
"Available whenever he needs her. Or wanted her."  
"Or in the way when you don't want her. Maybe you bring home some company, she bitches about it, you need to teach her a lesson. Your house, nobody tells you who you bring home and when."  
"We both don't like him."  
"We both like him to cause her being your guest. Had he been here?"  
"No."  
"I contacted her mother, she's on her way."  
"Mom grieves, comes from Colorado. He doesn't show up, is probably back at his bank, working. If my partner was killed, I'd be at the morgue, want answers, want the police to find the killer of my partner."  
"If you don't have anything else for me, I let him come in and ask a few of the questions, we wondered about."  
"Her killer was taller according from the angle of the cut. That's it."  
"Thanks." Sofia got up. Time for a conversation. And until Kinney showed up, she could work on some evidence, write down the questions, Cherry and her just wondered about. 

"How about a break or are you too busy?"  
"Sara!" Sofia turned. Her lover dropped by on her day off to see her.   
"Hey Honey, I missed you and I thought, I come along and bring you a piece of cake, our son and me baked. Or is it a bad time?"  
"Honestly, it's a bad day." Sofia pulled the brunette in her arms. "Bad case, a lot of questions and I missed you."  
"Missed you too. And our son decided what he wants to do on his birthday."  
"A huge wild party?"  
"He's not like you."  
"What does he want?" Sofia broke up a piece of her cake and fed it to Sara. Eating cake was great, but having your lover eat cake off your hands, have your fingers in her mouth, have her suck on them for a second to tease you, knowing what you were doing, was much better. It was worth to watch the cake vanish in her mouth. The only problem you had was you got horny and couldn't work the steam off because you were at work.   
"A trip to Triple Burgers, heaps of unhealthy stuff, chocolate, candies, coke, beach. And Lou Lee. We sent him an email, maybe he has an hour to spare, comes along and makes our son very happy."  
"Stephen is his biggest fan."  
"Yeah and I think…our son has a little crush on somebody."  
"Really? Did he say something? Who is it? Lea? Gosh, this is exciting. The first love of our son. So he and Lea had a good study night."  
"No."  
"No? What do you mean with no."  
"It's not Lea."  
"Who is it? If not Lea."  
"She's slightly older."  
"Who is it?"  
"His doctor…dentist…"  
"I had once a crush on my dent…wait a minute. His dentist is Tanya. I thought we were joking when we talked about this once. Are you sure?"  
Sara nodded.  
"Oh shit. Are you really sure?"  
"As sure as you can be when you talk about your almost fifteen year old son, who doesn't tell you who is in his heart."  
"A crush on a woman twice his age…well, I guess we all have been in this situation at one point in our life. Do you think he's okay?"  
"He knows she's in love with Don, but it will hurt at one point and then he needs his moms to catch him, comfort him."   
"We'll be there."  
"Of course. Now, tell me about your case."  
"No, you're world isn't about hate, murder and crime anymore."  
"My world focused around you, I can see the case is on your mind, tell me about it, get it out of your head. It will help you feel better and when you feel better I'm happy. Want to make me happy?"  
"Stupid question." Sofia kissed Sara's cheek. "Okay, come here." She pulled the brunette closer in her arms. "I've got a dead twenty-two year old woman, who was tortured, abused, raped and killed."  
"Shit."  
"And the way it looks it all happened at the place she stayed."  
"Stranger or partner?"  
"The injuries are not new, they all happened like when one was gone, the next one appeared. I don't know about you, but when my partner comes home with a bruise and tells me, she bumped into a door, I believe her. When she comes home the next week, with a bruised shoulder because she accidentally fell down the stairs, I don't believe her anymore. Her partner must have known about it. When you love somebody, you talk. When he had nothing to do with it, he had asked her, had asked, who did this to her."  
"If my partner comes home with a bruise apparently caused by a door, I take a chainsaw and turn the door into sawdust. If she comes home with a bruised shoulder because she fell down the stairs, I carry her down all stairs for the rest of her life after I destroyed the staircase that made her fall, piece by piece." Sara kissed Sofia softly. "I love you."  
"Love you too. Enough details?"  
"You can't give me more, it's an ongoing investigation. But whenever you need an ear, I've got two reserved only for you."  
"Thanks."   
"Hey, we have…oh, hi Sara." Don's face appeared in the doorframe. "Nice to see you."  
"Hi Don, how are you?"  
"Busy with your wonderful fiancé. I've the boyfriend in. Interrogation four."  
"I'm there in a second."  
"Don't hurry, he called his lawyer and we have to wait for her."   
"Already?"  
"Rich guys always do. You got another minute with you girl."  
"Who got me some cake. Like a slice?"  
"Sorry, need to look after my body otherwise I won't look sexy anymore."  
"Since when do you care?"  
"Since you're almost forty."  
"Fuck off!" Sofia wished she had something to throw at him. She wasn't almost forty, it was a long way until she turned forty…four more months. Over four months. How could he dare to mention her birthday? In a way that made her feel old.   
"You still look like twenty-one." Sara took the hand of her lover.   
"Twenty-one and a few months?"  
"Exactly."  
"How many? Four hundred?"  
"Four, not hundred. Come on, finish the cake."   
"I'm fat. You've got a whale fiancé."  
"The correct term is pregnant. Give Susan some more cake, I bet you won't come home for dinner, your case doesn't sound like an eight hours day. I want the two of you not hungry."  
"Thanks. I try to come home as soon as possible. And take my breaks." The blonde got up, pulled the brunette up too. "Are you going to walk me to interrogation four? As my personal lucky charm."  
"You're so gonna kick the ass of the guy. And the bloody lawyer. We all know, they're all stupid money addicted idiots."   
"I love my fiancé." They left the room and walked down the hallway. "Any plans for you and Stephen?"  
"He made me promise to watch a Lou Lee movie with him." Sara rolled her eyes.   
"Gosh, our son has you in his hands, he can pull your strings just like he wants. If it's the same with Susan, you'll be the slave of our kids."  
"Luckily I've got you to be the firm one." They stopped in front of the door to interrogation. "Here we are. Good luck. I love you."   
"Thanks. I love you too. Fuck!" Sofia's eyes stuck on something behind Sara, so the brunette turned and her jaw dropped. This had to be a bad joke. Her eyes had to be…something had to be wrong with them.   
"I don't believe this. He called her?" Sofia looked at the woman, more striking down the hallway than she walked.   
"Who is she?"   
"High end fucking good lawyer. The shark under the sharks."  
"Seriously?"  
"From what I know, she won most of her cases, which has nothing to do with having innocent clients. She's the nightmare of every cop, CSI and attorney." The blonde pulled herself together, put on a stoic face. "Miss Power, are you the lawyer of Mister Kinney?"  
"I am. And you are?"  
"CSI Curtis."  
"Well, CSI Curtis, I'm sure we can work this out fast." Her eyes fell on Sara. "Hello Sara, nice to see you, do you need a lawyer too?"  
"Uhm…no…"  
"You know each other?"  
"Since last night. Excuse me, I don't want to let my client wait. Can we start?"  
"I'm with you in a second." Sofia waited until Miss Power was in the room before she looked at her lover. "Did you forget to tell me something?"  
"We danced."  
"You danced with her?"  
"How was I supposed to know she's lawyer?"  
"Why does she look at you like you're her prey?"  
"I don't know." Sara shifted from one foot to the other. "You should go inside."  
Sofia looked at her, without words before she shook her head and went inside the interrogation room. She had to push this aside and concentrate on her case. Sara was right, she couldn't know who Mel Powers was. Nevertheless, it didn't make things easier. 

"Can we make this quick? My client has to go back to work." Miss Power said as soon as Sofia was in the room, making it clear, she saw nothing else than a little inconvenience in their meeting. Something, they could work out within a couple of minutes.  
"Miss Power, are you aware of the fact that we found the partner of your client dead in the shower of their home this morning? How about he pretends to be in grief?" Don asked.   
"We all grieve in different ways. My client suffers, but he can't stop working, he owns a bank, a lot of people depend on him."   
"What a hero."   
"Did you call us to assault him?"  
"No, we have a few more questions. Okay, we cut through the chase." Sofia leant back. "The medical examiner found a lot of injuries, older bruises, broken and bruised rips, shoulder, broken arm. Can you tell us anything about it?"  
"She was a clumsy woman, I always told her to be careful, but she was so full of life." Mister Kinney said, sad voice, head down.   
"How did the injuries happen?"  
"She slipped, some were from sport, she liked challenges, always pushed herself to the limits."  
"Really? So she was into extreme sport?"  
"She liked everything extreme."  
"How did you meet?"  
"A party, two years ago."  
"Must be around the same time when she got into extreme sports, her first injuries are from this time."  
"Probably because she didn't have the chances to do these things back home in Colorado. This kind of activity costs some money, her parents don't have the money."  
"Did you ever meet her parents?"  
"No."  
"You're together for two years and never met her parents? That's strange."  
"Depends on how you see your private life and what's your understanding of relationship is."  
"What was your understanding?"  
"We had sex, not a plan to get married. It was about fun for both sides and not a life-long commitment."   
"Interesting you bring that up." Sofia leant back. "When did she tell you she was pregnant?" A baby was a life-changing and a life-long commitment.  
"She didn't." His voice was simple, like she asked him how the weather had been yesterday.  
"Not?" And it didn't seem bother him a lot. Not the pregnancy, not the fact that his child was dead too.   
"No."  
"You don't seem to be very upset. It was your child."  
"Maybe."  
"What do you mean with maybe? Was there somebody else in her life?"  
"She was a young woman, she was good looking, I worked all day. I'm not naïve and believe I was the only one in her life. Probably she fucked the whole male staff I have."  
"And if she did so, it don't bother you?"  
"Can't kick out my entire stuff because of her."  
"You could have broken up."  
"She was good in bed and looked nice on meetings."  
The blonde shook her head. "Are you telling me, you're the kind of guy, who doesn't care when his partner sleeps with somebody else? I don't buy that."  
"And I'm not selling anything."  
Sofia got a swab out. "I'd like to take your DNA."  
"What for?"  
"Eliminating you as a suspect."  
Miss Power took it in her hands. "How many different DNA examples did you find at the crime scene?"   
"I can't talk to you about an ongoing investigation."  
"Means, you have one, the one of the victim. This interview is over, my client has to go back to work. The next time you have to talk to my client, call me first so his valuable time won't get wasted anymore." She stood up. "Mister Kinney?"  
"Thanks, Miss Power. Goodbye."   
Don and Sofia shared a look and stayed in the room.   
"Fuck."  
"That was what I said when I saw her in the hallway."  
"He has the high dollars."  
"And she gets assholes like him out of trouble. Bitch."  
"I bet she sits at home the whole night, waits for a call to get more money while she reads case files and figures new ways out to screw the law over."  
"Not last night."  
"How do you know?"  
"She spent the last night with Sara."   
"You're fucking kidding me!"  
"No. She told me so. They danced together…apparently."  
"They danced?"  
"Yeah…I need to talk about it with her…"  
"This bitch fucks over our case and with your private life…I didn't mean it this way."  
"I seriously don't hope it happened like this." She dropped her head on the table. "I saw her in a club a few times, she looks hot, she knows what she wants, she gets it, screws you over and enjoys what she gets out of it."  
"Not this time. This time we screw her over. In and out of work." He pulled her up. "Come on, we get the evidence and kick their rich asses."   
"Yeah…you know what bothers me too?"  
"What is it?"   
"Kinney isn't a lefty and Andrea was killed by a lefty."  
"Maybe he took his left hand to get our attention away from us. It's not difficult to cut a throat with the left hand when you're a right handed person. Especially when the victim doesn't try to defend herself."  
"We need more to get him, otherwise his smart ass lawyer laughs her ass off when we go to trial." The blonde grumbled. Wasn't it bad enough this arrogant guy had a shark lawyer, no she also had to dance with Sara last night. Worst case scenario was she had to fight Mel Powers in trial and private life. 

It was nine in the evening when Sofia came back home and found Sara and Stephen in front of the TV, watching a movie, eating popcorn.   
"Hey." Sara smiled.   
"Hi mom, you're late."  
"Well, somebody has to work while others prefer to stay up all night and have fun."  
"Not tonight, I'm off to bed, only waited for you to come home." He hugged Sofia and gave her a kiss. "I've got a test first thing in the morning, wish me luck."  
"Good luck, Honey, I know you can do it."  
"Thanks. Night Susan." He kissed Sofia's shirt.   
"There's dinner for you in the fridge." Sara said to Sofia.   
"I had dinner, thanks. All I want is to go to bed. It was a long day and tomorrow won't be any different." The blonde walked into the bedroom.   
Sara sighed. Thunder in paradise, she knew it before her fiancé walked into the room. Like Steve did, that was the reason why he vanished this fast. He smelled trouble, a thing you learn when you live in a children's home. Time for a conversation before things turned worse. Turning off the TV she checked on the dogs, who lay on the floor, snored and smiled when she saw the kitten made themselves comfortable on the dogs. Looked like the six of them were a big loving family. Maybe she could get her little family back to a happy state of mind too.   
"Did you close the case?"  
"No." Sofia sat on the bed, was about to put off her prosthesis.   
"Look…"  
"I don't need an explanation. Or a confession."  
"Good, there's no need for me to confess, I didn't do anything that requires it."  
"Glad to hear that."  
"Okay, you know what? Play princess, make me the bad one because of whatever reason you came up with. You made up your mind anyway, so have a good night." Sara took her sleep shirt.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Out. Of the room, I need some air. Sleep tight." Sara turned and left the room.   
"Yeah, enjoy yourself." Sofia dropped on the bed and closed her eyes. Great. Just great. Not only that she had pictures in her head, that were hopefully not true, made it very hard to concentrate on the case, now her private life was fucked up too. And knowing her fiancé, she wouldn't come back any time. Or at all.   
But why go after her? She made her decision, was an adult and when she wanted to get out, she could go and…whom was she kidding? Definitely not herself. After a look on the watch, it wasn't late, but she was tired after all these hours, needed a shower and…talk with Sara. She knew it herself, she would never sleep when she and Sara didn't talk and got thing out of their world.   
Putting her prosthesis on again, getting into her sweat pants and a thick jumper, she got out of the bed room. Their living room was empty, no surprise here. The door to the empty bedroom was open, the room was dark and without looking inside she knew, Sara wasn't in there.   
Making her way downstairs, she said hello to Tony, who sat in the big living room and watched a reality show.   
"She's in the garden."  
"What makes you think I look for Sara?"  
"I know the two of you and the way she stormed into the garden, you and her should talk. Plus a sleep shirt in her hands isn't what you wear outside."  
"And there people say computer geeks have no idea about real life."  
"That's why I watch reality TV. Go, say you're sorry."  
"Why should I be sorry and not her?"  
"You follow her, you feel guilty and there must be a reason for it."   
"Watch your TV show." She petted his shoulder and stepped into the garden. It was dark, but she could see Sara's silhouette in the garden swing, legs up, arms around her knees, head on them. Her fiancé. She looked broken, sad, disappointed. Picking up the woolen blanket from under the cover, she stepped behind the garden swing, knowing Sara knew she was there.   
"It's too cold to sit here in a shirt." Sofia said.   
"Then go inside before you catch a cold."   
"I rather catch a cold than…" Be inside without you.   
"Than what?"  
"Feel bad."  
"Why do you feel bad? Apparently I'm the one who ruined everything. Made all the mistakes."  
"How mad would you be if I sit next to you?"  
"It's your garden."  
"My garden? I thought, it's our garden." Sofia fought with her tears. Her garden. It sounded horrible. This wasn't her garden, or her house, her things. It was all theirs. Their garden, their house, things. Their life, the life they shared.   
"You should get inside before you and Susan catch a cold."   
"Why don't you keep us warm? All three of us?" Sofia Unfolded the blanket, put it over Sara's shoulder and sat next to the brunette.   
"Why don't you keep us warm?"  
"Okay." The blonde pulled the brunette in her arms, kissed her, placed her hand on her belly. "Susan says hello, she missed you almost as much as I did."   
"I missed both of you."   
"Good we're together now." Sofia kissed Sara's forehead. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. A jealous idiot girlfriend."  
"You did." Sara smiled and kissed her lover gently. "We did nothing else than dancing, no matter what she might have told you. I promise."  
"I know…the thing is…Mel has a reputation."   
"So you know her too."  
"I saw her a few times, heard a few stories, met her in court too. In work and private life she's known as a woman, who gets what she wants, no matter what. The way she looked at you in the hallways…she wants you."  
"She flirted with me, I told her about my fiancé."  
"The bitchy, moody, jealous one?"  
"No, not my secret lover, she isn't important enough to get mentioned. I mean my beautiful, gorgeous, adorable fiancé, who is pregnant with our child. Which I mentioned to the lawyer too."  
"Now she knows who your fiancé is."  
"Will she use it against you? In court."  
"Our relationship?"  
"She could make up a story like you tell me all the details about the case or whatever."  
"There's nothing to use against us. Or me. There's only one thing we have to look after, which can be a problem."  
"Which is?"  
"She still wants you, will try to get you."  
"Means, the next time we go out, you have to stay in my arms the whole time, we kiss and go home together. No chance for her to get in between us."  
"Sounds like a great idea." Sofia kissed her again. "Now tell me more about our son's party on Sunday? Any new ideas?"  
"No. He is happy with the plans he made around lunch."  
"What about Tanya?"  
"She left around lunch and as far as I know, Don is at her place tonight."  
"Our baby is in love with an older woman."  
"He has a crush on her, not a plan to marry her. Let him have his fantasies. His dentist or a hot actress, both women he can't have, but give him a few happy hours. As his secret crush and a video games partner."  
"Very handy, he can be around her a lot, nobody suspicious anything when he asks her to spend the evening with her."  
"True. Nevertheless, he won't get her. Do you think we should talk to him about Tanya?"  
"No, not until he comes to us."  
"Which will never happen." Sara smiled. "Remember, teenager boy."  
"And at one point he brings home a real girlfriend." Sofia sighed. "Next year, when he turns sixteen, we have to take him to the club. For a real party."  
"You want to get him a faked ID for his next birthday?"   
"No, I leave that to my mother."   
"The Captain organizes faked IDs? Really?"  
"For that one night and then she'll take it away."   
"I love her."  
"And I love you."  
"Lucky for you, I love you, only you and the lawyer might be used to get what she wants, but I keep what I want and love. She needs to get herself another goal or she will lose. Twice. Because she'll lose the case too when her client is guilty. There's no way she can screw with my fiancé, in no way."  
"Like there's no way she can screw with my fiancé, also in no way." Sofia grinned. "Wanna get back into the house?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"The plan you have for there."  
"Shower and sex in bed."  
"Five more minutes for the stars and I'm all yours."  
"Deal." Sofia got her arms closer around Sara, put her head on the brunette's shoulder and watched with her the stars. Maybe Los Angeles wasn't the best place to gaze the stars in the sky, maybe it was more famous for star watching on the ground, but tonight the stars seemed to shine only for them. And since they talked, they shone much brighter than before. Maybe a little fight, or disagreement every now and then, a little bit of jealousy, was necessary to keep the relationship alive and vivid. When you knew your partner was jealous, you knew he or she loved you and didn't want to lose you. 

Monday, February 11th

"I want to smash her face into the wall a dozen times before I kick her kidneys like Susan kicks me the whole time. Stupid little…"  
"Stop! Our daughter understands what we say, don't let her hear her mother swear like a guy."  
"Why are guys allowed to swear?"  
"Only young stupid ones, dads aren't. To get back to your monologue about Miss Powers, she is one of the best, we knew that and we knew she'd use every chance to sc…point out a mistake we make."  
"We didn't make a mistake, we…just can't grab him by the balls and rip them off." They had a lot of evidence pointing towards Mister Kinney as the murder of Andrea Smith, but his lawyer found for every piece of evidence an explanation so there was more than a reasonable doubt left. Especially the fact, the killer used his left hand to kill the victim was a point, that played into the hands of the lawyer.   
"We have TOD and he has no alibi. I don't take his car on the traffic camera as evidence, his windows are tinted. Anybody could have been in this car."  
"Which means, somebody must have had the order to drive it so Kinney can kill his girlfriend. Means somebody knows the truth and we need to find this somebody. Lets get the car in, process it and find the fingerprints of whoever was in the car."  
"Doesn't he have a driver? Most rich guys don't drive themselves." Don said.   
"No, he doesn't. Not to get from and to work, only when he has a work partner over, he takes the driver to impress. Stretch limo. Why do men think when they have a big car, everybody thinks they have a big cock?"  
"A show off macho thing, like women wearing almost nothing, pointing every attention to their breasts to make the men believe, they are the best pick for their children - even when they have nothing else in mind than sex, the subconscious will look for the perfect partner for reproduction."  
"Human being is so low and lawyers are on the end of this low line." Sofia got up. "I call a judge, get a warrant for the car and then I want to see the security cameras again. If he was at home, there must be a video of him leaving. Or evidence somebody manipulated the video."  
"I talk to the butler again, try to find out if Kinney has any friends, who might give him an alibi. Or killed the girlfriend. We haven't found a lefty in his team yet."  
"Could be another possibility. She's pregnant with a friend's baby, he doesn't want his pale to know and silenced her before she can tell her boyfriend and ruins the friendship."  
"Friendship means in these circles most times a lot of money and money is a good reason to kill."  
"Especially a lot of money. We stay in contact?"  
"Of course."  
"Take care of daddy."  
"Take care of Susan and yourself."  
"Always." Sofia got her phone and dialed the number of the judge, she hoped would sign her warrant right away. One way or the other they would find the evidence they needed to get Kinney off the road. 

"One day there won't be any snow left, we have hot and warm weather and will get a complexion thanks to the sunshine on our face. What a shame today is Monday and not Oneday." Shane sighed and brushed the snow off the doorstep at the information in Angeles National Forest.   
"It's the middle of February, what do you expect?"  
"The beautiful weather we have in Malibu?"  
"This isn't Malibu, this is Angeles National Forest. We're higher, nicer, cleaner and have cold weather. Don't be a pussy."  
"I'm a summer boy. Works better with my amazing smile."   
"Move to Florida."   
"Away from you? Never. Your smile in the morning makes me feel warm and loved. No sunshine can give this to me."  
"You mistake me with your girlfriend."  
"Ex."  
"Ex? Not again." Sara rolled her eyes. She lost count about the girlfriends Shane had been through since they knew each other. "What did you do this time?"  
"Why me?"  
"Let me think about it: you kicked one out because it was almost Christmas and you wanted to save a present, one because she wanted to move in with you, one because she didn't like you going out on weekends alone, one…"  
"Will you stop it, please? She dumped me because for another guy. Rich guy from NoHo."   
"Bitch."  
"I said a few less flattering word to her. Anyway, her stuff isn't in my apartment anymore, I got mine back home, time to move on. What are you doing tonight?"  
"Let me think…I've got an almost fifteen years old son at home, a pregnant fiancé, who will give birth to our baby within the next weeks, I guess I stay at home and take care of my family and the home. There's a lot of work waiting."  
"Boring. Why not go out with me?"  
"I was out Saturday night until the early Sunday morning, helped somebody clean out the apartment because she caught her girlfriend cheating on her and wanted some nice kind of payback."  
"You had a lot of fun while I broke up…so why don't you go out with me and have the fun again?"  
"We need to work tomorrow."  
"Bad excuse."  
"Son, fiancé, daughter."   
"They'll be fine without you."  
"Why don't you come over? Stephen will have a video games competition, why not join it? You like video games."  
"Guys night?"  
"Three guys and a girl, I'm very sure Tanya will be there too."  
"Hot chic…I might fight Don for her."  
"He'll shoot you."  
"Cops don't play fair. I go inside, check on the brochures."  
"And I start closing up the roads, we close in one hour."  
"Shall I order some dinner or does your wife cook for us?"  
"My wife is at work and will come home after us, you can order pizza. And a lot of chocolate pudding or tiramisu for her, she'll need it."  
"You're so caring."   
Sara showed him the finger and went to her car. It wasn't a bad thing being caring, especially when your fiancé was pregnant with your child and you couldn't wait to hold your daughter in your arms. Plus the fact your fiancé did all the work of the pregnancy, while you do nothing else than tell her you love her, get her some cookies and make sure, she feels as comfortable as possible.   
Six more weeks. When she was honest, she wanted her lover out of work, stay home and prepare for the delivery. Instead Sofia worked a case with a dead woman, who had been pregnant. And worked long hours, too long hours in Sara's eyes. Hopefully she could talk her fiancé out of working another four weeks and stop in two. Or even better, after she closed the case she worked on.   
A car stopped next to her before she could get into her own car.   
"Hi Sara."  
She turned surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's a public area, isn't it?"  
"Aren't you too busy getting the asses of killers out of prison? Let them continue their killings so you won't get out of money, Miss Powers." Sara didn't believe in coincidence and was very sure, the lawyer had a reason to be here.  
"I fight for the innocent people, they all have the right to stay free when they're innocent."  
"Or have enough money."  
"They can buy my help but not their innocence. The law is written and no money can change it."  
"No, of course not, it never happened that rich people got away with things, poor people have to pay for. And you take care of the innocent part, make them look like nice school boys. What do you want?"  
"See you at work after you saw me at work yesterday."  
"Now you saw me, we're about to close. Bye."  
"You were much nicer Saturday night."  
"If I had known you're a lawyer, a lawyer who defends killer, I had never wasted a minute on you."  
"I'm doing my job."  
"Yeah." The brunette shook her head, got into the car, closed the door, let the window down. "Did you think about what you do for a second? This young woman was killed, from what I read in the newspaper, she was tortured for weeks, if not months. Imagine for a second it was your little sister. How would you feel? Knowing she lived with a man, who tortured her, threw her down the stairs, broke her arm, made her pregnant and killed her and your little niece or nephew. But yeah, you're right, let him go out of prison, continue like this. There are more young woman falling for men like him, he'll do the same again because he got away with it, you make more money, life is good." She let her window up and drove away. This woman had some nerves. And when she told Sofia about it, the blonde would get mad. 

Of course there were only the fingerprints of Kinney in the car. Sofia knew it, like she knew the second she saw the car in the CSI garage, the Jaguar had been cleaned inside and outside. Smart bastard. Probably his lawyer told him to do this.   
"I went back to the house, looked at everything, tried to find what you might have missed and as I knew before, you didn't miss a single thing. Sofia Curtis is way too thorough to miss the evidence, that makes the case." Greg said when he came into the garage. Sofia had asked him to go to her crime scene and check if she missed a thing.   
"Fuck. Sorry Susan."  
"I reviewed what you have, it looks like everything points toward Kinney."  
"The problem is, he has a mirror that points everything away from him."  
"You say?"  
"His lawyer. Mel Powers."  
"Oh fuck. She's a hard case, I had her in a few cases, met her a few times in court and it was almost impossible to make her accept evidence against her client. She always had an answer and explanation to everything."  
"Yeah, she protects the ones, who the society should be safeguarded from." Sofia grumbled. "I hate her and have no idea if I hate her more for getting a lot of assholes not into prison, where they belong or for hitting on my fiancé."  
"As if Sara is interested in a lawyer."  
"As much as the lawyer is interested in the truth. So, what is your next plan?"  
"We can't prove Kinney wasn't in the car, we can't put him into the house at TOD, he is not a lefty, I need something. Something no lawyer can turn into nothing."  
"Nobody saw him?"  
"Nobody who would tell us any different. They all want to keep their job. And I'm sure he knows how to make sure, they all say exactly what he wants."  
"Honey, we had cases worse than this and we closed them. Get through the evidence again, find the piece she can't fight you for."  
"The needle in the haystack? I'm not sure if I'm looking in the right haystack."  
"Any traces of him on the DB?"  
"No, she was in the shower, we have got nothing of her attacker. Not even a footstep on the floor. I bet he had the cleaner clean after he killed her."  
"Another witness."  
"Scared witness, who won't say a word."  
"You make the evidence talk, Honey." He hugged her. "If you need me, give me a call."   
"Thanks. I go back to the evidence, I want him off the streets and her losing the case. For justice and my ego."  
"And we all know how strong your ego is." Greg grinned. He was sure, when something pissed Sofia off, the blonde worked even better than she usually did. 

A hand was placed on Sofia's shoulder and made her flinched. Partly scared, partly surprised she turned and looked at the concerned and disapproval eyes of her fiancé.   
"Ten hours, Sofia."  
She knew it. Of course her lover would come around when she didn't come home on time. And of course she wasn't happy about Sofia working overtime.   
"Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, clock off and come home. We have pizza ordered and on the way, a starving son, equal starving guest and a fiancé, who isn't pleased with her lover staying out all day, six weeks before she's due to deliver their baby."  
"Give me half an hour, I'm almost done."  
"Five minutes to save your files, put away all the evidence you worked on and be outside with me, in the car. Not a second longer. Hurry." She kissed the blonde's hair and went out.   
Looks like she had no other chance than calling it a day. She reread the file, saved it, got the bag with the evidence, locked it away and went into the locker room. Holding her back she sat down. Long day, hard day.   
"Going home?" Cherry came in the room.  
"Got a not very happy fiancé waiting for me outside. Do you have something new?"  
"Actually I do. When I was on my way home, Ernie stopped me." Ernie was their DNA man, who worked the DNA of Sofia's case. "The skin we found under Andrea's fingernails was from an unknown male, who is also the father of the child. We need the DNA of this guy."  
"His lawyer makes it impossible - at the moment."  
"We need to kick his ass."  
"Her ass."  
"Even worse. I'll call the DA and give him the news, hope he gets us the warrant for the DNA and the lawyer can't stop us."   
"Shall I join you?"  
"No, you go home, don't let your better half wait. It's enough when one of us has a pissed off better half."  
"It's my job to do this."  
"Not today, you go home. I was pregnant more than once and I know how a woman looks, who needs a rest because her unborn baby gives her pain. Go home, lay down. The deal was you can work, but don't overwork yourself. If William sees you like this, he won't let you come in until Susan is two months."  
"Thanks."  
"You need to look after your child, Sofia. Six more weeks until labor, if you get into labor now because of too much work, Susan can survive, but it wouldn't be good for her. Do yourself and the baby and your fiancé a favor and become a little bit…less work motivated. After we closed the case."  
"I give it a thought." Sofia smiled and her cell phone went off. No need to look at the caller ID, she knew it was Sara. "My five minutes are over, I need to get outside or my fiancé will haul me out."  
"Say hello to her and she's right."   
"She's always right." Sofia slipped into her shoes and answered her cell phone. "On my way, don't leave."  
"For every minute you're late, you get less chocolate."  
"What?"  
"You lost already a piece and are close to lose the second."  
"Hold on! I'm on my way."  
"Two pieces."  
"Don't break Susan's heart - and mine." Sofia opened the car door and slipped next to the brunette. "Where is my chocolate?"  
"Home, where it belongs."  
"And where I belong?"  
"I hope so."   
"Sorry…again…for staying at work this long."  
"Did you close the case?"  
"No. No matter what we bring up, his lawyer finds arguments against it, makes it impossible to prove anything without a reasonable doubt."  
"She's good."  
"If I ever need a lawyer and have too much money, I want her to defend me. No matter what I did, she'll make me go away with it. I wonder how she does it, she must spend night and day in her office, working the cases."  
"She was in the forest."  
"Who? Powers?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I've no idea."  
"She stalks you."  
"Maybe we should sue her. Get a restraining order, makes the judge not believe her anymore."  
"Or I shoot her for hitting on my fiancé. What has this bitch to do in the forest? Why was she there? Did she talk about the case or did she hit on you?"  
"Actually I did the talking, told her to fuck off and be ashamed for getting men like Kinney away from what they deserve. And she should think for a moment that the women, who get killed and tortured might be her little sister, how she would feel when her murderer doesn't get what he deserves. Then I drove off."  
"You kicked her ass."  
"People like her pisses me off."  
"There was a time when most people and most things pissed you off."  
"I was right about it."  
"Sure." Sofia squeezed Sara's hand. "How was your day beside the unwelcome visitor?"  
"Cold. Oh and Shane is single again."  
"Not again."  
"What can I say? He's not ready to settle down."  
"Not even for a year."  
"Men. Are my parents coming over tonight?"  
"As far as I know they're out, enjoying the free evening as long as they don't have to babysit."  
"Or tell me to sit down…oh well, you will do that. Like Cherry did."  
"Having the medical examiner look after you isn't exactly reassuring." Sara stopped the car in front of the house, got out and opened the door for Sofia, helped her out of the car.   
"Thanks."   
"You're welcome." A car stopped next to them. "Here's our dinner, perfect timing. Why don't you go inside, let them know we can eat. You find them in front of the TV, playing video games."  
"What else?" The blonde kissed her lover and went inside. To her surprise she found Shane and Stephen in the living room downstairs and not in Don's living room.   
"Pizza arrived, time for dinner."  
"Cool, I'm starving. Hey Sofia." Shane jumped up. "I set the table."  
"Thanks."  
"You work too much, mom." Stephen hugged Sofia. "My other mom worries a lot and so do I. I know your job is important, but so is my sister. Slow down. And no, Sara didn't tell me to say these things."  
"I know she didn't and I will."  
"Six more weeks, don't force me to tie you in your bed."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Whatever it takes to make sure my baby sister is fine."   
"Pizza for the family and tiramisu." Sara put three big cartons and a box on the table. "Who gets the drinks? Not Sofia."  
"No, I sit down and rest."   
"Got water and juice." Shane came back with the drinks and plates. "Dinner table or couch table?"  
"Couch table." Sofia put up her feet, leant back and close her eyes. "I want my feet up and my fiancé to feed me. Every bite of pizza with a kiss please."  
"You don't deserve that." Sara sat next to the blonde, kissed her. "I love you, but if I ever have to get you out of the lab again while you're pregnant, I will kick your ass. Eight hours top. No argument and no exceptions. Otherwise I will talk to your boss and make sure, he sends you home or won't give you any cases anymore. And I'm serious about it, understood?"  
Sofia opened her eyes and looked straight into Sara's. She could see her lover was serious and not in a mood to argue nor discuss it. "Understood."  
"And you will go to your doctor's appointment tomorrow, won't go to work before."  
"Yes."  
"Now you can have your pizza." She handed the blonde a slice of the meat lover pizza.   
"Thanks. Shane, what happened between you and the missus?"  
"Nothing anymore."  
"Can't you stay in a relationship for a year or two? Or longer?"  
"How? You're taken."  
"Funny. We live in Los Angeles, the capitol of beautiful people, go and find a new girlfriend and stay with her until you're retired or longer."  
"Is there a woman hot enough to spend your entire life wit her? Don't want to hear your opinion, engaged love birds. What do you think, Stephen?"  
"Sure."  
"Who could be possible hot enough for that? Angelina Jolie? One of the supermodels of 'Project Runaway'? Can't be a woman you find in every place, none you get close to without a problem. Or can you name me a hot chick, who isn't a movie or TV star?"  
Stephen swallowed. "No."  
"See, not one hottie in high school."  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." Tanya came into the room. Immediately Stephen's already red ears turned into a deeper shade of red.   
"You're just in time for pizza." Sara answered. "Help yourself."  
"Cool, thanks. How was school, Steve?"  
"As usual. You did very good in the Spanish test, I got a B."  
"You did very good in the test because you sat in school and wrote it, not I."  
"Thanks to you I got the B, you're the best teacher. Can we continue until I've got an A?"  
"We will, we won't stop until you're fluent and can teach your teacher a thing or two." She smiled. "I'm sure we'll get there."  
"With you as my teacher I can do it. Something else. We've got a practical course coming up in April, is there a chance I can do it at your office?"  
Sara threw a hidden look at Sofia. More Spanish lessons and now a practical course? Stephen really wanted to spend time with Tanya. Was it only for them obvious?   
"Don't you want to work in Angeles National Forest? With your mother?"  
"No, I work there already, it was great, I loved it but I want something new."   
"I can ask my partner what he thinks, I think it's a good idea. Teaches you something new, but you won't get a dental drill in your hands."  
"It's okay, I'm fine with watching you."   
"Gosh boy, you're such a…"  
"Shane, can you get some ice cream, please?" Sofia interrupted him, stopping him from say something Stephen might feel ashamed for. The blonde knew, Shane noticed the crush and was about to say, Stephen was very obvious in hitting on Tanya.   
"Sure. With cream?"  
"And cookies."   
"You got it."   
"Thanks."  
Sara blinked at her lover. The blonde had a perfect timing and saved their son from explaining himself. 

"Shane almost blurt out what our son feels for Tanya. I mean, it is obvious and I'm not sure if it's a good idea when he's around her the whole time." Sofia switched off the light and slipped next to Sara in bed, snuggled into the blonde's arms.   
"You tell him this."  
"Why me?"  
"Because I won't tell him, it will make him angry. He's in love, we both know it won't lead to anything, deep inside he knows the same, but why not let him have this? And get a new experience, work in her dental office for three weeks."  
"He'll be too busy dreaming of her."  
"Like she said, he can't have the dental drill anyway. When you were his age, didn't you want to be with your crush?"  
"Of course."  
"And what would you have thought if your parents had stopped you from being close to him? Told you, it was not good for you to be around, get him out of your mind."  
"They tried and I ignored them."  
"There you have your answer, we don't want our son lying to us. And honestly, I prefer having him a crush on Tanya than on some stranger." Sara kissed Sofia's tip of the nose. "She is a cutie, isn't she?"  
"Mhm, hot Latina. I have a soft spot for brunettes, but for her I can make an exception. Black hair can be very sexy too."  
"While I prefer blonde but can make an exception for her brunette cousin."  
"I noticed that. How jealous do I have to be?"  
"Very." The brunette pulled the blonde on top of her. "I can't stop thinking of her…what was her name again?" Softly she kissed her fiancé. This was the moment she waited for the whole day. Sofia in her arms, in bed, only the two of them. Being with your lover, knowing the next hours you'd spend together, was a great feeling. "I love you."  
"I love you too. And I promise I cut back on work."  
"Please."  
"Promise. No more than eight hours anymore, even when bloody lawyers makes it difficult to bring truth and right to people. And for tomorrow: eight o'clock doctor, nine to five work, half past five, fiancé and family. Why don't we invite my parents over? Have dinner with them, discuss the party for Stephen. I'm quite sure my father wants to take care of the cooking department."  
"Hopefully, he's better than any catering service. What will we get our son? After we can't get him what or who he wants."  
"I've no idea, asked him a few times, he said, he's happy with what he has." Sofia let her lips ran down the brunette's throat. "What about…Disney Land?"  
"Great idea, after Susan is out and can be left by her grandmother for a day, or even better two. Otherwise you can't enjoy it."  
"I know you love roller coaster. Must be the influence of Grissom on you. And after I know he's with Heather, I'm not jealous anymore."  
"I do like roller coaster and it has nothing to do with Grissom. So Disney Land it is. What else does he need? Want? Besides Tanya."  
Sara chuckled. "We can't wrap her up and give her to him. But we can give him a voucher for Triple Burger, we both know how much he loves it. Otherwise, why don't we give him an account with some money on for his first own car. One year from now he's allowed to drive and needs a car."  
"Our baby will be a man soon. Where have all the years gone by?" Sofia sighed. Why didn't they meet Stephen years ago? It was a shame they missed almost fifteen years of their son's life. She wished, he had been with them from day one. Or at least when they both arrived in Los Angeles.   
"I've no idea, it felt like it was yesterday that we…met in the forest."  
"Less than a year. I'm so happy we have him."  
"So am I. Do we have to let him go to college in two years? Can't we lock him in his room? Parents are supposed to spend eighteen years with their child, he has to stay here a few more years."  
"No." Sofia laughed. "We let him live his life, like all good parents do. Or should do. Mine forgot the point too."  
"He's such a lucky guy to have us."  
"Absolutely. And we're so lucky to have him. I don't think we could have asked for a better son than Stephen."  
"No, he's the best. I'm sure he'll love Disney Land. What about the Universal Studios?"  
"They don't have really many carousels, do they? It's more about shows and all the things, Universal made. I'm not sure he enjoys it as much as Disney."  
"Maybe we can take both kids to Disney in Florida in a few years. I will start a special saving bottle for them."  
"A saving bottle?"  
"Yes. An empty bottle of wine and in this I'll put twenty dollars every month. When it's full, or in three or four years, I will crash it and there should be enough money to pay most a Florida trip."  
"Am I allowed to add twenty bucks a month to it?"  
"If you want."  
"I do. A saving bottle for Disney and I think I start one too. No special amount of money per month needed."  
"What for?"  
"Our honeymoon trip to Europe."  
"We better take one of the ten liter of water canister for that." The blonde blond grinned. "Otherwise we can't pay for it and it will take ages before it's full. Which has it's positive sides too, our kids won't want to join us then."  
"Good thinking. Now it's time to go to sleep, you will have a lot of work tomorrow."  
"You're such a lovely housewife." Sofia pulled the brunette into her arms and kissed her. However the days were, whatever shit happened, it was good to know that at the end of the day, no matter how bad it was, she had Sara in her arms and knew, the brunette loved her unconditionally. 

Sunday, February 17th

"Sara, who is supposed to eat all this stuff." Stephen looked at the table packed with food and snacks and candies. Did his mother misunderstood when he told her, how many people were coming?   
"You and your guests."  
"I didn't invite the whole school, actually I invited four people from school and…well the rest of the gang…did you hear from Lou?"  
"All I know is, he's in Europe, that's what he wrote in his email."  
"Bugger. I hoped he could make it, would have been cool to see him. God knows when he comes back."  
"His godchild will be born in two months, he should be back around this time otherwise he might not become the godfather - which will make your mother very sad."  
"Sofia will manage, she's too happy to be a godmother soon."  
"Not as happy as she is to be your mother." Sara kissed Stephen. "I hope you enjoy your first birthday at home."  
"I will."  
"Anything you need for your party? We have another hour to get whatever is needed." Sara wanted it to be perfect for Stephen, wanted him to have everything around, he wanted.   
"From what I can see we have more than enough, like I said, I invited four people from school. Maybe next year there will be more, at the moment I'm the new guy, the new guy is always strange and the fact he lives with two cool mothers, doesn't make it better for everybody."  
"I'm sorry you have problems because of Sofia and me."  
"Not problems, only some narrow minded people, most of them guys from the football team. Ultra cool football and basketball player. Who wants to be friend with these brainless wankers anyway?"  
"You sound like your other mother when she was your age… only she wanted these ultra cool brainless wankers."  
"Luckily she's over this kind of people and knows whom she belongs to. How far are you with the wedding plans?" He changed the topic. School wasn't his favorite topic.   
"There are no wedding plans." Only crazy ideas they had, nothing to come true. Not serious plans, unless Sofia's plan to have her bikini body back.   
"Mom!"  
"Don't mom me, son."  
"You and Sofia need to get married, you're engaged and I want a proper family. Means, my two mothers should be married, make me an honorable son."  
"Did she tell you to say this?"  
"No, I can speak for myself. Plus, you promised I can carry the rings and be the best man. Sounds like a job, I want to do."  
"You can't be the best man, you're too young. So you pick, be a proper son soon or wait until you are old enough."  
"I take the rings. Summer? As you talked about after you got engaged on your birthday. Don't try to pretend, this conversation never happened, I know it did. We all know it, there are no ways to get around it, you will get married and you know what?"  
"What?"  
"You want it too. You want to marry your wonderful fiancé, that's why you asked her to marry you. So, all you need is to pick a date and we can celebrate."   
"We see." Gosh, he could be very persuasive und the fact, that he was right, helped him. But Sara wouldn't promise anything before she hadn't talked to her fiancé; in private.   
"Mom!"  
"We talk about it when your sister is with us and your mom has her bikini curves back. Otherwise you won't get her into a wedding dress. Two pounds more than perfect won't agree with her ego. And it's the perfect to her, not to anybody else because to me she always looks perfect."  
"She'll look so amazing - and so will you in your wedding dress. White is your color."  
"Thanks. You'll look gorgeous in a tuxedo."  
"A monkey suit."  
"Business suit."  
"No business suit today. Why don't we choose the music and try some of the food? I'm hungry and when everybody, I mean, all four, who don't know their way around, arrive, there won't be much time to eat - or get the best stuff, because Sofia and Jules will eat everything."  
"Don't let them hear this." Sara laughed and pulled Stephen up. "What kind of music do you want?"  
"Not the old and so not cool music you like. Lets get something new, modern, with groove."  
"You mean one of the singers, who sounds like their CD is broken?"  
"Modern, from this century."  
"No real taste in music."  
"Too old to know what's hip." He grinned and escaped the punch Sara was ready to place on his shoulders. 

"The first birthday party of our son." Sofia put her arm around Sara's waist, watched the people in the living room, their son in the middle of his friends, having a good time. The first birthday party of a child here, a lot of more are to come and she looked forward to every one of it. A house full with happy and celebrating people. Until now they had to come up with excuses for their barbecue parties all the time, especially in winter, now they had more reasons to celebrate. Stephen's birthday, the first day they met, the day they decided to become a family, Susan's birthday, the day Sofia got pregnant plus all the school reasons: the first A in English, the first A in sport and so on.   
"He looks like he has a good time."  
"And ate too much candies plus…one of them mixed some alcohol in the punch. I saw them, one bottle of sparkling wine."  
"One bottle of sparkling wine in two gallons of kids punch, that will make them…won't make them tipsy. Lets be cool parents and let them get away with it."  
"There's not a second bottle."  
"My lieutenant checked everything." Sara kissed Sofia. "Means when he turns sixteen, you will be very busy."  
"We won't allow them to take their bags inside."  
"Or let the Captain handle it. I'm sure she won't let under aged kids get drunk."  
"No, she'll give them a free ride to the department and put them into cells with the worst drunken bastards she can find."  
"I love your mother."  
"We all do." Sofia grinned.   
"You sit down." Don approached them, pushed Sofia on the couch. "Susan doesn't like you standing around the whole time."  
"Don't be overprotecting. Like you have been the whole week."  
"Well, whatever it takes to make sure you sit down and relax. Less than six weeks, you should stay at home."  
"No."  
"Or work only half times."  
"Maybe the last four weeks."  
"Until then, enough breaks, sit down, not more than eight hours and no stress."  
"I'll be in court with the Kinney case. This means stress."  
"Tell me one more time and I make sure you won't be there." Sara grumbled. There was no way she let Sofia put a case over her life and the future of their family. "Susan is more important and so is your health."  
"I know and I do whatever you want, plus by the time the trial is, Susan will be here, in our arms and I can go back to work like before.…now can I have some more…juice?"  
"What's wrong with the punch?" Don asked.   
"Somebody spiced it up and now it's not suitable for pregnant women anymore." The blonde smirked. "One bottle of sparkling wine, no need to become a bad ass detective and punish the one, who did it. You can relax Detective Flack."  
"You got evidence for the sparkling wine?"  
"I'm the eye witness, I know what I saw, I know where the empty bottle is and there are fingerprints on it."  
"My cop and my CSI, you're both off duty, relax. I get you juice and a cookie." Sara kissed her lover.   
"That's why I love you. Isn't she gorgeous, Don?"  
"We knew this years ago, that's why we let her stay here." Don got his arm around her. "But we need to get your son out of the building."  
"Why?"  
"He hits on my girl, can't let that happen. And don't tell me you haven't noticed this yet. You damn well did."  
"Yes. Does she know?"  
"Of course, Tanya and me talked about it. Not unlike your own relationship, my girlfriend and me talk about what's going on in our life. Stephen having a crush on her was one topic."  
"Is he banned from video games in your apartment?"  
"Nonsense. I can understand his feelings better than anybody else and my girlfriend assured me, she is not interested in him. Somehow he is a little bit too young for her. But in the perfect age to battle with us on the Playstation. Do you think he is all right? With not having his crush for himself?"  
"Didn't we all get over it?"  
"We did. I had a serious crush on my English teacher when I was a freshman in junior high. She was great, very sexy and because of her I paid a lot of attention to her class and made sure, she knew she had all my attention. As crappy as I was in some other classes, in her class, I was always more than on time and my homework was without a single mistake."  
"Did you dance with her like he dances with Tanya?" Sofia pointed to Tanya and Stephen, who were dancing on the little dance floor, they made in front of the door to the garden.   
"Never got the chance, but I had taken it, if had came along. Believe me."  
"Steve took his chance."  
"Yeah, maybe I do have to shoot him, depends on where he hands end."  
"No, let him live, he is the brother of your daughter."  
"Our daughter."   
"Right." She placed her head on his shoulder, took his hand and held in hers, played with his fingers. It was good to be with him, she loved their closeness, physical and emotional. They had to spend more time together. Yes, they lived together, both were in relationships but still, he was like a brother to her. She had never been this close to her real brother.   
"Donnie?"  
"Donnie? You haven't called me Donnie in ages."  
"You didn't have me in your arms like this for ages. Most times Tanya takes my spot."  
"Or Sara mine."  
"Exactly."  
"So, what do you want?"  
"Nothing, I've got an offer for you."  
"What can you offer me? Pull off your son out of the arms of my girlfriend?"  
"I thought more of you sitting next to me in hospital, while I'm in labor, give birth to our daughter."  
His jaw dropped down. "Seriously? You want me there?"  
"It's our daughter, I think you should have the possibility to be there when she's born, be with her from the first second of her life outside me. If you want."  
"Of course I want. I never expected you to offer me this. I mean, you said I can be involved, but she's your and Sara's child, I'm more or less only the sperm donor, so…wow…it's like I'm really the father."  
"You are the father and not some anonymous sperm donor. Yes, Sara and me will be the legal parents, she wants to adopt Susan, but you are still the father. Means, if anything ever happens to us, I hope you will take care of her. She's your little girl."   
"Not your parents?"  
"They are the grandparents, will be the babysitter most times, spoil Susan, but why send a baby or child to the grandparents when the father is around? The best father Susan can ask for."   
"Honey, I love you." He pulled her head closer and kissed her straight on her lips.   
"Love you too, daddy-o. But be prepared, when I'm in labor, I won't be cheerful and easy going. From what I've heard, giving birth to a baby is a very painful thing and I'll swear a lot and call you and Sara names. Blame you for all the pain I'll be in."  
"We will hold your hands, ignore the bad things you yell and continue to tell you how much we love you, that you're doing a great job and…promise you a lot of chocolate for after the birth."  
"How much exactly is a lot of chocolate?"  
"Lets say for every inch you get a small bar and for every pound a big one."  
"I'm not sure if that will calm me down."  
"And when you're home, we make a chocolate fondue for you, with all your favorite fruits to drown in."  
"Now you're talking." Sofia grinned. Chocolate fondue, everything covered in hot chocolate, that was something that would calm her down. Especially when she got some chocolate …was it possible to have chocolate while you were in labor? 

With the tabled computer in her hands Sara sat on the edge of the couch, Sofia's hand on her back, caressing her. A whole Sunday for them together, the second Sunday in a row Sara stayed at home. Of course this time for a special occasion, for Stephen's birthday, but still, it always felt special when she and Sofia could spend a Sunday together. When the reason was the birthday of their son and a party, it was even better.   
"Did you find it?"  
"Almost there. I hate these things, a laptop is much easier to handle."  
"You worked with them as a CSI, stop whining."  
"I don't, I…"  
"Sasa!"   
Sara dropped the tabled into Sofia's hands to have both arms free for Eric. "Hey my baby boy, how are you?"  
"Sasa! Sasa! Lo Sasa."   
"I love you too, Eric." Her godson telling her, he loved her was so nice, it got tears in her eyes the first time he said it.   
"I see you have your baby back. Shouldn't be Stephen in your arms?" Jules asked, Jorja on her arms. "Say hi Sofia and Sara."  
"Sasa, Ia."   
"Whenever she said Ia to me, it sounds a little bit like Eeyore and I feel like a donkey."  
"Did you lose your tail? I can see it and your house didn't crush down."  
"Funny, why don't you teach your daughter how to say Sofia?"  
"Because it's too complicated, she's only fourteen months."  
"Susan will say my name when she's that old. Our daughter will be a very bright daughter, right Honey?"  
"Sure." Sara took the tabled back, Eric still in her arms. "We both have a look for a surprise for Stephen, it' his birthday. Can you say Stephen? Steve?"  
"Eve."  
"You made him a girl, but that's fine. Here it is."  
"What are you doing?" Jules asked.   
"Working on a surprise for our son. Could you turn on the TV, please?"  
"Are you about to show videos of him? Because if you are, let me tell you, boys in his age don't like that. Neither do most other people when they get forced to watch videos of them as kids on parties."  
"Don't worry, I won't embarrass my son."  
"Good." Jules turned on the TV.   
"Now we need the connection from the tabled to the TV…there it is. I knew I didn't forget everything. Get their attention, Honey."  
"Sorry, can you please listen?" Sofia got up and called, switching off the stereo system at the same time. Remote controls were one of the greatest invention mankind came up with. You had the control over every electronic devise in one room without leaving the couch. Plus you got all the attention of the people in the room too.  
"Stephen, there's something on TV you might want to see."   
"Sports news?"  
"Better. Sara?"  
"Yes, look what I found on youtube." She started the video.   
"Hey Steo!" Lou Lee appeared on screen. "Sorry I can't be on your b-day party, but as you know, I'm in Europe, saving a country for my next movie, for which you will get premiere tickets. At the moment it looks like I'll be here another month, so we'll see each other when I'm back in four weeks. Until then, why don't you keep warm with this here?" He took off his jacket and threw it towards the camera, which turned black and the video was over.   
"Wow, I personal message. On youtube."   
"The guys in school will see it and you'll be the hero of the week." Lea said.   
"And if I'm right, with this you'll be cool hero." Sofia held up a parcel.   
"What is this?"  
"A parcel from Europe. You better open it." She handed him the parcel. Nervously he torn it apart and had the leather jacket in his hands. "Ohmygod. Lou Lee's leather jacket. The jacket he wore in the movie." He put it on and it was at least two numbers too big. "So cool."  
"You better eat a lot of healthy stuff and skip Triple Burgers for a while, you need to grow into it."  
"Triple Burgers makes me grow too."  
"In the wrong direction…gosh, I sound like Sara. Sorry son." Sofia excused her words.   
"Hey! Don't make it sound like it's something bad to sound like me. And yes, you will grow in the wrong direction when you eat too much at Triple Burgers and look pregnant and nobody looks pregnant as good as Sofia does. Maybe Jules, but not quite as good as Sofia, otherwise I get in trouble."   
"I'm quite used to the fact you flirt with her whenever you have a chance. After all these months I got used to it. Steve, will you wear the jacket from now on day and night?"  
"Not at school. If the guys see the video and the coat, they'll steal it or ruin it with whatever they have handy. No, it's my personal treasure, I will keep it in my room, maybe wear it, when we go out."   
"Can I wear it for a second?" Lea asked. "Or are you possessive with it?"  
"I am but you can wear it." He put the coat on her. "Looks cool."  
"Makes me feel cool too. Lou Lee's leather coat, he wore it it smells like him. Wow. So cool. And you will get tickets for his new movie, premiere tickets. Does that includes a meeting with him?"  
"Hopefully. Greg? Did you meet him when you and Jules were at the last premiere?"  
"Briefly. But remember, we didn't know him back then, he knows you, you've got good chances he takes some time for you and talks to you."  
"Where did you get the tickets from? Win them?"  
"No, Sofia gave them to us."  
"You give tickets to Lou Lee's premiere away? Why?" Lea starred in disbelieve at the blonde. How could a woman, or in fact any human, give tickets to Lou Lee's movie away? To his premiere. That was too crazy, it couldn't be true.   
"Because my girlfriend isn't the biggest fan of him and preferred a night at home with me and the twins."  
"Lou hit on Sofia and Sara is jealous. I told you, I've not only the coolest moms, I've also the most beautiful moms. So beautiful, Lou Lee hits on them."  
"Wow."  
"We just climbed on top of the list of the coolest parents in school." Sara laughed. "Only because a guy, who wasn't able to get a real job, hit on you years ago."  
"Not only a guy, a famous one, a movie star. I hope you realize how lucky you are to have me. I could have chose Lou, live a life in fame, have more money than I can spend, travel around the world and meet all stars. Gave it up all for you. And I had no idea I'd ever have you."  
"You're so unselfish."  
"I know." The blonde grinned and pulled the brunette in her arms. "Play the video again, give our son an extra ego boost."   
"So he ends up like his blonde mother, as an arrogant and smug person." Sara started the video again and kissed Sofia before the blonde could protest. "Love you too, Honey."  
"Lo Sasa, lo Ia." Jorja said with a smile.   
"We love you too, little girl. Shall we get you a nice new cookie? I know where the Captain hides the best chocolate cookies."  
"Coo-coo!"  
Cuckoo? Sometimes she had the feeling they were all a little bit cuckoo. Not that it meant a thing to Jorja. "Yes, coo-coo. Come on, we get them before mommy stops us." The blonde walked with the little girl away.   
"She will feed your child with nothing else than cookies, chocolate and fast food." Jules said to Sara, who kept Eric in her arms.   
"Her mother will stop her, I don't worry about that. How do you feel?"  
"Better than the last time I was pregnant. There is a difference between one baby and twins."  
"They are worth the trouble." Sara kissed Eric's hair. "Such cute babies. And you're a wonderful and good boy, aren't you?"  
"Eric will be very irritated when you have Susan in your arms all the times and not him anymore. He and Stephen can be the lost boys."  
"If I pull Stephen on my lap, he will tell me I'm nuts. He's fifteen, you don't sit on your mother's lap when you're fifteen."  
"No, you flirt with her friend and get presents from movie stars."  
"What does Los Angeles best shrink say about the crush?"  
"Absolutely normal, nothing to worry about. If it wasn't Tanya. How can he fall for her?"  
"She's your favorite cousin, you know why. Tell me why can't he have a crush on Lea? She's a sweet girl and his age."  
"You figure that out sooner or later."  
Sara eyed her friend. "What do you mean with that?"  
"You'll see."  
"Don't play shrink games with me."  
Jules smiled. "Patience, my dear. Sooner or later you get all the answers you need to have. Until then lean back and let your son have a life of his own. When you were his age, you didn't want adults to know every step you take. Give him some freedom, let him dream of his dentist."  
"I want him happy."  
"If this is how an unhappy child or teenager looks, I wish more of them were as unhappy as Stephen is. You're doing a great job as a mother, Sara. Really. He's happy, there's nothing he needs and doesn't have and with you and Sofia, he has the best mothers, he could have asked for. So much for your stupid fear, you're not good with kids. You're great with babies, as you proved with Eric and you're great with Teenager. Ask your son, he'll agree."  
"I'm not my mother nor my father."  
"No, you're a better person, you are you." Jules took Sara's hand. She wondered how many time Sara had needed in therapy to understand, she was not like her parents. Probably much longer than she needed with Jorja and Eric. Sometimes all you needed was a little faith in yourself and the love of a child to prove, you are a good person.   
"Thanks. Another question for the shrink. Can you give me any advice how I make Sofia work less? She worked overtime almost every day this week and I've got no idea how to stop her. Can you do something? Help her to understand, she puts her and Susan's health at risk."  
"Greg told me about the case, they worked a lot and got nowhere. This guy must have a hell of a lawyer."  
"He does."  
"You know him? Her?"  
"Her, Mel Powers. I met her in the club we were last weekend, danced with her, when you and Sofia went home. I had no idea she's a lawyer. She hits on me since then, makes Sofia very mad and getting Kinney out of the line of fire, keep him on the roads, doesn't make it better."  
"The case is put aside until the trial, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but it stays on Sofia's mind. Kinney is out on the streets, he can continue with what he did to his girlfriend. He has no reason to stop, he got away with murder. So far. And this gives Sofia a hard time."  
"Especially when the lawyer hits on her fiancé. Was she a good dancer?"  
"Very good dancer, very charming and fun to be around - until I found out what she does for a living. I almost liked her, even when she was a little bit pushy."  
"Was it her job or her act that made you push her away?"  
"Try my fiancé, I love a lot."  
"Means both. Did she accept?"  
"Not at all, some women are very pushy. We met in the department the next day, when she came to get Kinney out and the next day she showed up in Angeles National Forest. Like she's stalking me."  
"Luckily you know how to handle pushy people and don't get scared by stalkers." Jules got her arm around Sara. Every now and then her former patient needed a little therapeutically advice, a very close to a friendly advice.   
"I live with a Detective and a CSI, no stalker can get close to me and I'm sure she knows where the line is. As a lawyer, she won't break the law, it would risk her career and from what I heard, she has a very good reputation, won a lot of cases. She won't risk that for me."  
"Sofia would."  
"Of course, she loves you more than her life. For you, she gives up everything."  
"Like I'd give up everything for her or Steve. Wouldn't you do the same for Greg or your babies?"  
"I would without any hesitation. It's why we love, what makes our love special. None of us would marry the other one if we didn't feel this kind of love."  
"Don't you sound like a chick flick?"  
"I do and it's what you like. You like romance, it makes you forget all the bad things you saw and experienced a little bit." Jules kissed Sara's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, 4th of March

The last month. In four weeks, if their daughter was on time, Sofia would give birth to Susan. Four more weeks. She was nervous, she felt fat and wished she had her daughter already in her arm instead of in her womb. Could being in labor be worse than being pregnant?   
"I need to pee - again." The blonde got up. She and Sara were at Sofia's doctor, ready for another check-up. "I swear, my bladder is smaller than a peanut, I didn't drink anything and still have to pee. It's crazy."  
"It's called pregnancy." Sara smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand. She remembered how Jules had the same problem and was glad, it wasn't her, who was pregnant.   
"Torture for a better life. Or a new life."   
Yes, a new life. Thirty-six weeks were over and that meant, Susan was close to be a full-term. Meant, if Sofia got into labor earlier than planned, their daughter was full developed and could survive without being forced to stay in hospital for ages. Still a premature infant, but not at risk.   
"Lets cross our fingers I make it through the appointment without another break at the lady's bathroom."  
"I'm sure they're used to it here."  
"Mankind invented so many things, why not a pill for the urge to pee the whole time when your bladder can't be full?"  
"Because you have the urge for a reason: your bladder is full, believe it or not. You don't feel it, might think I can't be full, but it can burst."  
"That's a lie."  
"No, it's not."  
"When the bladder is full, the urine moves back up to the kidneys or just opens and you pee in your pans. Nothing I want to happen to me."  
"It can burst when you're in an accident."  
"Are we seriously having a discussion about bursting bladders?" Sofia asked.   
"Yes."  
"Crazy."  
"Keeps your mind off the doctor. Plus it shows, we're two highly smart and skilled women. Any other medical topics you want to discuss with me? On a highly intelligent level."  
"No. We leave developing magic pills for cancer and HIV for after my appointment."  
"Deal."   
"Miss Curtis? Your turn." The receptionist called.   
"Thanks. Come on Honey, another appointment for you to hold my hand. And another peek at the baby."   
"Another photo of Susan." Sara smiled and took Sofia's hand. She loved all the ultrasound photos of Susan they had so far. All of them were scanned and saved in a special folder on their computer, while the printed versions were all glued in order in a photo book about their daughter. Yes, their baby daughter had her own photo book before she was born. Maybe crazy, but they wanted to follow her from the first moment on.   
"How do you feel?"  
"Like a balloon ready to burst and my bladder must be the size of a peanut."  
"Sounds like an ordinary pregnancy."   
"Glad you are happy about my torture."  
"Well, well, first you wanted to be pregnant, now you complain. Sara, how is she doing? Is she taking care of herself and your daughter?"  
"More or less. She's still working, but only in the lab. Susan slowed her down. Can you tell her to stay at home at all? Four weeks, she should stop working."  
"It's what most women do."  
"In the lab I can sit, there's no need to stay at home. We need the money."  
"Oh come on, we rent out the room for a month and we have the money you earn in the next two weeks."  
"No. Not as long as I can work and Susan isn't at risk. Is she at risk, doctor Blumfield?"  
"From what I can see, she isn't."  
"But?" Sara and Sofia asked unison. The way the doctor said the sentence it seemed like there was something coming, a 'but' and they didn't like that.   
"But I'm afraid you'll be next week for a little intervention."  
"Why? Anything wrong?" There was fear in their voices. It sounded like there was something wrong with their daughter? Was it because Sofia worked too much? Or because she still worked? Or did she eat something wrong?   
"You need an external cephalic version. Nothing to worry about."  
"Plain English so I might not worry anymore. Or less." Sofia demanded. External cephalic version didn't sound too good. Not like a thing, you didn't have to worry about and it surely wasn't something you planned.  
"Your daughter isn't doing her job, she is still sitting upright and we need her to be head down for labor. If she doesn't change her position within the next week, we need to give her a little help. For your own best."  
"Is it dangerous for Susan?"  
"Whenever we do something there is a risk involved, so is giving birth. But since 1980 there have on only two death reported by doing this and we're not talking about in America, I mean worldwide. We have fetal heart monitoring, we have ultrasound, we make sure nothing happens to your daughter. You might feel a little bit uncomfortable but it's the best for you and the baby."  
"Honey?"  
"I'll be right here with you, hold your hand." Sara promised. "I mean, if I'm allowed to."  
"Of course you can be here, Sara. It's nothing to worry about, Sofia."  
"Whenever people tell me it's nothing to worry about, I start worrying. When I was a cop I told people all the time, there was nothing to worry about and most times, there was plenty to worry about."   
"I'm a doctor, I don't lie to my patients. I can't promise or swear nothing will happen, that's impossible, not matter what a doctor does, but I can tell you, it's a safe thing to do. You're more at risk when you walk down a busy road."  
"Okay. Do you think Susan will be born on time?"  
"There are no reasons why she shouldn't. From my point of view it looks like you'll have your daughter in your arms before the month is over. Don't expect her to be on time, that she'll be here by the day we counted, most babies are not exactly on time, but she should be here before April."  
"Her mother is most times not on time, why should she?" Sara smiled.   
"She has got your DNA, you're her mother too."  
"I am but she is under your influence for ten months, means, she's likely to be late. And smug."  
"We go home, the doctor doesn't have to hear this."  
"I promise, Miss Curtis, I hear much worse things and you will say worse things to your fiancé when you're in labor. Be prepared for that, Miss Sidle."  
"I am." Sara smiled and helped Sofia with her shoes. With her belly it was hard for her to tie her shoestrings.   
"And we'll be so happy when we have Susan in our arms…and I try to convince fate that Jules gives birth to her baby the same day. This would be so cool."  
"She isn't due until the tenth of April or so."  
"That's why I need to deal with fate, make her give birth earlier. The twins came earlier too. Doc, is there a chance she'll give birth to her baby earlier after she gave birth to the twins earlier?"  
"Lets hope she takes all the time mother nature wants for her baby. I'm not a fan of arranged births, I know a lot of people in L.A. fancy this, having their child born on a certain day, even a certain time of the day or night, but I'm not one of them."  
"Neither is Jules. See the bright side of it, Honey, we'll have two birthday parties, two days for a lot of cake and chocolate, not only one." Sara smirked and got her arm around Sofia.   
"True, I like your thinking." She kissed her lover. She was right, having cake and chocolate twice was better than once. And their kids were supposed to have their own party, when you celebrate with somebody together, you have to share the attention. If Susan was a little bit like Sofia, she didn't want that - not that the blonde would ever admit to this! 

"Another photo of our daughter." Sofia let her hand ran over the ultrasound photo of their daughter. Week thirty-six of her life. "You know, some cultures celebrate the first birthday of their child as the second because they count the time in the mother's womb as lifetime too."  
"Makes you forty." Sara commented amused.   
"Sometimes I really hate you." How could Sara think about this instead of their daughter?   
"With all your heart and soul and the love you have for me. Forty doesn't make you old."  
"You must know, you're over forty."  
"So old and you love me anyway. Age can't be a reason for not loving your partner anymore."   
"Makes you sixty when our baby turns eighteen."  
"Tell me something I don't know. I'm aware of the fact I'm older than most mothers and I hope our daughter will not have any problems or trouble because of that. It will be already harder because she'll be raised by two women…and we've been through this a couple of time, but it still make me wonder, if we do our daughter a favor or just be selfish."  
Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. "We're not selfish, we're two women, who will be loving parents for their child, that's more than other children have. Yes, there will be stupid comments, the same what happens to Stephen, but as he said, it's worth it. He got stupid comments when he lived in the children's home, children and teenager will always find anything to make the life of other children and teenager harder. You've been to high school, you know how it works. School might be bumpy, as it is to most of us at one point, but whenever Susan comes home, here will be two loving mothers and a father, who will be there for her, do everything to make her happy. And let us not forget her older brother, who looks forward to hold his sister in his arms."  
"You think that will help her?"  
"Maybe not always, maybe not at the moment she hears stupid words, but in the end, yes. She knows there're people who love her, that will make up for a lot of things. Love is powerful, made me open my eyes again, made me fight for my life, stay alive. When I lost my leg, you were the reason to stay alive, to fight and keep going. You and your love."  
"Like you were and are my reason to fight, put up with my past."  
"We complete each other - I guess we found that out a few times before."  
"We did and every time we do it again, it feels good. Care to plan our wedding?"  
"What?" Sofia's jaw dropped. Did Sara really say this? Did she ask her if they could talk about their wedding?   
"You heard me. We're engaged for half a year, our son asked about our wedding, do we want to waste another minute or so on it?"  
"A minute or so? You know how much time people spend on their wedding plans? It takes them up to a year to prepare everything until they finally get married."  
"I heard about that, believe it or not, I'm not living on another planet and am well aware of the craziness when it comes to weddings. Doesn't mean we have to do the same. After all, you didn't want to wear a wedding dress in the first place." Sara grinned.   
"While you - and my mother - want a proper wedding."  
"And we decided to find a compromise."  
"I wear the white dress when you wear one."  
"So, where will we get married? Massachusetts?" So far it was one of the few places they could get married legally.   
"Hawaii. Private ceremony, twelve guests." Sofia smirked.   
"Did you think about this before? Made plans without your fiancé?" Sara kissed the blonde. To her it sounded like her lover had a pretty good idea what she wanted.   
"No, I surfed the internet a little bit, that's it. No planes."  
"Why twelve?"  
"Because that's crowded enough." Shouldn't this be Sara's sentence? Usually it was the brunette, who didn't want big parties. "Who will we take?"  
"Your parents."  
"Ten left. Don and Tanya. Greg and Jules. And we're down to six."  
"Do we count Stephen and Susan?"  
"No, like we don't count ourselves. Kyle and Lynn. With partner?"  
"Then we've only two left. Sally and Tony."  
"Okay." Sofia wanted to asked about Sara's mother and brother, knowing the same moment, she didn't have to. Like Sara didn't want them involved in their daughter's life, she didn't want them around for their wedding.   
"Tell me more about Hawaii, you looked something up?"  
"I did. A private ceremony on a boat, a party on the beach… and a long bill."  
"How long?"  
"Almost five numbers."  
"Fuck."  
"Want it cheaper we can take less people."  
"You, me, Stephen, Susan, Greg and Don? Can't leave our kids at home, need the best men too."  
"And how are we supposed to explain my parents we don't take them? Or Jules? Tanya? Kyle? Lynn? Sally? Tony?"  
"I get your point and have no idea. Except…we get married in Los Angeles. It's just as not legal as it is on Hawaii…and not as nice…but much cheaper. Saves the flight and we can celebrate on a beach or here."  
"A huge compromise, far away from the magical party in Hawaii." Sofia sighed. "Okay, another compromise?"  
"Which one?" The brunette pulled the blonde in her arms, kissed her cheek.   
"Wedding on the beach in Los Angeles, then we take off to Hawaii, as our honeymoon and get married on the beach again. With our kids. A ceremony, sunset, a small picnic afterwards, very close and intimate. This time no white dress, beachwear only."  
"Deal. Can we pay for that?"  
"We rent out the room a couple of more times and will have some extra money. Lets open up the time when I'm due, it pays for me staying at home and some of the wedding. And the whole summer - except for the wedding time."  
"If that's okay with the rest of the guys. So when will we get married?"  
"No idea, any special date you want to say 'I do'?"  
"Your birthday?"  
"Seriously?" Sofia's eyes brighten. If they really got married on her birthday, this day, this getting old day, would have a happy ending.   
"We got engaged on my birthday, why not get married on your birthday?"   
"Three months to get my white wedding dress figure, hard work."  
"Honey, you will look gorgeous, no matter if you look like before the pregnancy or like now. You'll always be the most beautiful wife in the world."  
"Just like you. Two stunning women getting married, we'll make a hell of a couple."  
"We are a hell of a couple. So, did you pick a dress already?"  
"No. You?"  
"Yes."  
"When?" And why did Sofia not know about it?   
"A few weeks ago."  
"You picked it without me?"  
"You're not supposed to see it until we get married."  
"Oh please…you're not superstitious."  
"No, but I like this tradition. No sneak preview for your, June twenty-seventh if the day you will see it."  
"We should book the wedding before the day is taken. Why don't I get my laptop and we see, if we get this day?"  
"Why don't you stay here, I get the laptop and a hot chocolate for you?"  
"I love you, more than words can say." Sofia kissed Sara. Hot chocolate and a wedding for her and Sara. This woman was her dream come true and she got her dream come true every day. 

When Stephen came into the living room, Sofia checked her watch very obvious. It was almost seven in the evening when her son came home, accompanied by Lea.   
"Sorry I'm late…or we're late."  
"Detention?" That was a reason for her to come home late when she was in school. And most times she came up with stories so her mother didn't find out - which she did anyway because she knew her daughter too well.   
"No, shopping."  
"Shopping? My son goes shopping after school."  
"Yes. Where's Sara?"  
"In the kitchen, preparing dinner. Are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Lea?"  
"Depends on what you have." The girl smirked.   
"Pizza."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Suddenly I feel a kind of hunger too." Stephen said. The word 'pizza' had this magic.   
"I knew it. Go and tell her we need some more. And get you and Lea some coke."  
"Didn't I tell you, my moms are the greatest?" He bent over, kissed Sofia's cheek and went into the kitchen.   
"As a matter of fact, he does say this all the time." Lea supported her friend.   
"That's why we adopted him, he's the best. You should keep an eye on him."  
"I've got both on him, better safe than sorry."  
"True." Sofia sighed quietly. They were so cute, her son and Lea. So far Stephen never mentioned they were more than friends, she never saw them holding hands, caught them kissing or anything like this, but she hoped one day she'd see all these things. There were no reasons why they shouldn't be in love, they obviously liked each other.  
"Pizza and coke." Stephen came back, hands full with pizza and two cans of coke. "Sara has the salad and juice for you."  
"Just the kind of dinner I love - well, a beer would be nice, but this has to wait for another …four months."  
"Four month? You will stop breastfeeding Susan when she's three months?" Stephen was not that happy about the news.   
"For a few days, yes." Sofia smiled.  
"Why a few days?"  
"Because…Sara, explain our son why I will have a little breastfeeding break in June."   
"She's desperate for alcohol." The brunette grinned, put the salad on the table and handed Sofia her juice. "And we decided, we'll get married in June. Our son demanded a wedding, we follow his demands. We want him happy."  
"Really?" He almost jumped up when he hugged them. "So cool. Finally. When? Did you pick a date?"  
"My birthday."  
"Cool. This way you can't forget your anniversary."  
"Right, I didn't think about this." The blonde smirked. What a good way to remember her wedding day, not that she had a doubt, she'd ever forget it.   
"What else did you plan?"  
"We celebrate on the beach, Malibu. Small party, less than twenty people. And after that we'll fly to Hawaii as a honeymoon and a second wedding over there - with you and Susan."  
"Hawaii? Wow."  
"The question is, do you want to fly this year or next year?"  
"Next year, I'll be sixteen, can drive too and you won't be breastfeeding anymore, so you can have a cocktail. And let me try them too. Also Susan will be over a year, might enjoy the beach."  
"We can talk about the cocktails when we're on Hawaii. Next summer? What do you think, Darling?"  
"I like the idea, we can get married every year. So, next year Hawaii, means we can save up some more money for the trip. Stephen, we thought about renting out the room a little bit more often."  
"Fine with me. Are you cool when I look for a job?"  
"Aren't you busy enough with school?" Sara asked.   
"I promise I won't skip school and continue to learn. All I want is a little job to make some money. To buy a few things. I love to work with you in the forest, but we all know, they don't have paid jobs available. And I assume I can't work at the CSI lab."  
"No." Sofia shook her head.   
"Do you think Tanya has a job for me?"  
"I doubt that, but ask her. What kind of job do you have in mind?"  
"Anything. I'll apply at the supermarket to stock shelves, try fast food restaurants. I'm allowed to work three hours a day…"  
"Which you won't do every day, will you?"  
"No mom. Only one or two days a week and on Saturdays."  
"Good."   
"Sometimes my moms aren't that cool." Stephen said to Lea.   
"No, they're always cool, they only want you to have great marks so you can get any job you want later, make a lot of money, buy whatever you want. Maybe we can get a job together."  
Sofia looked at Sara. A job together? Yes, they were so cute. Did her lover think the same things she did?   
"Would be cool, yes."  
"Like what you did this afternoon."  
Sara looked at her son. "What did you do?"  
"I played."  
"You played?"  
"Yeah, Lea and me played a little game."  
"When I played little games with my boyfriend, my mom started to worry a lot." Sofia said.   
"Stephen isn't my boyfriend." Lea corrected Sofia calmly. "We played playing with the weirdoes."   
"Which weirdoes?"  
"We sat in the mall, watching people passing by, when we saw a man and a woman talking to random people. Quite soon we found out they were from a religious group or something like that. At one point they found out we were watching them and came over to us, started talking to us about all their weird stuff. About how we have to make sure our lives will be pure and we have to keep it away all the bad influences. No drugs, no gambling, drunkenness and other sick and unnatural behavior. You know the shit they tell you.   
So Stephen looked at the guy, he must have been in his early twenties, and asked, if he would go out to a club with him. He thought, weirdo guy is cute and really wants to date him. You should have seen his face, first disbelieve and then disgust. They tried to understand it not the way it was meant, tried to talk Stephen into realizing, he was on the wrong way, but he insisted of going out with Boris, told him, he had to two mothers, who are very much in love and he was looking for a boyfriend just like Boris. That was too much for the woman next to Boris, I guess his mother or a watchdog - with a watchtower - she pulled him away, whining about how bad the world was and that we'll all rot in hell."  
"Your entire family will be there, we already booked a barbecue place. Until then, I don't allow you to date weirdoes, understood?" Sofia said. "They only mess around with your smart head and believe me, they have some really good tools for that."  
"I doubt they want my soul for their club. Is there any cult that wants me with you as my parents?"  
"All of them if you promise them to break with us."  
"So none will ever get me. Fine with me, I start my own religion. Lea, will you be my first follower?"  
"Depends, what are your rules?"  
"Enjoy your life, do what you want as long as you don't harm anybody else."  
"Sounds good, I apply for a spot."  
"Cool, that's a start. Moms?"  
"I think I call the Captain to get your thoughts away from starting a cult to work and school. Oh and you know, we need to get you a nice monkey suit for the wedding."  
"Yuck."   
"You will look good in one, what do you think, Lea?"  
"I think Stephen looks good in everything."   
Words like a melody in Sofia's ears. Sweet little romance, the first girlfriend of her son. She had to find a way to find out what was really going on between Stephen and Lea.   
"Mom, can Lea stay over on Friday?"  
Hello? Did heaven just sent her a sign? Can Lea stay over? Were they about to make it official? Oh, this could become a very important day in their life.   
"If that's cool with her parents." Sara said like they asked for another slice of pizza and not a night together. How could her lover stay this calm?   
"Of course. Oh, they want to meet the two of you…you know, make sure I'm all right, not at a bad place."  
"Understandable. We want to meet your parents too, especially when Stephen wants to stay over. Comes with our jobs."  
"They can drive me here on Friday."  
"We'll be here." Sara said. "Shall we have dinner together?"  
"No, they only want to talk to you, no need for something big."  
"Dinner isn't big, dinner is important. Tell them we have dinner together. This way we can all talk. Is there something they like to eat a lot? "  
"No, just anything, they're not picky."  
"Good. Got any special plans for Friday night?"  
"Video games. With Tanya and Don, he has Saturday off. Long night, hard fights, lots of pizza and potato chips. That's the truth and my parents gets a slightly different version, as they're not as cool as you are. For them we'll watch a few movies."  
"Sounds like stuff I came up with."   
"Some parents need a different kind of truth."  
"What are we telling them where you sleep?"  
"The truth? In the second bedroom, or is too much of a trouble?"   
"No, not at all." The truth? Did Lea really want to stay there or were she and Stephen looking for an alibi and when everybody was in bed, they'd share a room and a bed? Now the detective and the investigate in Sofia were wide awake and ready to work this new 'case' until she found out the truth.   
"Perfect."  
"We have it to let people stay over, my parents don't need it anymore and it's ready for guests."  
"What about the room for Susan? Is it prepared too?"  
"Yes. More than ready and we continue to buy more and more stuff."  
"My sister has diaper for the first year or two? You have to see the mountain of diapers, they built in there. Crazy. As high as Mount Lee."  
"When she's with us, we won't have a lot of time for long shopping tours, plus they were on discount. We need them."  
"Must be the CSI inside both of them, this collecting evidence and everything else thing."   
"Careful boy or we won't allow you your party on Friday."  
"Mom, you're not a spoilsport."   
Sofia sighed. No, she wasn't. Actually she was jealous. "I want a party too…by the end of the year. A party with beer. And burgers."  
"You do that and I take care of our daughter." Sara smiled.   
"I love this woman."  
"And I wonder all the time how you know whom Stephen means when he only says mom."  
"Oh, whenever we're both here and he says mom, he means both of us. Otherwise he says the name or looks straight at the one, he is talking to." Sofia put her head on Sara's shoulder. They were both fine with Stephen calling them by their name or mom. And both were curious about Lea's parents. If they suspected the same about Stephen and Lea like they did. 

Friday, March 15th

Friday, March fifteen, a day Sara had been waited for for a long time. It was not only the last day of working week for most people, not for herself as she had to work the whole weekend, but it was the last workday for her lover. Sofia was about to finish her last workday, tomorrow the maternity protection started. Together with the thirty-eighth pregnancy week. Last week doctor Blumfield turned Susan, so the baby was now in the right position for labor and from that day on, Sofia worked only half days. And today was her last one.   
Knowing her fiancé needed more than her usual four hours to prepare everything and say goodbye to her colleagues, Sara decided she'd come to the department, pick her up and go out for dinner. Stephen wanted to come there too. As he said, the first time in a police department without being in trouble. Somehow Sara was sure, he'd come here more often in the next years, with a mother working as a law enforcement person.   
For a moment the brunette stopped and let the crime lab and it's surroundings impact on herself. Many years a place like this had been her second home. Like the Las Vegas crime lab. Eight years, a lot of anger, problems, ghosts from the past as well as happiness, new friends, success and the love of her life. Even when it took her a little bit longer to realize, Sofia was the person, she had been looking for her entire life. Sofia, not Grissom. Although she had a really good time with her ex lover too and was happy to have him as a friend, the blonde was the one, she wanted and needed.  
"Hello Sara, how are you?" Brandon, Sofia's youngest colleague, asked when he saw her. Mostly because of his age he reminded her a lot of Greg, when he started at the crime lab. But Brandon didn't have crazy hair and Sara never heard he played music in the lab, but he had this boyish charm, her best friend had too.   
"Hi Brandon, I'm fine, how are you?"  
"Not too bad, a little bit sad because you'll take Sofia away from us for a while."  
"Six weeks and I'm sure she'll come around when she and Susan are home and had a little rest. She stayed longer than she was supposed to. I wish she had stopped working six weeks before labor and not two."  
"Still, six weeks without her. How are we supposed to solve cases without your better half? I think it's only fair when you replace her for this time. You can't be too busy in the forest, can you?"  
"With every day closer to summer, we have more to do. Plus I'll have a week off too, to be around when Sofia and Susan come home. A baby is supposed to be a lot of work and I want my fiancé to have some time for herself."  
"Make sure you send a few photos of them."  
"We can do that. Where is she? In which room has she buried herself in work, unable to let go?" Sara smiled. She wasn't mad, she understood her lover. If she was in her shoes, she'd do the same.   
"Layout room five, finishing up reports of her the last cases, preparing some reports for us. Let me get you a visitor pass so security won't throw you out."  
"Thanks. Our son will be here soon too. Can he come in or do we have to get him here?"  
"We tell our lovely lady he's your son and you wait for him and he can come trough. Has he been here before?"  
"No."  
"First time visiting his mom at work."  
"Yes, first time in a law enforcement building without being in trouble."  
"Oh, I can remember how that felt, very strange. Hi Becky." Brandon smiled at the woman at the reception. "Do you have a nice visitor pass for Sara?"  
"Sure, how are you? Are you excited to get Sofia home for a while?"  
"I'm more worried that she comes back to work next week because she's too bored." Sara laughed.   
"Oh, she'll enjoy the time for herself, prepare for labor and relax. Here you go, your pass."  
"Thanks. Stephen will be here soon, can he come through?"  
"I will escort him myself."  
"Thanks a lot. I see you on my way out. Brandon? Are you hitting the same way?"  
"No, I'm on my way out, Greg wants my help. Your last chance to join me."  
"No, again. Sorry." As tempted as it was to work with Greg again, she preferred to take Sofia home. Plus it wasn't her job anymore. But somehow it was cute and made her proud that they all wanted her to join the team. A team she never worked with, but they all seemed to believe, she was the best possible new team member, they could have.   
With a smile she went to the layout room, where Sofia sat on a computer. Quietly she stood in the doorframe and watched her lover. Busy, concentrated and not realizing she was watched, Sofia focused on the report. Devoted to her work, always highly concentrated, never missing a detail. Simply the woman she loved more than anything in the world.   
"You stare at my back, why don't you say hello?" So much for she had no idea she was watched.   
"I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Honey, I sense when you're around. No need to see you with my eyes, my heart tells me."  
"Like Greg, he told me, he knows the Sidle Scent."  
"Did he tell you when he had a crush on you?"  
"Why had? Who said he doesn't have a crush on me anymore?" Sara grinned, went into the room and kissed Sofia. "Got a lot of work left?"  
"Only a little bit. Can you give me ten more minutes?"  
"I give you fifteen if you give me Greg's coffee…I mean…a caffeine free coffee."   
"Greg's coffee sounds much better."  
"In a couple of weeks."  
"No, get it now."  
"Honey, we're pregnant."  
"Make Susan and me happy and have a real coffee. Please. For waiting for your fiancé."   
"I love her anyway." Sara kissed Sofia again and got up. "I get you a chocolate bar. Stephen should be here any minute. Some juice too?"  
"Water."   
"I see what I get." The brunette left the room and went to the break room. The vending machine in Vegas had been bad, this one was a little bit better and with her intention of getting nothing else than chocolate bars and canned juice and water, she should be on the safe side.   
"Hello Sara, was a nice coincidence we ran into each other again. I haven't seen you for a while."  
Sara turned and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Mel, the lawyer who hit on her in the bar the last time she went out, was there. Did she have a new case? Gave her fiancé a bad time again? Or was she here because of the last case, the Kinney case, it wasn't closed yet, the date for the trial was in a couple of weeks.   
"Can't say I missed you, Miss Powers. Are you here to defend another killer?"  
"I'm here for the truth. What about you?"  
"Chocolate bars and drinks."  
"Is this how your girlfriend treats you for dinner? I know a nice restaurant."  
"No, thanks."  
"Oh come, don't tell me it's because I'm a lawyer. I don't believe a smart woman like you thinks all lawyers are bad."  
"Only the ones who gets killer out, keeps them from getting what they deserve. Like a rich man, who kills his girlfriend and gets out on bail and can continue to do what he did and you will do everything you can to make him live his life as a free man and not in prison, where he belongs."  
"It's my job."  
"Be proud of yourself."  
"Sara." The lawyer got in Sara's way, so she couldn't leave the room. "What is your real problem? With me. And it's not the job, so don't give me this shit."  
"I plea on the fifth. And the fact it's none of your business. Now get out of my way."  
"Running away doesn't help."  
"Thanks for the advice, counselor."   
"Want another one? Or did you organized everything about the birth of your child already? All legal bits and pieces. Like parental rights. When Sofia gives birth to the baby and you haven't legal adopted it, you have no rights to see it in case anything happens. It's most times mother and father only, or legal guardians."  
Sara swallowed. That was a point she and Sofia hadn't done yet. She was aware of the fact she could be left out if Susan had to go to hospital, and they had to change that. Soon. Not that she believed Don would change his mind about letting them be Susan's legal parents, but she needed it for all other people.   
"You're a defense lawyer for criminal cases, not family rights. Plus you're way too expensive."  
"I give you a special price, Sara."  
"Like what?"  
"What do you have on your mind?"  
"You forget the last three zeros on your usual paycheck."  
"So boring." She smiled. "Come on, you can do better. Besides, money isn't everything. You can pay me with something else. Dinner?"  
Sara blew a raspberry. Did this woman really believe she'd get Sara this easy?   
"Not a good idea?"  
"Are there no other women you can annoy?"  
"None is at cute as you are."   
"Hey mom." Stephen appeared with Becky. "I got a bodyguard to get to you. Not sure if that was for my security or because LAPD doesn't trust me. Thanks Becky."  
"You're welcome and it's a rule. Get your moms home."  
"I will."  
"As you see, I'm busy and can't continue talking to you." Sara said to the lawyer.   
"Didn't you say your fiancé is pregnant? Your baby grew up pretty fast. I saw CSI Curtis an hour ago and she looked pretty pregnant."  
"Sometimes people have two kids."   
"Will you become a CSI too? Or a ranger?" She asked Stephen.   
"And who are you that I should tell you?" He gave her a look over, not with the friendliest eyes.   
"Mel, I met your mom in a club a few weeks ago."  
"She's a lawyer, gets a lot of money so killer can continue their work. Do me a favor and never become a lawyer, your mother won't like the idea of working a case against you and I think you're way too bright to waste yourself on this kind of work. Help the innocent people and not the rich ones."  
"How much money do you make as a lawyer?"   
"Depends on the lawyer, how good you are, I make a hundred thousand per case."  
"One thousand Benjamins for one case?" He gasped for air. That was more money than he expected to earn in three years. For one case. This woman had to be rich and it was a little bit impressive.   
"If you're good people pay this and even more."  
"Do you need a helper? Who asks for far less money than a hundred grants."  
"Stephen!" Was her son serious? Ask Mel, the lawyer, for a job?  
"Hey, I tried all shops, fast food restaurants and other places, but they either didn't have any work, wanted me to work hours I can't do because of school or offered crappy money. She makes a hell lot of money, plus I learn something about the law."  
"You seemed to be a smart young man, I'm sure I can find a job for you."   
"He doesn't need your help for a job."  
"Maybe you should discuss this with your mothers and when you come to a solution give me a call. Here." She gave him her card. "Call me if you really want a job. But I expect you to be a hard worker, use your head and don't miss any class at school. The most important rule to be a successful lawyer and make a lot of money is go to school get perfect marks and learn a lot. The more you know, the better you are." She looked at Sara. "If you let your son work at my office, just come around and we finish the paper work. See you later." She smiled and left.   
"She's cool." Stephen said. "Not a snob, like I thought first. In which club did you meet her?"  
"The one in WeHo…remember the night Greg and me helped a woman throwing out the belongings of her ex?"  
"That was her? To me she looked more like she can do these things alone."  
"No, it wasn't her, I danced with her a few minutes. That was before I knew she's a lawyer and works a case against Sofia."  
"And you don't want me working for her because?"  
"Because of her killers are free and not in prison."  
"And I'm sure a lot of innocent people are free because of her."  
He had a point, she knew. Yet, she wasn't happy about it. "Here, take the chocolate bars, Sofia should be done by now. We talk about this at home with her."  
"Does that mean you haven't made up your mind?"  
"It means when you find good reasons and depends on what Sofia thinks, we can think about her offer." Being a good mother was hard, she just found it out. You couldn't just tell your son to let a chance go by because you didn't like the person, who offered him the chance, you had to give him the chance, to find out himself, what was right or wrong for him.   
"Cool." He hugged her. "Did I mention you're the best and coolest mom ever?"  
"You better mention it a few times more. Sofia likes lawyers just as much as I do and she especially doesn't like Mel. She hit on me, not the way to make herself popular with your other mother."  
"I'm sure if I decide to become a lawyer, you'd still love me." He smiled, took her hand and pulled her out of the break room. Of course she would love him, no matter what kind of job he chose - at least if he didn't decide to become a professional killer. 

Sofia cuddled up on the couch. Six weeks without work. For many people a dream come true, for her more a nightmare. She had been back home for less than three hours and felt like she had to go back to the lab and work. Her accident last year made her stay at home long enough, now the pregnancy did the same. Okay, giving birth to her daughter was supposed to be the happiest part in her life, absolutely not like her accident.   
"Pineapple?" Sara sat next to her lover and offered her a slice of pineapple.   
"Thanks. Food is the new center of my life for the two weeks, until our daughter will be with us and needs all our attention."  
"Pay some attention to your son, he got a job offer today." They hadn't told Sofia about the offer in the lab, now after dinner it was a good time to talk about it.   
"Seriously? What kind of job?"  
"Law enforcement."   
"Really? Cool. I'm already proud of you."  
"For a lawyer."  
"I'm not that proud anymore. A lawyer?"  
"Kinney's lawyer."  
"The bitch who hit on you? I'm against it."  
"Thanks Sara, you didn't forget any detail she needed to make up her mind against the job." Stephen grumbled. "It's a job, she said it's good money and I can learn a lot about law enforcement. Please."  
Sofia looked at Sara. "What do you think? About our son working for a lawyer?"  
"A defensive lawyer."  
"Who hit on you."  
"That's not the point. She has an ongoing case against you. Not just a case you worked, but one you'll be in witness stand and the suspect is guilty and an asshole. He can't work for her, not now."  
"Are you serious?" Stephen shook his head.   
"Yes." Sofia supported her lover. "She's right. If you work for the lawyer, it can be bad for the case. They can say she employed you to get information. You know, ask you about the case, what we've got. Or that we tell you to get information from her about the case. Sorry, not possible, she knows it too."  
"But she offered it."  
"She did and I'm fine with it AFTER we went to trial with the Kinney case. Four weeks."  
"Four more weeks?"  
"Sofia is right and Mel will tell you the same. She won't endanger the case, as much as I'd like her to do." Sara added.   
"You can have another job for the next four weeks."   
"I didn't find anything so far, why would I find anything now? For only four weeks."  
"I employ you. Somebody needs to overtake my housework duty and ran whenever I need something, take the dogs out for a walk, go shopping, all these kind of things I won't do anymore because Susan makes them difficult. And when she's with us, I won't have the time for it anymore."  
"Sofia, we're a family, I do these things for free because you're my mother and family is supposed to help each other, when one needs help. So it looks like I don't have the time for a job anyway the next month."  
"Okay, we make another deal. You get the room downstairs rent to somebody, take over all the responsibility for it and get the money." They wanted to rent it out anyway, why not let him do it?   
"Fifty bucks a night?"  
"Yes."   
"Is it listed as available?"  
"It is, so you better make sure you find somebody. Maybe it helps to get down with the price. All up to you. Your time, your money."  
"I get ten dollars down, might attract somebody, who just decided to come over."  
"Good. And you call your admire, Sara? Tell her what we decided?" Sofia smirked.   
"Miss Powers can wait until tomorrow." Sara shot back dryly. Admire, this woman was a pain in the ass. "And I expected you my dear, to fight for me and not make fun of the situation."  
"Oh, if she comes too close to you, I will call one of her buddies to defend me because I killed her with my bare hands. On the other hand, if you're nice to her it can be good too, you never know when a lawyer comes in handy."  
"She offered her help for the parental rights. Asked if we have done everything so I can see Susan in case anything happens to her and have all the rights, you as her birth mother have."  
"We talked about it with Don, but never made a contract. Never wanted to see a lawyer for it. But yes, we need one so you can be in charge just as much as I am. Sooner or later we need a lawyer, one, who we can afford."  
"She asked what I can image in exchange."  
"The next time I see her, I kill her!"  
"Don't tell us or you go down for murder one." Sara laughed and kissed her lover. "I told her if she leaves out the last three zeros on her paycheck, we can talk about it. A hundred dollars is more than enough."  
"If she agrees, you get a huge discount." Stephen said. "One hundred dollar instead of a hundred thousand. That's what I call a hell of a discount. She must really like you when she agrees."  
"Yeah, she offers our son a job, wants to give you a discount, this woman tries to destroy my family." Sofia grumbled. "I need my gun and solve the problem."  
"Why don't you start with a kiss and the promise I love only you and have absolutely no interest in the lawyer." Sara kissed Sofia gently.   
"It's a start."  
"Please, if you need to make out, go into your room. I don't want to see this here." Stephen complained.   
"In this case you have to go into your room, I kiss my fiancé everywhere, it's called love. Wait until you and your girlfriend do the same."  
"I don't have a girlfriend, accept the fact your son is a single. And in his room, I prefer an action movie over a peep show. Sleep tight and keep your hands on the blanket." He got up.   
"I keep my hands on the skin of your mother." Sara smiled. "All over her body."  
"No details!"  
"While I undress her, you better turn on your music."  
"Headphones and very loud. If I tell the social worker, they tell you off."  
"Sleep tight, baby boy." Sara grinned.   
"And don't forget to have your teddy bear in your arms."  
He lifted his middle finger and vanished in his room.   
"Did you see that? My mom had grounded me for weeks if I did this to her."  
"We're too soft hearted, he needs strong hands."   
"Order and discipline. Maybe the police academy is a good idea. I talk to mom, tell her how he behaves and she'll do the rest."  
"No, you won't." The brunette kissed her way down the blonde's throat. "Come on, lets go to bed, we need to celebrate your last day at work. From today on you'll be here when I come home. A lot of time for us, a lot of time for kisses and many other nice things."  
"Why don't you give me an example of what you want to do with me and our time together? What other nice things are exactly are. I'm sure you have special things on your mind, show them to me. In detail."  
"Perfect idea." Sara pulled Sofia up. She had more than a couple of things on her mind she wanted to do with her lover.

16th of March, Saturday

Sleeping in was one of Sofia's favorite past times when she was a teenager. Also as an adult she liked to stay in bed long, start the day slow and take all the time she needed to gently wake up. Not that she had many chances to do this, her dogs wanted their breakfast, wanted to go out and she was most times busy. Today she had all the time in the world, no need to go to work as she was off for six weeks, the dogs had their breakfast and were out, there was no work for her to do and nevertheless she was awake. Her daughter made sure she didn't snuggle into the pillows and stayed there for longer than six in the morning. Or at this time she had her first break from sleeping in. Sara left at seven to work, she took the dogs with her, as her main job today was, checking on hiking trails. But with her peanut sized bladder, she needed to go to the bathroom at least once an hour.   
"Good morning mom, morning baby sis, how are you?" Stephen came out of his room, a big shiny smile on his face like somebody told him, school closed for the next weeks.   
"Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"  
"I dreamed of the bloody history book I read last night. We've a test coming up next Friday, means, I've to focus on the past instead of present and future. In my dream the test was pretty bad, you can imagine how glad I was when I woke up and realized, it's Saturday and there's plenty of time to learn."  
"You focus on the past to have a better future. Will you go and see your grandfather?" Sofia knew nobody who knew more about history of America than her father. He had not only worked as a professor at the university in Las Vegas, he still taught history in his past time to students, who wanted to brush up their knowledge. His way of making sure he didn't forget what he learnt, make some extra money and give the secrets of American history to people, who appreciated it. It wouldn't surprise the blonde if one of the universities or colleges in Los Angeles would ask her father to guest lecture at their place for a semester or two.   
"Yes, he says he can make me understand, remember and love all the details about our history if I give him a chance. The last time he helped me out it got me a B, this time we want an A. I go over for breakfast."  
"Leave your poor mother alone."  
"As far as I know there are other people around and you're not sick, you can help yourself when you need something."  
"Great, just leave me here…not that I can go anywhere because I need to see the toilet all the time."  
"Caught in your own home, forced to stay inside your very own tower, captured by a mean queen called Peanut Bladder, poor princess."  
"With every day here you get more and more cheeky. Maybe I've to spank you."  
"Yeah sure, how am I supposed to fit on your lap? With Susan this big there's no place for me to bend over your lap."  
"The worst part is, you're right. There is no place with Susan, I'm fat. Fat and caught in my own house and my princess is away, can't save or help me."  
"Want some cheese and cracker to your whine?"   
"Get lost! You're not nice to me."  
He laughed, bent over and kissed her cheek. "I love you too. Call me if you need anything, otherwise I'm over at your parent's place. The Captain might come over, she hasn't been here for a while."  
"I want my son here with me."  
"Your son needs to learn for his school tests, you want him being a good student."  
"Go. Leave me alone. I will survive."  
Stephen got up, grabbed his heart and started singing: "First I was afraid, I was petrified, couldn't think I could ever live without you by my side. But then I spent so many times…"  
"Get lost!" She wanted to throw something at him, but there was nothing around she could grab and throw. Her own son was making fun of her, sang to her 'I will survive' to mock her. 

Don smiled when he came upstairs to Sofia's level and saw his friend on the couch sound asleep. The first day off and she did exactly what she was supposed to do: relax and save her energy for labor. Her prosthesis lay on the ground, the crutches leant on the table.   
"Did you bring anything to eat?" With closed eyes the blonde spoke. So much for sound asleep. Maybe she rested her eyes and didn't sleep.   
"No."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"To see you. Or am I only allowed to visit you when I've some food?"  
"I like people, who bring food, more."  
"Really? Want me to cook something for you?"  
"Pizza?"  
"How about something healthier? Like a nice vegetable soup."  
"Not as good as pizza but good enough. Will you wear nothing more than an apron?"   
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"See a nice ass? I always liked nice asses."  
He sat next to her, pulled her in his arms. "Now you're telling me I've got a nice ass, why not years ago when we both were singles? We could have have so much fun, instead we wasted our time on other people. Just imagine how many heads we had turned, being young and sexy. Like a famous Hollywood couple."   
"A blonde and a black haired man? Sounds like the perfect James Bond movie."  
"Martinis, fast cars, hot sex on tropical beaches, sounds like a life I enjoy living. You could have been my Bond girl for a season. This could be our baby number three, all made with passionately and highly satisfying sex."  
"Is you girlfriend around?"  
"In the bathroom. Why? Want to make up for all the things we missed out or are you looking for a threesome?"  
"No. Besides, nowadays I come as close to a sexy blonde Bond girl as a turtle to winning the New York Marathon. See this belly? A size of two basketballs, that's not sexy anymore. Not Bond girl sexy. When I throw my hair back in the water and come ashore, people call Greenpeace to push the whale back into the ocean and guide it out in deeper waters."  
"To me you're still sexy and adorable. Better than any Bond girl." He kissed her. "Now, what do you want in your soup? Chocolate isn't an option."  
"Carrots, peas, onions, potatoes, leek, eggs…and some smoked sausages. You can't turn me into a vegetarian in my last week or so of pregnancy. I need energy to prepare for the delivery. Steaks, chocolate, pizza. Carbs. "   
"Is your bag packed?"  
"Packed, next to the door, don't sleep too deep the next weeks I might wake you up. How comes contractions always start at night? Why not at eight in the morning, you go to hospital, give birth to your baby daughter around noon and can go back to normal sleep in the evening."  
"Babies never make it easy on you. According to your mother you gave her a rough time too."  
"Mom overplays sometimes. When are you parents coming?"  
"Twenty-fifth, they can't come sooner, dad is busy. You know cops."  
"Yeah. I hope they are here when Susan decides to move into her room and out of me."  
"When is your next doctor appointment?"  
"Monday. Want to come?"  
"Sorry, I need to work. Some extra hours so I can stay home when Susan is born. My captain is a family man, he lets me stay with you and our daughter. Apparently it's the most magical moment a father can experience."  
"Magical? It's that you will call it when I swear at you, call you names and do other not so nice things. Plus all the blood."  
"You know, I watched a birth once and it was nothing magical or beautiful, but I'm sure when you know the woman, when it's your daughter, it will be great."  
"The thought of having Susan in my arms will hopefully get me through the pain."   
"Squeeze my hand as much as you want." He blinked at her, got up and went to the oven. "Time to start your soup."  
"And for the bathroom."  
"Why aren't you using your prosthesis."  
"Because Susan and me are very heavy together and my legs appreciates a little break. My weight was heavy on the prosthesis and I just want to give it a break, use the crutches as I don't go anywhere far."  
"Your cell phone is off? I mean the work one."  
"Yes."  
"Any other connections to work?"  
"Besides you? No."  
"Good."  
"Why does everybody think I'm not responsible?" Sofia grumbled and vanished in the bathroom. Of course she didn't have her cell phone on, she wasn't at work and didn't expect her colleagues to call.   
The doorbell rang. Her mother? The Captain had a key, didn't need to ring, but maybe she wanted to let them know she was there. It was nicer to ring when you didn't enter your own house, except you have been told different. Sofia preferred when her mother called or ring when her she came along, like she did when she came over to her parent's place.   
"Why aren't you using your prosthesis?"   
"Hello mother." Sofia hugged her mother.   
"Anything wrong with your leg? Shall I take you to a hospital?"  
"No, you can take me to the couch, that's it. My leg is fine, I give it a break. With Susan there's a lot of weight on the prosthesis and I thought, when I'm in the house, I can use the crutches and give my leg a break. Nothing is wrong, no infection, no pain."  
"Good. Stephen and your father are buried in books about American history. They'll busy for the rest of the day."  
"He tries to turn him into a history nerd, just like he tried with me."  
"And not succeed because you are made for law enforcement."  
"He always said I'm more like you than like him." Sofia put her head on Marie's shoulder. She remembered how her father tried to get her interested in American history, took her to various important historical places and had to realize at one point, his daughter was more interested in the police stories of her mother, in guns and crime.   
"Take it as a compliment."  
"I did and do, but I would also take it as a compliment when he said I'm a lot like him. I love both of you and I'm proud of both of you, so it's a compliment anyway."  
"And your daughter will be the same. With the man at the oven over there as the father and your fiancé as the biological mother, Susan has no other choice than being an amazing girl."  
"She has to, you'll look after her every day. You made me to a very special woman, you'll do the same with her."   
"I'll do my best." Marie kissed Sofia's hair. Her daughter, who soon gave her a granddaughter, was still her baby and if she could, she would hold Sofia on her lap. She had been her baby and would always be her baby. 

"Don't you have a home?" Sara asked annoyed when she was saw the woman standing next to her car. She was at Angeles National Forest and it seemed like she wasn't allowed to finish her work day in peace.   
"I do. Still, I like the forest too. Nature is the best way to get your head clean." Mel smiled. She waited less than fifteen minutes for Sara to finish work. "Hello guys, who are you? Do you belong to Sara or did she find you?"  
"Scooby, Rantanplan, get into the car." Sara opened the trunk and the dogs jumped inside. "Good boys. Sit down, we go home soon, back to mommy."  
"You take your dogs with you to work? Nice. I bet they enjoy it here."  
"What do you want, Mel?"  
"An answer. Is your son allowed to work for me?"  
"Why do you want him? You have got a lawyer office, you need law students to help you with cases and not a junior high school boy, who has no clue about the law."  
"He seems to be a bright boy, I'm sure he learns fast."  
"The city is full with bright boys and girls, who can help you more. Why Mel? What are you trying to do? Don't tell me you try to get to me through him, that's way too low."  
"Sometimes low gets you where you want to be." The lawyer smiled. "But no, I don't try to get you through him. I have to be very blind to believe, you can have eyes for anybody else than Sofia."  
At least that was obvious and seemed to be accepted. A start. "Good. So?"  
"I can need some help with small things, why not let him have some practice time? Maybe he becomes a lawyer one day."  
"Hopefully not a defense lawyer."  
"We are not always on different sides of the law."  
"I'm not working law enforcement."  
"You have for years, in your heart, you're still a CSI. Means, I'm on the wrong side of the law for you."  
"The people you defend are; at least most of them."  
"Some. If the evidence is against them, there's nothing I can do to get them out of prison. And when they did something wrong, I can live with them being punished for it. But it's my job to get them out, yes. Make sure no innocent person is imprisoned."  
"You work a case, in that Sofia will be a witness when it goes to trial next month. Even when we agree on letting Stephen work with you, he can't work until the case is closed and the trial is over. You know it as good as we do."  
"Gives him some more time for school. So you allow him to work for me?"  
"He wants it and if it's his wish, we won't stop him. But to let you know right from the beginning, school comes first."  
"I agree. He won't be in the office more than three hours a day and only two or three days a week. If possible he can work on Saturdays, depending on cases, I work on Saturdays too."   
"Not this Saturday, you have the time to come here."  
"I worked in the morning and start my short weekend with a walk, cleans my head and gets me in the right mood for tonight."  
"Party time in the clubs."  
"Only if you come too."  
"I've a pregnant fiancé at home, who can't go out. Guess where I will be."  
"Next to her on the couch, like any good fiancé should."  
"Exactly."   
"And you might want this for your entertainment." Mel gave Sara a folder.   
"What's that?"  
"Something you need."  
Sara opened the folder and read what was written on the papers inside. It was what she needed to become Susan's legal guardian. The adoption papers and the contract saying Don waved away his rights as a father, opened the way for Sara.   
"How many traps are in it?"  
"Why would I put traps in it? I've got no reason to do this." The other woman smiled. "All this mistrust, what is the reason for it?"  
"You're a lawyer. I will read it and look for traps."  
"Do that, you won't find anything because there aren't any. I don't try to trick you, Sara."  
"And how much money do you want for it?"  
"Consider it as a little present to show you, I'm not such a bad person. Deep down you know it, because otherwise you hadn't danced with me that one night. Sooner or later I will find out what it is that made you this skeptical. Until then, tell your son I call him after the trial and arrange his first workday. And I hope Sofia has a fast and painless delivery."  
"She'll rip your defense into pieces when she's on the stand."  
Mel laughed. "We'll see. I hope your baby won't take too much time, otherwise she has to come from hospital straight to trial. Not the best for a young mother."  
"Then court has to wait, some things are more important than a trial. I'm sure you will accept a reschedule for a good reason, won't you counselor?"  
"Maybe. I see you around, Sara. Angeles National Forest is a very nice area, I think I will come along more often, use the trails you have here. My dog loves it here too. Maybe we take a walk together one day."  
"I doubt that."  
"Oh come on, you can bring your fiancé, your kids and your dogs. Big family day out."  
"What part of the family are you? The evil stepmother?"  
"You will find out." The lawyer got into her car, that was parked next to Sara's. "See you."  
"Don't get lost on your way home. I don't want to waste my time on searching for you." Sara said dryly and got into her car. Whatever it was that she did, it seemed to be important to the lawyer to stay in contact with her. And help her. She had the papers she needed to become Susan's legal guardian, to adopt her. But before she and Don would sign them, they read them, word for word. When a lawyer told you, there weren't any traps in the contract he gave you, you don't trust him, you are extra careful. Maybe she should let Marie read the papers too.

"Where did you get these from?" Sofia asked after she read the first lines of the papers Sara handed her.   
"Mel."  
"She was in the forest again? And brings you papers for the adoption of Susan? Why? What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, I asked her and didn't get a real answer. You know how lawyers are. I told her, no matter what she does, no matter how many papers she prepares or offers our son a job, it won't change a damn thing about me loving you and not being interested in her." The brunette sat next to her girlfriend, got her arm around her. They were in their bedroom, Sofia sat on the bed when Sara came in and listened to music.   
"What did she say?"  
"That you have to be blind to think I'm interested in anybody else than you. She got that."  
"So why does she do these things? What did she say about Stephen and the job?"  
"She has a job to offer and there are no strings attached. And she's aware of the fact, he can't start until after the Kinney trial."  
"I don't trust her."  
"Neither do I. It's confusing, the papers, the job. There must be a reason why she does these things."  
"You?" Sofia asked, feeling anger in her guts. When this woman thought, she could come to the forest and hit on her girlfriend, she was wrong. Sofia was pregnant, but she was also capable of taking on a fight. And she fought dirty when it came to her lover.   
"That's what I thought first."   
"Not anymore?"  
"No. But I don't know what she has on her mind."  
"There must be something. Why don't you like her anymore?"  
"Why anymore?"  
"Because you danced with her, you don't dance with people you don't like. Usually you're good and fast in coming to the conclusion whom you like and whom you don't like. You liked her in the club, what changed? Don't tell me it's her occupation."  
The brunette closed her eyes. No, it wasn't the occupation of the other woman, that made her dislike her. And since Mel asked her the same, not accepting it was her occupation, that made Sara acting the way she did, she thought about it. More than she wanted. And the thoughts she came up with were thoughts she didn't like. And not really wanted to talk about. The problem was, she owed Sofia an explanation and when she refused to answer her, or worse, lied, it didn't make things better.   
"No, it has nothing to do with her job."  
"But?"  
"It's her."  
"What changed? Did she do anything to you? Did she…harass you?"  
"No, never. She was always…she never overstepped a line."  
"Nevertheless she does something with you? What is it, Sara?"  
Yes, what was it? There was a certain amount of fear in Sofia's voice, she worried about her lover. About their relationship? "Nothing that could make me love you less, no need to worry about that. It's more…she reminds me of somebody…and it took me a while before I realized it."  
"Of whom?"  
"My mother."  
"Seriously?" Sofia had met Sara's mother only once, she barely knew her and after Laura Sidle didn't support her at the trial, worse, told her not to talk about what Trevor did to her, Sofia didn't want to know the mother of her lover.   
"Yes. I don't know why, but…there's something she and my mother have in common."  
"They don't look the same." Sofia kissed Sara's cheek and kept her in her arms. "It must be something else. I don't really know your mother, can't see anything that lets Mel Powers be like her, you know both better."  
"They're not alike at all. My mother…she never stood up for us or herself until she killed my father, never made anything out of her life while Mel is a successful lawyer, I doubt she'd let anybody slap her around, doesn't take shit from anybody, she fights for people, even for those, who doesn't deserve to win. It must be something more unobvious."  
"You will find it out. When our son works for her, we will see her more often. I pick him up from the office, you stay away from her. In my head is this awful movie, you and her alone in the office…she hits on you and you hit her - in her face."  
"Jealousy is your second name."  
"Hey, a good looking man, successful with a lot of money hits on me for a couple of weeks, you are not jealous?"  
"Lou Lee? Not jealous at all."  
"But you were. Plus, you know I don't date men anymore, so he doesn't count. Imagine my admire is a woman."  
"I'd scratch her eyes out."  
"See. You're just as jealous as I am."  
"Because I love you as much as you love me." The brunette kissed her lover gently. "And you know what? After you gave birth to our lovely daughter, we aren't allowed to have sex for a while - again. Means, we should have as much sex as possible now."   
"Some says up to six months…which will kill me. But the good thing is, we can have sex without intercourse after a short break. And I don't plan to let this break be longer than two weeks."  
"Apparently you won't feel like having sex."  
"I doubt that. There has never been a time I felt like not having sex with you."  
"Hopefully it will never happen."  
"Which doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare each other for the worst case."  
"True." Sara let her hand ran under the blonde's shirt, caressed the skin, let her hand stay on the belly for a second before she moved it up. 

First Sara heard the sound of boots before she saw Stephen and Lea coming into the room. Both had red faces.   
"What happened to you?"  
"We raced each other, she lost." Stephen gasped for air.   
"He cheated."  
"I didn't, you're a bad sport."  
"You took the inner lane, your way wasn't as long as mine."  
"If you were faster, you could have taken in the inner lane."  
"Shut up!"   
"Loser."  
"You two sound like an old couple. Lea, are you staying over?"  
"Yes, if that's okay with you."  
"Of course. The room is ready to use."  
"I don't need it, we have game's night. Steo, Tanya and me, Don has to work. Want to join us?"  
"I've to work tomorrow too. Maybe Sofia wants to join you, she has six weeks off."  
"Lucky her." Lea sighed.   
"Sofia will stay with you, it's very unlikely she stays with us when you're here. You're both worse than junkies, being each other's drug." Stephen said.   
"For a son you're very cheeky."  
"I'm honest, you like honesty. Oh, I rent the room out, there'll be somebody coming in next Friday, stays for a month. Some guy, who works for a Brazilian company and has to stay for a month in Los Angeles. He pays fifty bucks a night when I organize him breakfast. A banana, two bagels and fresh brewed coffee, not instant coffee. Easy made money. Means, I'll make a thousand bucks, minus what Sofia gets for the room."  
"What happened to your work with Tanya?"  
"That starts in the middle of April. I need to find a way how to work for Mel too. Gosh, I'll be so busy and finally make money. Money for my car. I tell you, next year, I drive to school, in my old Mustang Corvette."  
"You plan to earn a lot of money." Lea said.   
"Definitely. I want a cool car."  
"Men and cars."  
"Don't forget school over work." Sara said. "Where will you work, Lea?"  
"In a shop on Sunset." The way Lea said it, Sara had the feeling, the friend of her son didn't feel too comfortable about it.   
"A small one?"  
"Yeah."  
"Anything wrong with it?"  
"No."  
"Her parents…" Stephen started, got a bop in his side and stopped for a second. "Aren't too happy about it, they wanted her in an office."  
That was a lie, Sara knew it without questioning her own son. And she knew, he lied for Lea, not because he didn't want to honest to them.   
"You should do what makes you happy."  
"Tell it my parents, they think different."  
"But they let you work there for these three weeks?"  
"Yes and I hope I can stay there and work for money later."  
"Who talks about work on a Saturday night?" Tanya joined them. "Hey kids, are you ready for tonight?"  
"We're not kids anymore." Stephen complained.   
"Excuse me, teenagers. Ready?"  
"We are. Are you?"  
"I am. If you want pizza for the games, Don bought some, all you have to do is throw them into the oven and we can eat later. Don joins us for a few games before he has to go to bed, poor baby boy. Where is Sofia?"  
"In the bathroom, taking a bath. She says, she can only take a bath when I'm around and pull her out of the tube, otherwise she'll be stuck in there. Unfortunately there isn't space for me anymore."  
"Ouch, I bet she doesn't want to hear this."  
"Probably not."  
"We go down and prepare pizza." Stephen said. "Got coke?"  
"Two huge bottles, you should be set. And diet coke for Lea."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. I'm with you in a second." Tanya sat next to Sara on the couch and waited until Stephen and Lea were gone. When one of the kitten came close to her, she picked it up and placed it on her lap. "How are you, Janis? Do you feel good? Must, you're purring."  
"They're all four happy and good friends of the dogs. Soon it's warmer and they can go outside, although I'm not happy with them walking around, all the streets, people, who hate cats and shoot them. But keeping them in the house isn't also not nice."  
"The house is big, but no, it can't replace going outside, catch a mouse."  
"Exactly."  
"How was work?"  
"Good, spring slowly arrive at Angels National Forest, in a few weeks it should be warmer and you can come with our godchildren around, have nice walk in sunshine, look at blossoms and watch out for baby animals."  
"I might do that. Shall I bring your son too?"  
"If you come to Angeles National Forest, he'll be there too." Sara grinned.   
"Probably. A teenager with a crush on me, I'm glad Don stays cool, you never know, men can be very strange when it comes to jealousy. Did Stephen talk to you about his crush?"  
"No, you don't talk about these things with your mother. I'm glad you're this cool about it."  
"Hey, it's not the first time a man is interested in me, it happened before and a long time ago, there were also fifteen years old boys hitting on me, having crushes on me. A really long time ago, but well, I'm glad I'm still sexy enough to appeal to the younger generation."  
"I bet you have a lot of male patients." Sara laughed.   
"As a matter of fact some of the male patients of my partner changed to me and also some women. They're not this afraid when I'm working on their teeth and my smile is better than all the sedatives; that's what a patient once said."  
"Doctor - patient relationships are forbidden."   
"No kidding?" Tanya cocked her head. "I've to tell Jules, one of her former patients is a close friend of hers."  
"It took over a year before we became friends, or met after I finished my therapy. And I'm afraid, if she hadn't fall for my best friend, I had never met her again. Or only ran into her in a shopping mall once in a decade."  
"Possible but when I think of how close you are, one of this coincidentally meetings could have turn into a friendship. My cousin likes you a lot, she loves you and it's not because of Greg. He's the reason why she could forget this rule - maybe it's stupid, maybe it's not - and see you, but he's not the reason why the two of you are so close."  
"How close are you and Stephen?"  
"I won't be a second Mrs. Robinson. He's a great boy and that's the keyword: boy. I'm in love with Don, with a man, I don't want a boy. And when Susan is born, I'm a kind of his aunt."  
"Still, you're the woman of his dreams at the moment."  
"It should be Lea, but they're really just friends. Maybe we have to show them 'When Harry meets Sally'."  
"I believe men and women can be friends. Greg had always been my friend, even when I dated men. And I doubt I can love another woman than Sofia…actually I doubt I will ever love anybody else than Sofia."  
"You'll marry her, you better love only her." Tanya laughed.   
"I do."  
"Good, I go downstairs and have a look what my enemies are doing. Soon we'll be in a battle without mercy…don't expect Steve back before the early morning."  
"You can fight as long as you want as long as you're quiet and don't wake us up. Somebody has to work at seven in the morning and I want a couple hours of sleep."  
"Sleep? Sure, you have nothing else on your mind when Sofia in bed with you…knowing she'll spend a few nights in hospital after the delivery and then can't have sex for a while."  
"Intercourse, there are other ways, but thanks for your concern."  
Tanya smirked. "I know there are other ways. No reason not to enjoy all ways as long as you can. I make sure you've the level for yourselves. Go and safe your sexy blonde in the bath, I entertain your son and his friend. Enjoy the fact, a young man adores me. Good for the ego."  
"Not that your ego is bruised in any way, it's like Sofia's, always up in the sky."  
"Because we're both very sexy and adorable women." Tanya got up.   
Sara shook her head. Smug like her lover, but still, the Latina was right. Both women were sexy and adorable, but Tanya couldn't hold a candle to Sofia. Nobody could.   
***  
"You have to pay fifty dollars when you come inside." Sofia called when Sara opened the door.   
"Why?"  
"Because when you see me in the bathtub it's like whale watching and people pay a lot of money to see whales. I want to make some money out of me being this fat, so I can pay a doctor later. He or she has to make all the fat disappear so I look stunning again."  
"You look stunning already, my Dear." Sara sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Does Susan enjoy the bath?"  
"She kicked a few times, like she tries to swim. I'd invite you in, but as you see, there's no space left for you. We need a bigger bathtub."  
"In a few weeks we can have a bath together, when our daughter sleeps or is with her babysitter."  
"After labor, when we're back home."  
"You know Honey." Sara took the cloth and started to rub it softly over the blonde's back. "I believe, we won't give Susan this much away. At the moment, we make plans what to do, leave her with your mother and have time for us, but when she's here and we see her for the first time, we won't let her go anywhere. We'll be head over heels for her and don't give her away for a second."  
"This might happen. If she's a little Sara, with your cute smile, I'm sure I'll be hooked and in love with her. Do you think I can take her with me to work? Teach her all a CSI has to know?"  
"Our daughter won't become the youngest lab rat in history. You can take her there for a visit, in fact, your colleagues want to meet her, but after an hour or so you'll both leave and come back home. Or over to the forest and visit me."  
"Four weeks for our daughter and me to have a rest before every day life takes over."  
"In these four weeks you have to make sure our daughter is fine when we're at work and you have to look after our son. Tanya knows he's in love with her, she's cool about it, so is Don. We should keep an eye on him anyway, to make sure, he doesn't get hurt or does anything stupid."  
"Something stupid like what? Forget how shy he is and kisses her? Tell Don to leave his woman alone?"  
"Fall even more for her and has his heart broken is bad enough."  
"I doubt he'll ever tell her, leave alone kiss her. And what is it with Lea? Does she know he has a crush on Tanya? Or is she here all the time because she has a crush on him and in the end we've got two teenagers with broken hearts."  
"Jules said, sooner or later I find out what's going on between him and her and she said it with a smile, that told me, she knows everything and is amused about us being in the dark."  
"Is she doing her hocus-pocus again?"  
"She's pretty good with her hocus-pocus."  
"Yeah, she is. I wish I had her work with me when I was a cop. Jules as my personal profiler, you as my personal CSI, no criminal had escaped. We would be better than the FBI."  
"My smug fiancé is back. I hope you won't lose this when the baby is born."  
"Since when do you like it when I'm smug?"  
"I always did, it's part of the attraction." Sara bent down and kissed her lover. "Come on, I get you out of the bathtub and we enjoy having the whole floor for ourselves. Tanya promised, she keeps the kids downstairs."  
"Very attentive." Sofia grinned.   
"Yes, there are still a few things I want to show you, things we might not do when you're back from hospital."  
"You should have told me earlier, I had kept my bath very, very short." The blonde grinned. She enjoyed a bath, but Sara's words were much more promising than any bath could be.

18th of March, Monday

It felt good to stay in bed when everybody else had to get up early, rush at the breakfast table and go to work. A few kisses from her lover, a few more and then Sofia was alone when her better half and son left for school and work. The blonde decided to sleep another hour before she had a shower and breakfast.   
All right, somehow it felt strange to be at home while everybody else was gone. Slowly she made her way down to the big living room, where she met Tony and a huge folder, he sat over. Somebody took his work downstairs.   
"Morning." She hugged him. "How are you, uncle Tony?"  
"I'm fine, how are baby Susan and mommy Sofia?"  
"Feeling very pregnant. Why do you have the big folder here?"  
"Because I get nuts on my desk, sat there the whole night. When I sit here, I can watch the dogs and get distracted. Want some breakfast?"  
"Had some already, thanks."  
"Feels good to be at home?"  
"Yes and no. I miss work, but I feel walking gets very exhausting and I need more breaks than before. My little sunshine likes it, she kicks around, like she's over the moon. Not very nice for me, she will be a great soccer player."  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
"Turn the hands of time forward? Three weeks. I want my daughter in my arms."  
"Hospital? C-cut?"  
"Tempting, very tempting. But no, I want a normal birth…I think. Probably I'll change my mind when I'm in labor and it's too late."  
"I'm really happy I'm a man and don't have to get through that. Chocolate?" He offered her a bag with small chocolate bars.   
"Thanks." Chocolate fitted always, not matter if she had breakfast a few minutes ago. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"  
"When women say, they want to ask a hypothetical question, it's never hypothetical." He smiled. "What is it?"  
"When somebody, you decide you don't like, does you a favor, you never asked for, but which saved you a lot of money and possible trouble, what are you about to do? Tell this person you're grateful for what she did or ignore her because you don't like her."  
"She did something, that's important to me?"  
"Very important. To you and your lover. And your child."  
"And why did I decide I don't like her?"  
"Because she works against you - in a professional not personal way and she hit on your girlfriend."  
"Ouch, nasty. Nevertheless, I do it in spite of myself. She helped me, I can understand why she hits on my girlfriend because she's hot and when I'm honest, I know I've got nothing to worry because she loves me, asked me to marry her. Who is this person?"  
"Mel, a lawyer, who hit on Sara in the club the last time we were out. She also defends a man, who killed his girlfriend and is about to get away with it. And she offered Steve a job, prepared the legal papers for Sara to adopt Susan, so she'll be her legal guardian."  
"One point against her, many for her."  
"Yeah…so I call her and thank her…bugger."  
"She gave you the paper for Susan? Don is out? Did he sign it?"  
"Don will never be out, he's Susan's father and he will be in her life as long as he wants it. Not with legal rights, but if he wants to take her to New York so she meets her grandparents, neither Sara nor me will tell him not to do so. And when he and Tanya plan a trip to wherever and want her with them for a family holiday, they can take her - if she wants to go with them. I'm sure she will because he'll be a great daddy."  
"So the paper will change everything for the law and nothing for the family."  
"Exactly."  
"And these papers are expensive?"  
"You need a lawyer to write them and what she makes per hour is…more than you make in a week. She's a big fish in the lawyer pool."  
"A big fish, who hits on your girlfriend. You resisted a lot of money when Lou Lee hit on you, she resists the lawyer. True love." The doorbell rang. "I get this one, you stay relax."  
"Thanks." She watched how her dogs chased each other in the garden, happy about being outside, having each other and absolutely careless. No wonder Tony preferred to sit here and watch them.   
"Hello pregnant woman, how are you?" Jules came into the living room. Why was she this happy and relaxed when she was as pregnant as Sofia was?   
"Very pregnant, what about yourself, pregnant woman?"  
"Also very pregnant." The therapist sat down next to the blonde and kissed her cheek.   
"Why aren't you in your office?"  
"I took the morning off, had a doctor appointment and thought, I drop by to see, how you do on the couch while the rest works; except Tony."  
"I'm working too. See this folder? I've to work through it by end of the day and by the end of tomorrow, there has to be a page in the internet about this company. After that, I have two days off, time to prepare for my next acting job."  
"Busy man." Jules said.   
"Yeah, I might need an appointment with you soon, burn out syndrome."  
"You can come and see me even when I'm home with Aaron - but bring our favorite muffins."  
"Deal. All right ladies, I let you have a mommy chat and go back to work. Sofia, I take the dogs out in two hours, when I need a break. Don't worry about them."  
"Thanks. Have you time for lunch?"  
"First appointment is at twelve, I can have an early lunch snack with you. Or a tiny brunch. A muffin?"  
"Luckily we have a few in the freezer. A minute in the microwave and we have a fresh and warm muffin."   
"I think I spend more time here. One more week and I'm off work too." Jules smiled.   
"We can have a muffin eating competition every day and go together into labor."  
"If our babies want this."  
"Susan, would you like to be born on the same day like Aaron? You do? I thought so. Perfect. Do you like today? I do."  
"Aaron could use a few more days."  
"All right, one week and then we both go into labor and Aaron and Susan will be like twins - with different parents." Sofia grinned. Oh, she liked the idea of having her baby the same day Jules did. 

"Sorry, hurry!" Stephen stormed into the house, ran into the extra bedroom next to the living room and vanished in there.  
"Looks like." Sofia said.   
"Looks like a big hurry. I wonder who is after him." Don chuckled. "When I ran like that in his age, usually the boyfriend of a girl I hit on, was after me."  
"I doubt this is the case, can't see you following him." She mumbled.   
"No, I've got a gun, no need to run."   
"Hey." She bopped him. The idea of him shooting Steve was not nice.   
"I've got a visitor coming in tonight for three nights. He booked this morning, I've to prepare the room." Stephen came out of the room. "Did you know there's a conference about snails in town?"  
"No." His mother answered.   
"Me neither. I had no idea you can have a conference about snails. How boring will it be? Anyway, he needs a place to stay, chose this room and I make some extra money."  
"Very handy. The lower price seems to work out good."  
"Absolutely. Later, I've to get breakfast…luckily he doesn't eat snails…yuck…"   
"Busy boy. But he seems to make money with the room."  
"Yeah, his income until he starts his job with Mel…my son works for a lawyer. Horrible idea."  
"The women, who gave you the papers I signed and lost all rights to our daughter."  
"You're still having all your rights, you're the father. Sara and me have no intention to keep you out, you know that."  
"The law doesn't care about me anymore, does it?"  
"No." Sofia had taken the forms to the adoption office today, Susan was officially now her and Sara's daughter, Don had no legal rights anymore. And she felt bad about it, like she kicked Don out, even when she knew, this wasn't the case.   
"Well, most times people don't want any proof when you tell them, you're the father. I'll work with this. And then we take off to New York, watch some real basketball." He bent over and kissed Sofia's belly and got also a slap on the backside of his head.   
"You can take our daughter with you, but don't you dare to ruin her taste with your Yankee and Knicks sports."  
"She'll love it. Real sport teams."  
"Nonsense."  
"Oh please, you and your silicon teams. They're all poser, act like they're heroes or Oscar winning actors."  
"They're good looking and there's only one good looking guy from the east coast."  
"Me?" He smirked.   
"Exactly." She kissed him right on the lips. "You're the only sexy, good looking guy from there and you're more my brother than my brother is. We're both so smug, we're both great cops or CSIs, I love that about us. So alike."  
"We're not smug, sis, we're sexy, good looking and very smart. It's the truth, you can't be called smug when it's the truth."  
"And our daughter will be the same."  
"It's what your fiancé fears." He smiled.   
"She loves both of us, she will love Susan too. And I love her even more when the delivery is over within an hour, I've got my beach body back and a cold bottle of beer in my hands."  
"Not likely."  
"I know. It scares me a little bit…quite a bit. Yesterday I watched video in the internet and… they are worse than horror movies. They're real!"  
"C-cut?"  
"No, I want to be awake and give her the chance to come into this world in a natural way. Of course a c-cut makes things easier, but…no. No. Our daughter deserves a natural start in her life."  
"Sara and me hold your hands, you can swear at us and we'll do whatever we can, to help you. Will you yell at us when we tell you to breathe?"  
"Probably." Sofia laughed. Probably she'd yell at anybody in the room, especially the ones talking to her, giving her advices. They weren't in her shoes, didn't feel her pain.  
"Moody, pain, probably with not enough sleep…you'll be such a charm. Like when you sucker teams lose or you lose against me. You know you're due for a few matches this summer. No excuses., I'll kick your ass."  
"Kyle and me will kick your ass!"  
"In your dreams."  
"You're not in my dreams. You want to be in them, but the only one in them, besides my kids, is Sara. And she's my dream come true. Can you say the same about your dentist?"  
"A hot Latina? Absolutely. I never knew going to the dentist can be this nice. When fear turns into devotion."  
"Does she sit on your lap when she checks on your teeth? Bending over so your attention is away from her murder tools?" Sofia grinned widely.   
"After she sends her assistant out, of course. We have sex while she checks on me, no pain medication needed. Get real, Sofia. As much as I like your idea, Tanya stays professional when I'm on her chair. No sex, no kisses, no holding hands. All I get is a kiss when she's done."  
"For being a brave boy."  
"Her personal hero."  
"You're not a hero when you have to go to the dentist, I know you."  
"Since I've got a new dentist I like to go there."  
"Yeah, fuck the dentist and you will enjoy your appointments there. A way to handle your fear. But to be honest, she's great, there's no reason to be afraid. Yes, it can hurt, she can't do her job without any pain, but she warns you all the time and as soon as she's in the room I calm down. Must be a family gene, Jules does the same to me. And Sara."  
"What Jules did with Sara was magic, pure magic. I never believed she could make her go to therapy, leave alone stay, talk and want appointments. Whatever she did, it was magic."  
"Did doctor Luria work magic too?"  
"She's good, but no magic. I can't say she's as good as a doctor as Tanya, you know, my girlfriend isn't the biggest fan of my former therapist. I never understood why, but women don't need a real reason to be a bitch sometimes."  
"Aren't you happy to have a daughter?"  
"I am. And when you decided, you and Sara want a third child, I'm available as a father again."  
"Two kids are enough, sorry. You've to change Tanya's mind."  
"I'm afraid it's impossible. Oh well, one child is better none. You're a special child, Susan." He stroke softly over Sofia's belly. Soon he could hold his daughter in his arms. His baby girl, he hoped she was fine and everything would work out. 

27th of March Wednesday

Cramps had been a problem for Sofia the last couple of days. A few times she thought it was time for her to get into hospital, but it was a false alarm. It wasn't the calculated time for her daughter to arrive, but most times children didn't care about the date a doctor calculated.   
"Not again." The blonde sighed.   
"What is it?" Sara had trained herself to react to every little sound, that came from her fiancé. Her sleep was light and she woke up a lot of times, nervous and waiting for the blonde to tell her, it was time to leave. She had to make sure Sofia was in hospital on time.  
"I feel like I have contractions. Fuck." Why did this have to be so painful? And in the middle of the night. Damn. "Go back to sleep, it's probably nothing. Like all the times before, my body is just messing around with us."  
"Shall I get you anything?"  
"No, I've to wait until it's over. Ouch, Susan, please. Stop doing this. It's the middle of the night, go back to sleep so we can go back to sleep too. It's not the time to come to this place, you're too early. Lean back, relax and sleep."  
"I wish I could do something for you."  
"In case we decide we want another child, it's your turn." The blonde took a few deep breaths, clenched her teeth. Pain, so much pain. And she couldn't take any painkiller. It felt like her left leg hurt too - and she meant the lower part, the part she didn't have anymore. Phantom pain and phantom contractions, what a great combination.  
"Two are enough."  
"Coward."  
"Maybe. Or I want to spare you the pain of viewing me suffer. It's not nice to see how your lover suffers and there's nothing you can do. Do you want water?"  
"No, I want…a huge bottle of Scotch and a lot of ice! Bloody hell, this is…oh shit!"  
"What?"  
"I think my water broke, everything feels wet."  
"Seriously?"  
"Want to check it or do you believe me?"  
"I believe you!" Sara jumped out of bed, stumbled over the bag, they had in front of the bed, on her way to the lights. When the darkness was gone, she saw her lover, pale and next to her was a wet spot.   
"Shit, yes your water broke."  
"Okay, okay, don't panic, time to breathe." Sofia told herself. No need to panic, she knew what to do, she was prepared, they checked everything a dozen times, talked everything through. All she had to do was remember those things and…she couldn't remember a fucking thing they planned!   
"I need to get out of bed."  
"You need to get into hospital."  
"Right, give me a hand." Sofia let herself pull out of bed by the brunette and grabbed her bag. "Lets go."  
"Honey, you should wear more than shorts and a shirt. And you have to put on your prosthesis so you can walk."  
"Oh." Sofia looked down on herself. Sara was right, she didn't wear much…not enough to get into hospital. And not her prosthesis. "Sweat pants and shirt are enough, it's not like I'll wear it for a long time." The way it felt Susan was born on the way to hospital. Why did it take so much time to put on her prosthesis? Usually she as much faster with it. But usually she didn't have contractions and sweaty and trembling fingers when she put it on.   
"Over there! Can you manage to get dressed alone? Never mind." Sara got her cell phone, put it on speaker while she helped Sofia with the pants.   
"Yes?" Don's voice was sleepy.  
"You're about to become a dad, we need you up here! Hurry because the way it looks, Susan does too!" Sara yelled more than she talked. Her lover was in labor and they needed the father of the child here, be their driver.   
"Seriously?"  
"The water broke. Get your ass here!"   
"Shiiiiiiiiit." Sofia fell backwards back on the bed and held her belly. So much pain. Suddenly a c-section wasn't such a bad idea and sometimes nature needed some help.  
"Stay there, I put on your shoes."  
"It's not like I can move a lot anyway." The blonde gasped for air. Did their daughter feel the same pain she did? "Shit, these contractions are hell."  
"Since when do you have them?"  
"An hour? I thought it was nothing."   
"An hour? Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because I thought it's nothing, like the last times….ouch! Bloody damn shit!" A knock on the door got Sofia's attention away from her contraction for a second. "Come in!"  
"Hey, is everything…oh god!" Stephen's face turned pale.   
"Good you're here, it's time for the hospital, her water broke and we need to leave ASAP. Get ready if you want to join. And could you call Greg, please?" Sara asked.   
"Sure…anything else I can do?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Don't listen to the words I say-ay…..shiiiiiit!" Sofia swore. "I am not myself anymore."  
"You're almost ready to go. Only a shirt…you know what, the sweater is enough." Sara helped her lover into the sweater, got the bag on her shoulders and helped Sofia out of the room. On their way to the stairs they met Stephen, cell phone on his ear, talking to Greg and Tanya was on her way up.   
"Don got the car ready, he waits for you. He put the police lights on top, you'll get into hospital ASAP."  
"He better get me there faster than ASAP, I feel like Susan drops out any seconds. We can't let her have a born certification saying 'born on the backseat of the car'."  
"Let me give you a hand." With Tanya on one side and Sara on the other Sofia was escorted down the stairs. Steve and the dogs, who were awake and nervous, feeling something was wrong, were behind them. Also Tony and Sally came out of their rooms.   
"It's time?" Tony asked.   
"Yes, can you take care of the dogs?" Sara pushed her lover down the next set of stairs.   
"Sure, no problem."  
"Thanks. I call you when Susan is with us, send you the first photos of the mother and child."  
"We wait for them. Good luck!" Sally wished.   
"The Captain is informed, they're on their way to hospital." Stephen said. "So is Greg."  
"Great, can we get Susan and me there too?"   
"Sure." Sara opened the door. Don had opened the car doors and helped them to get Sofia into the car. As soon as they all were secured with seatbelts he took off, the blue police light on, followed by Stephen and Tanya in a separate car. Only a few minutes before they were at the hospital and Sofia had nurses and doctors around her, painkiller and the care, she and Susan needed.   
"Do they know we're on our way?"  
"Yes, Stephen called them." Sara took Sofia's hand. They both sat on the backseat.   
"Good, I don't feel like waiting in the ER for a nurse to take pity on me. Oh shit, another one. Damn it!" The blonde bit on her lips and tried to relax, not giving in to the pain of the contractions. Mankind came up with so many great things, they flew to the moon, were about to fly to the Mars, why wasn't there anything to save you all the pain during pregnancy? If men were pregnant, a magic painkiller had been invented.   
"You'll get straight through. How much time is between the contractions?"  
"It feels like none."  
"Seven minutes, you're rushing, Sofia." Don said. He looked on the watch when Sofia had the first contraction in front of the car and now, that they were almost there, she had another one.   
"You better rush too, daddy-o!"   
"Almost there, I can see the lights already. Here." He handed something over his shoulder.   
"What is…chocolate?"  
"You won't have the chance to have some the next hours and I'm sure you'll need it. Your favorite brand, eat it before we're there and you'll be too busy."  
"I'm not hungry…oh my god, I don't feel like chocolate! I'm not pregnant, I'm dead!"   
"Eat it anyway." Sara said and unwrapped the bar.   
"Okay." The blonde bit into the chocolate and was shocked when the usual sensation didn't appear. Something had to wrong with her. Seriously wrong. She didn't enjoy her chocolate. How was this possible? Not to alarm Sara she ate the bar and finished when Don stopped in front of the ER. The wheels just stopped when Sara was already out of the car and on her way to the other side to help her lover out.   
"I get the nurse!" Don left his car where it was and stormed into the ER.   
"Honey?" Sofia stopped for a second when she was out of the car.   
"Yes? Come on, we're there."  
"I know, but I want to tell you, I love you. No matter what I might say the next hours…oh please, don't let it be hours, but I love you. More than anything or anybody else."  
"I love you too." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. "We'll get through this and if it helps, you can swear at me as much as you want, it won't change a thing about my love to you."  
"Thanks. I love you too."   
"No time for romance, girls, time for labor." Don came back with a wheelchair. "You booked express, have a seat. We get you in there. Sara, can you get her in, I've to park the car."   
"Fast delivery…for me and Susan please." Sofia dropped into the wheelchair and closed her eyes. Time to get started, time to give birth to her daughter. Hopefully everything was over soon. 

"Here I am, fat and in pain, dressed in an ugly something and... ouch!" Sofia bit on her teeth. It felt like her contractions came every minute.   
"Are you all right?"  
"I feel like I'm about to burst."  
"You're doing fine, Miss Curtis." A nurse said.   
"Really? Why don't I feel fine? Why do I feel like shit?"  
"That's normal."  
"Great, I hate being normal." The blonde took a deep breath.   
"Miss Curtis, there's a man outside the room, who insists in coming in." Another nurse said.   
"Good looking dark haired man, blue eyes, cute smile and a detective shield?"  
"I haven't seen a detective shield, the rest fits. He claims to be the father of the child."  
"He surely is the father of our daughter and we want him here."  
"All right, I let him in."   
"Could you also get something for the pain? I feel like I'm going to die. Fuck, this is worse than losing a leg. What happened to all the great painkillers you have? Come on, give me something good, give me morpheme. Make me dance up high in the sky. Lucy in the sky with diamonds."   
"Your daughter doesn't like drugs."  
"I'm sure if she feels the same pain I feel, she welcomes morpheme too. Mix us a good cocktail."  
"Honey, no drugs." Sara took the hands of her lover. "I know it must be bad, you're in pain…"  
"You know nothing! You're not having contractions! So don't tell me you know how I feel. You know nothing. And you!" Her eyes got angry when she saw Don coming into the room. "It's your fault too! Your damn DNA makes me suffer! I bet Susan has a fat Yankee head and will tear me apart. All because you and Sara wanted a baby and I've to play incubator."  
"I should have bought a bigger chocolate bar." Don mumbled.   
"Look what you did to me!"  
"Actually…never mind."  
"What? What do you want to say?"  
"He wants to say he loves you for putting up with all the pain to make us all parents." Sara stroke softly over the hand of her lover. "I wish I could take away the pain from you, at least a little bit, unfortunately it's not possible. All I can say is, I'd support you in case you want a c-cut."  
"Another scar? Not that it matters anymore."   
"Not that a scar can change a thing about me believing you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Sara kissed Sofia softly. "I love you so much, there are no words to describe my feelings."  
"I love you too. And our daughter if wouldn't give me so much pain."  
"Soon you get some medication." The nurse promised. "May I take off your prosthesis?"  
"Okay. And I get my cocktail?"  
"Yes, when the time is right. We can't give it too early, sorry."  
"Why are you over there? Come here and hold my hand." Sofia demanded and looked at Don.   
"If you want it this way." He smiled and stepped next to her, took her hand. "Can I get you anything? Chocolate?"  
"No, I want my drugs."   
"Can't help you with this."  
"The nurse thinks you're cute."  
"Of course I am. Or do you think different?"  
"No, you're the father of our child, the reason for my pain."   
"By tonight you'll have Susan in your arms - and a lot of presents."  
"How many?"  
"A million or more."  
"Sounds good…" She closed her eyes and swallowed the pain. A few days ago she thought about getting through labor without any painkiller, since she had contractions this idea was far, far away. She would welcome some pain relief. 

"Push, Sofia, push."  
"You tell me one more time to push and I push my fist into your face!" With clenched teeth Sofia grumbled. Sweat ran all over her face, the rest of her body.   
"Honey, you're doing good, you're almost there."  
"I'm here, Susan has to be here. I want more pain killers!"   
"Lean back, I give you some." The nurse said.   
"How much longer? When is it over?"  
"She's in the right position, a few more minutes and I should see her head, keep pushing." The midwife said, her voice calm like she ordered ice cream.   
"A few more minutes? Until she sees the head…what about Susan out of me?"  
"Keep pushing."  
"I hate pushing…ouch! Damn it! More painkillers, where are the bloody painkillers?"  
"In your system, give them a moment."  
"I don't have a fucking moment, I've got contractions! And they're tearing me apart! Get this child out of me!" Now she was screaming, grabbed Sara's and Don's hands and squeezed them so hard, that both feared for a second, she broke them.   
"Bloody hell! This can't be natural! Something has to be wrong."  
"Everything is the way it should. Your daughter in the birth canal, you're doing fine. Really fine, even when it doesn't feel like it."  
"It feels like I go to hell and back."  
"I'm with you on this trip." Sara said softly. "Whatever I can do, tell me and I do it. I love you."  
"Love you too, but I really, really, really want our daughter out!"  
"Soon, soon you'll see our beautiful daughter and in one week, when you're back home and we watch her every night asleep in her bed, you won't think about this pain anymore. At least it's what I read. The joy and happiness makes you forget the pain and I hope, thinking of it helps you with getting through this."  
"Our daughter…she has a massive head…" Sofia was sure there were tears on her face. "I wonder where she got it from."  
"Stubborn head? My DNA."  
"Yes, you are stubborn and…." She stopped because of the pain. "And so beautiful. I love you so much."   
"Love you too, you're so brave and strong, I admire you for that, for your strength."  
"All for our child…I'll tell her every day in how much pain I was for her."  
"No, you won't, you'll have forgotten about it by then. Plus you'll be too busy to tell her how much you love her and watch her with her big brother playing."  
"Is he fine?"  
"Steve? He's nervous and paces in front of the door up and down the hallway." Don answers for Sara with a smile. "Can't wait for his little sister to be born. I doubt you can make him go to school today."  
"We allow him to stay here, by the time school starts, he'll be too tired anyway."  
"Don't worry about your son, my girlfriend takes care of him and I'm sure, he wants nobody more looking after him than Tanya. Me staying with you should show you how much I love you and Susan, I leave my girlfriend alone with somebody, who is in love with her."  
"He has a good taste….fuck! I understand why Tanya doesn't want to become a mother. She was so right, it's not natural, it's fucking hell!" Sofia gasped for air.   
"I can see her head, a few more pushes and I can hold it."  
"Great, another eternity for…damn it…pressing a basketball through…oh fuck! I want more medicine…a pinhead. I feel like she's tearing me apart. More bloody drugs!"  
"She doesn't, everything is widened but not torn." The midwife turned to the nurse. "Give her a little bit more, we're almost there."  
"I bet there's blood or there'll be a lot of blood."  
"Yes, there will be blood when you hold your daughter in your arms. It's natural."  
"When is she out?" Sofia screamed. Didn't nurse order more drugs? Why did she feel like the pain increased more and more? This couldn't be natural? Why did she agree on this? Adopting a child was much easier and less painful. Of course an own child, Sara's child, was special. A child with the DNA of her lover, the love of her life, a child, who might look like a young Sara. Imagine a child with a cute gap between her front teeth like the brunette. So cute and absolutely adorable.   
For a moment she forgot all the pain by the thought of a mini Sara. A little Sara. Her Sara in one arm and the baby Sara in her other one. A complete family. A perfect family with Stephen. Their family.  
"Her head is here, you're almost there, Sofia. Keep pushing." The voice of the midwife got into her head, made her come back into reality.   
"You heard that, Susan's head is out." Sara squeezed her hand.   
"Can't you just pull her out and make it over?" The blonde had no idea how long and hard she pushed. It felt like eternity and she was sure, she could see daylight behind the other side of the window. For how many hours had she been here? According to the pain a few days.   
"I will do that as soon as the time is right."  
"Feels damn right for me." Clenching her teeth Sofia kept pushing and squeezed the hands of her lover and Don. "I want her out!"   
"A few more pushes."  
"Fuck pushes! Fuck pushing! Fuck being pregnant! Fuck everything. And if somebody starts about breathing exercise I'll strangle him or her!" Her eyes laid furious on Sara, who was about to recommend the breathing exercise, but held back after the words her lover said. Or yelled, the blonde didn't talk anymore.   
"I've got her, she's here." The voice of the midwife was still calm, like she told them about the weather today.   
"There?" Sofia asked and got a cry, that sounded a lot like a baby as an answer. Suddenly she didn't feel any pain anymore, but very, very tired.   
"Here she is." Covered in blood the midwife had Susan in her arms and placed her on Sofia's belly. "Say hello to your daughter, Sofia."  
"Hey Susan." Why did Susan look so blurry? Like she was behind some fog? It was…her tears. She had her daughter in her arms, Susan was with her.   
"She's so beautiful." Sara said, her head next to the blonde's. "And I think she looks a little bit like you."  
"No, she looks like you, it's your DNA."  
"Your love, your body, your heartbeat she heard nine months." Sara stroke softly over the cheek of the crying baby.   
"Our daughter."  
"I'm so proud of you, Sofia. You got through all of this, you made it possible. You're the strongest woman I know."   
"I don't feel strong, only happy and exhausted."  
"You did really good, Sofia." The midwife said. "Shall I take your daughter and wash her? Or do you want to that, Sara?"  
"Isn't that the job of the father?" Sara smiled at Don, who only stood there and starred at his daughter, like he couldn't believe she was really there. "Don? Are you with us?"  
"She's so…amazing."  
"Want to bath her and make her look even more amazing? Then I take care of the mother."  
"Sure…wow…uhm…how do I do that?"  
"I come with you." The nurse offered. "May I?" She picked up Susan and placed her in Don's arms. "Come on, follow me. We also have to check on her, make sure she's really fine."  
"She certainly cries like it. It's good when they cry, isn't it?"  
"Imagine you're a basketball and get pushed through a pinhead, how would you feel?" The midwife smiled, using Sofia's words. "And that's with not a lot of painkillers."  
"Horrible, I'd cry too. I did anyway. Can you believe I thought about not having painkillers? A ridiculous thought."  
"No, a normal thought. A lot of women don't want them until they realize, the pain is bigger than imagined. Do you want to tell your family outside about your daughter?" She looked at Sara. "We clean Sofia and check on her."  
"I'd rather be with her if that's okay."   
"Of course."  
"We go out to them together, the whole family. You, Don, Susan and me." The brunette smiled and squeezed the hand of her lover. They made it. They were parents. Parents of a daughter and a son. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present my daughter and her mothers." Don opened the door to the hallway, where their friends were waiting. Sofia, sitting in a wheelchair, with Susan in her arms, Sara pushing the wheelchair out. Both, Sofia and Susan were cleaned and checked by the doctor, and got the okay for meeting their family for a short while. Not too long, both needed to rest, but a quick hello and introduction of the new member of their family.   
"Oh look at her!" Marie got on her knees next to the chair and looked at her granddaughter. "She's so cute and she looks like …not like you, Honey." She kissed her daughter.   
"Means I didn't look cute when I was a baby?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.   
"Means she looks like her other mother, dark brown eyes, dark hair like her mom and dad. How are you, little rookie?"  
"Tired." Six hours in total from getting into the car and being here. Sounded fast for some, to Sofia it felt like eternity. "A few times I thought, she didn't want to move out."  
"Liked it where you were? Nice and warm and now you're here, it's not that warm, too bright and many people around you. Not that you can see us, but things have changed. Our voices must sound different now." Mark stroke softly over the small hand. "You remind me so much of Sofia, Susan. The moment I saw her the first time."  
"Magical moment." Sofia looked up, found the eyes of her lover and smiled. Sara's hand was on her shoulder, never breaking the contact.   
"Yes, real magic. Steve, what do you say about your sister?"  
"She's a conehead." The boy grinned.   
"Hey! Bad big brother, don't listen to him!" Sara protested.   
"I'm right, she is. What do you think, Tanya?"  
"I'm the wrong person to ask, I never thought babies are particular beautiful, they're all coneheads, but Susan has a nice conehead. Sorry."  
"It's a wise decision you don't want babies." Sofia grumbled. Her daughter wasn't a conehead, her daughter was…okay, she had a little conehead at the moment, but that was normal and would go away soon. Without this shape of the head, the birth would have been even more painful for her and her daughter.   
"My man is a daddy, that's enough." She got her arm around Don. "How was it?"  
"Amazing, I can't describe it. Are you sure you don't want to be a mother?"  
"Very sure. I heard Sofia scream at one point and I'm sure it was a scream of joy. We borrow your daughter and if you want more children, we adopt them. There are some real diamonds in children homes and they deserve to be loved and have a nice home too." She smiled at Stephen, who blushed.   
"Come here, diamond, you can hold your sister." Sofia smiled.   
"Are you…sure?" Stephen asked shyly. "What if I drop her?"  
"I'm sure you can hold her, you held heavier things."   
He came to her and got a slap on his backside. "That's for calling your baby sister a conehead, naughty boy. You're supposed to be nice to her."  
"Sorry, it's the truth. She's a beautiful conehead." He took Susan carefully on his arms and smiled. "A very beautiful conehead with the eyes of her mother. The same brown Sara. I wonder if they stay this brown or change to another color. The hair should stay dark. So tiny and yet so big when I think about where she came from. I bet it was very painful."  
"It was and it was worth every second." Sofia and looked at Sara. Like her lover had said before, as soon as Susan was with them, she'd forget about the pain. Having their daughter was priceless.   
"When will you come home?"  
"I'd love to come home right away, but I've to stay for two days or so. Maybe more, but I hope two are enough. I want to be with you and not in hospital."  
"Can I stay here with you? As your personal male nurse?"  
"No, you go back to school tomorrow. Today you can stay at home, you didn't sleep much last night."  
"Bugger. Somebody has to take care of you and your big brother is the perfect person for this, isn't he, Susan?" Steve smiled at his sister, who fell asleep in his arms.   
"Where's Greg?" Sara asked.   
"With Sofia here he has to work." Tanya said. "And I've to leave too. There are patients with pain waiting for me. Do you want me to take you home, Steve?"  
"Yes, looks like my sister sleeps and my mom should get some sleep too. Mom?" He looked at Sara.   
"I want to stay here, but I agree, Sofia needs some sleep and I doubt the doctors will let me share a bed with her. Unfortunately. Hospitals should invent queen size beds for couples. I'm back soon, Honey."  
"Yeah, leave me alone, in the hands of mean nurses and evil doctors."  
"Believe me, I'd rather take you with me, but you're booked in here for the next two or three nights and I miss you already. The problem is, we have no choice. They need to have an eye on you and Susan."  
"Your eye?"  
"Would be so nice." Sara bent down and kissed her lover gently. "Try to get some sleep, our daughter will be hungry soon and remember what Jules told us: the only time you have your personal slaves and don't have to worry about anything is when you're in hospital. Later, nobody brings you food and drinks to the bed. takes care of your daughter and pampers you."  
"I rather do all the work alone and be with you than have slaves and miss you." Sofia whined. "You're my fiancé, you can't leave."  
"I'll be back in the afternoon."  
"Don, will you stay?" The blonde looked at her friend.   
"I'd love to, but I'm afraid they won't me stay here. I join your fiancé and make sure you get a huge slice of chocolate cake when I come back. And a few bars of chocolate too."  
"Everybody leaves me, even my daughter will be taken away soon. I'm lonely."  
"No, you've got your presents." Tanya grinned. "There's a big bag, all for you and Susan and as her mother you've to unwrap them."  
Sofia looked at the big bag sitting on a chair. "All mine?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow, give them to me!"   
"Uhm, I think it's best we get you into your room, the nurses wait for you and Susan." Sara stopped her lover. "There you can have your presents and sleep."  
"You don't expect me to sleep first and then open the presents, do you?" The blonde furrowed her brows.   
"No, it's a sensible thing to do, I don't expect you to act sensible when it comes to presents."  
"Honey, can you take me to my room - with the presents? I don't want Don there until he comes with a lot of chocolate and apologizes."  
"I see you tonight." He smiled.   
"Ditto. Stephen hugged his mother. "Get some sleep."  
"I come back tomorrow, tonight there will be enough people in your room." Tanya said.   
"And we'll be back tonight." Mark kissed his daughter. "We're so proud of you, Baby."  
"Thanks. Now I understand why you got pregnant again, mom. While I was in labor, I wondered about it. Then they placed Susan on my belly and I knew it."  
"A mother always knows." Marie kissed her daughter. "Let Sara take you to your room, you need to sleep and your daughter needs her bed." Like she agreed Susan started crying. Stephen gave her back to Sofia and both were driven away by Sara. Time for all of them to rest. 

It was hard for Sara to sleep. Yes, her night had been short, there had been a lot of excitement, but her bed was empty and she felt lonely without Sofia. Memories of the accident of the blonde came back into her mind. Sofia in hospital, in coma, on the edge between life and death. So many bad memories, so much fear. Of course, this time there was a happy reason why her lover was in hospital, she didn't have to fear for her life and still…it played in her mind. Again and again.   
After five hours she left the bed, took the dogs for a run around the reservoir and had a shower. It was time to go back to hospital, see Sofia again. Hopefully her lover got some sleep, managed to rest. If Susan was all right? The nurses told her their daughter was fine, but there were so many stories about babies dying in hospitals. She was scared, worried.   
"Will go back to Sofia and Susan now?" Stephen came out of his room.   
"Yes."  
"You don't look like you slept a lot, mom."  
"I didn't, I miss Sofia. And I think the whole time about her being in hospital the last time, almost dead, in coma. Can't get this out of my head, no matter how hard I try."  
"She'll be fine, so will the conehead." Stephen hugged his mother.   
"Your sister isn't a conehead."  
"For a few days she will, then she'll look beautiful, with her mothers she has no other choice."  
"Means you'll be busy chasing away boys later. As her big brother she's your responsibility."  
"I can do that. How long can you stay home?"  
"Only today, I go back to work tomorrow until Sofia comes home. She's taken care of in hospital, she needs me here more. Even when her parents are here and will look after her all the time. The captain will check on her and on you and your homework."  
"Maybe I stay at Lea's place the next days…weeks…"  
"No, you won't. She'll go there and get you back. Did you tell Lea you're a big brother?"  
"I told her my sister is a conehead and she called me a jerk."  
"Good girl, I like her."  
"So do I, she's a great friend. I'd like to have her here when we celebrate Sofia's and Susan's first night at home."  
"She's always welcome here. Maybe one day you and her are parents too."  
"Maybe. The same way you and Greg are." Stephen grinned.   
"Sorry, I had to try for Sofia. You know she loves to see you and Lea in love."  
"We are in love, the same way you and Greg are in love. Or Sofia and Don. She's my best friend and I hope we'll go to the same college and university, continue to stay in contact. A friendship is more likely to last forever than a love relationship, don't you think?"  
"I like to believe your mother and me will love each other for the rest of our life, that's why we get married. Otherwise I agree, a real friendship has very good chances to be forever. She thinks the same?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, no problems then." Sara got a big chocolate bar from behind a few books on the book shelf. "Ready to leave?"  
"Did you hide the chocolate there?"  
"Sofia read all those books, I was sure she had no reason to take them out of the shelf and find the chocolate. Safe places are not easy to find with a pregnant chocolate lover in the house."  
"Crazy. We get presents for mom and Susan when they come home, don't we?"  
"Of course, for the welcome party. Or baby shower. Although I hate baby showers, the one we had at Jules's place was horrible, all these women, behaving like…not like a human being."  
"Because you don't like them."  
"No, I was really happy that Tanya wasn't like the other doctor friends."  
"Because the dentist witch is cool."  
"Dentist witch? You're charming."  
"According to a guy from school, all dentists are witches, devils and professional tormentors."  
"Did you tell him your dentist is different? You actually like to go to her?"  
"Like? I prefer to sit in front of the Playstation with her than sit in her chair and let her do mean things to my teeth. But yes, for a dentist she's nice."  
Sara smiled. Nice? He thought Tanya was more than just nice. The doorbell got her attention away from her son.   
"Hello?" The intercom was one of her favorite electric toys.   
"Do you need a ride to your fiancé?"   
"Jules?" What was her friend doing here?   
"Alive and kicking. Like Aaron. So? Care for a ride?"  
"Got two seats?"  
"We do."  
"We're on our way…why did you not come in? You've got a key."  
"This way I save myself the stairs."  
"Lazy woman." Sara laughed. "Steve, our taxi waits for us."  
"Taxi Greg, Jules doesn't drive anymore. Greg finished work early today."  
"Looks like." Sara took the chocolate bar. "Come on, time to see your mother and sister."  
"Conehad." Steve jumped aside before Sara could slap him. 

To see her fiancé awake and with a smile in bed made Sara's heart jump. And she smiled. Everything was fine because the brunette saw the happiness in the eyes of the blonde. Her lover was fine and so was their daughter. All the nightmares were worth nothing.   
"Did you get some sleep?" Sara sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Sofia.   
"Yes." The blonde snuggled into the arms of the other woman. "A few hours, our daughter was hungry in between, but the nurses fed her to let me sleep."  
"Good. She's fine?"  
"Yes. As much trouble as she gave me during labor, now she is an angel. Does our other child behave too?"  
"He keeps calling his sister a conehead."   
"I'm sure you were a conehead too, Stephen." Sofia looked at her son. "Come on, sit here next to your mothers."  
"I prefer to keep some distance before I get slapped again. Jules, I think I need therapy, my mother slapped me."   
"For calling your sister a conehead?"  
"Yes."  
"You deserve it. A new born baby isn't a conehead, it's a little wonder. Or big, when I look at my belly." Jules sat down. Within the next week it was time for her to give birth to her third child.   
"When you hurry, our children will have the same birthday."   
"Sofia, I won't hurry and neither does our baby. We wait until Aaron decides it's time to move out."  
"Where are the twins?"  
"With their grandfather." Greg sat next to Jules. "We thought it's better we come here without them. You don't need two kids jumping around, climbing on your bed."  
"Oh, I like them around."  
"Where is Susan?"  
"The nurse gets her, I can stay in bed the whole time, nobody wants me to walk around, carry things or clean up. Really nice. Honey, I expect the same for at home."  
"You can expect it, it won't happen. Jules walked after having twins, you can walk after having one child. Or are you too old?" Sara cocked her head, knowing she hit the right spot.   
"Old? I'm not old!"  
"See, that's why you can walk when you're back home." Somebody knocked on the door and a second later a nurse with Susan on her arm was in the room. The girl cried and didn't look happy.  
"Hello, I deliver a hungry girl, who misses her mother."  
"Lucky girl, both mothers are here." Sofia answered and took the baby. "I think I'm the better choice when it comes to food. Remember it, Susan, for now and later. I'm the one with the good food, the fun food, your other mother is the one with the healthy food. She gives you a carrot while I give you chocolate. With her you go out and eat salad, with me it's burger time. Who is the bigger fun?"  
"Who is more responsible?" Sara said.   
"Responsibility doesn't bring you any joy." Sofia offered her daughter a nipple and the girl started sucking right away. "Yes, you are hungry. It was a hard day, wasn't it? Moving out, being examined by doctors and nurses, people staring at you, being measured and your weight was taken. We a couple of rough hours, but I promise, it gets better now."  
"She looks a lot like Sara, I can't see anything of Don right now." Jules said after she took a closer look at the baby. "Your DNA was stronger than his."  
"If she gets his personality it's fine." Sara took the chocolate bar out of her pocket. "While you feed our daughter I can feed you. Or did hospital food got better?"  
"No, not really. Wow, an extra large bar, where did you get this one from?"  
"They had it in the supermarket around Christmas."  
"Around Christmas? Where did you put it? I never saw it."  
"When I tell you, it's not a save place anymore. We need a place in the house to leave candy and chocolate behind without you eating it. I know you, how you are when we have chocolate in the house. You eat it, don't care about if it's a huge bar or two."  
"At the moment I've to eat for two, Susan needs my body to get her food."  
"You used this excuse during your pregnancy."  
"So? She still depends on me, as you can see right now. Chocolate gives great milk, perfect for our daughter. You love chocolate milk too, don't you Susan?"  
"At the moment she loves whatever you give her: milk. Plain without any flavor."  
"Wait a few months and you become more aware of what you eat. There are so many great things with chocolate."  
"Great, she'll need to see Tanya sooner than any other child before. You go there with our crying daughter."  
"For that she has a big brother." Sofia smiled. "Right Stevie? You take your sister to Tanya."  
"Why? You cause the pain, you can listen to her crying. Baby crying isn't my favorite sound."  
"You prefer the sound coming out of the PS, right?" Jules asked amused. "The crying of the cars, of the people you kill in games."  
"Men are like this, right Greg?"  
"Well, the first time I heard my babies cry it was the most beautiful sound ever. You hear them cry, you know they're alive. As a father, who has no control about anything during labor, it's an important moment. No PS can give me this. Like no PS can give you the feeling of your little sister looking up to you, loving you, believing you're the only true hero in the world. I always wanted a little sister."  
"So did I and I have her, little conehead."  
"I go and get a computer program that tells us how you looked like a baby, with your conehead and I will show it to Lea, who will show it to everybody at school." Sara threatened.   
"No, she won't, she's my friend, she doesn't do things like that. Sorry mom."  
"No more Triple Burger."  
"What? You mean for him, right?" Sofia asked shocked. "I so want a Triple Burger extra large burger menu when we are back home. Please. And pizza."  
"For us, not for the nasty boy."  
"Deal."  
"I take the bus, go there myself and have my burger. While you think I'm in school."  
"You might want to reconsider this." Jules said. "The school complains and the judge might rethink about you being with them."  
"They adopted me, nobody can take me away anymore."  
"Never say never."  
"We won't let anybody take our son away." Sofia said, changed Susan to her other breast. "He's ours and we keep him, nasty or not."  
"In reality he loves his sister." Jules smiled.   
"I do, of course. She's very hungry."  
"She has to grow and like I said, we had a few hard hours." A knock on the door got their attention away from the baby for a moment.   
"Good afternoon." Doctor Bendler came into the room.   
"Hey doc, what are you doing here? No surgeon was needed today in this room."  
"I'm glad to hear that and want to have a look how my special patient is. And her daughter. Hello Jules, Greg, Sara, Stephen. Are you the first visitors of the day?"  
"Yes, the twins are with dad." Jules said. "You should go home and see them before we get them."  
"Later, I'm not done here. First my special patient and her daughter."  
"We're both fine, thanks. No doctor needed."  
"Where's your leg?"  
"Uhm, somewhere in the wardrobe, I've no intention to walk around today. Everybody brings me what I want, no need to walk myself. Only to the bathroom and I can do that on one leg or with the crutches."  
"Let me see your leg."  
"I'm fine, really."  
"When a doctor tells you she wants to see your leg, you show her your leg and don't tell her, you're fine. She's the doctor, she decides if you're fine or not." Doctor Bendler went to the side of Sofia's bed and pulled the blanket away to get a better look at the stump. A few months ago the blonde had asked everybody besides Sara to leave the room, she had been too ashamed to let anybody see her stump. Now she was cooler about it, they were her friends, they saw her on the beach, they knew how her stump looked like.   
"Looks good, yes. You do let your doctor check it frequently?"  
"Of course, I don't risk being in trouble with you."  
"Nor do you risk your health." Doctor Bendler put down the blanket. "Very nice, you must have a very talented doctor."  
"I've got a lot of doctors, more than normal friends."  
"Doctors are not normal?" Doctor Bendler raised her eyebrow.   
"No, they're doctors, right doctor Weinberg?"  
"I won't comment on this nonsense."  
"How are you feeling?" Doctor Bendler looked at her daughter. "How is my grandchild doing? Any signs of we see him or her soon? Or are you still the better option to the world outside?"  
"No, my baby likes it warm and dark, food automatically delivered and no shared attention. No shared room with Sofia, even when I'm sure, it would have been funny. We could have shared a bed, this way we don't feel lonely."  
"Only in your dreams!" Sara protested. "If somebody shares a bed with my sexy blonde, it's me. You can share a room with her, in case Aaron decides to move out tonight, but you stay in your own bed."  
"You shared a bed with my fiancé, but I'm not allowed to share a bed with yours?"  
"I don't date men anymore, she dates women."  
"He dates women, same thing."  
"No."   
"Why does nobody ask me?" Sofia wondered. "Sorry Jules, I want only one woman in my bed and that's my fiancé. Nobody else. Maybe Susan is allowed is come into our bed when she has a nightmare, hide in the arms of her mothers. Or her big brother makes sure she's fine. Can you scare away monsters under beds?"  
"There are monsters under our beds?" Stephen looked shocked.   
"Great. now we have a scared boy. Shall I buy you a teddy bear on our way back?"   
"Mom, you're not serious, you hurt my feelings."  
"Maybe he needs somebody in his bed too." Greg said. "Somebody, who is mean enough to scare away monsters… like…like…a cop is not enough…how about…a dentist? A modern time tormentor? Can you ask your lovely, I mean terrible, cousin, Honey?"  
"Sure." Jules grinned. "I'm sure we can talk her into a nightshift."  
"You are all silly, I go and get myself a coke and won't get you guys anything!" Stephen left the room with dark red ears.   
"He has a crush on Tanya?" Doctor Bendler voice sounded more like it was a matter of fact than a question.   
"Yes."  
"There are so many normal and nice girls around why my crazy niece?"  
"He likes crazy, it's why he wanted us as his parents." Sofia grinned. "He hasn't talked about his feelings, so we don't mention them. No more comments about Tanya in his bed, Greggo."   
"Sorry."  
"Nobody made jokes about you having a crush on Sara."  
"It was serious." He grinned.   
"Was is the key word." Sofia cleaned Susan's mouth. "Come here, take the baby, you didn't have her in your arms. Gives me the chance to pull my fiancé in my arms."  
"The one, I never got. Oh well, I've got my own fiancé, love her and oh, you are a cute little Sara, Susan. No Don, lucky girl, only the mother. Good DNA, I always knew it." Greg took Susan in his arms, put the little towel over his shoulder, started walking and slapped carefully the baby's bag. "Time for you burp. Now is the only time in your life you're allowed to do that in public and make women happy about it."   
"He's crazy." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her.   
"Definitely, but he knows what he does, he has two kids. Our daughter is in good hands." The brunette snuggled into the arms of her better half. How did she miss these arms when she was in bed. A bed without Sofia wasn't a complete bed. How could people sleep without her in their arms? Impossible. At least for Sara.  
"Looks like you have a little party going on, I'll go back to work…or back home and see my grandchildren."  
"Go home, you worked twelve hours already." Jules said.   
"You sound like your father."  
"Of course, I'm his daughter. In case you manage to leave here on time, why don't you and dad come over for dinner? Sevenish."  
"We'll be there. Have a good evening, everybody, and remember, no loud parties in hospital."  
"Of course not. Thanks for stopping by, doc."  
"You're welcome, Sofia…oh and the scared boy. Did you find your coke?"   
"Yes, with coke nothing can happen."  
"Your best weapon, no coke throwing here, all right?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"A good boy."   
Stephen grinned and opened his can of coke. "Oh Greg, you're the one with the conehead. Let me guess, you've to wait until she throws up on your shoulder?"  
"Actually a little burp is enough. Watch, learn, soon it will be you."  
"Can't wait. Mom, they offer only crap food in the cafeteria. Do they serve you something better?"  
"No."  
"Yuck…okay, I come over after school tomorrow and smuggle a pizza with extra cheese in here. You can't eat those stuff downstairs, it's disgusting."  
"What do they offer?" Sara asked.   
"I'm not sure but I think at least one person ate it before. Spinach garlic pizza with extra cheese is much better for Sofia."  
"Is that right?"  
"Of course it is." The blonde had a wide smile on her face. "Spinach is healthy, so is garlic and cheese has calcium. Perfect food. Fits perfect to chocolate, by the way."  
"With the bar you have here and all the other chocolate, you had in your presents, you've got enough chocolate for the ret of the month."  
"Thank God the month is almost over. Jules, why didn't you bring some muffins from the bakery we all love so much?"  
"Because I planned to bring you muffins when you're back home - in case I'm not in here by this time. In that case we need a rain check on it and have a big muffins party later, when I'm back home too. For the baby shower."  
"With all your annoying doctor friends." Sara rolled her eyes. That was a part of Jules's pregnancy she didn't like. Seeing all the doctor friends of her friend. They were nicer now than they were in the beginning, but Sara liked them most when they were in another area of the city. 

Exhausted Sofia leant back in her bed and closed her eyes. Meeting her friends had never been this exhausting like it was today. She was happy to see them all, if anybody of them hadn't shown up here, she had been sad, but now she was happy they were all gone. All but Sara. Her lover was here, with her, had her in her arms. A few minutes ago Don and a nurse had taken Susan back to her bed, when the girl woke up the next time, she'd be fed with a baby bottle. Stephen left with him, he had to prepare the empty room downstairs for another guest tomorrow.   
"Was it too much today?" Sara saw how tired her lover was.  
"It was a lot. Barely any sleep last night, only a few hours here, but it was great. We're parents! We have a daughter!" Her eyes glowed.   
"We do, thanks to you. Like I said, you were so great, did it all so well. I'm so proud of you." Sara kissed her lover. Without her, she wouldn't have a daughter. Nor an adopted son. Only with and because of Sofia her life was complete.   
"I'm so happy she is a little Sara, it's what I hoped for most. My own little baby Sara, now I know how you looked like when you were a baby. So cute."  
"We call her cute, her brother calls her conehead."  
"Well, she does have one…and it will be gone soon. But even with a conehead she is the most beautiful baby ever born. Something all mothers say."  
"The difference is, you're right." Sara grinned.   
"We'll be busy chasing guys away in a few years. Or Don, it's the job of the father. His parents called me, they try to get over by Saturday. Can't wait to see their granddaughter."  
"I'm sure they hoped for years you and Don have a child together."  
"Like my parents they knew, Don and me were only friends. Probably they hoped anyway, now their dream became true. Susan's birth made a lot of dreams come true. She's a little angel."  
"In a few month she will start to crawl, next summer she'll walk, so many exciting months lie ahead of us. Our daughter grows with every day, develops more and more, learns new skills, I can't wait for everything to happen." Sara smiled. They had to remember to take a photo every day to see how Susan changed. In a few years they needed a book shelf for the photo books of their baby - then child.   
"The first Christmas, the first time we go on vacation as a whole family, the first time one of our kids finishes school, has a partner, goes to kindergarten, the first tooth, the first heartache. Busy times for us."  
"Yes and we can't wait until they happen. Not the heartache part, but I'm afraid it's a part of growing up."  
"I don't think Tanya will break Steve's heart, he knows he can't have her. It will be painful, but it's easier than losing your big love or watch, how she falls for somebody else. He knows her as Don's girlfriend and…she really is slightly older than he is."  
"Slightly. He asked today if Lea can come to your baby shower too."  
"Isn't she a part of the family already?" Sofia laughed.   
"Officially not, maybe we need a 'welcome to our big, loving and crazy family' party. She does spend most of her time at our place or with our son."  
"It feels like the fourth bedroom is hers… maybe one day she'll stay in his."  
"Which won't make us nervous, we'll be cool about it and… won't disturb them in his room. Right?" The brunette smiled.   
"Of course…it will be hard, but we're good mothers. His sister will open the door all the time to see, what's going on, where her beloved big brother is."  
"Only when her mother tells her to do so, when her mother tells her to stay away, she won't disturb her brother."  
"Isn't that a breach of duty of supervision?"   
"Did you think so when your mother crept up on you?"  
"No!"   
"See, leave our son alone, he'll come to us when he needs us."  
"And in a few years we have the same problems again, only with our daughter. What if we become young grandmothers?"  
"We're old mothers, we can't be young grandmothers. Young grandmothers are our age, Darling. And we don't want our kids to quit school because they're parents. We want to go to college and university…we need to save up for that."  
"I know…no more expensive things…like a world trip."  
"No, we take trips to the ocean, up the coast, visit your brother."  
"My brother…I wonder when he appears in L.A. to see his niece. He better shows up within a month or mom will drag him here. In handcuffs and a Glock on his head."  
"Or to your big birthday."  
"Not a nice topic, I don't want to be forty."  
"The sexiest woman in her forties."  
"Is you."  
"No, you."  
"I'm…still fat. Honey, I need a serious diet. And I look…my skin is not nice…I need a personal trainer otherwise I can never wear a bikini again. Stretch marks are so not sexy."  
"Sofia, there's no way you can ever not look sexy, believe me, I know every inch of you, I kissed every inch of you. If somebody knows your body, it's me, and I tell you, you are perfect. Fucking perfect just the way you are."  
"You are such a charm and we can't take advantages of it. We can't have sex here…I'm not allowed to have sex…until Sunday or so."  
"Lets give your body a few days, at the moment I'm happy when I can hold you in my arms again."  
"Share a bed with you…can't you stay? We snuggle up and share this bed."  
"The nurse will tell us different. No double room in your special hotel."  
"Two more nights without you. Or three, they haven't got decided yet when I can leave. Friday is not very likely, Saturday more, Sunday is definitely. I prefer Saturday, three nights without you are more than enough. I've got responsibilities, have to hold you, make sure you're fine."  
"Make sure you and Susan are fine and I'm fine too." The brunette sighed and pushed a thought away.   
"What is it?" Sofia knew her lover too well to not see there were clouds on her girlfriend's sky.   
"The last days I think a lot about the baby case you had a year and a half ago. What, if these men come back? Think they're safe and start to kidnap babies again. Our baby. I feel like sitting in front of Susan's bed all the time, make sure she's safe and whenever a nurse or doctor comes along to take her away for some tests, I want to be there too. Impossible, I know and I know they increased their security system, it's really good now, but…she's our baby and I want to do everything to make sure, she's safe."  
"She is." Sofia took the hand of her lover. "She is safe here. Like you said, their new security system is good. Susan won't be kidnapped. She'll stay here until we take her home and from that day on, she'll be under the surveillance of my mother, you know what that means. No step is made without the Captain knowing about it."  
"Yes." Sara had to laugh. Her mother-in-law would make sure Susan was watched all the time. Their personal babysitter.  
A nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry Miss Sidle, you need to leave now. Visitor time is over and your fiancé needs to sleep."  
"Okay. No chance I can stay here? I promise she'll sleep - even better - when I stay here with her."  
The nurse smiled understanding. "Sorry, not possible. I hope we can offer things like this one day, but unless you're not very rich and rent a hotel room with your personal doctor and nurse, it will be like this."  
"We're not rich, if we were, our accountant would sleep better." Sara kissed Sofia. "I come back after work tomorrow. From Saturday on I've got a week off, wait for you to come home."  
"Saturday sounds like a great day to come back home. I love you, try to sleep."  
"Ditto. Give Susan a kiss."   
"I will. See you tomorrow." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms one more time. Saying goodbye was hard, it almost made her cry. She wanted Sara by her side, wanted her to be with her, hold her. Three nights without her lover. Three nights could be like eternity. 

When Sara came home she found Marie in the living room, Janis and Jim on her lap, purring, like they were in a competition with each other. No sight of Stephen nor the dogs and other cats.   
"Your son is with the dogs out, a last round around the reservoir." Marie read her mind.   
"Good, I'm very tired and don't think I have the energy to do it." Sara sat down and immediately she had John and Jimmy on her lap, appearing from under the couch. "Hey guys, how are you? Did you have a good day? A little bit lonely after we were away all the time - or asleep."  
"I'm sure they could take care of themselves. Cats don't need an entertainer all the time."  
"Yeah, they could walk around the house, something is always going on here."  
"Big house, a lot of people. How are Sofia and Susan?"  
"Tired. I'm glad the nurses feeds Susan tonight and give Sofia the change to catch some sleep. After the short last night, she needs it."  
"So do you, you're tired too."  
"I am. And I miss her."  
"Three nights, Sara. Plus you know she's fine, these nights are without worry, not like the last time she was in hospital. The only reason why Sofia stays there is to get some rest and have somebody look after her twenty-four/seven. A service you can't provide here."  
"My head knows all those things, my heart misses her anyway."  
"You go back to work tomorrow, tell everybody about your beautiful daughter, show pictures of her."  
"I think I took around one hundred of her and Sofia today. We're crazy when it comes to photos of Susan. Like the ultrasound pictures we collected. The first album will be full before Susan is a month. We have photos of her with everybody."  
"Sara, you're a mother, a first time mother, you can't act crazy, only loving. You and Sofia are loving parents, Susan knows that. She felt it months ago, she knows she's loved. The best condition to make your daughter a happy mother."  
"And soon she'll have the best babysitter in the world." Sara smiled. "Are you ready to be a fulltime grandmother?"  
"More than ready. Five months without a real job, I got very bored already. Moving to a new city can occupy you for a while, but it's nothing that makes you happy. You do all the things because you have too. Looking after your grandchild is special, it makes me happy."  
"I'm glad you're here and will do it."  
"Hey, it was the condition you and Sofia told me. I've to move to Los Angeles otherwise I won't be a grandmother, classical blackmailing style, worked out perfect. My son has kids too, but it's different when your daughter gets pregnant and you see how she changes, how her life changes, how she prepares for the new member of the family to arrive. Even when Susan doesn't have Sofia's DNA, she had been in her for nine months, they are a part of each other. And she looks like you, it's like Sofia gave birth to your child."  
"She did. With the help of doctors and Don, but she gave birth to my child." Her child, it sounded still unreal. Her own child. She was a mother. Sara Sidle had a baby, who would have thought this a few years ago? 

March, 28th Thursday

When Sofia woke up she needed a second to remember where she was. Hospital. Susan. She was a mother. Had a daughter. Susan was…where was she? The blonde got her prosthesis and left the bed. Yes, she could ring for a nurse and ask her to get Susan, but she wanted to see her daughter, where she was, in which bed she slept, get her herself into the room.   
When she came to the baby ward, she looked for the next nurse to open the door for her. "Sorry, I'd like to see my daughter. Susan. I'm Sofia Curtis."   
"Can I see your I.D. please."  
"Sure." Tight security. Very good. She showed her I.D. and the nurse let her in.   
"I get a colleague to open the door."  
"Did she sleep?"  
"Most times, yes."  
"No problems?" Did she sound anxious? Or like any other mother, whose daughter slept the first night outside her womb. Away, from her mother.   
"No problems. The doctor checked on her early this morning, she's fine."  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"Denise!" The nurse called another nurse. "Could you assist me with the door?"   
A few seconds later the door was open and the nurse could go into the room, where Susan slept in. Sofia had to wait outside, she wasn't allowed to go inside, for security reasons. The blue eyes of the blonde followed her to the bed and she smiled when she saw how her daughter was picked up. Asleep. Next to the little teddy bear, Sofia, Sara and Stephen had picked together as Susan's personal hospital protection.   
"Here we go, Sleepy Beauty."  
"Yes, she is beautiful." Sofia had to fight her tears when she took Susan in her arms. Her daughter was more than beautiful, she was…there were no words. "Come on, Sweety, I take you with me. Time to snuggle a little bit with your mother." She kissed the head of her baby. The short dark hair was a little bit curly. "I show you around." She whispered. So many years she dreamed about having her own baby in her arms, now this dream became reality. Her baby, Sara's and her baby, in her arms, asleep, well and taken care of by people, who seemed to love babies just as much as Sofia did.   
When she came back into her room Lynn waited for her.   
"Don't you have work to do, officer?" Sofia smiled when she saw her friend. What a nice surprise.   
"I do, later. Changed shifts so I can come along and see this cute little girl." Lynn stepped next to Sofia, hugged her carefully and looked at Susan. "Oh, you're a cuty, I saw a few photos of you yesterday, live you look even better."  
"She looks like Sara."  
"Yes, there's no Don."  
"Sara thinks Susan has Don's personality after she got her looks. Can you picture her as a Knicks fan?"  
"No! I can't picture her this stupid. A Knicks fan, no way. She'll support the Lakers, we'll take care of that."  
"Thanks. You heard that, Honey-Baby, we won't let him mess with you. No way. And when your grandparents from New York come and try to tell you the same about the wrong basketball team, don't listen to them."  
"Right, Don's parents are coming over. I wonder for how many years they dreamed about their son having a child with you. Just like your parents did."  
"My parents love my fiancé and are happy, Sara and me will get married. But they couldn't think of a better father for their granddaughter than our Yankee. And they will like his parents, a cop party. I wonder if somebody bought a little uniform for Susan."  
"You didn't?" Lynn was surprised. After Sofia bought a little doctor and CSI uniform for Greg's twins, she thought, she got a cop uniform for her daughter too.  
"Sara didn't let me. I'm sure mom has one, she wants a rookie and Sara can't deny her mother-in-law a wish after she'll be the babysitter."  
"Beside looking cute your rookie can't do a lot at the moment."  
"When you charm the crowd with your looks, so they stay calm and don't freak out, it's worth a lot. Oh, oh." Susan started crying and Sofia took her, walked around with her, tried to calm her down. "No reason to cry, you won't be on street duty, you can relax, Honey. No work, it's forbidden in your age anyway."  
"Doesn't look like she believes you, she knows your mother already very well."  
"Don't scare her. Are you hungry, darling?"   
"Aren't babies always hungry when they're awake?"  
"We find out. Hold her, please." Sofia handed Susan over to Lynn, sat on her bed in a comfortable position and took her daughter back. "Lets see if the milk bar is open. Not sure if you can order different flavors, but they're all served with love." Carefully she offered Susan her breast and the baby started drinking. "Yes, this is good, isn't it?"  
"Just like her mother." Lynn grinned.   
"Happy when she can drink?"   
"Happy to be on a tit."  
"You're silly!" Sofia tried to kick Lynn, but she couldn't move without irritating Susan.   
"No, I'm honest. Will you turn her into a lesbian?"  
"Sure, just like Steve will end up gay because he lives with Sara and me. We don't like straight people around, that's why we share our house with Don, Sally and Tony. They all date same sex partners."  
"Really? Does Don date Tony instead Tanya?"  
"Yes, he thought, hell there's no difference in dating a hot Latino woman or a cuddly Caucasian man. Do you see a difference?"  
"Between Dirk and Tanya? A few."  
"How comes?"  
"I don't know…her Spanish is better. No, seriously, I'm sure Steve will date women, because he has his soft spot for Tanya and Susan will marry Eric, Sara will make sure, they get engaged as soon as Susan is eighteen."  
"Might happen. I like the idea too. What do you think, Susan? Do you want to marry Eric? He's really cute and a nice boy. I'm sure he'll protect you when you're both in school. We'll raise you and him like…we can't raise you like siblings, because you're supposed to get married, but like very close friends. Oh yes, you and Eric, really nice. We get you a heart with Eric's name over your bed."  
"You are like your mother."  
"You say it in a way, that makes me believe, it's something bad."  
"Well, you plan the life of your daughter, her relationship. Like your mother did with you. Don't you want more freedom for your daughter?"  
"We talk about this when you're a mother. Should be soon, after all, you and Dirk are…"  
"Not in a state of our relationship to discuss children. Maybe next year."  
"Spoilsport. What about a wedding?"  
"After you're married we can talk about me getting married. First I want to see you in a white dress. Inspire me for my own wedding."  
"When I don't look like a whale anymore I can look for a dress. Susan left a lot of behind. I'm not sure if I'm unhappy or happy about it. All the additional weight means I've to cut back on chocolate, but if she had taken the weight with her…the birth would have been a nightmare. I can tell you, they look tiny, but in reality they're huge."  
"I think so. But she's so cute…and hungry."  
"Just like her mother. You've got my appetite, don't you Susan? Luckily I'm home the next four weeks, your milk bar on legs is around all the time, after that you have to live with milk out of a bottle. Drinking out of a bottle can be fun too, in a few years you'll understand what I mean with this. The first parties, the first alcohol, the first trouble with your parents for it. Or I remember how I was when I was your age and won't be a nightmare; which doesn't mean you're safe, your grandmother will not like the idea of you drinking. She's very strict when it comes to the law."  
"What about Sara's mother? And her brother?"  
"They've no idea I was pregnant and she doesn't want to change that. We don't want them around, not see us nor Susan and we don't want them on our wedding. They're not a part of our lives."  
"What I know of her brother tells me these are good decisions."  
"Sara's life is better since he's gone and Susan has two grandmothers and two grandfathers, she doesn't need more. Plus there are a lot of funny aunts and uncles around. Aunt Lynn for example."  
"Aunt Lynn, who will borrow sweet little Susan sometimes and take her out for a walk, ice cream and other nice things. Grow up fast, baby girl, there are so many things to do and see. No time to sleep and eat the whole day."  
"No, take your time, Susan. You have to run around the rest of your life. The few weeks or months, you can do nothing else than sleep and eat are special, you'll never get them back. Or if you get them back, when you're very old, you can't enjoy them anymore. Only the next four weeks we've got the time to be together the whole day, after that, it's back to every day life." Sofia sighed. She hated already the idea of going back to work and leaving Susan home alone. Not alone, her mother was with the baby, but…didn't she belong with the baby? She and Sara? The parents should be there. So much for missing work, her friend were right. As soon as Susan was born she didn't want to go back to work. 

The whole day there had been people around, came to see Susan, to congratulate Sofia, tell her stories about babies and new mothers. Her family, friends, they were all here, brought presents and made her smile, but the happiest time of the day was, when they were all gone. All besides Sara. Her lover sitting next to her on bed, with their daughter in her arms, they were alone, in a quiet room and only held hands.   
"Our son is amazing." Sara said with a smile. It had been Steve's idea that everybody left before the official visitor time was over and give them some time alone.   
"Yes, he should have stayed, he's a part of the family too."  
"He knows is, but he knows, when we have some time for us, it will be nice too. Adult and baby time, while the teenager stay at home…alone…with a girl."   
Sofia grinned. "We're open minded parents, we don't mind when our son is home alone with a girl. I wonder what her parents say about them being together all the time. Do they believe Lea and Steve are a couple?"  
"I'm not sure, we should invite them over again, see what they think of their relationship. It has been a while we met."  
"And they need to meet Susan." The blonde smiled and looked at their daughter in Sara's arm, asleep after she cried for five minutes and they had no idea why. Probably this would happen to them a few more times the next weeks and months. "Did you take a few photos of our baby?"  
"A few like fifty." Sara grinned. "And you?"  
"A hundred or so. Various with everybody who was here, her alone, I gave my camera to the nurse to take a few photos of her in her bed. We'll be very busy with our first photo book. I think we can make one only for the first month."  
"You." The brunette kissed her lover. "You have the time to do that while you're at home. I come home at night and look at your work, tell you if it's good or if we need more photos of our baby and you."  
"Photo book, milk bar, housewife, I see my next month is… different than all the other months."  
"I'm sure you can handle that."  
"Better than two more nights without you. What if you hide under my bed and as soon as the nurse is gone, you slip into the bed and we can spend the night together. Not a lot of space, which means, you have to snuggle into my arms very, very tightly."  
"Or we climb out of the window, go home and come back before the nurse come into the room for breakfast." Sara suggested. "This way, you can be at home, sleep in our bed."  
"Can we take Susan with us?"  
"Of course."   
"Nice idea." Sofia closed her eyes. "Home sweet home. Tell me more about our party."  
"Which party?"  
"Hey." She bopped her lover. "My baby shower party and it' your job to organize it. Together with Don. With unlimited chocolate for the mother."  
"What happened to your bikini wish?"  
"For this one night the beach body has to wait. So, what did you plan so far?"  
"No details, it's all a surprise."  
"A nice one?"  
"More than one nice surprise."   
"And a private party after the party? With my fiancé?"  
"Maybe." Sara grinned and kissed Sofia passionately. A little party after everybody was gone and Susan slept? She would keep this in mind. 

Saturday, 30th of March

A huge smile appeared on Sofia's face when she saw her house. Almost there, almost back home. No more hospital. Sara picked her and Susan up and now they were almost home. Like most children did Susan fall asleep after a few minutes in the car. Good to know, when they had no idea, how to make her stop crying, she'd put her in the car and drive around - like to Triple Burger…maybe a crying child wasn't that bad.   
"Where is the red carpet?" The blonde cocked her head. Didn't her friends come up with a better greeting? They were in Los Angeles, she could expect a red carpet, like any other star. And a star she was after she gave birth to their daughter.   
"Are we expecting a star?" Was the dry answer.   
"Your fiancé and your daughter?"  
"They don't need a red carpet."  
"Why not?"  
"We carry them into the house."  
"You carry the two of us?"   
"No, I carry Susan."  
"And I have to walk myself? Not fair."  
"I can see a good looking, tall, strong man waiting for us, he'll carry you." Sara chuckled and stopped the car in front of the house, where their family and friends waited. Stephen opened the door for Sara, while Don opened Sofia's door.   
"Hey mommy, how are you?"  
"Tired, Sara told me, you'll carry me into the house."  
"Carry my bride, uhm, mother of my child, over the threshold? I can do that." He lifted her up and the rest laughed. "Come on, Honey, this is our rehearsal. For our wedding. I mean, your wedding with Sara and mine with Tanya."  
"I had no idea you popped the question." Did she miss something? Did Don ask his girlfriend to marry him? Three days out of the house and things got out of hands. She wasn't up to date anymore.  
"Don't get excited, nothing happened."  
"For a second I thought seeing your daughter made you want to get married and pop the question. I'm sure Tanya will say: I do, won't you, Tanya?" She looked over to the dentist.   
"Not this year and not next year. Remember, I was married …am still a little bit married… before I consider to get married again, it will take some time. Let me have a proper divorce, a big divorce party and then we can think about another wedding. In a few years."  
"You can not compare Don with her ex." Jules said and took Susan out of Sara's arms. "Our detective is much better than her ex, he has the better job, looks better and his character is good."  
"Thanks. I never met her ex and…"  
"You will never meet him." Tanya interrupted her boyfriend. "But if you do, shoot him."  
"Nobody gets shot until I give the order to do so." Marie interrupted.   
"Nobody carries a gun around here at all. We've got children around, I don't want them near to any kind of weapon." Sara ordered, looked how Susan was taken out of Jules's arm by Mark and took Eric in her arms. "Hey baby boy, how are you? Did you miss me?" Instead of an answer Eric kissed and hugged her. "Means yes. I missed you too."  
"Our son is afraid you forget him." Greg smiled and helped Jules with the stairs.   
"Never, you're my baby boy, I love you. Your future wife likes cars, I think that's a good start."  
"Future wife?" Stephen furrowed his brows. "Did you find a wife for me too or am I allowed to find one myself?"   
"You can marry Lea, that's fine with your mother and me."   
"You hear that? We'll get married." Lea grinned and got her arm around Stephen. "I wonder if they answer for us when the priest asks, if you want to marry me."  
"If we're not fast enough they will. My moms are a little bit crazy - so are their friends. You know them. Shall we leave them alone?" He kissed her cheek, which made Sofia sighed with happiness quietly. Maybe, just maybe, Stephen was over Tanya and fell in love with his friend. Even when he said different all the time, they were so cute together. He kissed her cheek! Wasn't that a big thing for a fifteen year old boy?   
"Leave the party before it started? No way!"  
"Right, we celebrate with them."  
Instead of going upstairs, they stayed downstairs. The living room was decorated with balloons and a lot snacks, fruits and drinks were on the big table.   
"Welcome home." Don sat Sofia on the couch and kissed her on her lips. "I'm glad you and Susan are back home. We missed you here."  
"A photo of the happy family." Don's mother said. "Sara, could you get Susan and sat next to them. Stephen, you too."  
"Me? I'm not Don's son."  
"You're the brother of his daughter, makes you part of the family too." She took a few photos, joined by Marie.   
"What a nice family." Jules sat next to Sara when the photos were taken. "I want one of these photos. And a snack."   
"Aaron looks like he's ready to move out too." Sara laid her hand on Jules's belly. "And she or he moves."  
"Yes, very active today. Like the siblings." Eric and Jorja climbed on the toys their parents had taken here to entertain them a little bit before the dogs got their attention.   
"I hope you sleep a little bit more." Sara took Susan in her arms and kissed her daughter, who had her eyes closed. "You're home, Susan. This is your home, the next eighteen years you'll live here, before you leave us to go to a college…or stay here and go from here to a college. Like your brother, you can stay as long as you want, we're happy about every day you continue to stay."  
"We haven't decided where we want to go to college." Steve said. "Let us finish high school first."  
"We?" Sofia asked amused.   
"One thing is for sure, we will go to college together."  
"So sweet."   
"He definitely is." Lea grinned and pulled Stephen off the couch. "Come on, we get your moms something to drink."  
"They're flirting, they like each other." Sofia whispered into Sara's ear and kissed her.   
"Of course they like each other, they're friends."   
"She said, he's sweet."  
"He is."  
"When a girl says a boy is sweet…"  
"She likes him. We know they like each other."  
"Don't ruin my dreams. You have your plans for Susan and Eric, I've got mine for Stephen and Lea. One day, after high college, university and whatever else, they'll get married and make us grandmothers."  
"You're both crazy." Jules said. "Leave your kids alone, stay out of their relationships."  
"Don't you want your son to marry my daughter?" Sara asked indignant.   
"I want my son to marry whoever he loves. If he wants to marry Susan, I'm happy. It's more likely he wants to marry somebody else, which is fine too."  
"What, if he wants to marry a man?" Sofia grinned.  
"In this case I hope California is open-minded enough to let him marry his dream man."  
"As long as his parents support him, everything is all right. Like my in-laws support us." Sara smiled at Marie and Mark.   
"Honey, when Sofia took you home, we were really happy. I don't think she could have chosen a better one, that includes men too, than you." Marie answered.   
"You had a strange to show how happy you were."  
"I had to find out if you play with my baby or were serious."  
"Nobody, who knows you, dates your daughter, plays with her and comes to your place. That's like suicide."  
"You are a smart woman."  
"Of course she is, she adopted me." Steve gave Sara and Sofia a glass of juice. "Do you need anything for my little not so much conehead anymore sister."  
"A loving brother, who doesn't say, she has a conehead."  
"A few more days and her conehead is gone. She's cute anyway." He kissed Susan's head and the baby opened her eyes and seemed to look at him.   
"There you go, now she's awake. Take her in your arms and carry her, be a good big brother."  
"My pleasure." He took Susan in his arms and walked with her around. "Come on, sis, I show you around. Just mind your little conehead, the rooms are not this high."  
"So cute and such an asshole." Sara mumbled. She had to find a way to stop Steve calling his sister a conehead. This way very nasty nicknames were born, stick to the children way too long and their daughter didn't need a nasty nickname. 

A welcome party with all their friends, Sofia was glad this was a big party and still she could sit down and close her eyes for a few moments. Her couch was much nicer than the bed in hospital.   
"Do you need a little rest?" Sara asked, having all the time one eye on her daughter and one on her fiancé.   
"I'm fine, just need to close my eyes every now and then. Giving birth is more exhausting than I thought. Almost a hundred hours later and I still feel like I ran a marathon. But it's so great to see all our friends and family. Look at them, a happy family, chatting, laughing. And our daughter is the star of the day."  
"She is and they all love her - even when she cries."  
"Yeah, she'll give us so many reasons to laugh and she made our family complete."  
"Absolutely. Even the dogs have adopted her. I wonder if they know she's our daughter."  
"Of course they do, our guys are smart." Sofia kissed Sara. "I love you. Without you, all these things never happened and I could never be as happy, as I'm now. No matter if in good times like today or in bad times, like last year, you were there, held my hand and loved me. Nobody can be more blessed than I am."  
"I might fight you for this position, I've got you. The only person, who can make me forget my past and look into a brighter future. And you have no idea how happy I am that you're back home. I don't want to be another night apart from you."  
"Ditto. I desperately need a couple of hours in your arms."  
"I need a life in your arms." Sara nibbled on Sofia's earlobe.   
"You get it, Honey. We have a family together, there's no way I let you out of this. Never."  
"I love it when you threaten me, it sounds like a promise."   
"It is. I love you."  
"Are you two still with us or are your bodies here but the rest of you are in another place?" Greg sat next to them.   
"We're in lover's heaven."  
"That's obvious. A few days alone and you can't stay away from each other anymore."  
"Were you any different when Jules was in hospital?" Sofia asked, knowing the answer herself.   
"No. It was way too long and…with the worry about the kidnapper every second felt like an hour. I was a very happy man when I knew my fiancé was back here, safe, with your parents and all the other people around."  
"And we were very happy to have them here - still are." Sara looked at Eric, who sat on the carpet and played with Scooby and Rantanplan. A few weeks ago Sofia bought a dog game, where one had to hide a treat under a little bowl from nine on the board and the dog had to find it. A game with food was for both dogs the greatest game at all.   
"We love being here and I'm sure with my fiancé having our baby pretty soon and you having the Susan here, Jules and Sofia can spend a lot of time together, taking care of two babies and two toddler. While we're at work, bring home the money to buy our ladies presents and our kids candies."  
"I wonder when you call and tell us, Jules is in labor." Sara chuckled. "Maybe she won't ruin your night this time."  
"You never know, Susan ruined yours."  
"She'll ruin the next nights too. As you know, it can take a while before they start to sleep through the night."   
"Oh yes, you will be busy the next nights - and that's not with each other, I can tell you this. No time for sex with a baby around."  
"But we can hold each other, be together…and I send Sara out of bed to look after Susan and feed her."  
"You're the walking milk bar." Greg grinned.   
"Susan gets bottles at night so I can get some sleep. Like she'll get bottles during the day when I'm back at work. Don't mess the place up too much, Greggo, I want to work there again."  
"I know what I'm doing, your fiancé taught me all I didn't know …so only a few things."  
"Ha!" Sofia laughed while Sara chuckled. "I taught a few things when I was a CSI and worked with you. Things, Sara knows, you didn't. So you either were a bad student or you skipped school before you learnt everything. Probably too busy playing video games and listen to lour heavy metal music, Mister Loud Lab Music."  
"Me? Never. These days are long over and I barely join Don and your son in their battles."  
"Because you have to look after your twins, give your fiancé some time to breath and work."  
"And they don't need me there, they've got Tanya and Lea… what's going on between your son and Lea?"  
"Nothing." Sara said.  
"Love." Sofia said.   
"Okay, you have to talk about that, right now you don't agree."  
"As long as they agree on whatever is going on between us, everything is fine."  
"Everything seems to be fine." Sofia looked around, her mother was still in a vivid conversation with Don's father, while her father vanished into the kitchen with Tony and Tanya, preparing lunch. Don's mother talked with Jules, Sally and Tony watched the twins, played with them and the dogs. Lea, Steve and Don got the luggage into the living room and had a discussion about basketball. They had never be together before, not everybody knew each other, but they all were happy together, like they were one big family. Their family. No matter if blood related or not, they were a family. 

"Now that we're all fed it's time to sit down and get the proud mother and cute all their presents. Or is it in this case the proud mothers? Don wondered after they all ate more than enough of Mark's delicious lunch.   
"The mother, the presents are for the one, who had to get through labor."  
"You were there too and me squeezing your hand like a bug, you were in pain too."  
"It was nothing compare to your pain." Sara kissed Sofia and hold her hand. "You're the bravest and strongest woman in the world."  
"She gave birth, billion of women did that before she did." Marie said.  
"They didn't give birth to my daughter, Sofia is the best. You shouldn't argue with me, she gave birth to your granddaughter."  
"I don't argue with you."  
"Good. Here's something I got you." Sara pulled a small envelope out of her pocket. "That's for you."  
Sofia opened the envelope and pulled out a card.   
"What is it?" Sally asked curious.   
"A voucher for a weekend in a spa. My fiancé and me will be away for two days, so who wants to take care of our two children?"  
"I don't need a babysitter and I'm not a child." Stephen protested. "I can look after myself for two days, I did it for years."  
"I look after them, don't worry." Marie offered. "You!" She pushed her index finger into Stephen's chest. "Need a firm hand, your grandmother's eyes looking after you. While your mothers are away, treat themselves, you and me will look after your little sister and you won't spend your time on the computer or with your girlfriend."  
"Granny, I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a present for my mom. Or moms." He handed Sofia a big parcel.   
"Oh, a painting?"  
"Almost."  
The blonde torn apart the paper and a photo of Sara, Sofia, Stephen and Susan on a canvas appeared. "Wow. That's wonderful. How did you get this?"  
"It's the first photo of all of us, I uploaded it and ordered it as a fast delivery. They sent it over this morning, just in time."  
"It will get a special place in our living room upstairs. Our first family photo. Your brother is so sweet, Susan." Sofia smiled at her daughter, who opened her eyes, made a face and started to cry. "Oh dear, oh dear, it can't be the photo, you must be hungry." The blonde checked the time. Yes, it was time for her daughter to get her milk. They had their food, now it was her turn.  
"Now you're happy, aren't you? With your milk."  
"Sara's daughter, her DNA. No test needed, Susan loves being on Sofia's tits." Tony joked.   
"Lynn said something like this before. One more stupid comment like this and I get my weapon and shoot you all."  
"You want to punish people for the truth?"  
"My fiancé is not only interested in my body…right?"  
"I love your body, every part of it, like I love your character. Happy?" The brunette got her arm around the blonde and kissed her. "Susan is the only one, who is allowed to get her lips on your nipple; until she's old enough to live on other things."  
"Jealous?"  
"Only a little bit."   
"We won't comment on that. After Sofia got all the presents so far, here's something for her daughter, something for our new family member." Mark got a big box out of the corner of the room. "This is for you, Susan. Maybe your mother can open it for you."  
"Mommy Sara can do it, mommy Sofia is too busy being the milk bar."  
The brunette opened the box and pulled out a huge teddy bear. It was almost three foot tall, brown with a red jacket, a cowboy hat and - for Sofia's big surprise and joy - it had a sheriff star too.   
"Wow, that's a big teddy and it's a sheriff bear. You have got your own bodyguard now, Susan. Mister Sheriff will guide your door and room. What a great present, thanks mom and dad." Sara hugged her in-laws. "What did Sofia get for her shower party?"  
"Various stuffed animals, a faked police badge, a police uniform, a couple of dolls." Marie enumerated.   
"Are you still having something of these things?"  
"Honey, we're talking about a timeline of…thirty-two years."   
"Thirty-two years and a couple of months? Honey, you can't ignore the forty anymore, it's getting closer and closer."  
"Your brunette mommy is so mean." Sofia changed her daughter to the other breast, throwing an evil look at her lover. "Remember that, she's the mean one."  
"You do have a teddy bear left from that time, I remember seeing it when you sorted out a couple of things for the last garage sale." Marie grinned. "You keep your old police teddy bear in a box, it must be somewhere on the attic."  
"Right, I remember I saw it too." Don said. "Old, lost most its fur, I thought it's rubbish."  
"Mister Law isn't rubbish, he's retro."  
"Retro? You mean rubbish. Why don't you throw it away?"  
"Because it's a present, one of the firsts I ever got. You don't throw those things away when you're an adult. The few things that survive your teenager time need to be worth shipped. What did you get our daughter? And the woman, who gave life to your daughter?"  
"I've got this." He got a three wheeler from the kitchen. I looked like a cop motorbike.  
"Oh, that's so cool, Susan will become a biker cop. I love it." Sofia squeaked in happiness. Her daughter got a cool police motorbike. Not that she could use it the next one or two years, but it would look so cool in her room. Another police item, that made up for the missing police uniform.   
"I thought we agree on Susan can be whatever she wants to be." Sara sighed. Her poor daughter was on the best way to be pushed into an occupation, she might not even like.   
"Of course she can, we're only giving her ideas."  
"Various ways to be a law enforcement member? Patrol cop, motorbike cop, detective, sheriff."  
"Wait for the CSI stuff, it will come too." Don grinned. "Until then, here is one present for the birth mother of my daughter and one present for the biological mother of my daughter." He gave Sofia and Sara a small box each.   
"He got a big present for his daughter and a two small ones for us? After we did all the work?"   
"You did all the work, Honey." Sara smiled and opened her box. "Wow, thanks." It little golden pendant, heart-shaped and on the backside was Susan's birthday engraved.   
"We have her birthday with us all the time. Do you have one too?" Sofia stroke softly over the birthday on her pendant.   
"Of course. She'll be my lucky charm."  
"I thought I'm your lucky charm." Tanya protested amused.   
"You're his dentist, one step over the tooth fairy." Steve chuckled.   
"Shut up, boy or you'll be very sorry the next time you're on my chair."   
"You threaten me with cops around? Not very clever."  
"The only active cop is my boyfriend, he won't turn on me."  
"Never." Don pulled Tanya in his arms. "What do the actors have? Don't tell me, you give my daughter a ticket to your first Oscar movie, she'll wait for her present for the rest of her life."  
"She gets something new, something that has nothing to do with police work. A nice change for her." Tony got kind of swing out of his bag. "You can connect this to the door frame and put Susan in it. She can jump up and down with it, sitting in it and turn. Might be a help to learn walk and keep her balance."  
"Or she can just blow off some steam when her mommies are tired and only want to sit on the couch, watch TV and little Susan wants to jump and play. I had one of them as a toddler and apparently my parents thought, it's the best invention ever. They let me jump in it so I could move around and was safe." Sally looked at Susan, who was about to fall asleep. "Somebody is getting tired."  
"Yes, after lunch she's ready for the first sleep in her own bed."  
"Or in her crib." Lynn opened the door to the garden. "Can you give me a hand, Steve?"  
"Sure." He went outside with her and both came back with a crib.   
"From Kyle, Dirk, me and the rest of the guys from work. A lovely crib for the little princess, the perfect place for her to sleep here, no need to carry her upstairs all the time. You can take her with you in the garden in this."  
"Cool. Perfect for the barbecue parties. Now, the last ones who hasn't given us anything, are the shrink and her fiancé. What did you get Susan?"  
"The number of a good therapist, in case she needs one." Jules smirked. "With you as her mothers, she'll have plenty to talk about."  
"Not funny. Why don't you promise your son to my daughter?" Sara suggested.   
"Because we don't arrange marriages in California, not in the circles I live. If your daughter and my son want to get married one day, I'm more than happy to agree on that. But imagine I promise you Eric for Susan and she falls in love with Jorja."  
"The second best possibility. Number three would be Aaron."  
"One parent is obsessed with her daughter becoming a cop, the other one wants her to marry one of the kids of her best friend. Poor Susan will need therapy, probably before she goes to kindergarten."  
"She has got a very talented godmother, who will take care of her." Sara took Jules's hand. "Like she does with everybody else. Can I get you something for you or Aaron?"  
"No, we're fine, thanks. As for the present for your daughter: Greg and me thought it would be nice if our families spend a weekend together in San Diego, go to the zoo and Sea World. A weekend away for all of us."  
"What a nice treatment for all of us. Thanks Jules." Sara kissed her friend.   
"Thank Greg's parents too, they offered to let us stay at their place. It will be a nice change for us in a year or so. With our two little ones old enough to enjoy Mickey Mouse. How about your big boy, will he join us or is Sea World not cool enough for you?"  
"I've got very cool mothers, a cute little conehead sister, how could I not come with you?" Steve asked. "I don't care what the guys in school think."  
"Only the idiots think there's something wrong with going away with your parents for the weekend." Lea said. "We don't care about idiots, do we?"  
"No, never."   
"You make your mothers very proud, you know that?" Sofia smiled at her son.   
"Of course, I'm the perfect son."   
"You're as arrogant as your blonde mother." Sara sighed.   
"And as charming as your brunette mother sometimes." Sofia added. Even with not sharing their DNA, most times it felt like Stephen was their natural son. He surely had a lot of attributes of his mothers. 

With their crying daughter in her arms Sara walked through the apartment, tried to calm her down. Their friends were gone, time to start their new life, put their daughter to bed the first time in her own room.   
"What's wrong Honey? Why do you cry? Are you hungry? Tired? What can I do for you? Tell me." She had no idea what to do and felt a little feeling of panic growing in her guts. Did she do anything wrong? What did she miss? Was something wrong with Susan? Should they take her to a doctor?   
"I bet it's hunger, it has been a while that I fed her." Sofia placed her hand on Sara's arm. "You don't have to worry, she's fine. A baby cries and she cried in hospital too."  
"I'm scared we miss something, do something wrong."  
"We took care of Eric and Jorja, we know what to do. Susan isn't different, she needs the same: love, food, our arms and a new diaper." The blonde wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the baby. "You're a little stink bomb. Shall I change her?"  
"No, I do it. Afterwards you can serve her dinner."   
"Walking milk bar."  
"Sexy mommy. I change the baby, you feed her and then it' time for us to go to bed. You look tired and I know, I look tired too."  
"You look beautiful." The blonde kissed her lover.   
"You are beautiful." Sara kissed her girlfriend back. "Time to change you, little crying stinker. Being a mother includes more than happy smiling babies."  
"Yes, it can be pretty shitty."   
"Literally." Sara smiled a little bit and went into the bathroom with Susan while Sofia knocked on Steve's ajar door. Her son sat on his bed and played a video game.   
"Who wins?"  
"Me, of course. The computer has no chance against me."  
"You turned old fashioned today." Instead of a modern video game he sat in front of an old game.   
"Super Nintendo, Tanya's first play console. The graphic isn't good, but it's fun."  
"Where's Lea?"  
"Home. Her parents said, she doesn't have to spend every Saturday night here, turn her attention a little bit more to her homework."  
"Do I have to tell you the same?"  
"If that makes you happy, otherwise you can save yourself the words."  
"I save us the words, but might join you for an old fashioned video game tomorrow. For today I will feed your sister and go to bed."  
"Finally back in the arms of your fiancé."  
"Yes. In our bed. No more hospital."  
"No more service when it comes to the conehad. She'll wake you up a few times."  
"If you don't stop to call her conehead, I will come with her in your room and wake you up too."  
"Mom, your mom is much better when it comes to threaten people." The boy grinned.   
"Maybe you don't know me as good as you think." The blonde grinned. "Thanks for helping us with the party today."  
"My pleasure."  
"My cool son." Sofia sat down and hugged Stephen. "I'm so happy to have you here and I'm sorry when we will be a little bit busy with your sister the next weeks. You tell us when you need us and we're too busy or blind to see, promise?"  
"I doubt you'll be too busy or too blind." He held on to her.   
"Better safe than sorry."  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I survived years without people worrying about me or do you believe in the children's home somebody looked after me every day?"  
"You're not in there anymore, you're in your family and your family wants to know how you feel."  
"I'm fine and I hope my conehead sister is fine too."  
"She will be as soon as she had dinner - and her brother is nicer to her."  
"Her brother loves her."   
"I know and you're very cute with your little sister on your arm."  
"When she doesn't cry and doesn't stink she's fun to have."  
"A few more days and you'll be a diaper changer."  
"No, I won't."   
"Found your weakness."  
"There are a few things a big brother doesn't have to do. She has two mothers, a father and two grandmothers, there are enough people to change her from stinky to good smelling."  
"One day you might be a dad and then you have to change diapers. You will impress your girlfriend with this knowledge."  
"I impress her with something else."   
"I tried." She kissed him. "Sleep tight, I see you tomorrow."   
"Enjoy your first night back home, I'm glad the family is together."   
"Me too." And she was even happier she had such a great family.   
"How is the nasty boy?" Sara asked when Sofia came back into their bedroom.   
"Tame like a kitten." The blonde sat down, took Susan in her arms and opened her shirt. "Dinner time, baby girl. Hopes it gives you a happy and long good night sleep."  
"It's what we need."  
"Yes, a little party and we're tired. Like we're eighty or so. An old couple."  
"This is our daughter, not our granddaughter."  
"No, but her grandparents were cute today. I'm glad Don's and my parents get along so great. No fight who can hold the baby."   
"Both sides wants her to be a cop - at least your mom and Don's dad. When I look at all the police stuff she got today, she has no other choice than become a cop."  
"Yeah, a lot of pressure for our baby. Don't worry, Susan, we're on your side. You become whatever you want to be. All we want you to be is happy."  
"Sounds so easy and it's not easy to become." Sara took Sofia's hand. Happiness for their baby girl. They'd do everything to make sure she'd be happy. 

1st of April Monday

Another night with not a lot of sleep, another night with a crying baby, another night that left shades under Sara's and Sofia's eyes. Somehow their daughter didn't seem to like the idea of sleeping at night. For reasons unknown she woke up every hour and cried and no matter what her mothers offered her, if they carried her around, she didn't stop for a while.   
"Did you sleep?" Sara asked when Steve came into the kitchen.   
"After I decided I'd rather listen to my music than Susan's crying I got some sleep. Why does she cry all the time?"  
"I've got no idea. She wasn't hungry, didn't need to be changed, just cried without a reason. Or we couldn't find one. Maybe we should take her to a doctor."  
"I know you will, you worry already."  
"Like I worry about your sleep."  
"The joy of being a big brother." Susan started crying again. "We could take a pair of socks and lower the noise a little bit."   
"Not the kind of solution child protection service will approve with. And not the way we want to treat our baby."  
"But you can understand my suggestion?"  
"I do." She smiled. "Eggs?" She put some scrambled eggs on a plate. When her son had to deal with the lack of sleep, she had to offer him good breakfast.  
"Thanks."  
"At least you get food after a short night."   
"My mom takes care of me, like a good mother should. Anything I should get when I come home? Do we need something of the supermarket?"  
"No, we're all set. Your grandparents will take over from today on, means a lot of food will be taken in by Mark and he'll cook. Proper and great dinner when you're back home."  
"Sounds great."  
"Crying baby coming." Sofia came with Susan on her arms out of Susan's room. "Hey Steve, how was your night?"  
"Shorter than expected. You know, baby sis, I liked you as a quiet conehead sister more than now, a not conehead, who doesn't stop crying."  
"She's testing us…I hope mom knows some magic."  
"You were a cry baby too?"  
"According to your grandmother I was a horrible baby."  
"Now you have a horrible baby yourself. Sorry sis, but I prefer to have breakfast in a quiet place." He got up. "I see you later; with a pair of socks."  
"Socks?" Sofia furrowed her brows and watched her son leave. What did he want to do with socks?  
"His idea to lower the noise, a pair of socks in Susan's mouth." Sara poured some coffee for her lover, trying to ignore the crying baby.   
"Thanks. What do you think? Shall we take her to the doctor right away?"  
"She has no high temperature, she eats, she should be fine. But yes, we should take her there. Better safe than sorry."  
"I get you some breakfast, pancake or eggs?"  
"Pancakes with chocolate spread and bananas."   
"What happened to: I need my bikini figure back?"  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
"No, I quote you."  
"Not nice. Like your daughter. Please, Susi, be quiet. Just five minutes. Please."  
"Come here." Sara took her daughter. "We go on a little trip in the car, maybe this calms you down. Have your breakfast, text me when you're done and we take Susan to the doctor. It will calm us down too."  
"Yes." Sofia sighed. Did Susan have a cold? Without high temperature. She had no idea that being a mom could worry her this much. Less than a week and she took her baby to the doctor. Was this normal? Or were they over-reacting? Maybe she should call her mother and ask, what she thought. She had two children, she had been through this. Or Don's parents, they had two kids too…but in the end she wanted the opinion of a doctor to be really sure, Susan was fine. 

Overprotecting, overreacting, over-mommies. Nothing was wrong with their daughter, Susan was fine, only a baby, who cried more than others. The doctor checked on the little girl and could tell her mothers, their daughter was fine.   
"How is Susan?" Marie asked when they came back into the house.  
"She's fine, only likes to cry a lot."  
"Like her mother. Come here, baby." Marie took Susan in her arms. "Why don't we dress you up for a little walk and give your mommies some quiet time? I'm sure your other grandparents want to join us too."  
"Half an hour of sleep? Sounds wonderful." Sara sighed.   
"Make it an hour. We take the dogs with us."   
"This is why I told you I want you here when we have a baby. I get you her stuff and a new bottle…"  
"Sofia, I know where everything is, take your fiancé and get some sleep."   
"Thanks mom."   
"Thanks mom." Sara kissed Marie's cheek. "Be a nice girl, Susan."  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Police academy, first lesson. Come on, rookie."  
Sofia wanted to say something, but decided it was better to stay quiet and go upstairs. Her mother took care of Susan, gave Sara and herself some time to catch up with their sleep, when she wanted to play police academy with her less than a week old granddaughter, she should give it a try.  
"We have our daughter home less than three days and already need your mother to give us some time to catch up on sleep. Not what you call perfect parents." Sara sighed.   
"We don't have to be perfect." Sofia pulled her lover into her arms and dropped with her onto the bed. "Nobody is perfect. Well, to me you're perfect, but….you know what I mean."  
"I do." Sara kissed Sofia. "Our daughter is fine."  
"Yes, but she'll continue to cry a lot. We have to find a way to give our son the sleep he needs."  
"Yeah…we could use the room downstairs now."  
"It's taken for the next four weeks."  
"I know."  
"He should move in with Lea."   
"I'm sure her parents will be delighted."   
"Absolutely." Sofia closed her eyes. "I love you."  
"Love you too…and some sleep." And with this Sara fell into a deep sleep. The silence in the house was too good to stay awake any longer. 

It felt like they had just closed their eyes when Sara's cell phone rang. She wanted to ignore it, but somehow her hand moved towards it and answered the call.   
"What?" Who are you and why are you disturbing the only sleep I get without worrying of a crying baby? Have you any idea how tired I am?   
"Hey, we're on the way to hospital, Aaron wants to be born as an April joke."  
"Seriously?" Within a second Sara was wide awake. Greg and Jules were on the way to hospital because Jules was in labor? Had contractions?   
"It's nothing to joke about. We arrive there in five minutes."  
"The twins?"   
"In the car, we could use some help in case Alison…"  
"We're on our way." She ended the call. "Honey, Jules has contractions…"  
"What?"  
"They're on their way to hospital, with the twins and need us to pick them up."  
"Shit! Lets move." Sofia got up. "Wait, Susan…"  
"We send your mother a text and come back with the twins. We can't stay in hospital with them."  
"Right…bugger, I want to be there, see Aaron,…how much time is between her contractions?"  
"I've got no idea." Sara put on her jumper and threw the second one to her lover.   
"No time to find out then…" Sofia checked her watch. It was after ten in the morning, Aaron chose a nice time, the problem was, they had been asleep anyway.   
"Jules is on her way to be in labor, tell mom we come back with the twins." She told Don's father, who sat in the living room downstairs.   
"Do you need a driver?"  
"No, thanks, we're fine. Can you tell dad we have two more people for lunch? The twins will be with us."  
"Sure. The more babies are around, the better. Tell Jules good luck."  
"Thanks."   
Sara opened her car and started before Sofia had fasten her seatbelt.   
"Why is Greg at home? I thought he's at work."   
"The boss said he can leave when Jules is due, I guess she called him, Aaron wants to meet his or her siblings." Sofia took her cell phone. "I send a message to Don and Tanya."  
"Two days ago we celebrated your coming home, now Jules is in hospital. She's too early again. Something must be wrong with her, her babies never stay until the end."  
"They want to be in her arms."  
"That's something I can understand, it's very nice in there."   
"You're such a lucky woman, Sara Sidle. Any other fiancé would go nuts when you say things like that."  
"Why would you go nuts? You know I love you and nobody else." Sara decided the traffic light had been dark orange, maybe light red, but more likely dark orange. There was no time to wait for green, if Jules had waited for Greg to come home, she could be ready to give birth any minute. Somebody had to get the twins and before she let a nurse take them, she wanted them in her arms.   
"You broke half a dozen…"  
"You're not a cop anymore."  
"Exactly, I can't let your tickets vanish."  
"We have Don for this. Eric needs me, this is an emergency."  
"Susan needs her mothers too, try not too kill us."  
"Last week the car couldn't be fast enough for you."  
"I was in agony."  
"So is my baby boy, when he gets taken away by a nurse because he can't join his parents."  
"Greg won't leave the twins before somebody is there to take care of them."  
"That would be us." Sara stopped in front of the building. "Want to tell me I can't stop here?"  
"No, I take the key and park the car where it's legal, you go and see your godchild and his sister."  
"Thanks." The brunette grinned, bent over and kissed her lover. "It's your godchild, that is about to join us."  
"I know, but until she's here, I've found a dozen parking lots."  
"Boy or girl?"  
"Boy because we have got a girl and in case Susan doesn't want to marry Eric, we need another potential husband."  
"Good thinking." Sara laughed and got out of the car and went into hospital. By now she knew her way and didn't need to ask a nurse. She had been here often enough, spent more time than wanted here, she knew her way around. Two minutes later she found Greg and the twins, sitting on a bench.   
"Hey, need a babysitter?"  
"Sasa! Sasa! Sasa!" Eric ran to her as soon as he saw her and hugged her. With a smile she picked the boy up and kissed him.   
"Hey my big boy, how are you?"  
"Sasa, love."  
"I love you too. And your sister and daddy." She kissed Greg. "How is Jules?"  
"In pain. Thanks for coming here this fast."  
"No problem. You could have dropped them too."  
"There was no time, something must be wrong, she has more pain than the last time. Her mother is in there too."  
"Something is wrong?" Sara got pale. Was Jules at risk?   
"It feels like it, we wanted her here ASAP. She should have called an ambulance, but instead, she insisted on me being there."  
"Then go inside, be with her. Sofia is on her way, we take the twins home, you don't have to worry about them. Call us when Aaron is there and we come over."  
"Thanks. Fingers crossed everything will work out fine."  
"It will." She hugged him and took Jorja's hand. "Come on, daddy has to see mommy and have a look for Sofia."  
"Mom?"   
"Your mom is about to give birth to your brother or sister, this can take a while. No point in sitting here, you need diapers and everything." Softly she pulled the girl away, while Jorja's eyes were still on the door, where Greg vanished behind.   
"Daddy!"   
"Oh Jorja." Sara got on her knees, pulled Jorja in her arms. "He is with mommy, they're fine. You can see them later. Lets go and see Scooby and Rantanplan."  
"Mommy!"   
"They're fine, don't worry."   
"Sorry, it took me a minute longer than planned." Sofia got down next to them. "Why are you crying, Jorja?"  
"Mommy. Daddy."   
"They're fine, you can see them later. Mommy has a baby in her belly and this has to come out, just like you and Eric did. We take you home and when the baby is there, we come back and you can see your little sister or brother. Until then, I'm sure my dad prepared some yummy lunch with cake." She took the girl in her arms. "Do you want to see Susan?"   
The little girl nodded.   
"Okay, we take you with us. Aunt Tanya will come later too. And tonight we come back here and visit mommy with the new baby."  
"We're with you, you're not alone." Sara said and kissed Eric again. When Jules was due with the twins, they stayed here and waited, today they'd take the twins with them. 

When they came home they found Susan asleep in her buggy and Sofia's father in the kitchen, busy preparing lunch.   
"We have two more hungry bellies to fill." Sofia said when they came into the kitchen.   
"The soon to be big brother and sister, are you excited to have a little baby sibling soon?" He got down to be on eye level with the twins.   
"Yeah." Jorja looked at him with big eyes.   
"I bet that was very exciting to be around. Maybe you and Eric need a little cookie first?"   
Jorja nodded. "I thought this is a good idea. Have a look into the oven, there are a few cookies almost ready. Do you and Eric want to help me with them?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you. Check on them if they're ready to be taken out of the oven." He stroke over her head and got up again. "How is Jules?"  
"We didn't see her, Greg waited with the twins in the waiting area, she is in bigger pain than the last time, he said."  
"Why aren't they in day care?"  
"Jules wanted them at home while she doesn't work. A chance to spend more time with them."  
"Understandable. Oh well, we're here, we look after these two and the little one in the buggy. A sleeping angel."  
"How did mom do that?"  
"I've got no idea, must be a double grandmother secret. They mixed something into her milk, to calm her."  
"Our daughter is on sleep aids?" Sara furrowed her brows. This couldn't be right.  
"No, some herbs that make you sleep better. We used the same for Sofia when she was a baby. It worked. An always crying baby is exhausting for the parents and the baby itself. It needs to rest and sleep too. A tired baby cries more than a baby, that slept for a couple of hours."  
"She looks calm and happy." Sofia stroke softly with her finger over Susan's cheek. Her daughter looked so beautiful, like a little angel.   
"Fresh air, a fresh diaper, milk, warmth, love, all a baby needs. How could she not be happy? Plus, she sleeps in a room with the smell of cookies in the air."  
"A big point for happiness."   
"Something we found out with you too. Jorja, Eric, can we get the cookies out?"  
The twins nodded.   
"All right then, I get them out, we wait until they've cooled down and then you have to try them, tell me if they're yummy."   
"Fresh cookies before lunch, this is better than day care." Sara smiled and pulled Sofia in her arms. "To me it looks like we're not needed anymore. Shall we try to get another half an hour of sleep before our daughter is awake again?"  
"We should. Only this week we have four babysitter around. Where is the rest, by the way?"  
"Don's father is at the police department, checking on how his son works. Your mother and Emily are out, shopping for Susan. It's likely they come back with the amount of diapers you need to get Susan through the first year and more toys, than you can fit into the room."  
"We knew she'd be spoiled." Sara didn't mind the grandmothers taking over. She was glad, her daughter had a much better family than she had. Of course, she thought about her mother more often at the moment, thought about, what Laura Sidle would say, if she knew she had a granddaughter. But there was no way she'd let her mother get in contact with Susan. Her little daughter didn't have to know about how bad the world could be and how people could let you down. Sooner or later she'd experience this herself, it was part of your life, but as long as Sara could protect her, she'd do so. 

When Sara woke up she was alone in bed. Where was Sofia? A little bit sleepy she went downstairs and found her lover feeding Susan in the living room.   
"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" She kissed her lover.   
"No point in doing so. I'm the milk bar."  
"You are. And you look like you're a hungry little girl."   
"She is. Aren't you hungry too?"   
"Absolutely. When is lunch time?"  
"An hour ago? We slept two hours."  
"Seriously? Oh shit." They left the twins with Sofia's and Don's parents and slept this long? Or more correctly with Sofia's father. Not what you called good hosts.   
"Language please."  
"Where are the twins?"  
"Making Christmas cookies."  
"Wait a moment, you said we slept two hours and not two seasons."  
"Who says you can only eat Christmas cookies when it's Christmas? They enjoy cutting cookies, dad has new cookie cutters, animals, you can have them all year around. Believe me, they are having fun. All three of them."  
"Probably. Cookies for auntie Sofia?"  
"Yes."  
"Any news from Jules or Greg? Is Aaron out?"  
"Nothing, your cell phone has been quiet, it seems to take some time. First Aaron was in a hurry and now she or he changed her/his mind."  
"It's nicer in a warm belly than in a cold world. What do you think, Susan?"   
"She thinks it's time to go to the other breast and continue there." Sofia changed sides and took the towel Sara offered her. "Thanks. You know, I've to think back of the case with the guy, who had the hidden baby room and you told me about your professor at college…a six-year-old one…this won't happen to Susan."  
"Not?"  
"No, I'm not a walking topless milk buffet."  
"I like you topless."  
"And I plan to let only you see me topless in a few months. Half a year breastfeeding, after that our daughter has to live with milk not coming from her mom."  
"Sounds like a plan I can support." Sara kissed her lover. "You and Susan look so beautiful together, like I always wanted my family to look like."  
"Oh come on, you pictured yourself with a man and not with a woman."  
"Until I met you."  
"You changed when I re-entered your life."  
"It's why you changed my life from all right to very good. With you I'm happy, with you, Susan and Steve my life is complete."  
"Well, with me you got a real brother-in-law, a brother-in-law by heart, parents-in-law and a couple of crazy but loving housemates. Not an ordinary life, no a picket fence house."  
"Hey Honeys, how are you?" Marie came into the living room, dough on her shirt and a plate with cookies in her hands.   
"See, this is what I mean. It's not Christmas and the place smells like a cookie factory. A crazy family."   
"I love it. And you most of all. Marie, what kind of magic did you do with Susan?"  
"Emily and me used a way to make her sleep and since she slept, she's much more relaxed. A baby needs her grandmothers around."  
"That's why you moved to L.A., to be with Susan every day."  
"And you need me here, the last hours showed that. Three days home and your lack of sleep is already visible."  
"Thanks, I love you too, mom. You're covered in dough, Captain Cookie."  
"So? I took care of the twins and we enjoyed some cookie time. I can't wait to do the same with Susan."  
"Mom, she's a week."  
"And in like a hundred weeks she can join us and make some cookies. And get her first badge, the cookie force. Open up, CSI Sidle." Marie offered a cookie to Sara.   
"Thanks mom." Sara grinned. Yes, Marie was her mom, more than her mother ever was.  
"That's my girl, want one too, Sofia?"  
"Stupid question, mom."   
Marie fed Sofia a cookie. "I put a dish for you into the microwave, when Susan is finished, you can have lunch."  
"Good. I need energy to produce milk for Susan. Cookies, chocolate, pudding…I mean salad, vegetables and meat. Meat with almost no fat because I've to get back my bikini body. The sexy curves to make people turn their head and watch me, walking away with a smile, letting them know, they can dream about but will never have me."  
"Gosh, you're so smug! Still." Sara rolled her eyes and got up. "I have a look into the kitchen, see what the cookies and kids are doing."   
"They're fine." Marie said.   
"Of course they are, they're in good hands." Sara went into the kitchen and took Eric in her arms. "Are you making some cookies for me?"  
"Yes. Mommy."  
"And your mommy? She'll love that." Sara made a note in her mind, she had to send Greg a message, asking what Jules was doing. Or maybe she should call Alison, she was the future grandmother, worked at the same hospital and always was in control. Like Marie, a reason why they had a couple of problems when Sofia was injured. 

"Hey moms, hey baby sis." Steve came home, Lea next to him.   
"Hi Sofia, hi Sara."   
"Hello Lea, how are you?" Sara smiled.   
"Glad school is over. You're lucky girl, Susan, you can stay at home."  
"Not for forever. Want to hold her?"  
"Sure. Come here, little girl." Lea took Susan in her arms. "You're so cute."  
"Of course she is, she's my sister."  
"And the fact she's cute shows, you don't share any DNA."  
"Hey! Bitch." Steve grumbled.   
"Language, please." Sofia sighed. "Here is a baby and at one point she'll understand what you say and get in trouble at kindergarten for saying these words and then we have to keep her here until school."  
"Home school? Nice idea, can I join her? Granddad could teach us."  
"You go to high school, it's important to be surrounded by people your own age."  
"It's important to be surrounded by idiots?"   
"You are the social type, just like your mother." Sofia rolled her eyes. "Sara, can't you teach him something else? Like some kind of physic…"  
"I don't want to be a nerd."   
"You think your mother is a nerd?" Sara asked.   
"Yes, you are. I saw what you can do with your knowledge, I know you take a couple of numbers and find answers, I have no idea how to use google to get the correct answer. Like how far a car goes within five seconds when it drive a hundred miles per hour and jumps over a steel uneven redoubt compared to one, that jumps over an even redoubt."  
"Scary." Lea said.   
"Nerdy. High school is a place for idiots, nerds, wanna be models and junkies."  
"Your turn." Sara told Sofia.   
"Which kind of these four are giving you a headache, son?"  
"All of them."  
"Cody."  
"Shut up, Lea."  
"Who is Cody?"  
"Cody is a guy, who hits on me all the time and Steve doesn't like it. And no, it's not because he's jealous and wants me for himself, it's because Cody gets every girl he wants and Steve is jealous. Especially since Cody made it his business to have every girl, Steve looks at twice."  
"I told you to shut up!"  
"So he's an asshole guy. Football player?" Sara leant back and ignored the look Sofia gave her for saying asshole.   
"Football Quarter Back."  
"Big time a…arrogant guy. I see. Does he have a car?"  
"Of course."  
"Want Don to stop him, check the car and find something?"  
"Nice idea." Steve grinned.   
"Won't stop him. Hey Susan, do you like mobiles?"   
"She likes attention, like her mother." Sara said. "So, what did idiot football player do?"  
"You won't like it." He looked at Lea.   
"Very likely. I don't like him, even when him being all over me gave my reputation a boost. I get a lot of attention now, got invited to a party for the upper classes."  
"Sounds good."  
"Yeah, I'm not interested."   
"He plans to get you there." Steve saw the cookies on the table and grabbed one. "Wants to party with you, drink with you, make you drunk."  
"I doubt he and me share an interest in anything."  
"He has a big interest in you, having sex with you."  
"That will never happen."  
"He thinks different and he's very sure about himself."  
"Because he's arrogant."  
"Because he gets all the girls he wants and he's willing to do stupid things to keep himself entertained. Like betting he gets you into bed."  
"I beg your pardon?" Lea stopped and looked at her friend.   
"He bet he gets you into bed before I do."  
"Since when do you want me in your bed?"  
"I don't….and I had you in my bed. Two days ago when we played with the PS. In my world, I won the bet before I took it. He doesn't know about it and he'll never know."  
"I'm sure he wants to do other things when he has me in bed. With whom did he bet?"  
"Me."  
"You must be kidding me!"   
"Nope, he came to me at lunch and told me, he wants to play with me. A little game about who gets you first. When I win, he lets me into his group and when he wins, he has you and tells me in every detail how you are."   
"I hope you told him to fuck off!" Sara grumbled.   
"I laughed at him and told him, he will never get Lea and if he tries, I break every bone in his body."  
"My hero." Lea smiled. "And now you tell me so I know what he's up to."  
"Yeah, he will try everything, to hurt you, have his fun, get his ego boost."  
"I'll be his downfall. We don't need a football player in our life, do we, Susan?" Lea lifted Susan up and down. "We can be cool without them. He can continue to chase cheerleader, they like him. Or, we tell him, you won the bet, Steve, makes him the loser, you can be a part of the cool kids gang."  
"No, he's not worth lying to. Besides, when we come up with this story, my mom will be too excited about it." Steve smirked at Sofia. "She wants us to be a happy couple."  
"I found that out a few weeks ago."  
"The two of you are cute together, you spend a lot of time together, there is no reason, why you shouldn't be a happy couple." Sofia defended herself.   
"We're fine being friends. And that's why neither Steve nor Cody will win this ridiculous bet."  
"He won't win, I win. I'm your friend." Steve blinked at her. "And you will spend Saturday night with me, not him."  
"Yeah, I will make you cry, make you lose. You and your dentist."  
"She's the dentist of my moms too. And she's damn cool for a dentist. You should become her patient too."  
"No, she might torture me when she loses against me. Too dangerous."  
"She doesn't torture, she's very gentle - for a dentist." Sara said. "And she cares for her patients. Like the pregnant ones, who try to ignore their pain and need an emergency treatment on Saturday morning."   
"Once." Sofia sighed.   
"So far. It's you, I'm not surprised when it happens to you again."  
"You're not much better, you had only better luck."  
"Maybe. And I'm proud of our son, he doesn't play with the feelings of a girl, he's honest. Other guys had taken the chance and try to become one of the cool kids…idiot kids."  
"Not my world. I prefer to have Lea as a friend, we have plans for our future, friend plans. What would you say if I want to go traveling for a year? Around the world."  
"Instead or after college?" Sara asked. There was a big difference in her son not going to college or going to college and then travel the world.   
"After college."   
"I think it's a good idea. Start when you're twenty-one, this way you get rental cars easier and are an adult in all countries."  
"That was easy." Lea wondered. "I bet my mother reacts in a different way."  
"The two of you want to travel around the world, I think it's a wonderful idea. You can discover so many things when you take a whole year, really get into a country, meet locals and learn things, you'll never be able to pick up in university. How do you want to pay for this trip?"  
"That's why we have jobs, safe money for a car and for the trip. And we want to work in other countries, work and travel. You're really cool with the idea?" Stephen asked. "Sofia?"  
"You want to travel after you went to college? Fine with me. It's your life and I think you should try to make your dreams come true. When you have a job, there won't be the time for long trips. Safe money, go traveling and don't forget to send postcards from every destination to your moms and sister. And be prepared they might come to see you at one point."  
"Deal."  
"Oh, and don't tell the Captain, in case she has other plans for you. It's better to tell her after you left the country that you're not going to police academy." The blonde grinned. If her mother decided Steve should become a cop, her plans could look slightly different than Steve's. Instead on different countries, the Captain might prefer a police academy. 

"I could sit here and watch her for hours." Sara said and watched Susan, it looked like the baby tried to grabbed something from above her, nobody else saw.   
"She's amazing, these dark hair, dark eyes, so much her mother. See you next to her, it's like I see you when you were a baby."  
"Might explain why she gives you a hard time every now and then. Just like her mother."  
"I love her just like her mother." Sofia kissed Sara and pulled her into her arms. "And when she doesn't cry, we can have a nice few minutes with her, without worrying, only enjoying."  
"All five of us." Sara looked to the left, where Eric and Jorja slept on a thick blanket on the floor, next to the dogs. "The only thing missing in this picture is an open fire place."  
"An open fire place. Oh, I love the idea." Sofia smiled. "You and me, these three sugar babies, winter, a lot of snow, a Christmas tree, presents, hot chocolate, log fire. Isn't that the perfect plan for Christmas? We go there for a week or two and have our own winter wonderland, the perfect Christmas story."  
"How would you feel when Jules and Greg want to take Susan with them for a Christmas week in the mountains?"   
"Not happy."  
"See, there's your answer. Jules and Greg won't like the idea of us taking their twins away. We have to take them with us too."  
"Even better. Them and Aaron, Don and Tanya as Susan needs her daddy around and her brother, when he wants to join us. Summer holidays and Christmas holidays with them."  
"My darling and her holiday plans for all her friends and family." Sara knew why she loved this woman. Sofia always tried to pull the people she loved, into her arms, have them all close to her. So much love she wanted to share.   
"Sorry, I can't help myself, I love you all so much and want you around all the time."  
"It's why you have this big house with so many people inside. I bet if you could, you'd add a few rooms and have even more people around."  
"You mean like when we had Greg, Jules and the twins here? That was so great. With my parents, Tanya, the house was so packed, it felt like we were our own community."  
"We are. And a huge family." Sara cell phone rang. "Greggo, tell me about your new family member."  
"Why don't you come over and see for yourself?" The voice of her friend was happy and tired. Like he had a couple of hard hours after him.   
"Boy or girl?"  
"Come and see yourself."  
"We're on our way - with your son and daughter."   
"We're here, waiting for you."   
"On our way." Sara finished the call. "We're supposed to come over to hospital."  
"Wahoo! What is it?"  
"A baby."  
"Bitch!" Sofia pinched Sara. "Boy or girl?"  
"He didn't tell me, we have to come and see ourselves." Sara picked up Susan. "I'm sorry Honey, you stay here with your grandmothers. Mommy and me take the twins to see their mom and dad - and baby sibling."  
"We go and see the baby. I'm the godmother, I've got a right to know how my godchild is and if it's a boy or a girl." Sofia went to wake up Jorja and Eric. "Hey cuties, wake up, it's time to see your mommy and daddy." She stroke over their backs to wake them up slowly and gently. "Come on, get your cookie bag and see your parents. See the new baby." Boy or girl, she was curious to find out. 

With the twins on their arms they entered the room, the nurse told them, they could find Jules in.   
"Look, who's there." Sara said when they came into the room.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Eric and Jorja ran to their parents, over the moon to have them back.   
"Hi sweeties, how are you?" Greg helped them on the bed, so they could climb into Jules's arms.   
"They missed you a lot." Sara hugged Greg and kissed his cheek. "You look tired."  
"It were a few long and hard hours."   
"Eight hours since we picked the twins up."   
"Where is the newest member?" Sofia asked. "Where is my godchild?"  
"In the bed over there."   
"Her own bed in her mother's room. His own bed?"   
"Girl!" Sofia squeezed quietly. "This is a beautiful girl. Aww, look, she has curly blonde hair, like her daddy." She didn't dare to lift the baby up because she was asleep.   
"Say hello to your goddaughter Louise." Greg stepped next to Sofia. "She's two hours old and this is the first time she sleeps after her grandmother checked on her personally."  
"She's gorgeous."  
"Must be her mother's DNA." Sara pulled Jules in her arms and kissed her. "How do you feel?"  
"Exhausted. The twins weren't as much work as Louise was. And she left me a scar."  
"C-cut?"  
"It was the only way to get her out."  
"A scar won't change a thing on your beauty."   
"Don't flirt with me when I gave birth to my third child two hours before. Did these two behave?"  
"Of course. Don't you have something for mommy?"   
"Yes!" Jorja and Eric got the bags with the cookies out. "Mommy and daddy."  
"Oh cookies, thank you very much."  
"They made them this afternoon with Mark, the whole house smells like Christmas, we have dozens of cookies and it made them so tired, they slept a lot. Even Susan slept."  
"Thanks for taking care of them."  
"Our pleasure…and to be honest, we slept two hours while they were there. Most of the work was done by Sofia's and Don's parents. You can imagine how much they enjoyed having two more grandchildren in the house."  
"I can see the results." Jules laughed and took a cookie. "Mhm, delicious."  
"Mommy baby?" Jorja asked.   
"Yes, mommy has another baby. You've got a sister. Sofia, why don't you show them their sister?"  
"Me? Okay, I try not to wake her up. Come here, cute little Louise." Carefully Sofia picked up the baby and carried her over to Jules's bed. "See, this is your little sister."  
"Su." Eric asked. To him his sister was like Susan, even when they had a different hair color. Both were babies.   
"No, it's not Susan, it's your sister Louise."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, it's the baby of your mommy. Just like you're her baby too. No matter how old you are, you'll be forever her baby."   
"You're a big brother, Eric." Sara took her godchild on her lap. "And your sister is really cute, you have to take good care of you, a lot of boys will be after her."  
"I think that will take a few more years. Like fifteen or so, when she and Susan will break a lot of hearts."  
"Susan will date Eric, it's all arranged."  
"Okay." Jules laughed. "I can live with this."  
"Me too." Sara took Jules's hand. "Do you want to sleep? You look very tired and I'm sure we won't be the last guests for today."  
"Tanya will come along, that's it. Mom and dad were here, Greg's parents will come over at the weekend, they have to work."  
"Shall we take the twins with us?"  
"If you can take them with you until I come home, that would be great. Or do you want to stay here with us?" Greg asked Jorja.   
"Daddy." Jorja hugged Greg.   
"All right, you stay here. Did you have dinner?"  
"No, not dinner but a lot of cookies and lunch."  
"I organize some dinner for you, in case you get hungry."  
"Can you stay at home?" Sofia asked.   
"Tomorrow, yes. After that I've go back to work, a colleague of mine is away for another three weeks."  
"We can look after the twins."  
"No, they go back to daycare, meet their friends. You're busy with your daughter, enjoy the time with her."   
"Okay. We can pick them up tomorrow, gives you some more time with your new daughter and fiancé. And I know at least one pair of grandparents, who will be delighted to have them around." Sofia smiled. She knew her parents loved to have the twins around, they were like their grandchildren.   
"Thanks. I pick them up from your place when I come home."   
"Take your time." The blonde hoped their daughter slept better this night and they weren't this tired tomorrow. Soon, they should have found a rhythm. 

"Tell us, do you have a goddaughter or a godson?" Marie asked when Sara and Sofia came home.   
"I've got a wonderful goddaughter, Louise. She has blonde curls, looks like a little Greg, absolutely cute. Look." She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket and showed her mother photos of Louise.  
"Oh yes, she's all her daddy. Only the dark eyes are from her mother. And you left the twins with her?"  
"Yes, Greg takes them home, we pick them up from daycare tomorrow and he takes them home when he comes back from hospital."  
"We can have them here the whole day, no need for daycare."  
"I thought you'd say so, he wants them there, with their friends and give us more time for Susan. How is my daughter?"  
"Asleep, Emily fed her half an hour ago."  
"With your magical drugs?"  
"Without."  
"Good girl. I've to send Lou a message, let him know his goddaughter is born, she has almost the same name he has, which makes me wonder, if they named her after him. Which is a little bit mean, she's a girl, she should have been named after me, a Sofia maybe. Anyway, Lou should drop by soon and meet her. And make my son very happy."  
"Only your son? Not yourself?"  
"Well, I like him, he's a good looking guy and he has charm and I shouldn't let my fiancé hear this."  
"Sara is a class this actor never gets even close to."   
"I know, she's top of everything, it's the reason why I want to marry her."   
"If you don't do it, I'll kill you. You will never find a better one."  
"Thanks mom, I love you too." Sofia rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, where she found Sara. "Honey, your dragon-in-law threatened me. If I don't marry you, she kills me."  
"No, she won't, I will do it." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. "But, you will marry me, so there's nothing to worry about." She looked at Stephen, who sat at the table, eating pizza. "Do you eat again?"  
"Mom, I'm fifteen, I'm growing, I need to eat a lot."   
"Pizza?"  
"Of course."  
"He deserves pizza, he was a real gentleman. I'm proud you told Lea about the bet and even more proud you didn't join this stupid bet." Sofia said.   
"She's my best friend, of course I warn her."  
"Other guys would take the chance, have sex and be the star."  
"Other guys don't get adopted by you."   
"He's such a smart ass sometimes."  
"No, he's embarrassed because his mothers talk with him about his sex life." Sara grinned. "About girls, dating."  
"I don't date Lea and I don't have a sex life."  
"When you find a girl you love, who loves you, you can take her home, we don't mind."  
"Thanks, I keep that in mind when it's time."  
"You're fifteen, when I was your age…I was in love all the time." Sofia sighed and pulled Sara back in her arms. "Or thought I was in love. "Probably had a new name of a guy on my mind every week."  
"Every week?"  
"Yeah, it took me this long to find out, they were idiots. Except for Peter, he's was cutie and nice. Two years older, a car, baseball player, sexy ass. In and out pants. Mom hated him, I didn't care, we dated for…like four months or so. Broke up over summer holidays."  
"Your first boyfriend? How sweet."   
"No, not my first boyfriend, the first one was Bobby…also very cute. And I was his first girlfriend."  
"Like a fairytale."  
"Who was your first boyfriend?"  
"Mitch and he was an idiot. Unfortunately it took me a while until I found out." Sara furrowed her brows. Way too long. "If your girlfriend ever tells you, the boxer shorts under her bed are hers or belong to her brother and she only took care of his laundry, don't believe her. It's a stupid lie. Just take her home and we check on her, make sure, she's a nice one."  
"Why don't you choose you one for me? Makes it easier for you."  
"Who do you like?"   
"Tanya."  
Sara and Sofia exchange a look. Did their son just told them he had a crush on their friend? For real?   
"Tanya?"  
"Don't pretend you didn't notice it, everybody does. I'm not stupid or blind and I got teased with it the last weeks."  
"We never thought that - I mean stupid or blind." Sara answered. "And yes, we know about your crush on Tanya. So does she."  
"Of course she does, she's smart. I want a girlfriend like her, cool, sexy, successful, who loves video games and is funny. A real great combination."  
"Long black hair, sexy curves, Latina." Sofia added.  
"Mom, you're…"  
"Damn right?"   
"Shallow."  
"Lea has dark long hair too, she's cute and…only a friend. I know. How big is your crush on Tanya?"  
"Quite big, she'll break my heart. Or Don breaks my bones. Or is he laughing at me?"  
"No, he understand you. Better than anybody else."  
"And she'll be impressed when you tell her what I told Lea today. Points for me."  
"Oh Honey, she's impressed anyway because you're amazing." Sofia pulled Steve in her arms, so he ended up between her and Sara. "And I'm sure if you were like ten years older, you would give Don a hard time."  
"I'm not, he's safe and I'm heartbroken. Life is not fair."  
"No, it's not always fair. But you can always come to your moms, we're there for you." Sara said and kissed his cheek. Their son told them about his feeling for Tanya, she couldn't think of a better proof, they did everything as his mothers right.   
"I will. And I will continue to learn with her, she's good for my Spanish marks."  
"Yeah, you got pretty good in this subject, she makes you study a lot."  
"She's a great teacher, sexy too."  
"No doubt about it." Sofia blinked at her son. It was good to know he knew his crush wouldn't become reality. And she was proud he talked to his mothers, he was a very good boy. 

4th of April Thursday

Back at work after her baby break. Or to make it more accurate: Sara had to go back to work after Sofia gave birth to their daughter.   
"Call me if you need anything." Sara pulled the blonde into her arms. She didn't want to leave her lover and their baby alone. Even when they weren't alone.   
"Honey, we'll be fine."  
"I miss you. And Susan. I wish I could stay here with you."  
"Somebody has to earn the dollars and this somebody is you because I'm the walking talking milk bar."  
"Yes, I work hard for our money and buy you and our kids some nice things on my way back; like dinner. Would you like dinner from Triple Burger?"  
"I love you."  
"This sounds like a yes and I'm sure Steve will like the idea too."   
"You bet. Let him know we have special dinner tonight butI'm not sure you can impress Lea's parents with this."  
"Oh shit." Sara hold on for a second. She forgot that Lea and her parents wanted to come over tonight. They invited them to spend some time with the parents of their son's best friend. And they wouldn't be impressed by burger and fries. "No burger and fries, we have to reschedule that to tomorrow. Lea's parents will expect some real food and not hamburger."  
"No, they are a little bit old-fashioned and will appreciate a real dinner. I ask dad to prepare something, or tell me, what I can prepare for us."  
"My housewife."  
"For an hour or so I've to become a CSI again, prepare for the trial. Next week. Or you call your admirer and ask her to lose the case for a smile." Next week Sofia was a witness in the murder case against Kinney, the man, who killed his girlfriend a few months ago. At least Sofia was sure about this and worked a lot of hours to make the case as easy as possible for the attorney. Unfortunately it included her being in the witness stand during her maternity leave.   
"You're better than she is and this guy is guilty."  
"He is, the problem is, it will be a hard case and the evidence isn't obvious enough to be sure, we win. We need a very smart jury."  
"If somebody knows how to convince a jury it's you. With your smile."  
"My smile won't be enough."  
"Your smart brain will be the rest." Sara kissed Sofia again. "I've to go, don't forget your girlfriend and don't party too much with the shrink."  
"Never." Sofia grinned. Jules came home last night and Sofia planned to go over and see her. Together they could look after their daughters while their partner were at work. Greg's parents had been here the last weekend, visit their granddaughter and the twins, very happy about the new member of the family. His mother always wanted a lot of children, but didn't get more than one, to see her son with three children was like a blessing for her.   
"Good morning moms." Stephen greeted them.   
"Hey son, you're late. Shall I drop you off at school?"  
"I start an hour later, our history teacher is sick. No need to hurry, I can have breakfast with my mom and sister."  
"Okay, in this case I leave, my work is calling. See you all tonight. Have a nice day."  
"You too, take care of my ranger."  
"Always. Take care of the family."  
"Always." Sofia kissed Sara and watched her fiancé kiss their son goodbye and leave. Now she was on her own, no more Sara, who was with her, helped her with Susan. Not that she was alone, her parents were here, Don's parents also stayed another two days before they flew back to New York. She had a lot of people around her and Susan, but none of them could replace Sara.   
"She'll be back tonight." Stephen comforted his mother, slightly amused.   
"Don't tease me, I love her and when she's gone, even when it's only for a few hours, I miss her. Don't you know this feeling?"  
"I do, it's a reason why I look forward to next week."  
"Right, your three weeks with Tanya will start. The whole day with the dentist of your dreams. Somehow that sounds weird. The dentist of your dreams. Are you sure it's a good idea to be with her all the time?"  
"Can't think of something better. Not that I can do a lot of things, but she will speak to me the whole time in Spanish, my marks will increase again. Plus I should get better in biology, physics and whatever else you need to be a dentist."  
"Drills."  
"She said I won't get the drills, spoilsport."  
"Responsible woman. Did you and her talk about your feelings?"  
"No, but I know she knows and she knows I know. An open secret. A little bit embarrassing."  
"To love somebody should never been a reason to feel ashamed."  
"You were in love with Sara before she felt the same for you, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Did she know about your feelings?"  
"Yes, I told her at one point and it was very obvious I fell in love with her. She was fine with it, I never pushed it and at one point she realized, she felt the same for me. I was very lucky this happened, most times you get nothing but being friends. Which is nice most times, in this cases it sucks."  
"It does. Although it's better than nothing."  
"Can hurt more than nothing."  
"What's your motherly advice?"  
"Do what feels best for you. If you worse being away, stay, but make sure what you think you feel is real and not the easy way out."  
"Okay. Thanks mom."  
"Always son." She kissed his hair. Her son came to her with his broken heart and she hoped, she could help him heal it a little bit. 

"Mommy Sara is back at work, how is baby Susan?" Shane pulled Sara in his arms and gave her a huge hug.   
"Hey, she's getting better every day."  
"Why better? Was she sick?"  
"No, she cried a lot the first days, almost drove Sofia and me nuts because we couldn't get any sleep. Then Marie worked some miracle, mixed some herbal remedy in her milk, made her sleep and the unhappy and tired girl became a Sleepy Beauty. A baby girl, who slept for a couple of hours is a happy girl and doesn't cry this much anymore. Did you know baby can't sleep when they're too tired?"  
"Isn't it the same with adults? At one point you're too tired to sleep, even when wish for nothing more than a good night sleep."  
"That was what happened to Susan. We were very worried, went to the doctor, Marie solved the problem together with Don's mother."  
"Grandmothers rule the house."  
"Yeah, it's why we wanted them around."  
"Are Don's parents are still in Los Angeles?"  
"For two more days. They invited us over so their granddaughter sees the place where her father grew up."  
"A trip to New York New York. Nice."  
"We'll see about it in a few months, she's way too young to be in a plane."  
"Let her experience her hometown first. When she starts to experience it in a few months. The next weeks she'll do nothing else than eat, sleep, poop, cry."  
"Give her mothers a smile. When will you come along and see her?"  
"In a few days, when you've settled and have the head free for visitors."  
"We have visitors every day, even a guest in the room downstairs. Come along whenever you want."  
"Okay." He smiled.   
"Lets go back to work, you missed a couple of things the last week. Spring came into the forest, we get more and more visitors and the first babies of the year are with us too - and I'm not talking about Susan."  
"Who has a new playmate, Jules gave birth to a cute little daughter, Louise."  
"Two babies and somebody for Sofia to share the time of maternity leave. Nice. Anyway I doubt she can replace you, your fiancé will miss you the whole time."  
"I miss her too and my kids."  
"Right, cheeky Stephen, will he come here with you soon?"  
"No, he starts an internship next week and after that he will have an after school job. No more time for the forest, he needs money and his mothers want him to spend some time on homework too."  
"Plus babysitting."  
"He's a big brother, he has obligations." Sara smiled. A lot of things had changed and a few more changes were about to come. At the moment she looked forward to all the changes and the new experiences. With a baby in the house every day was like exploring new places. 

Eight hours of work never felt this long like it did today. Eight hours and half an hour break, Sara felt the whole time like skipping, so she could get back home sooner, be back with her fiancé and the baby. It was worse than the time when Sofia had lost her leg and was in hospital, even she didn't have to worry about her better half.   
"Where are Sofia and Susan?" She asked as soon as she entered the house and saw Marie in the living room.   
"Upstairs with Jules and Louise. Mark is on his way to pick up the twins. Why don't you sit down, have something to eat?"  
"I'm not hungry, I want to see my daughter and my fiancé."  
"Sara, they're fine, you don't have to worry."  
"I was away for nine hours, forty-two minutes because of a traffic jam on my way back. For most people that might not be much, to me it feels like eternity. Sorry, I've to see them." Sara took two steps at the same time, like she was flying. Storming into the open kitchen-living room area she saw her lover, who looked surprised about her fiancé and was pulled into her arms a second later.   
"I missed you so much."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, now that I've got you in my arms, you can't imagine how much I missed you. And Susan. Where is she?"  
"Asleep in her bed. Are you really all right?"  
"Yes. Hi Jules."   
"Shall I call my cousin for a session?"  
"If you talk about Tanya and an appointment with her, no thanks, I'm fine. If you're talking about your shrink cousin I don't want a meeting with her, I prefer you. Always have, always will." The brunette kissed her lover, got up and went into Susan's room. There she was, her lovely daughter. Asleep, like a little angel, she was so beautiful. Carefully Sara picked her up and carried her back to her fiancé and friend.   
"Life is much better now."  
"You look happier now." Sofia smiled. "Was it that bad?"  
"Worse. I missed my family, where is Steve?"  
"He and Lea are at her place, studying."  
"We have such a great son."  
"Absolutely. A great son, a wonderful daughter. Where is your daughter?"  
"In your bedroom, asleep. We decided it's better to have them in separate rooms so they can't wake up each other."  
"Smart thinking. You look so cute when you're asleep, Susan. Did mommy take a photo of you today?"  
"A dozen, we can choose. We also took some photos of Susan and Louise together."  
"We need a photo of our families together, for our photo wall. The cute babies together with us. Me in between two beautiful women and a cute man. Makes me a very lucky woman, like right now that I sit here with you…and hello, here she is, awake with sleepy eyes, our little daughter. Hey Susan, how are you? Did you have nice dreams?" The sound Susan made sounded for Sara like a yes, but it could have been anything. "Good to hear this. What do you want now?"  
"A fresh diaper." Sofia grinned. "Let change her."  
"I can do that."  
"Of course you can, but you worked the whole day."  
"You took the whole day care of Susan."  
"Makes me the lucky one." Sofia took Susan. "Talk to your secret affair, I get you a good smelling daughter back in a minute or two."  
"Secret affair? Does my fiancé know more than I do?" Sara smirked and snuggled into Jules's arm. "She was the one, who spent the day with you while I was at work."  
"She was here, I thought the whole time of you." Jules answered amused.   
"Liar."  
"Wasn't it what you want to hear?"  
"No, I want the truth."  
"Really? You sound like a therapist."  
"You mean like a law enforcement person or a ranger. How do you feel?"  
"Still a little bit exhausted, Louise's birth was harder than the twins, I'm glad I've got a couple of days left before I've to go back to work. How was your first day back?"  
"Not too bad, although I missed Sofia and Susan a lot, as you could see when I came back. Deep down it felt good to be back at work, a part of me missed it. The old workaholic isn't dead yet."  
"You enjoy what you're doing, it's absolutely normal to miss your job in this case. And your colleagues."  
"I am normal?"  
"Yes, you are. Most times." Jules chuckled. "I don't worry about you anymore."  
"You stabilized me."  
"Sara, you stabilized yourself. I gave you some assistance, you did the work."  
"Do you think my bouts will come back? Like when my brother appeared again."  
"It's always possible, but you will know it's on its way and what you learnt to stop it."  
"Sometimes I get afraid of them, afraid they overpower me, like the one I had, when I saw Trevor at the petrol station. I can't remember how I made my way to your office, the first thing I remember are your arms and that I felt somehow safe, even when I was scared and in a bout. From the first moment you made me feel safe."  
"Me or the muffins?"  
"All of you. I liked your eyes."  
"Honey, if you want me to believe you had a crush on me, save yourself the energy, you had no interest on me. When we met you had no interest in any woman, not even Sofia."  
"When did you know I was in love with her?"  
"A month before you did, mentioned it the first time."  
"Must be your hocus-pocus."  
"Or pure science." Jules kissed Sara on her cheek. "I think I check on Louise. Your boy should be here any minute too. Got some food for him?"  
"He is with my father-in-law, he and his sister will be buried under food as soon as they enter the house. I really doubt they'll come up here, if we want to see them, we have to go downstairs."  
"In this case I better get my daughter and take her downstairs. Your fiancé should be back with Susan in a second. Care for an evening with your extended family?"  
"Can't imagine something better." Sara pulled Jules up and hugged her. An evening with her extended family was the best kind of evening she could get. 

8th of April Monday

Usually Sofia needed her alarm clock to wake up, a second ring to get her out of bed and sometimes even a third time. Today, when the alarm clock rang, Sara found herself alone in the bed, the blonde was nowhere to see. Five in the morning, the time for the brunette to get up for work, for the blonde to join her lover in the kitchen.   
She found her lover in the living room, sitting on the couch, a file on her lap. "When did you get up?"  
"An hour ago."  
"Honey, you need your sleep." Sara sat next to her lover, pulled her into her arms after she put the file away. Sofia was awake this early to work on the Kinney case, read all the files again prepare herself, go through her own notes, the notes of her colleagues. A few more hours before she had to be in court, before she had to answers a lot of questions, doing her best to get a man convinced, who she was sure was the murderer of a young woman. His girlfriend, who was pregnant with his child.   
"I can't sleep, not today."  
"You know all the files, most of it you wrote yourself."  
"We need to be very good, more than one hundred percent to get him convicted. His lawyer always gives more than one hundred percent and we couldn't proof he ordered the kill nor that he killed her himself. The jury will see a right-handed man and hear, a left-handed unknown subject killed Andrea Smith. We must explain to them he could have done it with his other hand, to make himself look innocent."  
"You have the jelly man, you show them how easy it is to slash a throat with your other hand, especially when your victim is surprised and doesn't fight back. She was in the bathroom of her boyfriend's villa, she had no reason to be alert, worried when the door was opened."  
"Yeah, but can we prove he's guilty without no reasonable doubt?"  
"To me he looks guilty, but I can understand when somebody doubts the case. He had the opportunities and reasons, but you can't tell if he did or if he paid somebody to do it. What I don't believe is, he has nothing to do with it."  
"You don't believe he's innocent but you can't know for one hundred percent."  
"No."  
"And there's our problem. I don't want him to get away with it. He'll do it again."  
"Why stop something you got away with? When you're used to get what you want."  
"No reason to stop. He's a successful banker, his wishes don't get denied."  
"Come on, lets have breakfast." Sara took the hand of her lover. "You need some food when you go to trial, fight for the right of a dead woman."   
"Yeah, Susan will be hungry soon too."  
"First her mother than the daughter. Would you like some eggs and bacon?"  
"Absolutely. Especially when you put them into a pancake."  
"A savory pancake it is. Coffee?"  
"With milk and sugar. Honey, I love you."  
Sara smiled. "I love you too and I believe in you. No matter how the case ends, you'll do your best and if he gets free it's not your fault. You can blame his lawyer."  
"Funny, she'll be the boss of our son from next week on. I'm not very happy about it."  
"He makes some good money with it, think of his car plans, travel plans and whatever else he planned and hasn't told us yet."  
"Helps to get killer back on the roads."  
"Honey." The brunette sighed. "You know, if we let him hear this, he might change his mind only to make us happy."  
"Which wouldn't be fair."  
"No, it wouldn't."  
"I try to be more positive and not see everything negative when it comes to her - after this trial."  
"Sounds like a good plan."   
"Our son has to be happy and maybe he'll get a taste of law enforcement, studies law later and becomes a judge. How cool would it be to have a judge in the family?"  
"Pretty cool. Your Honor Stephen Curtis."   
"Sounds great." Sofia paused for a few seconds. "Are you all right with the fact that Susan has my surname? I mean, she has your DNA and not mine…"  
"She's our daughter, you gave birth to her and the Curtis family is a better than the Sidle family. I'd rather not have her anything to do with what is left of my family."  
"You make up for all of them." The blonde pulled her lover into her arms and kissed her. It was a shame she couldn't take her lover with her to court, with Sara as her lucky charm, her chances of wining the case were better. At least in her thoughts. 

"Hey, how are you?" Greg put his hand on Sofia's shoulder. They met outside the courthouse, both with files under their arms.   
"I've got a bad gut feeling."  
"You should have excused yourself from the case, you're not fit to work again."  
"All I have to do is sit on a chair, I can do that. Don't sound like Sara."  
"She's right, you should rest, the birth was hard."  
"I forgot all the pain as soon as I saw my daughter. How is Louise?"  
"Happy with her mom around. The twins are all over her, they love their little sister. Makes them feel grown-up. It's just hard to explain to them why they can't hold their little sister."  
"They want to hold her? How cute." Sofia sighed with happiness. The twins were in love with their little sister, wanted to hold them. Of course they were too small at the moment, but in a few months they could have Louise on their lap, what a nice picture.  
"They are."  
"Jules?"  
"Getting better with every day. I know why we decided Louise is the last baby, it's not nice to see your fiancé this tired and exhausted. Sometimes it looked like she had been sick and needed to recover."  
"Were there some complications you haven't told us about?"  
"A few, she doesn't want to talk about it. Not very therapist like."  
"No. She should talk about it."  
"Oh, I'm sure she will, first with her mother or cousin and then with me. I understand it's easier to talk to a woman sometimes, men can't understand how it is to give birth like another mother can. I understand and accept it."  
"You're a good fiancé, does Jules tell you?"  
"Better, she shows me. Things are much better when you show and not tell them." He grinned.   
"You're right on that. Come on, time to get inside. Lets get the guy into prison, where he belongs."  
"Kick his ass." Greg took Sofia's hand. 

Sara felt like hugging her boss. He called her on her cell phone and told her to leave work at lunch time to be back home in time. In time to greet her lover coming home from the trial. He knew about the case, about Sofia being a witness and how hard the case was on the blonde.   
"Shane, I'll leave soon."  
"Why? Are you feeling not good?" His head appeared from behind a bush, his face worried.   
"No, I'm fine. George offered me to go home. It's trial day."  
"Did Sofia call you?"  
"No, she should have been in stand already, but the trial isn't over yet. There are a few people to hear, the lawyer will question everything Sofia, Greg or anybody from the district attorney side will say."  
"Your admire, who came here a couple of times to see you. Are you sure Sofia isn't going to shoot her?"  
"She can't take her gun into court."  
"Lucky lawyer. We can hunt her down here in the forest."  
"We don't hunt here."  
"Is it closed season for them?"  
"It's closed season for all human beings. Even lawyers."  
"You have a soft spot for her."  
"No!"  
"Yes you do. Don't worry, I won't tell Sofia."  
"One more word and you won't talk to anybody at all because I shoot you."  
"Bitchy tells me I'm right. She has been here a couple of times."  
"So have a lot of other people." The brunette checked her watch. "I'm off to home, see you tomorrow."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, you annoy me and I want to see my fiancé."  
"That's harsh. Say hello to her, I hope she wins the case."  
"It's not in her hands."   
"Then it's time for you to be in her hands."  
"It's where I belong. If you ever love somebody you will know what I mean."  
"I loved somebody last weekend, it was very emotional and very satisfying."  
"You mistake loving with fucking, Honey."  
"Oh, both can work together hand in hand. Or any other parts of the body."  
"It was really better I took care of Stephen, you are a teenager yourself."  
"I know fun and there are no reasons for me not to have fun. It's been proven I'm not made for relationships, that last longer than a night, maybe two. Or a vacation time tops."  
"Irresponsible. Immature."  
"You're so jealous of my life."  
"No, I'm absolutely not." Sara laughed. How could she be jealous? She was the one, who was engaged to the most wonderful person in the world, she was on her way back to the love of her life and she knew, tonight she had Sofia in her arms, could whisper into her ear that she loved her and that the blonde would respond the same words. There was nothing to be jealous of, only countless reasons to be thankful and happy. 

Sara found her lover in the garden, sitting in the hammock, the dogs to her feet and Susan asleep in her crib. An extra blanket was in the crib to make sure the little girl was warm and felt cozy.   
"Hey, here you are."  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Sofia got up and was pushed back into the hammock by her lover, who let herself drop next to her. As soon as she had the chance, she kissed her passionately.   
"George knows I can't focus on my work with you in the witness stand, talking about a case, you worked on for a while, that got into you. He gave me the afternoon off, Shane annoyed me by being immature, so I decided it's the best to get home and be with you."  
"It's always the best when you're with me." Sofia snuggled into the arms of her lover.   
"Tell me about it."  
"It's very thoughtful of George to let you go sooner. Say thanks to him from me."  
"Will do. How was the trial?"  
"They're still in there, I don't have a good feeling, his lawyer was more than good, she was brilliant. If we ever need a damn good lawyer, we call her, no matter how high the price is. She'll get us out of that."  
"Will she get him out too?"  
"I'm afraid so." The blonde sighed. She hated to think about it, but when she was honest to herself, she knew their chances weren't big.  
"Fuck. Sorry Susan. Sorry to hear that."  
"It's not like we can change it."  
"No. What would you like to do?"  
"There are a few things I can think of, the problem is, we have Susan around and other people in the house."  
"Naughty thoughts?"  
"Adult thoughts. Naughty by nice."  
"Keep them in the back of your head, we might come back to them later tonight. How about a little trip with our daughter?"  
"Let me guess, you want to go to your BFF."  
"Actually I want to see your godchild."  
"Like I said, your BFF."  
"Yes, I want to see Jules too. And my cute little man."  
"Okay, lets go over, we can order lunch. Or are her friends over?"  
"No, they descend the house tomorrow for the official baby shower party. Do we have a good excuse why we can't be there?"  
"No, we will be there, we're her friends, Louise is my godchild, I can't stay away."  
"You and Susan go over for coffee, I follow you later. After work, like you did the last time with me. Left me alone with them."  
"They're nicer to you."  
"Yeah, nicer, not nice. Anyway, we'll be there because it makes Jules happy and that's more important than a couple of arrogant doctors. Oh and Tanya will be there, she's cool to. The three of us can get our own table and ignore the rest."  
"Jules will roll her eyes when she hears this." The blonde laughed and got out of the hammock. Her lover wasn't good in hiding her feelings towards people she disliked. Tomorrow she needed all her willpower not to tell the friends of their friend they sucked and were all arrogant and stupid. The old Sara Sidle was still there, well hidden, but every now and then she came out and Sofia liked it. It reminded her so much of the first time she saw Sara, how much she liked her back then even when the brunette wasn't nice to her. You needed some fire to be hot.

"There she is, my BFF!" Sara pulled Jules in her arms and kissed her ebullient.   
"Do you need some medication?"   
"All she needs are your lips. My fiancé forced me to come here because she wants to see you, spends time with you."  
"She wants to spend time with my son and enjoy the time without my other friends around. Did you already try to find an excuse why you can't come over tomorrow?" The therapist smirked. It wasn't a real question, she knew her friend.   
"I come over later, work doesn't end before four."  
"Why are you home early today? Let me guess…."  
"You don't have to guess, you know why, you read my mind. I'm an open book for you."  
"Yes you are. Page fifty-seven: Jules's friends are annoying, I don't like them and would love to stay away from them. Unfortunately I love Jules too much to disappoint her, so I will go to the party, ignore her friends or be friendly when they talk to me and I will focus on my cute godchild Eric and my fiancé, who will be there too."  
"Sounds a lot like my page fifty-seven." Sara laughed.   
"What's written about me in the Sara book?" The blonde asked interested.   
"You've got a blank page." Jules said dryly.   
"A blank page? Why?"  
"Because there are no words to describe her love for you."  
"Oh, you are sooo cute." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. No words to describe her love. That was better any description of their love.   
"Now say again a therapist isn't good for a relationship."  
"You totally rock, Dude." Sara chuckled. "You can close the Sara book now and become my friend again. Not a therapist, not a navigator. Where is Louise?"  
"Asleep. She is in a bad mood today, at least this morning. I hope she sleeps it off."  
"And the twins?"  
"They were out with Mark and the dogs, walked around the reservoir, played a little bit in the garden and are sound asleep now too. Your dad is a great help, Sofia. I'm glad he comes along to take Eric and Jorja with him."  
"He loves them and I didn't let him take Susan with him because I wanted to be with her. He insisted on taking the dogs out to give me some time to rest after Susan woke me up twice last night and therefore it was for him no question to take the twins with him. He can't go for a walk without babies when they're around."  
"Gave me some time to clean the house and prepare for the party."  
"Need four more hands? We're here for you, help you with the work, unlike some other people, we don't want to name."  
"Sara, they'd help too if I ask."  
"We offer, you don't have to ask, we're better."  
"Well, it's a bring one dish party, we don't have to do anything anymore, I checked the drinks, ordered a couple of muffins from our favorite shop and called my mother to remind her of the party. She's not supposed to come up with a work excuse, her granddaughter wants her grandmother around."  
"Your mom is cool." Sara grinned.   
"There were times when you thought different of her. When she was the devil."  
"I had to get used to her, when you get to know her, she's great. Especially when you're not her patient and don't get told what to do and what not to do the whole time. Besides that, she sent me to you, I will be grateful for that forever."  
"Yeah, my special patient." Susan started crying.   
"Oh, look who is awake. Hello Darling." Sofia took her daughter in her arms. "No reason to cry, we're all here. Look, even mommy came home early. She has the same unkind and annoyed look on her face like her mother when I met her the first times. You're so much like your mother, Susan, it's so cute and absolutely what I hoped for. A cute little grumpy baby Sara."  
"One day she'll love you, just like Sara loves you."  
"She loves me already, I'm her mommy, her walking milk bar. Are you hungry, my dear?"  
"Susan is always hungry, that must be your influence." Sara observed. "I don't believe I was this hungry as a baby, you on the other hand, are hungry all the time. Give her a year and she'll steal your chocolate."  
"You better never do that, daughter, don't start a war with your mother. Oh well, I put my chocolate on the highest shelf, she can't reach it there. At least not the next years and I'm used to hide chocolate from Sara."  
"It's more like I hide the chocolate from you."  
"Right, I remember the two big bars, I need to find your hideout."  
"It's time you go back to work, you get bored at home, our daughter isn't enough work for you."  
"She's no work at all, she's all pleasure." Sofia sat down. "Come on Susi, time to get you your lunch. Maybe Louise wakes up soon and you can play together…lie together on a blanket and look at a mobile. Not that you really see it, apparently. Like they say you can't see me or mommy Sara, they've got no idea how smart you are."  
"You think your daughter is an indigo child?"  
"No!" Sara protested immediately.   
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Hannah." Sofia read Sara's mind.   
"Who is Hannah?"  
"Hannah is a girl we met during our cases, a very smart girl. The problem is, she is a killer too. First she helped to cover up the murder of a high school girl, her brother was the perpetrator. Then, when she found out, she was about to lose him, she killed the girl, he was in love with, made it look like he did it. He killed himself in a cell, knowing it was the only way to escape her. Her case and she got into me." Sara explained. "I needed you at that time."  
"When was it?"  
"A couple years ago. I didn't work the second murder case, but Greg kept me up to date."  
"She must be an interesting person to study for a psychiatrist and psychologist. I'd love to talk to her, find out what went wrong with her."  
"Everything and do me a favor, stay away from her, she likes messing with people."  
"You think she can mess with me?"  
"No, but why take a risk? If you want to work with a messed up person, you can have me back."  
"You're not messed, I told you this a couple of time, why don't you listen to me?" Jules pulled Sara in her arms.   
"You tell me, you're the shrink."  
"Insecure personality, not very common in the line of work you used to do, but it happens, especially when it comes to the private life. Okay, enough of psychology and old cases, why don't we get some lunch for us too? Susan is having hers, Louise will ask for hers soon too. What do we want to eat?"  
"Fast food!" Sofia's eyes shone. "Something fatty, unhealthy. My dad cooked the whole week healthy stuff, I'm so craving for junk food. Too much fat, too much sugar, too many carbs. Please."  
"Sara?"  
"Fine with me. There's a new Japanese restaurant, would that be fine with you?"  
"Something new, yes, of course. I want meat and…do they have fortunate cookies?"  
"I'm not sure, we can have a look at the menu. Sara, can you get us something to drink? We don't have to wait until our lunch is here before we drink. There's juice in the fridge or do you prefer decaf coffee?"  
"Juice, a coffee after lunch."  
"Help yourself, I get the menu and look after the kids. Sofia, are you fine?"  
"Perfect. Just like my cute little daughter. You're happy too, aren't you Susan?" The blonde bent down and kissed the head of her daughter. How could she not be fine with such a lovely daughter and friends around her? 

The doorbell rang and made Sofia's stomach talk in a whole sentence to her. Not that she understood the words but she got, what it was telling her: open the door and get us some lunch.   
"I get it, stay with the kids." She called out to Sara and Jules, who were with the twins and a now awake Louise. Susan was on a thick blanket, between Rantanplan and Scooby, who seemed to like their job as bodyguards. The blonde knew she was lucky to have two dogs, who loved children and weren't jealous because they had to share the attention now. It was like both knew Susan was a new member of the pack, a very vulnerable one, they had to protect.   
"Oh lunch, my lunch, I've been waiting for you to arrive for such a long time, you have no idea how happy you make me, sweet little…" She opened the door and stopped talking. This wasn't the Japanese delivery man.   
"Wow, did I went to the wrong door? Did my heart lead my straight to you?"  
"Lou?"  
"Alive and kicking. Did you miss me? Of course you did, come here, Beauty." He pulled Sofia in his arms and lifted her up. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."  
"I thought you're in Europe."  
"I was, came back last night, slept a couple of hours and thought, I have to visit my godchild before I see you, my blonde angel. Although, you look a little bit disappointed to see me, did you expect somebody else?"  
"The delivery man with our lunch."  
"Oh, okay. Sorry, I didn't bring any food, only a present for my girl. Where is she?"  
"She's getting her lunch. Oh, there is the delivery man! Lunch is coming!" She pushed Lou aside and went to the car, that pulled up in front of Jules's house.   
"I get pushed aside for a delivery man, a Hollywood star isn't worth a lot anymore." He shook his head and went inside. "Hello? Where is my goddaughter? Your uncle is back from Europe!" He stepped into the living room and was greeted by the dogs. "Hey guys, how are you? Where is Louise?"  
"Who is…Lou? What are you doing here?" Sara asked surprised when she came into the living room, Eric in her arms.   
"I have a present for a little lady. Hey Eric, how are you?"  
"Good."   
"In the arms of your godmother, your favorite spot. Where is your little sister?"  
"Having lunch."  
"In this case I don't want to disturb her. Sofia gets your lunch too, the delivery man arrived when I rang. It was a little surprise to see her here."  
"I'm sure you were happy to see her."  
"Absolutely, but her joy was not as big as I thought it would be. Sometimes I wonder if she really loves me."  
"She doesn't."  
"Cruel woman."  
"Arrogant womanizer."  
"Oh, you're already deep in a friendly conversation." Sofia came with all the ordered boxes back. "How nice. Are you hungry, Lou?"  
"A little bit."  
"Sit down, Honey, can you get another plate?"  
"Yeah, feed the Hollywood star. I give our son a call, he'll be happy to see you; even when you didn't come over for his birthday. Quite a disappointment, you are."  
"I love you too, Sara-Sunshine." Lou grinned and ignored the evil look Sara sent him. "Oh, hey Jorja, how are you?"  
"Fine." Jorja looked at Lou for a while before she recognized him.   
"Are you hungry? We ordered some nice lunch, come here baby girl." Sofia picked Jorja up and sat her into her high chair. "Time for some rice and noodles. Same for you, Eric." She sat the boy next to his sister.   
"Louise is happy, Susan is in the buggy and…hi Lou. I had no idea you were in town." Jules came with Louise on her arms into the kitchen.   
"Surprise. Oh, there is my little godchild. Hello gorgeous, how are you? Oh, she looks like her father, what a shame. Can I hold her."  
"Don't mistake her with one of your action movie tools." Jules gave Lou her daughter.   
"Never, you're not a big gun, you're delicate cute little baby girl." He swayed Louise carefully, his eyes shiny. "Oh, you're so cute. Much nicer than any price I ever saw. And you have the eyes of your mommy. The sandy hair of your daddy but these beautiful brown eyes are your mother's. These are the eyes of a woman, who will break a lot of hearts. When I take you to the Hollywood parties, you'll be the star."  
"Louise won't go on Hollywood parties, there are enough examples of young boys and girls, you grew up in the spotlight and ended up in rehab."  
"I take care of you, nothing will happen to you."  
"She'll stay at home with her siblings and parents."  
"No chance for you to become a star, your mommy is against it. What a pity. Oh." For a moment Lou looked irritated when Louise spilled some milk on his shirt. "I guess you had milk for lunch."  
"Sorry." Jules handed him a towel.   
"Nothing happened. You want me to take off my shirt? A lot of women want that, you can make me do it."  
"Spare us this sight." Sara commented dryly.   
"Want me to wear your shirt, Sara?"  
"Only in your dreams." Sara sat down, took Sofia's hand. "Lets have lunch."  
"Good idea and after lunch we'll have a look what is in the box I got for you, Louise. I'm still amazed you named your daughter after me." Lou grinned.  
"We didn't, but if the thought makes you happy, keep it." Jules answered. Greg and she had their own reason why their daughter was named Louise and it had nothing to do with Lou Lee. 

"Now it's time for your present, little Louise." Lou put the last plate into the dishwasher. "I got you a little something."  
"Little? Your present doesn't look little. Did you buy her her first car?" Sara asked.   
"How do you know?"   
"Fits your profile."  
"I thought Jules is in charge for the psychology stuff."  
"I'm off duty."  
"And you stop being snappy, Honey. Our son will be here any second, be nice and don't attack his idol the whole time." Sofia sat on the lap of the brunette. "They sounded very excited about Mister Hollywood."  
"They? Is he bringing his entire high school?"  
"No, only his better half Lea."  
"Oh, the girlfriend."  
"Unfortunately not. I wish she were his girlfriend. They're so cute together."  
"You never know what happens one day. Okay, your present, baby girl." Lou handed Jules the box and took Louise in his arms. "Mommy can open it, I hold you."  
"In the arms of Lou Lee, so many women and girls would give a lot to be in your shoes now, Louise." Sofia chuckled. "And you have no clue about it."  
"She doesn't care what I do for a living, nice woman. Oh, I've got something for you guys too." Lou pulled out a set of plastic keys. "Have a look at the front door, you might need them for your present." He gave the keys to Jorja and Eric.   
"It's all right Honeys, have a look. Or shall I come with you?" Sara offered.   
"Yes. Sasa too." Eric held out his hand.   
"Okay, I'm right with you." She kissed Sofia, pushed her off her lap and went with the twins to the front door.   
"There's something for Susan in the car too, we get that later."  
"You went toy shopping this morning?"  
"Of course or do you think I send somebody to do that? No way, I buy the presents myself."  
"Lets see what you got for your godchild." Jules opened the box and pulled out a stuffed pony. "Oh, your own little pony Susan."  
"Actually it's only a part of the present I got her. Her real present is…just open the envelope."   
Jules did as she was told and shook her head after she read the card. "Are you serious?"  
"She's a little girl, they all love ponies."  
"What did he get her?"  
"Louise has her own pony. A real one."  
"Seriously?"  
"Mom! Mom! Car!" Jorja and Eric came back in the kitchen, both sitting on big plastic cars.   
"Wow, you got your own cars? Now you can do the shopping for mommy and daddy."   
"Fast!" Jorja started racing around the table with her brother.   
"Lou, you don't have to get them such expensive toys."  
"Sorry, I saw them and loved them When I was a kid I always wanted a car like this, so I bought them for them."  
"And what about the pony? A real pony!"  
"He bought a real pony?" Sara asked.   
"Yes, well, at the moment it's a foal, only a few weeks old. Means by the time it's big enough to be a riding pony Louise is old enough to sit on a pony. I thought I get her something that grows up with her."  
"You're crazy, get it back to his old owner, we can't take it."  
"Why?"   
"Because it's too expensive. As a present and for later. We don't have the money for a pony and not the space for it."  
"Knock! Knock!" Stephen and Lea came into the kitchen. "Hey, we were almost killed by two suicide driver on deep red cars. Where did they get them from?"   
"Guess who makes expensive gifts?" Sara said amused.   
"Mister Hollywood. Thanks for the jacket." Stephen kissed his mothers on their cheeks.   
"You're welcome, why don't you wear it?"  
"Because it's too big for me, I need to see the gym a few more years, build up a lot of muscles."  
"Skinny boy, no wonder you're not in the football team." Lea teased.  
"I'm not in the football team because I refuse to play with your feelings and the cool boys don't like me."  
"The cool guys want you to play with Lea's feelings? They can't be this cool. You don't play with the feelings of a beautiful girl." Lou bent down to Lea and kissed her on her cheek. "Don't let them play with you, Lea."  
"I got kissed by Lou Lee. I think I faint."  
"I catch you - even when I fall with you." Steve offered.   
"My hero." Lea hugged Steve. "Real time hero. What did the movie star get baby Louise?"  
"A pony and he will take it back." Jules said.  
"Why? A pony is cool, I always wanted a pony when I was a little girl. Now I want a horse."  
"We can't afford a pony, it costs a lot of money and we don't have the space for it."  
"How about a compromise? Louise can keep her pony, the next three or four years she can't do anything with the pony, except cuddle it. You name it for her, it stays with my horses on the ranch and when Louise wants to see her pony, you take her over to the ranch. She needs riding lessons first anyway."  
"I can't see the compromise in your suggestion."  
"Baby pony stays with me, on my ranch, you visit it. It stays there for free, after all it's my present for her, if you want it somewhere at one point, you can take it. Maybe closer to here."  
"Where is your ranch?"  
"Hollywood Hills, close to Angeles National Forest."  
"Your present gets more and more expensive for you."  
"I make another movie so my accountant doesn't cry too much when he has to pay for a pony while the movie I just shot washes in a couple of million on my bank account. Do you believe baby pony eats more than I make in a year?"  
"No, but it doesn't change the fact it's too expensive. A stuffed pony is enough."  
"Okay, only a stuffed pony, but I will keep the foal, it's a cute one and when Louise, Eric or Jorja feel like riding lessons, you know where to take them. The same for Susan. And you Lea, if you want to ride, why don't you come to the ranch and we take the horses out for a ride?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"But I can't ride."  
"I teach you how to stay on a horse while it walks with you through the nature. What about you, Steve? Do you want to play cowboy too?"  
"Call me John Wayne."  
"Now the kids are happy, what about the adults? Can you live with the new compromise, Jules?"  
"Yes, thanks. I know you had only good intentions, but I'd prefer when you give your godchild the same kind of presents it gets from all other people. No extra expensive presents, just ordinary stuff. Take her to the ranch, to your pool, whatever she enjoys later."  
"Deal. It's unusual that somebody tells me to buy less expensive presents, most women want expensive ones."  
"We're not like your Hollywood bunnies, you should have noticed that already."  
"Oh Sara, that you're not like the other women I found out quite fast and also that your taste in women is exclusive."  
"I've got the best woman in the world by my side, she's mine and if you ever try to change that I shoot you."  
"The last time you wanted to stick my head into a bucket filled with ice."  
"Yeah, that was the first warning, I don't give more than one warning. You don't understand it, you get shot. Pretty easy."  
"You heard that, Steve? Listen to your mommy or she kills you."  
"No, she won't. This thread only applies to people, who try to steal Sofia from her. And I'd help her to kill whoever tries it. Nobody is allowed to get between my moms."  
"He's a cutie and to let both of you know, I can take care of myself, tell everybody to fu… go away, leave me alone and I love only one person in the world: my fiancé." The blonde smiled and kissed her lover. She didn't care for the feeling of any other person, didn't want anybody else to love her but Sara. Her one and only. 

"How would you have reacted when Lou gave Susan a pony?" Sofia asked Sara when they came home.   
"The same way Jules did. You?"  
"I'm not sure. A pony is great for a child, he can afford such a present, but I can also understand Jules. There's a huge difference between his presents and the presents from other people. None of our kids lives in an expensive Hollywood world, we're more down to earth, no poor, but far away from rich. She could get the wrong ideas, go to Lou and ask for money to buy expensive clothes."  
"Exactly. He's - and I won't say this again, especially not when he's around - a nice guy for a Hollywood star, mostly down to earth, but he has to accept the rules of gift giving."  
"The cars the twins got are pretty cool."  
"They love it and I think his presents shouldn't get any more expensive."  
"He has one for Susan too."   
"Which will she gets when he comes over. Our dogs need their walk and Susan needs a new diaper. Plus your mother wants to take her shopping today. Not that she needs anything, I bet it's an excuse and she takes Susan to the police department in reality."  
"I should take her there, they were my colleagues."  
"Some of them were hers too I bet. Or they worked together on various cases. We can take Susan to the lab tomorrow."  
"You mean the day after tomorrow."  
"It was worth a try." The brunette grinned and opened the door. All right, all right, there was no way around seeing Jules's friends tomorrow.   
"Hey Honeys." Marie greeted them. "Welcome back, what took you so long? It's not like you haven't seen Jules for a while."  
"We had lunch, talked, Steve and Lea came along too. Why?"  
"You've got a visitor."  
"A visitor?" Lou Lee was still over with Jules and the kids, who else could it be? They didn't expect a visitor.   
"Yes, she's in the living room. Give me my beautiful grandchild." She took Susan in her arms and kissed her. "Hello gorgeous, do you want to come with your grandma? Oh, I smell you need a new diaper, we get you cleaned up and fresh and then we go for a little ride, take a bottle with us for the little hunger."  
"Look at our diaper and bottle captain, hasn't she changed a lot?" Sofia mocked her mother.   
"Watch your mouth, Honey."  
"Love you, mom." The blonde kissed her mother.   
"Get lost!"  
"I love you too, mom." Sara kissed Marie. "Thanks for taking care of Susan."  
"You're welcome. Go and see your visitor."  
"Who is it?"  
"A work colleague."  
"Shane?"  
"No, I have never seen her before, but she's nice."  
"Now I'm curious." Sara took Sofia's hand and went with her lover to the living room. When she saw the person in the couch she stopped and needed a second to get over her disbelieve. "I think I'm in a nightmare. What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"You have a nice home."  
"Why is a lawyer in our house?" Sofia asked.   
"Don't ask me, I didn't invite her, didn't let her in."  
"I came here to talk to both of you, tell you about the trial." Mel Powers smiled while she sat back relaxed on the couch, petting Scooby's head, who came to her to find out, who the visitor was. "Hey doggy, remember me? We saw each other in Angeles National Forest"  
"Are you really this low that you have to come here and tell us you set a killer free? You really surprise me in a not very good way." Sara sighed. "Why don't you go? We are not interested in celebrating with you and I'd really appreciate it when you don't come to the forest anymore when I'm there. It's a big forest, stay somewhere else."  
"Why don't you let me talk first before you judge me? In dubio pro reo."  
"Whatever."  
"So you won the case, your client is free and you made some really good money. Must have been a very successful day for you." Sofia said.   
"Partly correct. I made a lot of money the last weeks which makes this day a successful day. I do get my money, no matter if I win or lose the case."  
"I bet your clients are more likely to open their checkbook wider when you get them out of trouble. So, what's your point?"  
"CSI Curtis, you won."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"You won the case, the jury found Kinney guilty."  
"Seriously?" The blonde was stunned. How did that happened? When she left court everything look bad for her and her colleagues. What changed?   
"Yes."  
"How? I mean, it's the right decision but when I left you had taken apart everything and it looked pretty good for your client."  
"Yeah, I was more than good, but that doesn't help when my client is guilty."  
"I told you from the beginning he's a killer. It's not complicated to slash a throat with your other hand when the vic doesn't fight back. What did he get?"  
"The judge hasn't decided yet, but I doubt Kinney will see daylight again - except from behind bars."  
"Justice is served, hallelujah." Sofia sighed with relief. "He gets what he deserves and the parents of Andrea might find their peace."  
"And you came here to tell us you lost?" Sara leant onto the doorframe.   
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"The case is over, Steve can start his job now."  
"You don't have a phone to call?"  
"Tell me to leave the house and I'm gone, Sara."  
"Before the two of you start to fight, can we have a little time-out?" Sofia stopped them. "Why don't we all take a deep breath and relax for a moment. The jury says Kinney is guilty that's a reason to celebrate. Honey, I know it's too early but…I really want a beer now and celebrate. Do you think Susan can survive until tomorrow without her walking milk bar?"  
"When we get her bottles, yes."  
"Perfect. Why don't you sit down and I get us some beer? You deserve one too and I'm sure the defensive lawyer has a reason to celebrate too - or has to drown her lost in a beer."  
"Two-hundred thousand dollar more on my bank account, to me it's a reason to celebrate."  
"Too much money for nothing." Sara shook her head and sat on armchair, across from Mel.   
"No, for a few weeks of work, good work but no good work can change the truth. He did what he did and now he has to pay. That's life, that's our law system."  
"I'm always happy when the system gets the right one."  
"So am I. He is a killer, he belongs in prison. Just because I'm a defensive lawyer it doesn't mean you and me have a different point of view about the law and truth. I want innocent people to be free and not guilty ones."  
"You want to tell me you never helped a guilty one to get around his deserved punishment."  
"I got a couple of people free who didn't deserved it, but never a killer. It might sound unbelievable to you, but I do have rules, my own moral rules. And yes, it's possible to make a lot of money and be not a complete asshole."  
"Are some parts still missing?"   
"You're really charming."   
"When you flirt with my fiancé I tell the dogs to kill you." Sofia came back and gave both of them a bottle of cold beer before she sat on Sara's lap and kissed the brunette. "Our first beer in a year. I can't wait before we have our first barbecue party and drink a couple of these cold golden delicious juice. Do I sound like an addict?"  
"No, like a woman, who loves her after work beer."  
"I like my after work beer, I love you."  
"Good answer."  
"You're pure kitsch, chicks." Lou came with Stephen and Lea into the room. "Hi Mel, how are you?"  
"Hi Lou, I haven't seen you for a while."  
"You know each other?" Sofia asked.   
"Yeah, we met a few times on social meetings." Lou sat down. "Where is the cute little angel?"  
"With her diabolical grandmother."   
"Don't talk like this about your mother when she's in the house." Sara reprinted her lover. "Steve, you can start working for Mel, the case is closed."  
"This fast? Cool, I told you, mom, you will win."  
"Who said she won?" Mel asked amused.   
"She's the best and she's celebrating. Mom won, I didn't expect anything else, she's the best and when she says a man is guilty, he is and there's nothing you or anybody else can do against it."  
"Not the best words to say to the woman, you want to hire you."  
"Why? Do you prefer me to lie to you?" He smirked.   
"Cheeky boy."  
"Honest teenager. So mom, how did you kick her ass?"  
"Actually I didn't, did I?"  
"Who am I to destroy the heroine picture your son has of you? So yes Stephen, she won, my client is guilty and will do time for what he did."  
"Justice is served. Good. When can I start?"  
"How about school?"  
"From next week on I have an internship, work from eight to four at the dentist's office, after that I've got time. No homework, no learning for tests."  
"Two days per week, two or three hours a day. You'll be tired after the internship. If I have some work for you on Saturdays I let you know, but in this case you won't work during the week. High school is the highest priority."  
"You sound like my moms."  
"Your moms are very clever women, you should listen to them, they're right. You will never get a high paid job without a really good graduation."  
"Of course, I can become an actor."  
"Are you telling me I'm stupid? Think about your answers, I might take only Lea to the farm."  
"Never said that, only that you don't need to graduate high school for it. As long as you can read and remember the words you read, you should be fine."  
"Oh, there's more about acting than reading and repeating what you've read. Like there is more about presents than the amount of money you spent on it. I've got this for little Susan and her family." Lou gave Sofia an envelope.   
"Don't tell me it's a photo of a foal you got her Susan."  
"No, it's not."  
"Good." The blonde opened the envelope.   
"Happy? Or too much again?"  
"What do you think, darling? A weekend at Disneyland, is it too much?"  
"This time it's okay, the next time stick to a stuffed animal or a small board game. Okay?"  
"Yes Ma'am. Steo, you will have a weekend in Disneyland with your family. It's for four people, I doubt they count Susan as a full person, you can take Lea with you. Take off with your better half while your mothers go to the boring places with your baby sister."  
"She's not my better half."  
"You spend a lot of time together, when you spend a lot of time with the same women, she learns a lot about you, how you think, act, function, she becomes your better half because she knows what you'll do before you do. It has nothing to do with a sex, it's all up in the head, guided by the heart. Now, how is that for a stupid actor?"  
"You spend some time with Jules, no wonder you talk shrinky stuff. She does this to people." Stephen grinned.   
"Smart ass."  
"It's why I can work with the smart lawyer while you have to pay when you want to spend time with her."  
"He becomes more and more like you each day. A smart kid, who knows where to stop before he gets into trouble - most times." Sofia said to her lover.   
"It's something you learn as a child and get better every day you practice. Maybe he learns how to stop it with his new jobs." The brunette looked at the lawyer.   
"Is this your peace offer, Sara?"  
"It's an assignment for you."   
"A peace offer, like I said. I got you."  
"And you wonder why I don't like her." Sara placed her head on Sofia's shoulder. Mel knew her too much, she never liked when something like this happened. 

It was almost ten in the evening when Sara and Sofia were alone in their room. They put Susan to bed ten minutes ago, their friends were gone the house was quiet.   
"Best time of the day is coming." Sara sat down and watched how Sofia put her prosthesis aside. A long day was over, a good day in her eyes.   
"You and me, our bed and nothing else, sounds like the best part of the day, yes." The blonde switched off the lights and lay down. Even when she didn't have to work today, she was tired. Susan was likely to wake up again this night, wake her mothers up and don't give them the sleep they needed.   
"A day, that showed again, that I'm right." The brunette pulled the blonde into her arms and kissed her.   
"About what?"  
"You will win and send Kinney to prison. Nobody can win against you, you're the best. The best cop, the best CSI, nobody has a chance against you."  
"It's good you believe in me, especially when I don't believe in myself or my work."  
"Since when do you doubt yourself? That's not like you."  
"Maybe Susan took my self-esteem with her."  
"It's so big, she's way too little to take all of it."  
"The amount of milk she drinks she won't be little for long."  
"Our daughter wants to grow-up fast. There are so many things to do, like Disneyland. We planned to go there, now Lou took away our present."  
"I'm sure we can go there twice. Usually children love it there."  
"So do you, I remember the last time we went there, you had more fun than any kid I saw around. You jumped into the arms of Goofy, let him carry you."  
"I jumped into the arms of Scooby and kissed him. Theme parks make me feel like a happy child again."  
"It's the reason why I go there with you, to see you happy."  
"When you want to see me happy all you have to do is to take me into your arms and kiss me. Makes me the happiest person on earth."  
"Impossible."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm the happiest person on earth when you're in my arms and we're kissing." The brunette kissed her lover gently. How could life be better than like now? With her lover in her arms, with her kids around, she was such a lucky woman.   
"Tell me was Jules right?" Sofia asked.   
"About what?"  
"What she said about you?"  
"What do you mean? She said a few things about me."  
"About you being an open book to her and the page about me, the empty one."  
"What do you think? You should know the answer." Slowly Sara slipped carefully on her fiancé, putting her arms around the other woman and kissed her passionately. Yes, Sofia knew the answer to her own question. Her page in Sara's book of life was empty because there were no words to describe how much the brunette loved her, like there was an empty page in her book of life about Sara for the same reason. There weren't any words to describe their love to each other so why try it? Some things were perfect without words.


End file.
